Las Dos Caras del Espejo
by Firey Girl
Summary: Sakura Haruno no estaba dispuesta a aceptar un matrimonio de conveniencia. Quizá Sasuke Uchiha fuera el hombre más distinguido del mundo, pero él la abandonaría en cuanto supiera sus secretos… ¿o quizá no? CAP. 17 - Un Nuevo Amanecer -FINAL-
1. Mitades Que No Encajan

_****_

**Sean de nuevo bienvenidos a uno de mis modestos fanfics de Naruto. Me siento un poco nerviosa con este nuevo trabajo no sólo porque es otro SasuSaku largo, sino también porque tiene tintes un poco más fuertes que el anterior ("Quédate Conmigo"). De hecho, los lectores del fic antes mencionado saben que yo había estado trabajando en una novela; pues "Las Dos Caras del Espejo" es dicho trabajo. Sin embargo, aún me faltan escribir otros seis capítulos para finalmente lanzarme a una editorial, pero ya cuando lo termine, probaré suerte. **

**Irónicamente, el SasuSaku continúa sin gustarme del todo, pero para esta historia no pude hallar una mejor pareja. Me habría encantado poner a mi bello Itachi como el protagonista masculino, pero él no encajaría en dicho papel. En tanto, yo requería a una chica volátil y la consabida kunoichi de pelo rosa es la ideal. Espero que independientemente de los personajes, la trama consiga ser de su agrado. **

_**Este fic será actualizado una vez por semana puesto que quiero irme tranquila en esto. Bien dicen que uno debe tomarse su tiempo para escribir cosas buenas. Al menos tengo mi reserva de episodios y ya he trazado el plot completo, así que podré acabar con esto (si no, le pediré a mi senpai que me jale las orejas XDDD). Como tema principal para la lectura de este fanfic, les recomiendo escuchar "Usted se me Llevó la Vida" por Alexandre Pires. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, éstos son propiedad de su respectivo creador Masashi Kishimoto. "Las Dos Caras del Espejo" es autoría exclusiva de Firey Girl. **_

_**¡Se abre el telón!**_

_**

* * *

**___

**MITADES QUE NO ENCAJAN**

Era de noche en la grandiosa ciudad de Tokio y el sonido de los autos, de los anuncios y de la muchedumbre caminando de un lado a otro se confundía con el frenético golpeteo de una cabecera de madera contra la pared de una de las tantas lujosas habitaciones del hotel "Kazeitai". Como era de suponerse, una pareja estaba manifestando uno de los instintos más básicos y primitivos en la historia de la evolución del ser humano: la relación sexual. Nada más terminar, él se levantó mientras se colocaba una bata y salía al balcón para fumarse un cigarrillo. Sasuke Uchiha siempre había sido frío con todas las mujeres con las que se involucraba, especialmente si éstas caían ante sus pies con una facilidad que francamente le repugnaba pero que aprovechaba para su propia entretención.

Su cabello azabache, sus ojos ónice y su escultural cuerpo níveo eran la debilidad de infinidad de chicas. Desde que iba en la primaria, él era el blanco principal de los ojos de las féminas, el sueño de muchas estúpidas ingenuas que lo creían perfecto y la envidia de los chicos que se veían amenazados por él. Además, el hecho de provenir de una de las familias más pudientes del país lo hacían aún más tentador. La familia Uchiha se distinguía por ser los dueños de una gran empresa que a su vez estaba dividida en otras compañías más pequeñas pero no menos imponentes. Sasuke había decidido hacerse cargo de la rama vinatera de Uchiha Enterprises y por eso estudió una carrera en Enología y tomó clases privadas de administración. Ahora, con 28 años, él ya podía caer en la clasificación de "empresario exitoso con un ejército de amantes tras su cuerpo y sus millones".

Cuando comenzó su vida sexual en la preparatoria, Sasuke tomó medidas para controlar a las "señoritas" que lo lisonjeaban durante casi todo el día. Acordó que primero les haría un poco de plática a su conquista en cuestión y disimuladamente le soltaría alguna cursilería o adulación; si no mostraba resistencia alguna, se la llevaba a la cama. Pero antes de hacer algo, les advertía claramente que no había nada que pudiera atarlo y se olvidara de que se comprometiera con ellas. Si la chica le llegaba a gustar más de lo esperado, accedía a invitarla a cenar o a bailar, pero sin ninguna esperanza de aspirar a algo más que una simple amante. Como no tenía ni un pelo de tonto, Sasuke era muy cauteloso para evitar algún embarazo no deseado porque tenía muy en cuenta que las mujeres con las que se acostaba eran capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de retenerlo.

- Me voy a casa.- le dijo el moreno a la dama que yacía recostada en la cama mientras él se colocaba el traje y se ajustaba la corbata con sumo cuidado.

- ¿Tan pronto? Pero si nos estábamos divirtiendo.- dijo Kotoko Ando, una modelo que él conoció en un bar horas antes.

- Cuando te encontré te expliqué muy bien mis términos para dejarte pasar el rato conmigo.

- Te lo ruego…- le susurró mientras le rodeaba el cuello con sus delgados brazos y usando su cuerpo hermoso como táctica de persuasión.

- No lo haré. Yo no me comprometo con nadie, ¿me oíste?.- soltó Sasuke con dureza.- Y quítate de encima que me arrugas el cuello.

Ese simple factor de no quererse comprometer con nadie despertaba la curiosidad de la prensa y con frecuencia aprovechaban cualquier bobería para tomarle fotos y publicarlas en algún periódico o revista sensacionalista. Su escándalo más grande lo protagonizó cuando estudiaba su tercer semestre en la universidad y una de sus amantes alegó que él había abusado de su confianza y la había abandonado tan pronto la dejó preñada. Esto no impactó demasiado a Sasuke, pero sí a su familia quienes siempre fueron cuidadosos con sus vidas privadas. A su padre le hartaba que él pusiera en ridículo a la familia al exhibirse por ahí del brazo de alguna fulana y cuando se desató aquella hecatombe, mandó llamar a su abogado para que les echara una mano. Sin embargo, Sasuke lo detuvo y simplemente dijo con mucha calma que una muestra de ADN era más que suficiente para comprobar su inocencia, algo que, según él, no era tan necesario puesto que ya había declarado que el niño no era suyo.

En menos de una semana, Sasuke se quitó de encima el problema cuando los análisis de sangre demostraron que él no era el padre de la criatura con la que aquella compañera había intentado intimidarlo. La prensa lo dejó en paz un rato y él se abstuvo de salir por un par de meses antes de volver a las andadas.

- Los periodistas y las mujeres son como los buitres danzando sobre la carroña.- se repetía mentalmente mientras conducía su ostentoso Ferrari directo a la mansión donde vivía.

Cuando entró al garaje, Goliat, uno de los doberman guardianes, se le echó encima y perdió noción de su deber como vigilante para recibir a su amo. Sasuke parecía tener cierto cariño por ese perro en particular porque lo había criado él mismo desde que lo tuvo entre sus manos siendo apenas un tierno cachorrito. Goliat estaba destinado no sólo a servirle fielmente, sino a acompañarlo hasta el final. El moreno le sonrió levemente al animal y le rascó las orejas, jugueteando un poco con él.

El tierno momento pronto pasó al olvido cuando Fugaku Uchiha, su señor padre, apareció para avisarle que deseaba hablar con él de un asunto muy serio. El actual cabeza de la familia Uchiha se trataba de un hombre firme y autoritario que había educado a sus dos hijos con mucha disciplina, pues más que nada, deseaba que ellos se convirtieran en hombres de bien y pudieran sobrevivir en el mundo actual. Para Fugaku, su familia era su orgullo porque en ella estaba presente todo el esfuerzo que por años había estado ejerciendo, y a veces le costaba trabajo expresar su afecto, pero tal vez no hacía falta hacerlo porque los demás ya sabían que él de verdad se preocupaba por todos.

Aún así, Sasuke sabía que no era conveniente hacer enfadar a su padre, y por el tono de su voz, supo que algo andaba mal.

Se preparó y avanzó con paso firme hasta el despacho de su progenitor. Justo como se lo imaginaba, su padre empezó a sermonearle sobre su adicción a las mujeres y las consecuencias que esto acarreaba. Era indudable que Sasuke había hecho un muy buen trabajo al interesarse por el negocio familiar, abarcar él solo una parte importante y hacerla prosperar rápidamente en el mundo financiero; pero su comportamiento dejaba mucho qué desear, pues ya se esperaba que estuviera casado, o al menos, con una novia oficial.

Sasuke simplemente fingió escuchar a su progenitor, pero hubo algo que captó su atención de inmediato y lo hizo ponerse tenso.

- Es por tu fama de mujeriego que tu madre y yo hemos decidido que lo mejor es que sientes cabeza de una buena vez.- le dijo el severo hombre de 57 años.

- ¿Casarme?.- a Sasuke casi le daban ganas de carcajearse pero sólo se rió lacónicamente. - ¿Y según tú con quien debería hacerlo?

- Con Sakura Haruno.

- Me suena ese nombre, pero no, creo que no la recuerdo. Y no me interesa saber quien es ella.

- Tu prometida.- respondió Fugaku muy natural.

- ¿Qué?

Sasuke escuchó a su padre decirle que Sakura Haruno era la única hija de un empresario rival que manejaba una compañía licorera bastante próspera. Su padre estaba buscándole marido y accedió a concederle una cita para que se conocieran y arreglaran los detalles que convendría el casamiento de ambos jóvenes. Cuando su padre le extendió una fotografía de una joven no mayor de 25 años, peculiar cabello rosado que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y bellos ojos verde jade, Sasuke pensó que era lo suficientemente linda como para aspirar a ser otra chica más y sonrió.

- Está bien, acepto tu propuesta.- dijo Sasuke con la intención de hacer suya a esa mujer y seguirle la corriente a su padre por una temporada.

**-o-**

Dentro de una amplia habitación de paredes blancas y decorado impecable se encontraba una joven de largos cabellos rosas observando con vago interés una hermosa casa de muñecas hecha totalmente a mano. Ésta se encontraba encima de una amplia mesa de encina, y había sido importada desde América por su madre. Las figuras en su interior representaban los fervientes sueños de Sakura Haruno… una familia feliz que vivía en un hogar cálido, próspero y feliz. Todos ahí mostraban estar contentos con sus vidas…

Para ella, el mundo real, su realidad, siempre había sido gris… su vida llena de colores se perdía en la brumosa lejanía. A sus veinticuatro años Sakura seguía siendo la soltera inalcanzable para muchos, no por su frente ancha, sino por su temperamento fuerte y renuencia a darles una respuesta positiva a los jóvenes elegibles. Siendo la única hija de un magnífico empresario y heredera de todos sus bienes, era natural que a Sakura le aparecieran muchos candidatos a esposo, pero ésta los rechazaba de muy mala gana. Pronto los demás se cansaron de rogarle y la dejaron sola con sus libros y su mal genio.

- Señorita, su padre la llama a su despacho.- la interrumpió una de las criadas desde el umbral.

- Voy.

A paso lento, la joven salió de su cuarto y bajó a la sala de estar. En la pared más extensa de la habitación se encontraba el retrato de Sayuri Haruno, su madre. La extrañaba mucho desde que ésta había fallecido cuando Sakura tenía ocho años. Ahora la necesitaba más que nunca a su lado para que le diera esas conversaciones de mujer a mujer, sus consejos infalibles sobre cómo lidiar con los sentimientos que agobiaban su corazón, sus instrucciones para ser una dama como ella. Una de las cosas que le había heredado eran sus ojos verdes, tan delicados y llenos de vida. Fuera de eso, no se parecían demasiado porque todos opinaban que Sayuri había sido una mujer excepcionalmente bella, dulce y cándida; contrario a lo que se pensaba de Sakura.

- Tú eres como el botón de un cerezo que espera a la primavera, cariño.- le había dicho una tarde mientras tomaban el té.- A pesar de que todavía no has madurado, cuando llegue tu momento de florecer, serás la flor más hermosa de todo el jardín.

No era sensato sumergirse en esos recuerdos de camino a ver a su padre. Sakura sabía perfectamente que a Ren Haruno no le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar, mucho menos que ella se distrajera con nimiedades. Él siempre había sido así de castrante con su hija, su única hija. Fue muy rígido con su educación, enviándola a los mejores colegios como medio pensionista para quitársela más tiempo de encima y al mismo tiempo pulir su intelecto, pues quisiera o no, Sakura habría de ser su heredera. Por fortuna, ella todo el tiempo fue una buena estudiante, y cuando a los veintidós años se graduó de la escuela de comercio, Ren la instó a que fuera su administradora particular. Inevitablemente, ambos pasaban las tardes haciendo las cuentas de la empresa, las facturas de sus negocios, los salarios de sus empleados y, por cuenta propia de ella, los gastos domésticos. El que Sakura fuera mujer no era motivo para que le diera una vida de princesa o la tratase delicadamente. En la familia Haruno la voluntad de los padres era algo incuestionable, y Ren dictó desde el principio que su hija sería instruida como si fuese un varón.

Sakura aceptó ese destino con dignidad porque esperaba acaparar el reconocimiento de su progenitor, pero con el tiempo su esperanza fue muriendo y terminó sintiéndose como un botón de cerezo que había sido atacado por el crudo invierno.

Irónicamente, ambos poseían la misma fuerza de carácter que, sumado a su terquedad, convertían sus discusiones en luchas desgarradoras. La casa se convirtió en un campo de batalla justo cuando Sakura inició la adolescencia y los portazos estaban a la orden del día. Pero había algo en Ren que reprimía a Sakura la mayoría de las veces… sus ojos aguamarina. Realmente era muy difícil sostener la mirada de su padre, hasta para un general del ejército. El efecto que provocaba en quienes la recibían era de un temor indescriptible: se sentían como si fueran enjuiciados por el mismo Satanás.

Finalmente Sakura abrió la puerta junto al cuadro de su madre. Pertenecía al estudio y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío cuando tocó la perilla. Se armó de valor y la giró. Detrás de un extenso escritorio de roble negro se encontraba su padre, la esfinge, mirándola impíamente. Tan pronto su hija se detuvo justo enfrente de él, Ren habló directamente sobre los motivos por los que la había llamado a tan altas horas de la noche.

- Este viernes acudiremos al hotel Haru Ryokan para desayunar con la familia Uchiha.- anunció secamente.- No hace falta que te explique quiénes son, pero sí debo decirte que su hijo menor me ha hecho una muy buena impresión. Quiero que busques en tu armario el vestido rojo que te regalé en Navidad.

- ¿Para qué tomarme tantas molestias por ellos?.- inquirió Sakura.

- No me discutas y, por el bien de todos, cuando los tengas enfrente no empieces a hablar de política que no naciste para eso. Sólo nos pones en ridículo a los Haruno.

Sakura tenía las entrañas revueltas y ardientes como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción. Odiaba que la reprimieran como a una olla exprés, y eso era algo que Ren tenía muy en cuenta. Le lanzó la mirada correspondiente para indicarle que su decisión estaba tomada y que nada de lo que ella dijera o hiciera lo harían cambiar de parecer. Por si fuera poco, le había mandado ponerse el consabido vestido rojo que tan bien le sentaba pero que ella detestaba. Éste dejaba sus hombros al desnudo, la falda era lo bastante larga para casi llegarle a las rodillas; y gracias a que el corpiño era corrugado, hacía que su busto pequeño se viera más amplio. Estaba hecho de seda fina y su textura no se comparaba con la de ninguna de las otras prendas de vestir que Sakura poseía. Si ese vestido estaba hecho para quedarle perfectamente, ¿por qué habría de aborrecerlo?

Porque cuando lo recibió la mañana del 25 de diciembre del año pasado, se mostró encantada con el detalle. No obstante cuando le dio las gracias, su progenitor le contestó despectivamente que le había comprado ese vestido específicamente para disimular su falta de atractivo, ya que no soportaba ver una copia al carbón de sí mismo pero con cuerpo de mujer.

Así, de tajo, la mataba poco a poquito sin piedad alguna desde que era niña, ¡y todavía no le daba el golpe final! Sakura se sentía sola, en medio de un abismo de soledad… ¿qué podía esperar de aquel desayuno indeseado?

**-o-**

En los siguientes tres días, Sasuke se abstuvo de salir a algún bar en busca de mujeres. Si quería darle una buena impresión a la que iba a ser su primera novia formal, no debía ser visto haciendo comportamiento "obsceno" fuera de casa. Además, necesitaría mucho vigor si planeaba escaparse con ella para una noche apasionada. Se puso su mejor traje y junto a sus padres, partió hacia el hotel Haru Ryokan que se distinguía por ser un edificio antiguo de no más de 2 pisos que tenía un amplio jardín con estanque y un puente, todo al estilo de las casas de la época feudal.

Tan pronto los Uchiha les dijeron su identidad y propósitos al recepcionista, éste les guió hasta una habitación con una mesa en medio llena de platos gourmet a los que todos estaban muy acostumbrados. Ahí solo estaban un hombre y la misma chica de la foto, envuelta en un exquisito vestido rojo. Sasuke ya ni se acordaba de su nombre y estuvo tratando de evocarla hasta que oyó a su madre decirle "Sakura-san". Mirándola de cerca, era más atractiva que en la fotografía, pero su rostro serio le daban una imagen más escueta. Aunque los ojos de ella lo miraban, su mente parecía estar en otro lugar. Físicamente no le quedaba duda de que era hija del señor Haruno porque ambos tenían un gran parecido, especialmente en la forma de mirar. Sasuke observó el rostro pétreo e inflexible de Ren Haruno y supo por el brillo espeluznante de sus ojos que estaba ante un hombre de cuidado.

- Uchiha Enterprises es una compañía que tiene más de 23 empresas en ella. El negocio abarca desde la construcción hasta tiendas departamentales y cubre más de cuarenta por ciento de la economía del país.- explicó Fugaku a Ren.

- Impresionante, sus hijos tienen una carga bastante grande sobre sus hombros.- dijo el otro levantando levemente las cejas.- Por supuesto que Sakura también está preparada para manejar nuestra empresa ya que es mi única heredera.

- Sí, se nota que su hija es tan inteligente como hermosa.- comentó Sasuke para llamar su atención, pero Sakura permaneció impávida. Se estaba haciendo la difícil y eso lo atraía aún más.

- Ella nunca ha fallado académicamente desde que estaba en el jardín de niños, sabe perfectamente que no puede darse el lujo de fracasar en nada.- el señor Haruno dijo esto último con una voz tan áspera, que la ojiverde le dirigió una mirada cargada de resentimiento.

- Entonces esta unión podría salir más que bien. Sabía que no había fallado al elegir la esposa perfecta para Sasuke.- Fugaku se dirigió al susodicho.- Hijo, ¿Por qué no llevas a tu novia a caminar por ahí?

Ni tardo ni perezoso, Sasuke obedeció a su padre y le extendió el brazo a Sakura para que se lo tomara, pero ella se puso de pie y lo ignoró, caminando sola hacia el jardín. El moreno comenzó a hacerle la plática y le preguntó cosas básicas en las que figuraban los planes para su compromiso, sus gustos en lo que se refería a bebida, diversiones y cosas parecidas, pero la chica continuaba sin hacerle caso o respondía con monosílabos. A Sasuke comenzaba a gustarle el juego, ésta sin duda no era como las otras chicas que había conocido y él no iba a dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

- ¿Qué te parece si esta noche vamos a cenar o a donde tu quieras? le preguntó con un leve tono sugerente que no agradó para nada a la joven de cabellos rosas.

- No quiero –dijo ella.

- ¿Detestas a los hombres?

- No.

- Tengo planeado ir a Fukuoka. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

- ¿Es que no piensas dejarme en paz? -cuestionó Sakura frunciendo el cejo.

- Vaya, ya comenzaba a pensar que no hablabas español.- bromeó Sasuke al ver que ella tenía un carácter casi tan fuerte como el suyo.

- Pues lo hablo lo bastante bien como para decirte que puedes volver por donde viniste. ¿Me crees tan estúpida como para caer en tus trucos baratos de seducción? No creas que a mi me vas a endulzar el oído así de fácil, eres la mosca de mi sopa y la basura de mi ojo -explicó con desprecio-. Ahora si me disculpas, estaré ocupada dándole la contraria a mi padre.

Las palabras de Sakura picaron el orgullo de Sasuke y mientras él la veía alejarse, sintió que la ira y la estupefacción consumían su mente. Nadie, absolutamente nadie lo había rechazado antes, mucho menos hablarle de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho. Le pareció intolerable tal atrevimiento y apretó el puño para no golpearla. Él podía ser un patán, un ambicioso y un libertino pero definitivamente no era capaz de pegar a una mujer. Los dos estuvieron separados y sin decirse nada hasta que les tocaron irse del hotel.

Cuando por fin regresó a su casa, Sasuke arrojó su chaleco contra uno de los sillones y no dilató en reclamarle a su padre el hecho de que aparte de quererlo relacionar con una desconocida, la chica en cuestión tenía que ser una mojigata santurrona cuyo orgullo era demasiado grande como para aceptar lo afortunada que era de poderse casar con él. Además de los beneficios económicos que ese matrimonio tendría para ambas familias, él sin duda se podría esforzar en ser un esposo devoto si ella demostraba el mismo afecto. En realidad no quería admitir que por fin había conocido a una chica que le gustara para esposa, y que sin embargo, ella le rechazó sin más, criticando sus técnicas de persuasión.

Fugaku le dijo que ya no se podía hacer nada al respecto porque tenia contemplado comprometerlo desde hacia varios meses pero que hasta ahora no había encontrado una buena pareja para él, y que con la candidata perfecta en la mira, ya no iba a permitirle escabullirse de sus responsabilidades. Como ultimátum, le advirtió que si no se casaba, lo iba a excluir de la herencia, cosa que para nada le agradó a Sasuke. Él apreciaba demasiado su vida actual como para desecharla así como así y finalmente cayó derrotado.

Antes de que finalizara su día, Sasuke se quedó pensando en su prometida y lo mucho que le jodía todo el embrollo en el que estaba metido. Sakura era una mujer fascinante, inteligente y con algunas otras cualidades que se podrían pulir sin problema, pero que por supuesto, necesitaba conquistar primero. Definitivamente se había encontrado con la horma de su zapato…

* * *

_**Con este chusco encuentro entre los protagonistas es que comienza "Las Dos Caras del Espejo". Le doy el crédito del título a Higurashi Fanfiction Studios, quien me ayudó a pensar en un buen nombre para mi historia. Es por esto que yo la denominé como la madrina de mi fic, y como tal, está en el deber de hacer lo necesario para acabar esto de buena manera ¡y claro que lo haré! Que si no dejo de llamarme… como me llamo XDDDD**_

_**Agradezco sus lecturas y comentarios. Nos vemos la próxima semana, no olviden sintonizar sus televisores a la misma hora y en el mismo canal para que sigan disfrutando de esta nueva "Narunovela".**_

_**¡Mata Kondo Ne!**_

_**Firey Girl Out.**_


	2. La Vida es un Escenario

_**¡Ohaiyo Minna! **_

_**Bueno, como prometí actualizar semanalmente, aquí regreso con el segundo capitulo de este fic SasuSaku que tanto me ha gustado escribir. ¿Lo están disfrutando? Yo espero que sí porque ese es un buen motivo para continuar trabajando en esta nueva idea. **_

_**Aquí es donde marca la mención de un tercero en discordia para la historia, ¿quién será? Lean para averiguarlo**_

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**LA VIDA ES UN ESCENARIO**

Ya eran las nueve en punto y Sasuke podía escuchar claramente desde su habitación la música que amenizaba la fiesta de compromiso que sus padres habían organizado para anunciarle a sus amigos y conocidos su futuro matrimonio con Sakura. Recordó que desde muy temprano en la mañana, los sirvientes se dieron a la tarea de limpiar y sacudir los muebles, de pulir la porcelana y encerar los pisos. Todo con tal de que la casa se viera perfecta para un evento tan importante como el anuncio de la boda del menor de los hijos de la familia Uchiha. Ellos siempre habían sido conocidos por dar fiestas elegantes y muy lujosas, pues éstas reflejaban su estatus en la sociedad.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar poco después de las ocho. Mikoto quiso asegurarse de que la mansión estuviera alegre y acogedora, de modo que había ordenado que le colocaran las bombillas más potentes en las cuatro arañas de cristal que colgaban del techo del salón principal. También mandó a los empleados que siempre mostraran una actitud solícita, procurando que todo el mundo se sintiera a gusto y no parasen de circular por la casa con el caviar, los canapés y las copas de vino. Sin duda para esto de organizar fiestas, la madre de Sasuke se llevaba las palmas.

Mientras checaba los últimos detalles de su aspecto, el moreno se propuso a sí mismo no dejarse golpear de nuevo por la ojiverde por muy atractiva que ella fuera. Tenía que ser un poco más delicado si no quería provocar su enfado, pues ya le había quedado claro que con su misma actitud frívola de siempre no iba a conseguir nada.

Era por eso que envidiaba la suerte de Itachi, su hermano mayor. Él también poseía rasgos muy similares a los suyos, pero su mirada era gélida y penetrante. Sumándole a eso, en su cara portaba dos pronunciadas ojeras que denotaban el esfuerzo que toda su vida había realizado para hacerse de una reputación intachable. Más que por el mero hecho de enorgullecer a la familia, Itachi trabajaba para vivir tranquilamente su vida como más le conviniera. Él también había sido comprometido en matrimonio a los veinticuatro años con una bellísima ex-modelo que poseía un hotel. Sasuke notaba a leguas que Itachi estaba tan enamorado de su mujer como ella de él.

Se masajeó la sien. No era correcto ambicionar lo que otros tenían, y continuó acicalándose la corbata hasta tenerla perfectamente doblada. Mientras se contemplaba orgullosamente para checar alguna mella, escuchó que tocaban a su puerta y que ésta se abría abruptamente. Inmediatamente Sasuke sintió que un niño corría hacia él como un bólido, aferrándose a su pierna izquierda. En la entrada estaba Itachi, quien de inmediato lo tomó entre sus brazos.

- Izuna, te he dicho que es de mala educación entrar así a una habitación.- le indicó el Uchiha mayor suavemente. Contrario a lo que se pensaba, Itachi no era frio, sino un hombre muy tranquilo y cortés.

- Papá, ¿verdad que ya empezó la fiesta? ¿Verdad que sí?.- preguntaba entusiasmado el pequeño de cinco años. Por coincidencia, Izuna guardaba mucho parecido físico con Sasuke y tal vez era por ello que ocupaba un lugar muy especial en el corazón de su tío.

- Ha llegado la hora, Sasuke. Sólo recuerda quién eres y no permitas que papá te vea flaquear.- le aconsejó.

- Lo sé.- respondió el otro saliendo de la recámara.

Al pie de las escaleras, Sakura lo estaba esperando acompañada de su padre y continuaba igual de callada como el día en que se habían conocido. Estaba realmente guapa con su cabello suelto y estilizado a modo de rizos afables; mientras que su vestido color verde bandera era realmente sensual porque le mostraba un poco la espalda descubierta y exhibía un poco más sus blancas piernas. Esta vez, ella se animó a tomarlo del brazo y hacer una ligera mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

- Su atención por favor.- anunció Fugaku en voz alta.- Como ustedes sabrán, el motivo de esta reunión es para anunciar el compromiso en matrimonio de mi hijo Sasuke con la hija del señor Ren Haruno, Sakura.

Los presentes aplaudieron con entusiasmo mientras hacían comentarios de lo bien que se veían juntos, lo apuesto que era Sasuke y lo impresionante que era Sakura. Los fotógrafos presentes no perdieron momento para tomarles las imágenes más exclusivas del evento; y entre tanto flash, a Sasuke le pareció ver un chico de lentes que bien podría ser su hermano gemelo, con la excepción del peinado y la piel más blanca. Él no conocía ni recordaba haber invitado a alguien así pero el otro no dejaba de mirarle fijamente, como si le conociera muy bien. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el extraño desapareció y junto con él, su prometida.

Apenas iba a buscarla cuando fue abordado por sus amigos: Naruto Uzumaki, único heredero del prestigioso Banco Namikaze; Neji Hyuuga, vice-presidente de Industrias Hyuuga que frecuentemente negociaba con Uchiha Enterprises, y Shikamaru Nara, el abogado personal de Sasuke. Todos ellos habían estudiado juntos en el mismo colegio, pero Naruto era el mejor amigo del joven Uchiha porque se conocían desde muy pequeños. No había detalles que uno no conociera del otro y eso fortalecía más su amistad.

- Oye, ¿dónde te conseguiste una novia tan linda?.- le preguntó el rubio con picardía.- Sin duda tienes muchísima suerte porque se ve muy calladita, pero dicen que ésas son tremendas.

- Si quieres te la regalo.- dijo Sasuke entre dientes.

- Muchas felicidades por tu compromiso.- lo felicitó Neji.

- A mí me da la impresión de que ya había visto antes a tu prometida…- comentó Shikamaru tratando de recordar.

- Es obvio que la conozcan, su padre es un empresario casi tan poderoso como el mío.

- Yo sí la conozco.- respondió Neji.- Es una de las amigas de Hinata-sama, mi prima.

Sasuke les contó a sus amigos cada detalle que sabía sobre la empresa y los bienes que Sakura habría de heredar algún día. Lo hacia con tanto orgullo, que Naruto podía adivinar que a su amigo le entusiasmaba formalizar con la ojiverde y no pudo evitar sentir mucho gusto por él. Cualquier persona diría que Sasuke parecía un adolescente enamorado por primera vez.

- Hablando de la reina de Roma, ¿dónde esta?.- preguntó Naruto buscando a Sakura con la mirada.

- Yo la vi corriendo hacia el jardín, a lo mejor salió a tomar un poco de aire fresco.- dijo Neji dándole un sorbo a una copa de vino blanco que tomó de una bandeja cercana.

Afuera de la mansión, Sakura estaba aparentemente sola y con una expresión de alivio y felicidad, pero se sobresaltó cuando una mano rígida y fría la asió del hombro. Ella reconocía a la perfección la textura áspera de esa piel y se molestó al descubrir que estaba en lo correcto al suponer que era su padre el responsable de ese brusco agarre.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí afuera?.- le preguntó Ren con una mirada muy fría.

- Nada.- mintió Sakura haciendo un soberano esfuerzo por no mostrarse débil.

- A mí no me puedes engañar, sé que algo ocultas y lo voy a averiguar.- dijo mordazmente.- Ve con Sasuke ahora mismo y más te vale tratarlo bien porque si echas a perder esto también…

Las amenazantes palabras del señor Haruno se vieron interrumpidas por la llegada de Sasuke, que venia en busca de Sakura para pedirle que bailara una pieza con él. Sintió que algo extraño ocurría pero supuso que ellos habían tenido una pequeña discusión y disimuló su asombro cuando la joven accedió a estar con él sin oponerse. La tomó delicadamente de la cintura para bailar juntos algo lento porque ella confesó que le daba un poco de nervios. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y casi le dieron ganas de matar a Naruto porque éste le hacía gestos de lo más raros que parecían indicar "¡Ya diste en el blanco, temee!". Después volteó a ver a su novia, la cual estaba muy pensativa y decidió intentar conversar nuevamente con Sakura.

- Te gustan mucho los jardines, ¿verdad?

- ¿Eh?.- la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa pero disimuló.-Sí.

- ¿Cuáles son tus flores favoritas?

- Las azucenas.- respondió Sakura con suavidad y por primera vez le mostró a Sasuke una sonrisa genuina que a él le agradó mucho.

El Uchiha apretó suavemente la mano de la ojiverde para indicarle que ya estaba disfrutando de estar cerca de ella y respiró el aroma de su perfume, que revelaba claramente su gusto por las flores que ella había mencionado antes. Esa sonrisa gentil lo consideró un gran progreso en su plan de conquista porque Sakura siempre se había rehusado a ceder ante él. Ahora sólo quedaba enamorarla por completo de la forma que Sasuke ya sabía perfectamente.

**-o-**

Dos días después de la fiesta, Sasuke llamó a la floristería Yamanaka para pedirles que le enviaran un magnífico arreglo de azucenas a la imponente residencia Haruno junto con una nota en la que él comparaba a Sakura con el aura radiante de una flor. Él sabía lo fácil que era capturar el corazón de una mujer cuando se la llenaba con la cantidad adecuada de flores, cumplidos y atenciones. Ahora estaba seguro de que el truco iba a dar buenos resultados nuevamente.

No se equivocó, pues cuando Sakura recibió el detalle, se mostró bastante complacida. Al ver el recado, no supo qué hacer con las flores. ¡Estaban tan hermosas! No era capaz de tirarlas a la basura y decidió ponerlas en su habitación, lejos de la vista de todos. ¿Por qué tenían que haber sido de Sasuke? Seguro el muy necio se había aprovechado de su gusto por los lirios para intentar conquistarla con ellos, pero no le daría gusto. Iba a hacer como que no había recibido nada.

Sin embargo, el destino quiso que su padre viera las flores mientras ella las subía a su cuarto y le ordenara con sólo mirarla a que correspondiera el regalo de su prometido.

Aquella misma tarde, Sasuke pasó por Sakura para llevarla al muelle a comer. Ya estaba asegurado que ellos se casarían a principios del mes siguiente y si querían que la unión fuera amena, había que trabajar su relación. En la bahía se encontraba un restaurante que pertenecía a los Hyuuga. Sakura permaneció callada todo el tiempo y sólo habló para pedir un filete de pollo almendrado. Sasuke ordenó un plato de lenguini con camarones y una botella de Chardonnay de los viñedos de Napa Valley. El servicio era muy eficaz; así que a los pocos minutos ambos estaban levantando las copas de vino dorado pálido.

- Por nuestra próxima boda.- dijo él con una sonrisa altiva.

- Por nosotros.- respondió ella sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Ordené este vino porque ha sido elaborado de una de mis mejores cosechas.- comentó Sasuke orgulloso mientras mostraba el sello familiar impreso en la etiqueta.- Quiero darte una muestra de lo que te esperará en nuestro nuevo hogar.

- ¿Cómo?

Sakura casi se ahogó con el pescado cuando Sasuke le explicó tranquilamente que cuando ellos se casaran, irían a vivir una muy larga temporada en California. Por ser un experto viticulturista, Sasuke tenía absoluto control sobre los viñedos de los Uchiha en Napa Valley; y ahí mismo mandó construir una casa con porche incluido para cuando fuera necesario quedarse allá. Por mucho que le atrajera a la ojiverde vivir en el campo, ella no quería mudarse de su país natal. Ya suficiente tenía con sacrificar su libertad sólo por un absurdo capricho de su padre. Quiso disuadir a Sasuke de irse a California diciéndole que él podía controlar su negocio desde Tokio, pero el moreno prefería supervisar todo directamente. Esperaba que Sakura se enamorara de su casa y del valle, pero por supuesto, no antes de que cayera rendida ante él.

- Esto es un matrimonio de conveniencia y casi no conocemos nada del otro.- opinó Sasuke al ver la cara desilusionada de su novia.- Las cosas funcionarán mejor entre nosotros si hablamos con honestidad desde el principio. Sé que no soy el esposo que tú hubieras elegido.- agregó tranquilamente.- Pero supongo que aprenderás a acostumbrarte a mí.

- No pidas que entre a un torbellino así como así.- dijo Sakura poniéndose tensa.

- Entonces tampoco te agradaría que te impusiese todas las reglas de una mujer Uchiha, ¿cierto?

Sakura no contestó. Desconocía cómo era la vida de las mujeres que se casaban en dicha familia, pero a juzgar por la serenidad, distinción y elegancia de Mikoto Uchiha, suponía que se esperaba mucho de ellas. No le extrañó para nada, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a esforzarse por cumplir lo que le correspondía como heredera Haruno. Al menos podría tener la situación bajo control si continuaba comportándose como lo había hecho hasta ahora.

- Tengo por aquí el anillo…era de mi abuela paterna.- Sasuke sacó la joya de su bolsillo y la tomó de la mano.- Si no te gusta, podríamos cambiarlo por otro.

- No, descuida, es precioso… de verdad…- dijo Sakura conmovida al sentir que el anillo de diamantes y rubíes se deslizaba fácilmente en su dedo.- Gracias… Sasuke…

La cena transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos. Sakura descubrió mediante sus conversaciones que Sasuke nunca estuvo desprovisto de atención femenina, pero que lo que él quería era a una mujer que supusiera un reto para él. Precisamente Sakura era un buen ejemplo porque no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que a ella no le caía en gracia estar comprometida con él. No obstante, Sasuke estaba decidido a ganarse el corazón de su futura esposa ya que realmente le parecía atractiva. Sakura sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, pero continuaba siendo incapaz de amar a Sasuke.

Si tan sólo lo hubiera conocido antes…

Tal vez… ella sí lo habría amado en verdad desde el principio…

Pero ya era tarde para eso. Su corazón había sido ocupado tres años atrás por Sai Serizawa, un buen mozo que no tenía un apellido ilustre ni una fortuna tan grande como la de ella, pero que poseía una riqueza de corazón tal, que lo otro no importaba. Él había salido a su encuentro cuando ella miraba las obras de un museo, pidiéndole que lo aceptara como novio. Para Sakura, cuya existencia había sido gris, esta repentina y atrevida declaración le hizo ver que el mundo aún tenía cosas buenas qué ofrecerle, y lo aceptó.

Este noviazgo fue como una ceremonia de nacimiento para la joven Sakura. Cada nuevo sentimiento que florecía en su corazón le sorprendía ya que hasta entonces el amor, la candidez y la felicidad se habían perdido junto con los días en que Sayuri, su dulce madre, continuaba con vida. También conoció otras nuevas emociones desconocidas para ella, como la pasión, el apego, la confianza y el anhelo. Al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de lo horrible que era estar en casa, y eso aumentó aún más la rebeldía contra su padre.

Ren, tan perspicaz como siempre, de inmediato se dio cuenta del cambio en su hija pero tardó en descifrar el origen del mismo. Una mañana cuando él salía de casa para ir al trabajo, notó la presencia de Sai esperando a Sakura tras la baranda, hizo como que no le importaba. ¿Para qué tomarse en serio a un pobre diablo como él? De cualquier forma, lo mantuvo siempre vigilado porque el señor Haruno no era la clase de hombre que subestimaba a otros. No quería que un pintorcito sin clase arruinara los planes que él tenía para su hija.

Nadie podía negarle a Sakura que la felicidad existía, y que todos tenían derecho a experimentarla. Sai era un hombre de mundo, y fue él quien la hizo conocer las maravillas del mismo mediante sus dibujos. Ambos soñaban juntos con seguir siendo tan dichosos por el resto de sus vidas, y finalmente llegó el momento en que Sai se había decidido a ir en serio con Sakura. Quería compartir un hogar con ella y estaba decidido a trabajar duro para continuar dándole la vida digna que su novia se merecía.

Sin embargo… el mismo día en que le hizo saber sus intenciones al implacable Ren, fue el fin de aquel sueño…

- ¿Te sientes bien?.- preguntó Sasuke al ver que Sakura tenía los ojos húmedos.

- Estaré bien. Es culpa del humo del cigarrillo.

- Ven, te llevaré a tu casa.

Qué retorcido cambio de planes le había dado el destino. Aquel que se suponía que ella detestaba, le hacía pensar en Sai. Los dos se parecían mucho, pero a la vez eran distintos. Sasuke jamás sería tan afectuoso, alegre y abierto como Sai; y tampoco le haría sentir lo mismo.

Pero bien dicen que el destino es caprichoso, y eso era algo que Sakura descubriría tarde o temprano…

* * *

_**Ahora que ya he cumplido con mi labor de escritora fanfickera, paso a retirarme. La verdad hoy estoy cansadísima por el trabajo, pero bueno, ya después me daré el lujo de leer sus comentarios mientras disfruto de un buen café mañanero.**_

_**¡Felices Vacaciones de Semana Santa!**_

_**Firey Girl Out.**_


	3. Matrimonio Hecho en el Cielo

_**Bien, aunque la semana se vio un poco lenta, sigo trayéndoles la continuación de mi fic. Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews que siempre leo con mucho gusto. Yo espero que se la estén pasando bien en sus vacaciones, y nada mejor para rematar que la lectura del tercer episodio de este fic. **_

**_ADVERTENCIA: LEMON._**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**MATRIMONIO HECHO EN EL CIELO**

Hubo que hacer muchísimos planes en tan poco tiempo. Dos semanas no eran suficientes para planear adecuadamente una boda tan lujosa como la que se iba a llevar a cabo entre las familias Uchiha y Haruno.

Sakura nunca se había sentido cómoda exhibiéndose ante la gente aún para ser la protagonista de la fiesta que se celebraría en pocos minutos. Siendo una importante heredera en el mundo de los negocios, no le quedaba más que ser resignarse y guardar el mayor decoro posible durante la ceremonia. Esas dos semanas habían transcurrido para ella entre preparativos y temores. No quería casarse con Sasuke ¡no le amaba! Pero tenía que hacerlo, no porque fuera una Haruno ni por beneficio económico, sino porque había algo mucho más importante en juego… algo que jamás se arriesgaría a perder.

Alzó la mirada y dio un suspiro al ver su reflejo en el enorme espejo frente a ella. Si iba a casarse, al menos quería estar más que guapa, y no había mejor forma de embellecerse que usar el traje de novia de su madre. Se trataba de un modelo precioso hecho de seda brillante, revelador en los hombros y la espalda, pero que se fundía en el pecho y los brazos con bellos diseños de encaje. La falda caía directo al piso en delicados volantes como si formaran una cascada inmaculada. Sólo tuvieron que hacerle unos ajustes para que no le quedara holgado del pecho y la cintura, pues Sayuri Haruno había sido una mujer de muy buenas proporciones.

Estaba segura de que había provocado nuevamente el enfado de su padre cuando le hizo saber su decisión, pero no le importaba. Sakura necesitaba sentirse cerca de su madre en este paso tan substancial. El vestido le ayudaría a ganar la fuerza y confianza necesaria para asumir la situación en la que estaba metida.

Cinco días antes, había acudido con su progenitor a la oficina principal de Fugaku para firmar el contrato prenupcial, y aunque ella lo leyó por completo, no se interesó demasiado. A Sakura le daba lo mismo perder o ganar dinero con su matrimonio. Lo único que quería era ser libre y haría lo que fuera posible para demostrarle a su novio que no era ninguna cazafortunas, y que definitivamente no lo quería ni un poco. Tal vez sólo así él se daría por vencido y desistiría de permanecer juntos hasta la muerte. Siendo tan atractivo, Sasuke no tardaría en encontrar a otra esposa que sí pudiera quererlo de verdad y darle los hijos que pidiera. En el lapso que había transcurrido desde su primera cita hasta este día, ambos se llamaron por teléfono con cierta frecuencia y eso le bastaba a Sakura para medir a su prometido. Tendría que ser tonta para no percatarse de que a él también le daba cierto nerviosismo todo el asunto de la boda y su vida juntos; tan sólo oírlo, ella le colgaba momentáneamente porque sentía que la ansiedad le era sumamente contagiosa.

El chirrido de la puerta al abrirse la sacó de sus pensamientos. El señor Haruno entró a la habitación para ser el primero en ver a su hija en vestido de novia; era el más interesado porque ella luciera bien puesto que no quería ser el hazmerreír de todos. Sus penetrantes ojos la recorrieron de pies a cabeza, pero notó que Sakura temblaba y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ya vas a empezar a dar problemas?.- Sakura levantó la vista y lo miró desafiante. Tenía ganas de gritarle que sí, que había problemas, que deseaba oír al menos una explicación real para tener que casarse con alguien que no amaba. Ren, leyéndole la mirada, enfureció y le propinó una bofetada que terminó por derribarla al suelo.- Escúchame bien, Sakura, me estás sacando de quicio. Si te veo una mala cara o haces un desplante ¡te aseguro que te arrepentirás!

Sakura se repetía una y otra vez esta advertencia mientras se disponía a caminar del brazo de su padre por el pasillo principal. Disimuló sus temores, su desprecio y su angustia detrás de una máscara de solemnidad. Sasuke estaba de pie, en el altar, esperándola con una paciencia poco típica de él. La ojiverde miró de reojo a los asistentes y vislumbró a sus amigas, a los amigos de Sasuke y a la familia Uchiha; ninguno perdía detalle de cada uno de sus pasos. Sakura volvió a escudriñar los ojos de su novio, esperando buscar algún sentimiento más allá del estoicismo, pero no encontró nada. Probablemente él también estaba ocultando sus emociones de la misma forma que ella lo hacía.

Como una gran actriz representó su papel decorosamente, tratando de que su mente estuviera ocupada en otra cosa que no fuera la ceremonia. Se imaginó que esta era la boda con la que había soñado toda su vida y pronunció sus votos matrimoniales con tanto éxtasis que parecía una verdadera enamorada; y de hecho, lo estaba, aunque el hombre que tenía a su lado no era precisamente el objeto de ese enorme afecto. Con toda la candidez del mundo juró amar, honrar y obedecer a Sasuke Uchiha hasta que la muerte les separase.

El moreno también formuló sus votos con un leve tono de gentileza en la voz y colocó la sortija matrimonial en su dedo mientras lo hacía. La elocuencia de sus palabras tampoco era algo que jamás había utilizado antes con ninguna otra mujer. Después de hacerlo, suavemente alzó el velo de su cara. Por un segundo se detuvo, pues había detectado una muy tenue marca violácea en la mejilla derecha de Sakura y se preguntó quién había sido capaz de ponerle una mano encima. Él nunca se atrevería a pegarle a una mujer porque eso era algo que sólo hacían los cobardes. ¿Quién sería tan cruel como para lastimar a su novia? Eso le parecía de lo más repugnante.

- Sakura…- susurró mientras él se inclinaba hacia ella y acercaba sus labios. Éstos se fundieron en un beso apasionado para Sakura, delicado para Sasuke.

No era la primera vez que la ojiverde besaba a un hombre, pero esto le producía una sensación parecida… no era frío y superficial como ella se lo había imaginado, no, era tan cálido como los besos de…

_Sai…_

Ante sus ojos apareció la figura etérea de un joven misterioso y atractivo que la sorprendió mucho. Rápidamente se apartó de Sasuke y éste estrechó las manos del sacerdote y la del señor Haruno, el cual le dio un fuerte abrazo rápido a su hija. Los presentes comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos y abandonaron la iglesia seguidos de los novios. Sakura descubrió que su padre parecía estar sumamente satisfecho y no le agradó para nada la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios; estaba llena de malicia y sólo la hacía cuando uno de sus negocios resultaba exitoso.

La recepción se llevó a cabo en el jardín de la casa Haruno, ya que parecía un verdadero Edén con la decoración, las luces, y los cuidados del jardinero y de la propia Sakura. El champán fue altamente elogiado por los invitados, ya que la compañía Haruno había brindado las botellas de la mejor calidad. Ren tomó la más exquisita de su colección privada para brindar junto con los ahora esposos y el resto de la familia Uchiha.

- Sakura, mi querida y única hija, y Sasuke, mi extraordinario yerno, les deseo que vivan siempre en feliz armonía.- dijo el señor Haruno antes de que todos alzaran las copas.

- Por Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha.- exclamaron todos al unísono.

Mientras bebía su champán, Sakura miró a su nueva familia política. Ella ya conocía medianamente a sus suegros, pero nunca antes había visto a Itachi, ni siquiera en la fiesta de su compromiso. Ahora que lo veía, le pareció que era bastante parecido a Sasuke pero con cabello largo y atado en una coleta baja. En la cara se le podía ver de inmediato que no tenía una pizca de tonto y un aura misteriosa que le añadía mucho atractivo. Junto a él se encontraba una mujer extremadamente guapa, de cabello oscuro que le llegaba hasta los hombros y mirada carmesí que llamaba la atención. Su pecho se curvaba sugestivo dentro de un vestido escotado rojo oscuro; y por la sonrisa que le dirigía a Itachi, Sakura supuso que se trataba de su esposa.

- Estás hermosa el día de hoy, Sakura.- le dijo Itachi suave y profundamente.- Quiero que recuerdes que ahora eres como una hermana para mí y para mi esposa Kurenai. En cualquier momento que me necesites no dudes en llamarme y acudiré a tu lado.- agregó mientras besaba su mano.

- Yo también fui hija única durante toda mi vida, pero ahora me da gusto saber que tendré una hermanita a la cual guiar.- expresó Kurenai abrazándola.

- Gra-gracias…- Sakura no sabía cómo responderles. No esperaba que ellos la recibieran en la familia con tanta cordialidad.

Cuando la pareja se retiró para conversar con los otros invitados, Sakura quería ir al baño para refrescarse un poco porque estaba sintiendo algo de calor, pero una chica rubia la tomó del brazo. Ella venía acompañada de otra joven de cabello negro azulado y ojos perlados, y una mujer castaña de expresión cantarina.

- Ino… Hinata… Tenten.- Sakura pronunció sus nombres con cierto cansancio.- Gracias por venir.

- Te ves increíble, Sakura.- dijo la chica rubia, de nombre Ino Yamanaka. Ella era delicada, delgada, exuberante y con un vestido violeta que le cubría escasamente las rodillas. Se dedicaba al diseño de modas y gozaba de bastante éxito, sobretodo en Europa.

- Gracias, tú también Ino.

- Me siento muy feliz por ti...- comentó Hinata suavemente. La heredera Hyuuga poseía una figura corta pero de busto amplio que estaba envuelta en un vestido halter de satén color azul.

- Así que has decidido condenarte primero al trabajo forzado, Sakurita.- bromeó Tenten Ama. Ella, a diferencia de sus amigas, no era de una familia rica pero sabía cómo moverse en la economía y actualmente poseía una pequeña cadena de tiendas de regalos.

- Ah, no digas eso.- intervino la rubia de ojos azules.- Sasuke-kun es sumamente atractivo y estoy segura de que le dará a nuestra frentuda amiga el trato que ella se merece.

El pequeño grupo estalló en risas angelicales que llamaron la atención de Sasuke. Él se encontraba charlando agradablemente con sus amigos y decidió dejarlos un momento para bailar con su esposa. Ésta no había querido hacer el vals con su progenitor ni acercársele en toda la velada, pero eso no importaba ahora. La sospecha de que algo malo le había ocurrido a Sakura no era como para que él tuviera la risa a flor de labio.

- Lo siento, chicas, pero es mi turno de estar con ella.- las interrumpió mientras se llevaba a Sakura hacia la pista de baile.

Sasuke hizo una seña con la mano para indicarles a los músicos que pusieran la conocida balada "L-O-V-E" de Nat King Cole. Ellos comenzaron a moverse a paso lento y acompasado entre los demás presentes, intercambiando fugaces miradas, hasta que el moreno rompió el silencio. Él fue directo y con suavidad le preguntó acerca de la marca en su rostro. Sakura dio un respingo y balbuceó antes de inventarle al Uchiha que se había peleado en una tienda departamental con una chica por unos zapatos Chanel. Sasuke se creyó la mitad de la historia: en parte porque sabía que una mujer era capaz de repartir buenos golpes, pues a él ya le habían dado algunas cachetadas; y por otra parte, percibía el olor de la mentira en las palabras de Sakura, pero vio algo en sus ojos que lo hizo desistir de indagar más a fondo la situación.

Era una lástima que ella no le tuviera suficiente confianza como para contarle sus preocupaciones, sus sueños, sus miedos, sus tristezas; pero Sasuke ya se iba a encargar de hacerle saber poco a poco que podía apoyarse enteramente en él para lo que fuera, no porque fuera parte de sus deberes maritales, sino porque en verdad quería conocer todo de ella.

Ajeno a la deslumbrante fiesta que se estaba llevando a cabo, unos ojos negros veían todo a través de unos lentes de armazón cuadrado… no, más bien miraban a Sakura con una frugal mezcla de nostalgia, tranquilidad y ternura. Al desviar un poco la vista hacia Sasuke, esas emociones se borraron por completo y fueron reemplazadas por la envidia, la rivalidad y la mesura.

- Sasuke… Uchiha…

**-o-**

Sakura tomó asiento y cerró los ojos. Ya pasaban de las diez de la noche, quería descansar pero la fiesta no tenía para cuándo, soportó las felicitaciones de todos los invitados y las generosas cantidades de champán. No estaba acostumbrada a beber tanto y tal vez el alcohol ya se le había subido a la cabeza puesto que veía medio borroso y sentía mucha pesadez. Le dolían los pies, y cada vez que se quería poner de pie para ir a su cuarto y dormir un poco, se tambaleaba. Sasuke también parecía estar un poco cansado de la fiesta y al detectar la extraña actitud de Sakura, decidió que ya había llegado la hora de partir al hotel donde pasarían su primera noche juntos como marido y mujer.

Como ella no había mostrado demasiado interés en la luna de miel, Sasuke planeó cada detalle del mismo por su cuenta. Pero al no tener idea de cómo hacer que un viaje de bodas fuera inolvidable, se tuvo que tragar su orgullo y le pidió consejo a Itachi y Kurenai. Ellos tenían la costumbre de salir de vacaciones dos veces al año desde que se habían casado, y le recomendaron que eligiera París por ser la capital de los enamorados. El Uchiha menor estuvo de acuerdo con esa sugerencia y decidió que el viaje entre él y Sakura duraría una semana antes de partir a California.

Las doncellas de la casa Haruno habían vaciado todo el contenido de su vestidor y su joyero en siete maletas enormes, aunque ella quería guardar personalmente sus posesiones más valiosas en una valija más pequeña. También se aseguró de que sus documentos de viaje, sus identificaciones y su pasaporte estuvieran en orden para así no tener contratiempos en la aduana. Ahora que veía a Sasuke acercársele, supo que ya había llegado la hora de partir de casa e iniciar una nueva vida.

- ¿Estás lista para irnos?.- le preguntó el moreno ayudándola a levantarse.

- Sí.- respondió casi en un susurro, sus piernas le temblaron y se abrazó a él con fuerza.- No me sueltes…

- No lo haré.- Sasuke sonrió divertido.- Has bebido de más, ¿no es cierto?

- Oh, cállate…

Los padres de ambos les extendieron sus más sinceras bendiciones, y Sakura tuvo la lucidez necesaria para agradecerles el apoyo a los señores Uchiha más no a su progenitor. Naruto le ayudó a su amigo a subir a la novia a la limosina del señor Haruno ya que ésta parecía no tener muchas fuerzas. Después le dio unas palmadas en el hombro al Uchiha mientras le sonreía.

- Buena suerte, "temee".

- Ya la tengo, "usuratonkachi".- repuso Sasuke confianzudo.

Dicho esto, abordó el auto junto con Sakura, quien parecía haberse quedado dormida pero que pronto se movió junto al moreno y lo sujetó del brazo. Se veía tan inocente de esa forma, que a él le hizo preguntarse si de verdad ella podía ser tan cándida como aparentaba. No pudo evitar sentirse agradecido por tenerla así de cerca porque la dulzura de la joven le trastornaba por completo. Sakura le provocaba un sentimiento extraño al que era incapaz de resistirse…

Veinte minutos más tarde, los recién casados llegaron al hotel Ichibaru donde ellos pasarían la noche antes de tomar el vuelo a Francia por la mañana. Sasuke dejó a Sakura esperando en el lobby mientras él checaba los detalles de su reservación, se dio cuenta de que estaban llamando mucho la atención porque su apellido y los tabloides ya se habían encargado de brindarles fama a él y a Itachi prácticamente desde el nacimiento.

Sakura estaba tan mareada, que Sasuke la tuvo que sostener en brazos y llevarla hasta su habitación. Nunca pensó que ellos iban a hacer ese tipo de entrada, pues la realidad no se prestaba a que hicieran papelitos como en las películas de amor. Sin embargo, le parecía entretenido ver a la ojiverde abrazarse a su cuello y balbucear lo mucho que le había gustado la fiesta. Abrió la puerta de una patada y la cerró con el otro pie antes de depositar a su esposa en la cama.

El moreno estiró los brazos, se quitó la corbata, el saco, los zapatos y la camisa con tranquilidad. Sakura seguía tumbada y sin moverse, por lo que él le quitó las zapatillas, esos tacones seguramente debían ser incómodos.

- Dios, cuánto me alegro de que todo haya acabado.- dijo Sasuke echándose junto a ella.

Sakura no respondió, pero sí se arrimó a él, recargando su cabeza en su pecho y sonriendo como una gata complacida. Sasuke la rodeó con el brazo y así estuvieron un rato hasta que ella levantó la barbilla, esperando una señal. Interpretando sus gestos, el azabache la tomó por la nuca para darle un beso. Éste era lento, sensual y posesivo. Su boca se movía sobre la de ella con intensidad, ahora la tenía para él solo y aquello lo excitaba enormemente. La castidad que había mantenido desde el mismo día en que la conoció estaba haciendo mella en él.

Sakura… era su esposa… y pronto sería _su_ mujer…

Suya y de nadie más…

Cuando su boca avanzó hacia el cuello para continuar marcándola y se concentró en el nacimiento de sus senos, Sakura se estremeció y enredó sus finos dedos en el cabello de Sasuke. Soltó un gemido y éste la levantó para ayudarla a quitarse el vestido. Miró embelesado cada centímetro de su piel blanca como el marfil; las curvas delicadas de su pecho, su cintura y sus caderas… era tan hermosa e irresistible como la misma Venus Eterna. Esos ojos verdes lo invitaban a entrar en el Olimpo… los labios rosados de Sakura tenían un peculiar sabor a ambrosía, el alimento de los dioses. Ella era una diosa para él.

- Me aseguraré de que nunca olvides esta noche, Sakura.- susurró con sensualidad para luego volver a retomar su entrega.

Una fuerza superior le dictó a Sasuke que él debía concentrarse exclusivamente en hacer que Sakura se sumergiera en el placer más exquisito de su vida. Por primera vez estaba actuando diferente en la cama, ya que el moreno nunca antes había pensado más que en sí mismo a la hora de satisfacer sus más bajos instintos. Pero ahora quería complacerla, hacerle saber que él estaba dispuesto a hacer que las cosas funcionaran entre ellos.

Las caricias fueron subiendo de ardor y las oleadas de goce se intensificaron. Se hallaban juntos flotando en un océano glorioso que se llevaba lejos su razón. Sakura lo miró cuando éste se apartó un poco para quitarse los pantalones y ella frunció el cejo.

- No me dejes… por favor, vuelve…

- Shh… tranquila… tenemos toda la noche por delante, querida mía_._

El corazón de Sakura empezó a latir rápidamente. Cada movimiento de Sasuke la volvía loca y tras una serie de jugueteos que le parecieron eternos, éste la estrechó lleno de fogosidad y apego. En un solo empuje, Sasuke se adentró por completo en ella y la punzada de dolor hizo que Sakura se arqueara. Escuchar sus quejidos no lo hicieron detenerse, él sabía exactamente cómo tenía que actuar para que ella pudiera olvidarse del dolor y hundirse en la pasión. El moreno se balanceó en un lento vaivén erótico, que dio paso a un ritmo más acelerado y lleno de arrebato. Como el Uchiha que era, Sasuke no cedió ante nada y cada gemido de Sakura era el motor más importante. Al escucharla decirle "mi amor", aumentó la fuerza de sus embestidas y finalmente se percató de que ya había cumplido con su objetivo al hacerla alcanzar el clímax.

Ahora que estaba satisfecha, él podía relajarse a sus anchas y continuó avasallándola hasta que le tocó recibir su propia recompensa, la cual llegó en una exquisita descarga que recorrió fugazmente todo su cuerpo, atravesando sus nervios. El orgasmo había sido tan demoledor, que pronto cayó rendido encima de Sakura y se sumió en un sueño muy profundo. La ojiverde esbozó una leve sonrisa y lo abrazó ardorosamente.

_- Sai…_- susurró antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

_**Je, je, je... confieso que de primera instancia no planeaba escribir la última escena, pero al final acabé rajándome (como siempre XD). ¿Qué les puedo decir? Era algo necesario porque... bueno, olvídenlo. Sólo disfruten de la historia como lo han hecho hasta ahora, mis queridas lectoras.**_

**_Cuídense mucho y nos vemos la próxima semana ^_^_**

**_¡Mata Kondo Ne!_**

**_Firey Girl Out._**


	4. Sous le Ciel de Paris

**__****En este capítulo veremos lo que acontece con Sakura y Sasuke en su luna de miel. La traducción del título es "Bajo el Cielo de París", y lo obtuve de una de mis canciones preferidas de la popular cantante Edith Piaf. Es recomendable que la escuchen mientras leen este nuevo episodio. ¡Que lo disfruten!**

**__****

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**SOUS LE CIEL DE PARIS**

Cuando Sakura recuperó la conciencia, ya casi eran las nueve de la mañana y la luz del sol iluminaba plenamente la suite en la que ella se encontraba. Se sentía tan débil y mareada que le tomó un buen rato darse cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba completamente desnudo. No lograba recordar claramente cómo había llegado ahí, pero el ver su vestido de novia encima de una silla la ayudó un poco a recordar.

Se había casado con Sasuke Uchiha. A su lado éste se encontraba despierto, mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa en los labios. Notó que él tampoco llevaba ninguna ropa encima y al encajar todas las piezas sueltas, se horrorizó y se apartó mientras se llevaba consigo la sábana.

- ¡¿Qué me has hecho?.- le preguntó histérica.

- ¿No recuerdas? Anoche estuviste fantástica, Sakura.- respondió Sasuke extrañado.- Sin duda has superado a cualquiera de mis amantes, y no se notaba que fueras virgen.- tomó su pantalón y se lo puso.

La cólera atravesó el pecho de Sakura como un bólido. Haber pasado la noche con Sasuke sin estar plenamente consciente de lo que ocurría le crispaba los nervios. Se sintió acorralada, asqueada, destrozada… para ella todo había sido alguna artimaña hecha por su padre y por su marido. Los dos debían haberse puesto de acuerdo para echarle algún narcótico en el champán para evitar que ella se zafara de sus deberes como esposa, considerando lo rebelde que era. No podía recordar haberse sentido nunca tan humillada en toda su vida.

- Nuestro vuelo saldrá a las once.- dijo Sasuke encendiendo un cigarrillo.- ¿Te apetece desayunar algo?

Con un movimiento que tomó a Sasuke por sorpresa, Sakura le dio la espalda y corrió hacia el baño, luchando por mantener su entereza. No iba a permitir que le hicieran más daño ni que la vieran lastimada. Sasuke la llamó varias veces para intentar hablar con ella pero no consiguió sacarla de ahí ni obtener respuesta alguna.

La ojiverde se adentró en la ducha y no se estremeció siquiera cuando el agua fría cayó sobre su cuerpo aún tibio. Su mente funcionaba en automático, sin coordinar correctamente las repercusiones del momento. El pecho le dolía, un golpe helado había roto su alma y su dignidad… quería morir, quería llevarse a la tumba el poco rastro de honor que le quedaba… no se atrevería a ver a su verdadero amor a la cara si éste se enteraba de que ella…

Lágrimas gruesas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y dejó que éstas se confundieran con las gotas de agua mientras se hacía ovillo en un rincón. Sus sollozos eran bajos, no quería que Sasuke la oyera… a partir de ahora ella iba a hacer lo que más le viniera en gana, estuviera casada o no.

**-o-**

**París, Francia. 10:00 p.m.**

En cuanto Sasuke y Sakura descendieron del avión, ambos fueron recibidos por un chofer que sostenía un letrero en el que se podía leer "Uchiha". Ella se adelantó para hacerle saber su identidad, pero se quedó pasmada cuando el conductor dijo algo que ella no comprendió.

- _Où est Monsieur Uchiha? Je veiller pour attendre… _**(1)**

Sakura había tomado clases de inglés e italiano, pero nunca pudo dominar con fluidez el francés y ahora no sabía qué decir. Afortunadamente, Sasuke intervino en su defensa, pues él sí hablaba no sólo los idiomas ya mencionados, sino que también era bueno con el mandarín y el alemán. Todo Uchiha que se preciara de serlo tenía que dominar mínimo tres lenguas distintas.

Luego de intercambiar algunas palabras, la pareja abordó el auto que los llevaría al hotel de lujo donde ellos se hospedarían. En todo el recorrido, Sakura había estado observando silenciosamente por la ventana sin prestar atención a lo que Sasuke le decía. Él no lograba entender el porqué ella actuaba de esa manera, pero tampoco insistió mucho en sacarle la plática. No era el tipo de hombre que hablaba mucho, pero tampoco tenía la paciencia necesaria para estar largos periodos de tiempo sin hacer nada. Pensó que llevándola a una ciudad hermosa como París iba a complacerla, pero tal parecía ser que a Sakura le daba igual a dónde fueran.

Aunque Sakura se había propuesto permanecer impasible ante todo, se encontró maravillada con las calles de la opulenta ciudad. Por todas partes había edificios cortos pero bastante pulcros que le producían una agradable sensación. Moría de ganas por estar frente a frente con las maravillas arquitectónicas que hasta ahora sólo había visto en los libros.

- Se nota que es tu primera vez en París.- comentó Sasuke notando su creciente entusiasmo.

- Ya he estado aquí antes.- dijo Sakura sosegándose.- Tres veces para ser exactos.

Mentía. Sakura nunca antes había salido de viaje al extranjero ni siquiera para negocios, pues su padre siempre viajaba solo. Ren consideraba que su hija sólo le estorbaría con sus peticiones para salir de paseo y por eso prefería pasar de ella cuando le tocaba ir a otro país. Recordar esto le hizo adoptar nuevamente una expresión seria y eso molestó a Sasuke. ¿Qué tanto la habían mimado? Se encontraba en una ciudad hermosa, en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de París y aun así no lo disfrutaba. Vaya que él no tenía idea de cuan lejos estaba de complacerla…

Aunque ya era tarde por la noche, Sasuke insistió en tomar la cena en su habitación. Nada mejor que comenzar la primera noche en Francia que degustando un buen pato a la naranja con una copa de borgoña de la mejor calidad. Sakura, aunque reconocía que se trataba de un plato verdaderamente exquisito, se aferraba a permanecer callada.

- ¿Te gustaría algo más?.- preguntó Sasuke para romper el opresivo silencio.

- No, gracias.- la voz de Sakura sonó muy cortante. Tenía que fastidiarlo por muy incivilizada que ella se viera. Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Sakura, tenemos que ser claros. Nos casamos muy rápido pero no veo ninguna razón para que actúes de esa forma. Yo creo que nuestro matrimonio puede funcionar si cada uno de nosotros pone de nuestra parte.- tomó su mano con firmeza.- Es mejor que sea así porque no pienso dejarte ir.

Sakura escuchó sus palabras, pero prefirió no decir algo al respecto. Sasuke se acercó para besarla, pero ella lo rehuyó y se retiró a dormir en una de las dos habitaciones que conformaban la suite. El moreno desistió de seguirla. Estaba cansado y quería reponer energías para al menos intentar dar un buen paseo con ella luego. Se acercó a la habitación para reunirse con Sakura en la cama, pero se percató de que la puerta tenía echado el cerrojo y eso lo consternó bastante. ¿Acaso también se negaba a dejarlo siquiera acercársele para dormir? Vaya que las mujeres eran complicadas.

**-o-**

En Tokio hacía un día espléndido lleno de sol y sin una sola nube que fuera a echar a perder la vitalidad mañanera de sus ciudadanos. Sin embargo, Ino Yamanaka no opinaba lo mismo, pues nunca creyó que llegaría el día en que Sakura se casara antes que ella, y mucho menos tener que salir a pasear sola.

No podía contar con Hinata para ir a tomar algún trozo de pastel porque la muy descarada se había atrevido a largarse a quién sabe donde con el tal Naruto. En la fiesta notó que a él le había simpatizado su amiga; pero no era típico que la heredera Hyuuga accediera a una cita tan pronto, mucho menos si tomaba en cuenta su naturaleza tan tímida y recatada.

Tampoco podía contar con el incondicional apoyo de Tenten, pues ésta de igual forma pescó un "pez muy gordo" en la boda de Sakura: Neji Hyuuga, el primo de Hinata. Teniendo una perspicacia única, Ino ya se presentía que ellos estaban saliendo en secreto, pero le molestaba que Tenten la hubiera abandonado de un día al otro por un estoico ricachón que no tenía ni pizca de sentido del humor.

Esta era la primera vez que la rubia caminaba sola por los suburbios, y francamente no le parecía divertido. Era aburrido no tener con quién intercambiar chismes mientras se medía la ropa de las boutiques o degustaba algún pastelillo al aire libre. ¡Qué desconsideradas eran sus amigas por permitirle pasear sin compañía!

Si tan sólo tuviera la misma suerte que ellas…

Por venir distraída, pasó lo que tenía que pasar: cuando bajaba por las escalinatas del parque tropezó y fue a caer encima de unos lienzos que estaban secándose al sol. Sus pescadores blancos acabaron manchados con óleo de distintos colores, y eso significaba que tendría que tirar la prenda a la basura.

- ¡Me lleva!.- chilló, perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

Ino alzó la vista y sus ojos celestes dieron con el hombre más guapo que hubiese visto en su vida. Su aspecto no difería mucho del típico chico japonés, pero tenía algo que la atraía muchísimo; tal vez eran esos ojos negros llenos de bondad y paz. De la impresión, espachurró uno de los tubos de pintura regados en el suelo. Al hacerlo, su ropa quedó peor de manchada. El joven la tomó de las manos para ayudarla a incorporarse, y entonces ella se acordó de su vergonzoso accidente.

- ¿Esto es tuyo?.- le preguntó irritada.

- Sí, y créame que siento mucho haber arruinado sus pantalones. Pero descuide, le compraré unos nuevos y…

- Es imposible porque yo los diseñé, y son únicos.

- Oh.

En casos así, a Ino le daba por gritar histéricamente a diestra y siniestra, pero esta vez mantuvo su enojo de una forma pasiva. Ante un pintor tan guapo, era mejor que aplicara su estrategia a base de lo que ella llamaba "astucia Yanmanaka".

- ¿Cómo te llamas?.- inquirió la rubia tratando de sonreír.

- Sai.

- Escucha Sai, sabemos que mis pantalones son irremplazables y que tú sientes haberlos echado a perder, pero sé cómo puedes arreglar el problema.

- La escucho.

Ino se acercó a él y le hizo señas para que Sai se inclinara. Después le susurró al oído:

- Llévame de compras y después a comer en un restaurante italiano que está cerca de aquí y estaremos a mano.

Sai pareció sorprendido ante la sugerencia, pero no espetó ninguna frase o sonido. Ino no se daba cuenta de que él ya la conocía desde antes puesto que la había visto platicando con Sakura en la residencia Haruno el día de su boda. Su ex novia ya le había hablado sobre Ino, Hinata y Tenten, pero nunca las conoció en persona; todo por el bien de su relación secreta.

Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de interactuar con la exuberante Ino Yamanaka, pensaba que ella era linda pero demasiado fácil de complacer. Tal vez no le vendría a mal distraerse un poco antes de que tuviera que viajar a Estados Unidos para promocionarse su arte. Esbozó una sonrisa y se ofreció a llevar a Ino a los lugares que ella quisiera. Total, no perdía nada con hacerlo y a lo mejor le ayudaba a distraerse un poco.

**-o-**

El café de la taza de porcelana fina humeaba con delicadeza. Sakura le dio un sorbo bastante grande antes de continuar comiéndose su croissant relleno de nata. Sasuke también disfrutaba de un croissant simple y un café sin azúcar, ya que él no era partidario de las cosas dulces. Ella había dicho que le apetecía tomar un típico desayuno francés al aire libre y Sasuke no tardó en cumplirle su deseo, llevándola a un café junto a los Campos Elíseos. No obstante, Sakura no dio muestras siquiera de estar agradecida.

Sasuke ya se estaba hartando. Si había algo en la vida que él no soportaba además de la traición era que le ignoraran. Le hacía sentir rebajado, desplazado… él quería ser la prioridad número uno de su mujer. En un principio pensó que ella era demasiado tímida, pero luego comprendió que ese no era el caso.

La miró directamente. Sakura hizo como que estaba sola y observó con un leve interés la avenida. Sasuke aprovechó para mirarla detenidamente. A pesar de que Sakura tenía una apariencia muy fuera de lo común y consideraba extraño su cabello rosa, le parecía atractiva. Esa vista le era más que suficiente para relajarlo y hacerle comenzar de buena gana el día.

El resto de la mañana lo invirtieron en recorrer los principales y ya conocidos monumentos de Paris, con Sasuke de guía. Él ya había estado ahí en un par de ocasiones por negocios, pero nunca se dio tiempo de recorrer la ciudad con motivos de recreación. Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo con Sakura, pensaba que podían hacerse un poco de plática intercambiando datos históricos de los monumentos. En un principio así fue, ya que él erraba a propósito acerca de la historia tras el Arco del Triunfo y Sakura le corregía en tono suave; a Sasuke le divertía verla fruncir el cejo cada vez que le daba la contraria y se entretuvo molestándola un poco más mientras se encaminaron hacia la famosísima catedral de Notre Dame.

Reflejado en las aguas del río Sena, el sol se cernía sobre las colosales torres y pórticos de Notre Dame. A Sakura le impresionó mucho la fachada occidental que mostraba un poco de la arquitectura gótica clásica francesa, con sus tres portadas profusamente esculpidas. El interior era inmenso y las vidrieras medievales proyectaban un juego de luces realmente hermoso, pero su principal interés residía en la austera elegancia de sus proporciones. Realmente le habría gustado casarse en un lugar como ese, ver su vestido de novia teñido de mil colores por el efecto de los rayos del sol atravesando las vitrinas, con el hombre de sus sueños a su lado…

_"Los sueños son sólo eso, Sakura. Nunca se hacen realidad, ya deberías entenderlo…" _se repetía mentalmente.

Tenía que hacerlo. Ya había entendido que Sasuke no era tan patán como pensaba, pero tampoco ella podía obligarse a quererlo. Separarse y rehacer sus vidas era lo mejor para ellos…

- Me gustaría pasar la noche fuera.- dijo cuando ya estaban de vuelta en el hotel. Sasuke había estado descansando sobre un sillón y de inmediato se puso de pie.

- Claro. ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

- No sé… tal vez lo que el destino me marque.- respondió Sakura con un tono ligeramente seductor en la voz.

Sasuke sonrió ante la respuesta de Sakura y de inmediato se metió a la ducha para poder estar presentable. Tal vez ya estaba doblegando el carácter de su esposa y ésta se había hecho a la idea de que estarían juntos de por vida. Ese pensamiento saltaba por su mente sin cesar y le embargaba la emoción de pasar la semana más placentera de toda su vida, libre de trabajo, en una ciudad donde nadie lo conocía y con una hermosa mujer para él sólo.

- Porque eres mía y de nadie más…- musitó.

Sí, ya se la imaginaba con uno de sus estupendos vestidos siendo acompañada por él, pero en cuanto apareció en la habitación se dio cuenta de que todo estaba demasiado callado. No vio a Sakura por ninguna parte y no tardó en buscarla por todo el hotel. Sin embargo, en la recepción le dijeron que ella había salido sola y que había tomado un taxi sin decir a dónde iba, lo cual era extraño tratándose de una mujer recién casada que además no sabía ni pizca de francés.

Sasuke apretó el puño. La muy desdichada seguramente le había engañado en querer salir con él para en realidad escaparse por su cuenta. ¿Cómo fue posible que él cayera ante un truco tan barato y simple? Era claro que su devoción inicial por Sakura le había comido el coco, pero ya no volvería a caer, una sola vez le bastaba para aprender. De inmediato regresó a su cuarto para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden; y al ver que el pasaporte y las maletas de Sakura seguían ahí, supo que ella iba a regresar. Tenía que hacerlo si pensaba salir del país… sola… o con algún amante.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, en el restaurante de la primera plataforma de la Torre Eiffel se encontraba Sakura. Hacía mucho que no se dedicaba tiempo para ella misma y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, no se arrepentía de haber dejado plantado a su marido. Realmente había metido la pata al ocurrírsele salir por ahí sin dominar el idioma, pero de las pocas frases que sabía en francés estaban cómo pedir un coche, cómo ordenar algunos platos junto con un buen vino, cómo pedir orientación y, por supuesto, cómo saludar. Con frecuencia se equivocaba al pronunciar, pero afortunadamente los franceses eran amables y comprensivos con ella. Así fue como había llegado a la imponente Torre Eiffel, el símbolo de la fidelidad de París al resto del mundo, convirtiéndose en el sello distintivo de la ciudad.

La vista de la ciudad desde el mirador mientras bebía auténtico champán francés era una experiencia simple, pero maravillosa. La noche era bellísima y le producía un gran deleite. En el fondo podía escuchar la canción "_Non, je ne regrette rien"_ de Edith Piaf, quien había sido otro de los símbolos franceses. Sakura ya conocía la pieza por parte de Ino, quien estaba enamorada por completo de Francia y de los diseños de Coco Chanel ya que su madre era francesa. La rubia también era fan de la potente voz y el expresivo estilo de Edith Piaf, de la cual poseía todos sus grandes éxitos. Aquella canción en específico le hacía sentirse más que autosuficiente aún cuando no comprendía del todo la letra, y pensaba tenerla muy en mente siempre que fuera necesario.

Sakura no contó las horas que estuvo ahí contemplando el paisaje, y para cuando sintió una brisa fría, se percató de que ya no eran horas de estar en la calle. Viendo que su ubicación actual no estaba tan lejos del hotel, Sakura decidió que caminaría todo el viaje de regreso. Mientras atravesaba el Puente de la Tournelle, se puso a pensar en lo agradable que debería ser una buena caminata por el río Sena junto con la persona amada para ella…

_"Recuerda que tus sueños son imposibles, Sakura" _volvió a pensar. Aceleró el paso y para cuando regresó al hotel, ya eran las tres de la mañana. En la entrada sólo estaba el recepcionista, quien le dijo "_Bienvenue_" justo antes de que ella tomara el elevador.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró de frente con unos ojos ónices que resplandecían como el acero y el corazón se le paró. Sasuke había llegado al límite de su paciencia y lo único que quería hacer era enseñarle a Sakura cuál era su lugar como esposa Uchiha, y quién mejor que él, su marido, para hacerlo. Cerró la puerta de golpe y la acorraló.

- Nunca, ¡jamás! te atrevas a mentirme de nuevo.- le advirtió con severidad y con una mirada tan parecida a la de Ren Haruno, que Sakura se estremeció, pero estaba decidida a no dejarse intimidar de nuevo por ella.

- ¿Por qué te enfadas tanto?.- preguntó Sakura.- No tiene nada de malo que yo quiera dar un paseo a solas.

- Me irrita que te hayas ido valiéndote de una mentira para deshacerte de mí. Si querías hacer un tour por tu cuenta, debiste decírmelo y habríamos llegado a un convenio.

- No eres quién para decirme lo que tengo o no qué hacer.- dijo ella muy fríamente.- El hecho de que esté casada contigo no me hace tu prisionera, y soy libre de hacer lo que más me parezca con mi vida así estés de acuerdo o no. Es como dicen los franceses "_c'est la vie_" **(2)**

Sakura se apresuró a encerrarse en la habitación donde ella había dormido la primera noche en París y volvió a ponerle llave a la puerta. Sasuke apretó los puños, los dientes y se dejó caer en la cama lleno de furia. La declaración de su mujer le había indicado que el valor de su existencia estaba muy por debajo de lo que él pensaba. Pero ya le enseñaría a Sakura que nadie humillaba a Sasuke Uchiha y se iba sin pagar el precio.

**-o-**

En los siguientes tres días, Sasuke y Sakura se ignoraron olímpicamente. Ante el mundo eran una pareja de lo más tranquila a la que le esperaba un futuro muy próspero y brillante, pero esa creencia no podía estar más lejos de la realidad. Ellos tomaban sus alimentos en sus respectivas habitaciones, ocupaban su tiempo como más les acomodaba y no se daban ni un saludo o muestra de cariño; era como si uno no supiera de la existencia del otro. Sólo se mantenían pendientes de las actividades del cónyuge cuando les tocaba usar el baño, pues éste era compartido.

Por otra parte, quién sabe si por despecho, o por querer demostrarle a Sakura que él también era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, en varias ocasiones llevó a cuanta amante se encontraba por la ciudad. Cuando Sakura regresó de unas compras y vio a Sasuke besuqueándose con una modelo francesa, pasó de largo y se hizo de la vista gorda. ¿Dónde había quedado la autoestima de su esposo? ¿Acaso estaba interpretando una comedia tipo Shakespeare? De verdad que todos los hombres ricos eran igual de idiotas…

No obstante, un día a Sakura le picó la curiosidad respecto a la pasión de Sasuke y esperó pacientemente a que cayera la noche, que era cuando él regresaba acompañado de alguna mujer que ella obviamente no conocía. Apagó las luces para simular que ella estaba durmiendo y cuando finalmente escuchó que alguien entraba a la suite, se levantó de su sitio y colocó el oído en la puerta de comunicación entre ambas recámaras.

De principio no escuchó nada aparte de galanterías en francés que ella no comprendía; pero después percibió los gemidos escuetos de Sasuke y los grititos de la amante en turno. Hizo una mueca de repulsión y se frotó los brazos para quitarse los escalofríos que la recorrían. De sólo imaginárselos en pleno éxtasis, Sakura ya casi podía sentirse en la cama de ellos. Cómo deseaba sentirse así de deseada, aunque ahora que se ponía a pensar en ese tema, ella ya no era una virgen. ¿Cómo había sido su noche de bodas con Sasuke? ¿La habría acariciado y besado de la misma forma? ¿Realmente había hecho el amor con él? ¿Y si así fuera, lo habría gozado?

Se acostó intentando recordar aquella noche. Si se ponía a pensarlo con detenimiento, Sasuke era un hombre muy atractivo y le recordaba un poco al único ser que ella había amado en verdad. Se devanó los sesos por varios minutos tratando de reproducir en su mente los recuerdos dormidos hasta que finalmente consiguió ver algo…

Ella gimiendo… Sasuke acariciándola con fervor y dulzura… ella aferrándose a su espalda mientras él se movía sobre ella con arrebato… un orgasmo que había sido involuntario y que no lograba evocar por completo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. No quería suponer que las cosas habían llegado hasta ese punto, porque se conocía a sí misma lo suficiente como para saber que si pensaba en que había alcanzado el clímax con alguien que no quería, se iba a mortificar durante un periodo indefinido. Ya se había excitado demasiado por hoy; era mejor que se metiera a su cama y se pusiera a tejer un poco para distraerse mientras intentaba cantar en voz baja "_Non, je ne regrette rien"… _**(3)**

* * *

**(1) **La frase que dijo el chofer significa "¿Donde está el señor Uchiha? Los he estado esperando..."

**(2)** Lo que Sakura le repuso sarcásticamente a Sasuke fue "Así es la vida".

**(3) **_Non, je ne regrette rien_ – No me arrepiento de nada.

_**Mil gracias a todos por sus reviews. También a Higurashi-senpai por ser mi beta-reader y ayudarme a improvisar un poco mejor la historia. ¡Cuídense, mis lectoras!**_

**_Firey Girl Out._**


	5. El Cerezo y la Cizaña

_**Por Kami-sama, les juro que si mi senpai no me lo dice, no les traia nada de nada hasta la próxima semana. Lo bueno es que me hizo notar mi error muy a tiempo y vengo un poco dilatada con la continuación. Los que gusten de este fanfic pueden checar los recientes fanarts que he hecho de la historia en mi cuenta de Deviantart. El link de mi galería lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil.**_

_**¡¡Disfruten el episodio!!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**EL CEREZO Y LA CIZAÑA**

Los intensos rayos del sol atravesando las nubes no era precisamente algo que interesara mucho a Sakura. El viaje en avión desde Francia hasta California la había agotado física y emocionalmente aún cuando ella permaneció todo el tiempo durmiendo. Una vez que pisaron tierra norteamericana, se encontraron con el capataz del viñedo de Sasuke, Zabuza Momochi. Tenía el aspecto de un hombre alrededor de los treinta, pelo corto oscuro y rostro alargado. Era alto, delgado y de aspecto temible, casi parecido a un demonio. Sasuke los presentó y el otro tomó las maletas de Sakura mientras ella se adentraba a la camioneta Mercedes Benz Serie G color negra.

La brisa vespertina que se colaba por la ventana abierta del coche era muy agradable y olía a frescura de pino. El verano ya estaba cerca, y a todos les hacía mucho bien disfrutar de las bondades de Napa Valley. La carretera estaba completamente rodeada de árboles frondosos y de colinas. No se vislumbraba rastro alguno de civilización y Sakura temió que ellos fueran a vivir en medio de la nada.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que vivir en un lugar tan desolado?.- comentó ella con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

- La ciudad está a media hora de aquí.- respondió Sasuke sin mirarla.- Pero esta ruta es la más rápida para llegar a mis terrenos.

- Bienvenida a Uchiha Vineyard, señora.- dijo Zabuza mientras se estacionaba frente a una enorme y bella casa de dos pisos estilo campestre.

Sakura se inclinó un poco para ver mejor, pero pudo obtener vista completa de su nuevo hogar cuando se bajó de la camioneta. El inmueble era más bello de lo que se imaginó, tenía un porche increíble donde sin duda se podría tener vista de todo el viñedo y estaba más que encantada de poder gobernar esa casa. Ahora entendía la fascinación de Sasuke por aquel lugar, tal vez él sabía que a ella le entusiasmaba la vida en el campo y por eso había decidido traerla a Uchiha Vineyard, para complacerla. Sakura se mostró ansiosa por entrar pero se contuvo porque era su primera vez ahí y lo normal sería que su esposo le diera a conocer el lugar.

Zabuza fue quien les abrió la puerta de cristal y metal dorado, y entonces Sasuke se adentró primero. Cuando Sakura entró, vio a cuatro mujeres y un hombre en fila horizontal que ella supuso eran los sirvientes. Sasuke ya le había dicho de antemano que aunque tenía a mucha gente trabajando en los viñedos, no consideraba necesario tener una gran cantidad de personal en la casa. Esto no sólo era práctico, sino también económico, pero de eso ya se encargaría Sakura. Las expresiones de cada uno de ellos variaban mucho, pero todos mostraban la misma curiosidad respecto a la nueva señora Uchiha.

Todos hicieron una leve inclinación y se fueron presentando ante Sakura de uno en uno. La primera en hacerlo fue Chiyo, la cocinera y ama de llaves. Era una anciana robusta y pequeña, pero que en verdad parecía estar lo bastante capacitada para el rol que tenía desde mucho antes de que el mismo Sasuke naciera. La siguiente era una jovencita de largo cabello castaño claro cuyo nombre era Tamaki y que de inmediato mostró simpatía hacia su nueva ama. Después seguía Juugo, el jardinero, un hombre un poco mayor que Sasuke y bastante fornido. Las otras dos también eran doncellas de pelo café y expresión dulce que respondían a los nombres de Ayame y Rin, quien despertó un poco su interés por el ligero parecido que tenían. Ellos junto con Zabuza formaban parte de los empleados más básicos que Sakura debía recordar y hacerse cargo como la mujer Uchiha que era.

- Vuelvan todos a sus labores.- ordenó Sasuke y la entrada de inmediato fue despejada. Dirigió su atención a Sakura.- Sígueme.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que el vestíbulo de la casa tenía una escalera que se dividía en dos por la mitad y de ahí subían hasta el otro piso. El suelo estaba recubierto con mosaicos blancos y del techo colgaban tres arañas de diseño espectacular. En las paredes había pocos cuadros, pero todos pertenecientes a la familia cercana de Sasuke. Todos los muebles estaban hechos de ébano y poseían fastuosos labrados, lo que indicaba que eran artefactos caros, dignos de ser usados sólo en una casa Uchiha. Sasuke le explicó que en el primer plantel estaban la cocina, el comedor, una sala de estar, la librería y un despacho al fondo. En el segundo piso se encontraban las habitaciones, doce para ser exactos, repartidas a lo ancho de todo el nivel. Además, la casa también contaba con un sótano, en donde el moreno guardaba su colección especial de vinos y a la que sólo él podía tener acceso.

- Si te interesa, algún día podría mostrártela.- añadió dando énfasis en la palabra "si". Para esas alturas del partido, Sasuke ya tenía calculado qué tan fría y desinteresada podía ser su esposa.

- Claro…- respondió ella en automático, pues estaba más ocupada en contemplar los alrededores que otra cosa.

Sasuke llevó a Sakura hacia el ala norte de la casa para que pudiera conocer su recámara. Abrió una puerta ubicada al fondo del pasillo y Sakura se topó con una habitación aún más grande y acondicionada que la que había tenido durante sus años de soltera. Las paredes estaban tapizadas con un bonito papel beige. En el centro había una cama de madera de cerezo, y ésta se hallaba cubierta por una colcha de satín café. Las cortinas eran de seda antigua plisada de color durazno, y combinaban con la alfombra que cubría el piso.

A la izquierda de la habitación se encontraba un tocador de ébano, con un espejo ovalado, una lámpara clásica y una silla acojinada con terciopelo crema. A la derecha había dos ventanas largas, divididas por una cómoda que tenía encima un jarrón Tiffanny de cristal favrile. Los únicos dos armarios se encontraban acomodados de un lado a otro del cuarto, y éstos eran lo bastante grandes para guardar no sólo toda la ropa que Sakura traía, sino hasta el doble si así le placía.

Esa alcoba sin duda era perfecta para una pareja de recién casados, se notaba que el decorado había sido elegido con especial esmero. Sin embargo, cuando Zabuza dejó las maletas en un rincón, Sasuke le dio un leve empujón a Sakura en la espalda.

- Esta habitación será sólo para ti, ha sido un día pesado así que puedes dormir lo que quieras. Yo ocuparé la recámara grande del ala sur.- dijo el moreno cerrando la puerta.

Sin esperar algo mas, Sasuke se volvió y bajó a su oficina donde permaneció encerrado toda la tarde. Sakura sacó algunas de sus prendas de ropa para acomodarlas en los lugares que ella más indicados. Después sintió deseos de continuar explorando la casa por su cuenta, pero la espalda le dolía tanto que prefirió irse a dormir temprano sin haber tomado algo para cenar.

*+*+*+*+*+*

La noche que abrigaba todo Napa Valley era estrellada, libre de nubes y con la brisa cálida de mediados de Junio. El hecho de vivir a campo abierto hacía que el frescor fuera muy agradable, y para disfrutarlo mejor, todos en la casa dormían ligeros de ropa. Sasuke tenia la costumbre de dormir sin la camisa puesta mientras habitaba su hogar en Uchiha Vineyard y no se echaba nada encima aún cuando se levantaba al baño a medianoche.

Estando fuera de su recámara, le pareció fácil ir hasta el otro extremo de la casa para checar si Sakura descansaba tranquilamente. Estando ella inconsciente, era bueno ceder a sus impulsos porque así nadie se lo reprocharía, ni siquiera la propia Sakura. Ahora que ella dormía, tal vez se podía dar el lujo de echarle un vistazo. Cuando sus dedos rozaron la manija, recordó las caricias que le había dado en su primera noche juntos y los constantes rechazos que vinieron después, lo que le hizo retirar la mano. ¿Por qué ella mostraba tanta necedad por no querer estar con él?

Si analizaba su matrimonio bajo la luz de la franqueza, Sakura no llegaba a ser ni un remedo de esposa. Además de negarle la intimidad y el cederle un poco de su espacio personal, era incapaz de retribuirle su afecto con un amor cálido e incondicional. Él sabía que Sakura era una mujer tierna, pero que evidentemente no pensaba darle a él esa dulzura que se reservaba. Al parecer, sólo cumplía bien con las otras funciones básicas de una esposa Uchiha, como el llevar las riendas de una casa grande y el usar una imagen adepta ante la sociedad.

Divorciarse de Sakura no era una opción porque se arriesgaba no sólo a perder bienes económicos, sino al decirle adiós a su oportunidad de enderezarse. Él ansiaba una familia unida de la qué enorgullecerse y sólo Sakura se la iba a dar.

Acercó los nudillos para tocar la puerta y sugerirle que juntos crearan esa familia que tanto anhelaba…

"_No eres quién para decirme lo que tengo que hacer…"_

Su mano se detuvo a escasos milímetros del umbral y como una ágil sombra de la noche, Sasuke continuó su camino hasta adentrarse a la zona más oscura y fría de la casa.

*+*+*+*+*+*

Aunque Sakura se había despertado temprano, decidió permanecer metida en la cama hasta que Rin llamó a su puerta para abrirle las cortinas y anunciarle que el desayuno estaba listo. La ojiverde no quería renunciar al calor de las sábanas porque toda la noche había sentido un frío agudo en el pecho que no le permitió dormir en total comodidad. No se explicaba porqué le ocurría eso, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue abrigarse el cuerpo, aunque todo había sido en vano.

Por otra parte, Sakura no quería bajar a desayunar con Sasuke simplemente porque se negaba a tenerle cerca. Claro que a Rin sólo le dijo que no tenía ánimos de bajar y pidió que le llevaran la comida a la cama. La doncella titubeó un poco pero obedeció a su patrona y en veinte minutos regresó a traerle una charola bien dispuesta con lo necesario. Sakura nunca antes había comido un desayuno inglés; y para ella el tener un cuenco de avena con miel, un vaso de leche tibia, huevos revueltos con jamón y dos bísquets de mantequilla recién horneados, la regocijaba bastante.

Recordó que en la casa Haruno todos los desayunos eran silenciosos, y verdaderamente ligeros en donde la fruta, el café y el jugo eran los protagonistas. Por ende, el huevo, los azúcares y los lácteos estaban fuera de consideración; y el hecho de que Ren sufriera de estómago sensible e intolerancia a la lactosa no facilitaba las cosas. Sakura odiaba comer así porque de cuando en cuando despertaba con un hambre voraz y el platito de pomelo picado con zumo de naranja no bastaba para llenarla. Además, tenía que ser muy cuidadosa con sus modales en la mesa para no provocar la ira de su padre y permanecer callada le aburría mucho.

En cuanto probó la avena y le dio un mordisco a uno de los bísquets mostró una cara de gusto que Rin notó de inmediato. Haciendo una reverencia, regresó a sus quehaceres, prometiendo volver dentro de media hora para retirar el servicio.

Después de comer y vestirse, Sakura decidió aprovechar su tiempo libre para recorrer los alrededores de la casa ella sola. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros que le permitían moverse con mayor libertad y contempló largo rato las diversas flores que Juugo había plantado y que eran su mayor orgullo. Ahora él se encontraba nutriéndolas con un poco de abono y al notar la presencia de su ama, se dio la vuelta para saludarla.

- ¿A que son preciosas, señora?.- le dijo limpiándose el sudor de su frente.- Me ha costado un poco de trabajo plantarlas, pero el esfuerzo bien vale la pena.

- Sí, pero… ¿no hay azucenas?

- No he sembrado ese tipo de planta.- contestó en una entonación suave, y al notar la desilusión de Sakura, rápidamente agregó.- Pero si gusta le puedo plantar algunas.

- Por favor y gracias.

La ojiverde continuó con su camino y al llegar a la parte trasera de la casa, vio un pequeño establo que ella no tardó en explorar. Dentro sólo había heno en abundancia y los seis caballos más hermosos que hubiese visto en su vida. Ella no sabía mucho de estos animales ni cómo cabalgar pero sí le interesaba aprender. Fijó su vista en uno de color negro que la miraba atentamente y no pudo resistirse a tocarlo. Era un caballo muy recio, formidable y fino; éste la observaba con cierta desconfianza pero luego comprendió que Sakura era una persona de buen corazón y permitió un poco de cercanía, aunque un fuerte relinchido lo hizo retroceder nuevamente.

En el rincón derecho de la caballeriza, una guapa mujer de largo cabello oscuro y expresión afable intentaba apaciguar a una preciosa yegua de pelaje café brillante que luchaba por soltarse de las correas que llevaba atadas.

- Disculpe, ¿qué le ocurre?.- preguntó Sakura.

- Nada en especial. Estrella Fugaz siempre ha sido así de impetuosa, pero ya la tengo bajo control.- al verle mejor la cara, Sakura admitió que ella era la más linda de las dos.- Ah, lo siento si no me he presentado. Soy Haku, el encargado de estas caballerizas.

- ¿Encargado?.- la ojiverde tragó saliva.- ¿Es decir que tú… eres un hombre?

- Sí. Bueno... todos me han dicho que soy tan delicado que parezco mujer.- comentó Haku con pena.- El único que no lo hace es…

Estrella Fugaz se puso tensa de nuevo cuando vio entrar a un tercero en el establo. Zabuza había llegado para sacar a Hermes, su caballo chileno que empleaba al recorrer los viñedos como parte de su trabajo. Sakura se percató de que él suavizaba un poco la mirada con Haku, pero no le tomó demasiada importancia porque la vivaz yegua había capturado su atención. Pudo ver en sus ojos que era similar a ella en muchos aspectos y estiró la mano para tocarla de la misma forma que lo había hecho ya con el otro caballo. Estrella Fugaz dio un relinchido y se movió para impedirlo, pero al sentir aquella mano blanca acariciarla con suavidad, supo que Sakura era incapaz de hacerle algún daño.

- Eso es… eres una buena chica…- le susurró Sakura cariñosamente.

- Debo felicitarla, señora Uchiha.- dijo Zabuza al observar tal escena.- Nadie, ni siquiera yo, había podido hacer eso con Estrella Fugaz.

- Seguramente ella ya sabe que la patrona será su nueva dueña y parece que está de acuerdo con eso.- agregó Haku.

Haku le explicó a Sakura que Estrella Fugaz había sido adquirida recientemente para que sólo la ojiverde pudiera montarla. No obstante, era extraño que siendo una yegua árabe, se comportara tan reacia nada más llegar a Uchiha Vineyard. Era bien sabido que esta raza de caballos solían ser nobles, inteligentes y de buen carácter; pero ella era una excepción a la regla. Zabuza comentó que algo similar había ocurrido al principio con Relámpago, el caballo negro que pertenecía a Sasuke; y de hecho, éste tenía contemplado domar primero a Estrella Fugaz antes de que Sakura la montara por primera vez, pues no quería que ella se lastimara.

Al escuchar esto, Sakura se sonrojó un poco y abandonó el establo pretextando tener una jaqueca. Era mejor ocultarse en su recámara para no tener que ver a Sasuke y evitarse algún encuentro desagradable para ambos.

*+*+*+*+*+*

Pasó una semana antes de que a Sasuke le tocara compartir la mesa con Sakura, pero él nunca se esperó alguna reacción positiva por parte de ella. Su joven esposa se pasaba el día encerrada en su habitación o perdiéndose entre los viñedos. Por otro lado, la notaba un poco más delgada y débil, lo que despertó su preocupación oculta y secretamente le pidió a Chiyo que la ayudara a ganar un poco de peso, o al menos, su lozanía. Honestamente, Sasuke no gustaba de las mujeres demasiado flacas porque le daba la impresión de que se iban a romper si él las tocaba.

En cuanto al plano sexual, Sasuke continuaba sin poder ingresar a la habitación de ella. Ya lo había intentado una vez, pero descubrió que su mujer cerraba la puerta poniéndole el seguro y eso lo hizo desistir de sus intentos por seducirla. El deseo y el amor que sentía por Sakura lo perturbaba al punto de no permitirle dormir ni comer sin que su mente fuera presa de una pasión arrebatada. Sólo el trabajar en la producción del vino le ayudaba a distraerse, pero Sasuke estaba consciente de que él no vivía sino para amarla y ser amado por ella. Sus orgullos chocaban, y eso era algo que se no podía tomar tan a la ligera.

Todas esas actitudes entre ellos ya habían despertado los chismes y rumores entre la servidumbre. El moreno oficialmente no había presenciado alguna conversación respecto a él o su matrimonio con Sakura, pero ya conocía bien a sus tres doncellas como para darse cuenta de que ellas no sabían ser discretas entre sí. El formar parte del cotilleo diario de las sirvientas enfurecía a Sasuke porque le hacía sentir que estaba haciendo el ridículo.

Miró a Sakura, quien parecía estar pensando en cualquier otra cosa menos en él, y cuando ella se retiró sin haberse acabado la chuleta de cordero, decidió tomar medidas.

Fue al día siguiente por la tarde mientras Sakura dormitaba un rato en el porche cuando se despertó al escuchar el sonido de la camioneta. Sasuke había salido temprano para recoger unas cosas que le habían mandado sus familiares y aunque ella no estaba muy segura de qué eran, bajó hacia la puerta principal para averiguarlo.

Del auto bajó una mujer joven de brillante pelo rojo que parecía ser de su edad, y que miraba la casa con mucho interés y ambición en sus extraños ojos carmines. Sasuke la ayudó a bajar tres maletas y se mostró bastante atento con ella. Sakura primero pensó que tal vez era una invitada; pero entonces ambos se dieron un beso francés y rápidamente dedujo que aquella mujer era una de sus amantes. Sakura se estremeció cuando Sasuke la cogió del brazo para acompañarla hasta la casona, pero entonces recobró la compostura y no perdió detalle de nada. Su oído captó perfectamente cómo él la llamaba "Karin", pero le valió un comino porque a fin de cuentas, así Sasuke tendría algo con qué entretenerse y la dejaría en paz por una buena temporada.

Cuando los dos traspasaron la entrada como si Sakura no estuviese ahí, Karin miró de reojo a la verdadera dueña de la casa y del terreno que la rodeaba. La otra correspondió su mirada, pero no hubo entre ellas ningún gesto desagradable ni agradable. Ambas eran dos mujeres lo bastante inteligentes para saber que antes de simpatizar con el amigo, o enemistar con el enemigo, se debía conocer a la persona en cuestión. De momento, entre ellas no hubo ninguna clase de encuentro, pero estarían a la defensiva para analizar de pies a cabeza a su rival.

Pronto escuchó los ladridos de un perro que provenían del auto y se olvidó de la otra pareja. En la parte trasera de la camioneta estaba una perrera y dentro se encontraba Goliat. Ella sola no pudo bajarlo, pero le pidió ayuda a Juugo para hacerlo y tan pronto abrieron la puertilla, el cánido brincó encima de Sakura, derribándola al suelo. La ojiverde pensó que había hecho mal en liberar a semejante criatura, pero cuando sintió una lengua rasposa y húmeda rozar su mejilla, comenzó a reírse. Sujetó a Goliat de su correa y lo llevó al interior de la casa.

Una vez que llegó la hora de cenar, Karin ocupó asiento junto a Sasuke, donde se suponía que Sakura debía sentarse. Para sorpresa de todos, ésta había decidido tomar sus alimentos en el comedor como si fuera a reunirse con unos viejos amigos. Mientras comía, sostenía una conversación normal con la pelirroja acerca de su profesión, sus pasatiempos y sus aspiraciones. No parecía afectada ante el hecho de que Karin fuera una exitosa periodista que con frecuencia diseñaba las etiquetas para las botellas de vino que Sasuke elaboraba, ni por que ésta ambicionara a un marido rico, guapo y distinguido para casarse, justo como él.

- Vaya, se nota que apuntas alto, querida.- dijo Sakura sonriendo complacida.- Bienvenida a Uchiha Vineyard. Espero que Sasuke te esté tratando bien.

Sasuke y Karin se quedaron mudos. Era obvio que les sorprendía tanta efusividad. Ayame y Tamaki, que estaban presentes en el comedor, también estaban sorprendidas por la actitud de su patrona. Lo normal era que se enfadara e hiciera lo que fuera por correr a Karin, pero en cambio, parecía como si ésta se tratara de una de sus más intimas amigas.

- Nunca había tenido una cena tan deliciosa.- comentó Sakura.- ¿Ustedes no opinan lo mismo?

- Será mejor que te lleve a tu habitación.- carraspeó Sasuke tomando del brazo a Karin.- El viaje ha sido largo y mañana necesito que comiences a trabajar.

En cuanto ellos se retiraron, Sakura también lo hizo, y mientras se peinaba el cabello, reflexionaba sobre la llegada de esa exuberante belleza de pelo rojo y lentes de montura ovalada. En cierta forma, era algo tranquilizador. Pero, por otra parte, la deprimió y transformó su cautiverio en algo aún más desértico y agobiante.

Dejó el cepillo a un lado y revisó su pequeña valija en donde guardaba sus objetos personales que tenían un valor incalculable para ella. Dentro había unas pocas joyas, fotografías, cartas y algunos cuadernos. Sacó uno de pasta blanda color verde oscuro y comenzó a hojearlo lentamente. Se trataba de una serie de dibujos de la naturaleza hechos a lápiz y carboncillo, el ex novio de Sakura los había trazado especialmente para ella. Ahora que ambos se encontraban muy lejos uno del otro y con sus propias vidas tejiéndose aparte, ella se sintió más desdichada que nunca. Apretó la libreta fuertemente contra su pecho y se dejó caer en la cama en medio de sollozos.

- Sai…

* * *

_**Muchisimas gracias a los nuevos y viejos lectores que me dejan reviews con sus leídas. Ahora me han motivado para acabar el mugroso capitulo 9 antes de que se em acabe la reserva. Se cuidan mucho, beban sangría a morir que esta escritora se va a descansar un rato con cierta comadreja sexy...**_

**_¡¡Mata Kondo Ne!!_**

**_Firey Girl Out. _**


	6. Intrasigencia

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**INTRANSIGENCIA**

Esa calurosa tarde de finales de Junio, cuando la joven publicista Karin Strauss pisó el suelo fértil de Uchiha Vineyard y vio a Sakura Uchiha en el umbral de la casa, se dio cuenta de que aquel territorio ya tenía una dueña, pero no por ello iba a renunciar a los deseos que por tres años había estado cultivando en su imaginación.

Al igual que su rival, Karin era hija única, pero a diferencia de su rival, a ella se le habían concedido todos sus caprichos. Durante su infancia se le repitió que ella podía cautivar al mundo si así se lo proponía, y como nunca tuvo hermanos que le hicieran competencia por la atención de sus padres, se convirtió en una joven voluntariosa y egoísta que conseguía lo que quería sin mucho esfuerzo. Con esta actitud, le resultó fácil hacerse de una carrera exitosa, y contaba con la autoestima necesaria para imponer su voluntad sobre la de otros sin importar qué.

Fue en una fiesta exclusiva en su natal Austria que Karin conoció a Sasuke y rápidamente hubo química entre ellos. Lo caló primero para comprobar si era seguro engancharse a él, y después comenzaron a encontrarse en la cama. Sin embargo, Sasuke se sorprendió al descubrir lo volcánica y fascinante que podía ser Karin, por lo que terminó contratándola como su publicista y así matar dos pájaros de un tiro. La pelirroja sabía que en su amante tenía la gran oportunidad que había estado esperando para llenar su delirio de grandeza y no permitió que él dejara de considerarla. Así fue como ella lo tuvo en la palma de su mano durante tres gloriosos años.

Al enterarse de que Sasuke se había casado en una boda muy acelerada de la que ella no tenía idea, casi enloqueció por el tiempo que invirtió en él y que se había ido al traste por culpa de una fulana que había salido de la nada. No obstante, pronto volvió a recuperar su alegría al recibir la llamada de Sasuke invitándola a hacerle compañía en su casa de Napa. Ella era consciente de que se estaba metiendo con un hombre casado, pero también pensó en que si él realmente amaba a su esposa, no le habría hecho tal oferta. Mientras iba en el vuelo de Viena a California, imaginó que Sakura debía ser una mujer poco agraciada o una mojigata aburrida como para que el moreno la rechazara tan abiertamente.

Al verla por primera vez, reconoció que se había equivocado un poco respecto a la apariencia física de Sakura. Era verdad que de fea no tenía nada, pero tampoco contaba con lo necesario para ser calificada de hermosa. Lo único que se le consideraba muy atractivo eran sus ojos verdes. Esa misma noche, también se dio cuenta de que su contrincante era mordaz e inteligente, pero que al parecer le daba lo mismo que Sasuke paseara a la amante frente a sus narices. Así fue como Karin llegó a la conclusión de que el destino le presentaba de nuevo la ventaja de adueñarse de Sasuke y disfrutar de sus propiedades sólo si lograba conseguir que el actual matrimonio Uchiha se disolviera.

Karin pensó en todo eso mientras bajaba la escalera hasta llegar hasta el comedor y ordenarle a Chiyo que le sirviera un plato con fruta y un café negro para desayunar. Era muy agradable compartir el lecho junto a un hombre rico y atractivo; y al mismo tiempo, gozar los privilegios que sólo Sakura debía disfrutar. Tal vez si movía los hilos a su favor, podría conseguir reemplazarla. ¿Pero cómo deshacerse de ella sin matarla?

Chiyo le llevó una balanceada mezcla de papaya, piña, manzana, kiwi, fresa y banana a la pelirroja junto con la taza de café. Tan pronto Karin le dio el primer bocado, lo escupió sobre la servilleta y dejó caer ruidosamente el tenedor, pidiéndole a gritos que retirara el plato de su vista.

- Pero ¿por qué?.- preguntó la anciana.

- Porque tiene azúcar. ¿Qué clase de tonta le echa endulzante a algo que ya es dulce? Llévatelo inmediatamente, y tráeme la fruta sin ningún añadido. ¿Me has oído?

- Pero, señorita…

- ¡Tira eso y haz lo que te digo!

- Vamos, es sólo una equivocación menor, no es para que te agites de esa manera.- dijo Sakura entrando al comedor.

Karin se dio la vuelta y con sólo una mirada le hizo saber a Sakura que nadie le decía cómo tratar a la servidumbre, pero ésta le correspondió con un gesto firme que alertó a la amante de su marido. Por muy indiferente que fuera a su matrimonio con Sasuke, Sakura no estaba dispuesta a dejar que una trepadora oportunista le arrebatara el lugar y la autoridad que por derecho le correspondía. Ella era la verdadera señora Uchiha y punto. Había que mantener a raya a Karin y dejarle claro cuáles eran sus funciones dentro de la casa. Chiyo retrocedió un poco pero se quedó allí para intervenir en caso de que así fuera necesario.

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Karin con insolencia.

- Soy la dueña de esta casa ¿no es obvio que yo quiera desayunar en mi propio comedor?

Sakura adquirió la misma postura altiva y desafiante que sólo hacía cuanto retaba las órdenes de su padre. Obviamente Karin quería hacer lo que quisiera con todos, pero ya le demostraría que eso no iba a poder ser mientras ella continuara casada con Sasuke.

- La señora Chiyo ha dedicado su vida entera a servir maravillosamente a la familia Uchiha, así que te voy a pedir amablemente que te disculpes con ella y le des el trato que se merece.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?

- Me creo lo que soy. La ama y señora de estos terrenos.- y añadió lastimeramente.- Y por mucho que te duela, no dejas de ser una simple amante. Así que puedes quedarte calladita y conducirte mejor, o agarrar tus cosas y largarte de una buena vez.

Karin sentía que una rabia infernal le corroía las entrañas y se preparó para ir en contra de Sakura, pero la oportuna llegada de Sasuke la detuvo. Él de inmediato detectó una gran tensión en el ambiente, pero antes de poder preguntarse qué ocurría, su mujer cruzó el comedor directo hacia la cocina, dirigiéndole sólo una mirada fugaz.

- ¿A qué viene todo ese escándalo, Karin?.- preguntó aún medio somnoliento.

- Esa… esa esposa tuya me ha ofendido y hasta me amenazó con correrme de aquí.- chilló la pelirroja.- Sólo cuando le conviene dice que es tu esposa…

Karin se abrazó a Sasuke y se quejó sobre los supuestos maltratos que Sakura le había hecho, pero ignoraba que el moreno no la escuchaba del todo. En sus labios se formó una ligera sonrisa porque estaba orgulloso de que su esposa finalmente estuviera empezando a actuar como toda una Uchiha al hacer valer su autoridad como era debido. Eso indicaba que ella ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que permanecerían casados hasta el final de sus días. Tal vez haber traído a su amante a la casa no parecía una idea tan descabellada después de todo.

En la cocina, Tamaki les contaba entusiasmada a Rin y Ayame cómo su patrona había puesto en su lugar a la "pelos de zanahoria", que era como ella apodaba a Karin. Sakura comía con cierto enfado sus huevos fritos con pan tostado, pues no toleraba que Karin se creyera la dueña de Uchiha Vineyard. De ahí en delante, cualquier otra cosa que ella y Sasuke hicieran la tenía muy sin cuidado. El único que de veras le importaba era Sai, el cual estaba de gira por Norteamérica promocionando sus pinturas y moría por verlo de nuevo. Secretamente tenía planeado asistir a la exposición que haría en Los Ángeles dentro de una semana, pero antes debía contactarlo para hacérselo saber y así asegurar su reencuentro.

- Señora. Siento mucho haber ocasionado todo ese alboroto con la señorita Karin.- la interrumpió Chiyo.

- No tiene porqué disculparse, abuela Chiyo. Precisamente soy la única que puede hacerle frente a esa arpía controladora.

- Pero ¿y el señor? Por mi culpa se va a meter en problemas con él.

- Descuida, de Sasuke ya me encargaré después.

Pero por mucho que Sakura preparó su estrategia de negociación con su marido. El dichoso pleito matrimonial que se auguraba jamás llegó.

**-o-**

Sai dio un último vistazo a su departamento vacío. Ya todo estaba listo para dejar definitivamente la ciudad de Tokio e iniciar su recorrido por América con la finalidad de presentar sus obras de arte a quienes pudieran apreciarlas. En realidad no había mucho qué empacar puesto que las posesiones de Sai no iban más allá de un limitado guardarropa, objetos de valor y sus recuerdos. Las pinturas ya las había enviado previamente a Estados Unidos, así que ahora sólo era cosa que él viajara hacia allá. Con su última renta pagada y sus cosas listas, ya nada le ataba a Tokio….

Nada, excepto tal vez por…

- ¡Sai, querido! ¿Estás ahí?.- se escuchó la voz de Ino desde el vestíbulo.

… _esa chica._

El moreno se quedó callado por un momento para que ella se fuera y la culpa le atacó cuando oyó a la rubia sollozar quedamente. Aunque sabía que se iba a arrepentir luego, decidió abrirle la puerta y permitirle pasar. Ella tomó asiento sobre una de las maletas y se secó los ojos con una sonrisa pícara. Nunca estaban de más unas ocasionales lágrimas de cocodrilo, en especial si éstas venían acompañadas de una buena taza de infusión de limón ofrecido por Sai.

- ¿Pensabas irte sin avisarme?.- le preguntó, cuando hubo secado su rostro.- Ya ni siquiera contestas mis llamadas.

- No tuve tiempo de hacerlo.

- Pero al menos dime a qué ciudad vas y en qué hotel te quedarás. ¿Sabes? No podría estar tranquila sabiendo que viajas solo por ahí, ¿y tú?

Sai no le respondió al instante, y sólo miró a Ino. El primer paseo con ella resultó ser muy divertido al igual que las siguientes ocho salidas por la ciudad; pero tras la quinta cita, él dictaminó que ya no era adecuado llevarse tan bien con la mejor amiga de la que había sido su novia. Intentó por las buenas quitársela de encima dándole pretexto para no salir, pero ella siempre lo pillaba. No sólo eso, sino que también lo llamaba para hacerla la plática, ¡y hasta se había incursionado en el mundo de la pintura!

Estaba claro que Ino no sabía mucho de arte salvo cuando tenía que dibujar sus diseños, pero su cercanía con el moreno era lo que realmente le importaba. Lo que ella tenía muy claro en su mente de mujer enamorada era que por fin había conocido al hombre con el que estaba destinada a vivir toda su vida, y no iba a dejarlo escapar así como así.

Sai se sentía halagado por el aprecio que Ino le tenía, pero ahora que por fin se iba camino a la fama, no tenía idea de cómo hacerle entender a la rubia Yamanaka que ya no la quería pegada a él como una lapa. Sí, Ino era muy bonita y carismática pero también resultaba un tanto molesta.

- Tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no vamos juntos a América? Así podremos seguir saliendo y…

- Lo siento, señorita Yamanaka. Eso no puede ser.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no estoy listo para retomar una relación al menos en los próximos diez años. Mejor dicho, creo que nunca lo estaré.

- Pero…

- Ahora si me hace el favor, necesito estar a solas. Es tarde y mañana debo tomar mi vuelo a primera hora.

Viendo un nítido brillo de tristeza en los ojos oscuros de Sai, Ino le hizo caso y abandonó el departamento sin armar ningún escándalo. Algo tenía él para actuar de esa forma, pero todavía no era hora de saberlo. No obstante, tampoco pensaba renunciar a sus planes de seguir viendo a Sai y sacó su celular. Buscó en su directorio un número que decía "Investigador Privado", lo marcó y no tardó en contestarle una voz grave.

- ¿Ha tomado una decisión, señorita Yamanaka?

- Sí. Quiero que me proporcione ahora mismo todos los detalles del viaje que hará Sai Serizawa, incluyendo su hotel y galería.- sonrió maliciosa.- Ha llegado la hora de que me tome unas vacaciones…

**-o-**

A la hora de la comida quedó muy presente que Sakura y Karin se detestaban mutuamente ya que una defendía fieramente el territorio que la otra quería tomar por la fuerza. Sasuke no podía evitar sentirse un poco incómodo cuando los tres comían juntos y se abstuvo de tomar hasta el más ligero de los vinos porque sentía que éste le cerraba la garganta. En la mirada de las criadas se podían leer sus dudas acerca de los motivos por los que Sakura permitía que la amante compartiera la mesa y la cama con Sasuke a lo que ésta siempre respondía directamente que él sólo buscaba en otra mujer lo que ella no le quería dar, haciendo una clara alusión a la falta de sexo. Al explicarse, Sakura hacía énfasis en la parte de "no querer", porque si se lo proponía, podía satisfacer a su esposo en la cama mucho mejor que Karin. Si cuando era virgen se destacaba por su pasión reprimida con Sai, ahora que ya no lo era podría desquitarse siempre que quisiera.

Para Sasuke, Sakura era una mujer digna de respeto y admiración; mientras que Karin… bueno, ella era simpática y nada más.

Con dos mujeres así en casa, Sasuke no podía evitar pensar que había enredado aún más las cosas. Originalmente había planeado meterle celos a su esposa tan pronto viera lo atento que era con su amante preferida, pero tal parecía ser que su plan no había funcionado. Era cierto que había conseguido que Sakura pusiera los pies en la tierra y asumiera correctamente su papel, pero no de la forma que él esperaba. Ella no le daba importancia a que él pasara muy buenos momentos con Karin, pues al parecer tenía asuntos más importantes que atender. ¿Acaso estaría pensando en otro hombre? ¡Que ni así fuera porque entonces perdería por completo la razón y no podría actuar tan tranquilo como siempre! En estos momentos era cuando deseaba no haberse enamorado de Sakura, pero en el corazón no se mandaba y debía aguantarse.

Después de comer, Sasuke y Karin prefirieron dedicar la tarde trabajando en el diseño de la nueva botella para el Cabernet Sauvignon en la que él había trabajado diez años atrás. Sasuke aún era un adolescente cuando participó por primera vez en los viñedos, pero los expertos del lugar le habían enseñado lo básico de este vino y algunos secretos para su elaboración. Así pues, aprovechó que en aquel año se había dado una magnífica cosecha para supervisar cuidadosamente la obtención y fermentación del mosto necesario para llenar sólo cinco barricas, pues pensaba hacerlo en cantidades muy limitadas para aumentar su valor. Ya conocía lo denso que era este vino, y desde el principio planeó dejarlo envejecer exactamente diez años antes de poder disfrutarlo.

Ahora que se había cumplido el plazo, Sasuke estaba más que entusiasmado con la idea de ser el primero en probar los resultados de su esfuerzo. Karin también esperaba el momento de darle un sorbo. Pero no se imaginaba que el moreno sólo estaba dispuesto a compartir ese vino con Sakura, la mujer más especial en su corazón.

En tanto que esto ocurría, Sakura se encontraba en el despacho de Sasuke trabajando en el salario de los empleados en general a petición expresa de su marido. No comprendía porqué teniendo tanto tiempo libre, le dejaba el trabajo pesado a ella. Aunque fuera muy hábil con la economía, Sakura odiaba pensar en lo vergonzoso que era ver a Sasuke entretenido con Karin en vez de procurar su negocio como se suponía que debía de ser. ¿Acaso la estaba castigando por su frialdad?

Tonterías. Bien sabía que a ella no le importaban los absurdos intentos de Sasuke por encelarla; aunque tampoco podía seguir fingiendo como que nada ocurría. Era preciso que ella le exigiera el divorcio a su cónyuge ahora que podía hacerlo, porque con un hijo de por medio, le sería más difícil irse de ahí, por no decir que imposible.

¿Y se podía saber porqué se ponía a pensar en hijos si Sasuke no la había tocado desde la luna de miel? Tal vez lo hacía porque ella era una mujer en edad fértil y sabía que una sola relación intima sin protección podía bastar para dejarla embarazada. Sakura moría por ser madre y criar amorosamente a sus vástagos, pero no quería imaginarse cómo reaccionaría si en este preciso momento llevara al bebé de Sasuke en su vientre. Eso significaría un gran obstáculo en sus planes de vida.

Bueno, tal vez estaba exagerando un poco porque pensaba que un hijo siempre era una bendición, aunque sería decepcionante si éste no fuera del hombre al que ella amaba. Por el contrario, quizá Sasuke se volvería loco de alegría ante la idea de tener un hijo con ella, y eso… le producía una sensación agradable e inquietante… un sentimiento que se le parecía en algo a la felicidad.

Justo en medio de sus ensueños maternales, Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar el sonar del teléfono y de inmediato lo descolgó. Su cara adoptó un leve rictus amargo al reconocer la voz de su padre del otro lado de la línea.

- Ah, eres tú.

- ¿Así es como saludas a tu querido padre?.- preguntó Ren sarcásticamente.

- Sabes que yo jamás te he visto como un padre, y que tú nunca me has visto como una hija, porque de lo contrario, no me habrías casado con Sasuke Uchiha.- dijo ella fríamente.

- Eres una ingrata, Sakura. Hice lo que me pareció correcto y no me arrepiento de nada.- añadió.- ¿Qué tal las cosas hasta ahora?

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. Ya le parecía extraño que su progenitor no indagara sobre su vida de casada, y seguramente esperaba oír malas noticias.

- Todo va muy bien. Sasuke es muy galante y educada, así que no creo tener problemas para acostumbrarme, o incluso, enamorarme de él.

- Eso lo dudo, mi cielo. Eres incapaz de amar a un hombre como él y fue por eso que lo elegí para ser tu esposo. El amor sólo es para los tontos.

- ¿Es decir que tú no amabas a mamá?

Ren no contestó. Era obvio que sí se había enamorado profundamente de Sayuri, pero ahora que ella estaba muerta prefería no hablar del asunto. Sakura se arrepintió de haber usado la memoria de su madre como táctica de ataque, pero disimuló. Este round lo había ganado ella porque de inmediato su padre colgó bajo la excusa de tener mucho trabajo; aunque a juzgar por la forma seca en que se había despedido, Sakura supo vaticinar que Ren volvería con la venganza cuando menos se lo esperara, después de todo, así se la pasaban tratándose desde que ella tenía uso de conciencia.

Bueno, de momento era mejor concentrarse con sus labores, leer un poco y ya después podría retirarse a dormir temprano. No le apetecía ver a nadie ni salir a alguna parte, y pediría que le subieran la cena a su recámara. Ya tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer otras cosas en el viñedo, como por ejemplo, aprender a montar a caballo. Haku le había prometido que él le iba a dar sus lecciones de equitación para que Estrella Fugaz no perdiera el control al intentar formar un lazo con su nueva dueña. Sakura estaba más que encantada de tenerlo a él como instructor, y hasta aceptaría a Zabuza de maestro, pero no se sentiría a gusto con Sasuke.

Miró por la ventana que el sol ya estaba reflejando sus rayos del atardecer en el cielo y después se distrajo al escuchar la risa de Karin. Ella caminaba muy cerca de Sasuke, e inconscientemente, Sakura cerró de inmediato la cortina para evitar ver esa escena.

**-o-**

Nunca se imaginó que iba a estar haciendo esto de nuevo, pero ahora era extremadamente necesario relajarse un poco. Ren Haruno observaba el horizonte desde la orilla del río Nakano con los mismos ojos amargos que tanto odiaba Sakura. Éstos se suavizaron drásticamente al evocar los recuerdos que el paisaje le traía. Para un residente del distrito Konoha, la zona era considerada tan sólo un elemento más de Tokio; pero para él era el lugar más reconfortante del mundo.

Esa opinión se debía a que cerca del río Nakano vivió los momentos más felices de toda su vida al lado de Sayuri. La brisa veraniega parecía traerle de vuelta el sonido de su melodiosa risa.

"_El río es hermoso… ¿verdad, Ren?"_

- Sí… lo es…- respondió a la nada.- Pero no tanto como tú…

Oh cómo la había amado desde que ambos estudiaban el bachillerato en un colegio privado. En aquel entonces, Ren era un joven educado, serio y meditabundo que se limitaba a cumplir con las expectativas que todos tenían sobre él; Sayuri era bastante popular por su forma tan virtuosa de ser, y hasta se había ganado el apodo de "ángel" por su cabello dorado, sus ojos verdes y au aura inmaculada.

Sin embargo, el amor nació cuando ambos se perdieron en un viaje escolar en el bosque y Sayuri se lastimó un pie. Como su compañero, Ren no podía dejarla sola y trató de ayudarla; cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto, él cayó bajo el hechizo de ese bello ángel…

Un ángel que también se enamoró de él casi de inmediato. Era ridículo, pero para Ren había sido amor a primera vista, un amor que él persiguió durante varios años hasta que por fin obtuvo un "sí" definitivo. Fue entonces cuando ambos se casaron. Eran muy jóvenes puesto que apenas rebasaban la veintena, pero a ninguno les importó ese detalle ya que tenían claro que su felicidad y afecto duraría para siempre.

Al menos así ocurrió durante los primeros tres años de matrimonio, ya que para entonces Sayuri esperaba al primer hijo de ambos, el bebé que habría de ser el ansiado heredero de Ren en el futuro. En verdad que se veía como un tonto pegando la oreja al vientre de su esposa y hablándole en sus ratos de ocio… pero ese anhelo se desvaneció inmediatamente en cuanto tuvo en sus brazos al resultado de su amor…

Una niña…

La pequeña de piel sonrojada, con el mismo cabello rosa que él tenía y que apenas entreabría sus ojitos verdes provocó en Ren una extraña sensación que confundía al instinto paterno con su fuerte decepción de no haber tenido un hijo varón. Tantas horas de angustia por la salud frágil de su mujer habían sido en vano. Sólo Sayuri se mostró regocijada con el nacimiento de su hija, a quien nombró en honor de sus flores favoritas.

- Siento no haberte dado un niño…- se disculpó débilmente.

- No importa. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para tener más hijos.

Su afirmación le duró muy poco, ya que la condición de Sayuri empeoró y permaneció dos semanas en cama antes de poderse levantar. El médico dictaminó que por la delicadeza del parto, era recomendable que no intentara volver a embarazarse o podría morir. La pareja no estaba preparada para algo así, y por una temporada estuvieron preocupados, pero poco a poco se resignaron a tener sólo a Sakura.

Aún así, Ren continuó amando a Sayuri y se lo demostró en todo momento con las formas más creativas que conocía. Pero pensar en su tesoro más preciado le hacía pensar también en Sakura, y eso reabría las viejas heridas que llevaba en lo más profundo de su corazón. Cómo deseaba hacerle pagar a aquella niña indeseable que le quitado indirectamente a la única persona que significaba todo para él…

…y una sonrisa agria se marcó en su rostro.

**-o-**

La deliciosa cena preparada por la anciana Chiyo no le había sentado bien a Sakura. Ella no podía explicarse el porqué, pues la ensalada de patatas en combinación con el pollo frito nunca antes le había dado guerra en el estómago, y sin embargo, así ocurría ahora. Sentía que la carne se le movía incansablemente y ya se estaba fastidiando. No le producía dolor alguno, pero sí mucha incomodidad, y le impedía concentrarse en la novela que había estado leyendo desde hacía una hora. Era como si el enojo y la frustración se hubieran puesto a tener una batalla campal con su paz interior justo en la parte más sensible de su ser, en donde le había estado dando frío y calor insistentemente desde que se había casado con Sasuke.

Una sensación de náusea la invadió. De haber sabido que sus emociones elegirían precisamente esa noche para molestarla como nunca, no habría probado bocado.

Dejó a un lado el libro y apagó las luces de su cuarto para intentar conciliar el sueño. A lo mejor si dormía bastante, las molestias desaparecerían. Se abrazó a la almohada que le sobraba y cerró los ojos. Empezó a sumirse en un sueño tormentoso en la que ella intentaba alcanzar a Sai para huir con él en busca de su felicidad, pero no lograba tocarle siquiera un pelo.

Cuando finalmente pudo alcanzarlo, éste susurró su nombre y la abrazó antes de darle un beso en los labios. Era tan reconfortante ese contacto, que Sakura deseó nunca despertar… su piel se erizaba por el rozar de sus labios pasar por detrás de sus orejas y el cuello; era tan real que la hizo estremecerse…

Un minuto, aquello se sentía demasiado real, no podía ser un sueño. Abrió los ojos y contuvo la respiración al ver el rostro de Sasuke a escasos centímetros del suyo. ¿Era su imaginación o él la había besado mientras dormía? Su cónyuge la miraba con esa misteriosa serenidad que hechizaba incluso a la más dura de las mujeres. El corazón le dio un vuelco y rápidamente le dio un pequeño empujón que lo hizo retroceder.

- Lo siento. ¿Te he asustado?

- Como no tienes idea.- respondió Sakura sin sonar demasiado severa.- ¿A qué has venido?

- Eres mi esposa. Quería estar cerca de ti aunque no estuvieras del todo consciente.- la tomó suavemente de la mejilla.- ¿Qué pasó con nosotros Sakura?

- Nada. ¿Qué va a pasar si yo no he hecho nada?

- Sakura, aunque desearía lo contrario, yo te amo. Me encantaría hacer las paces contigo, sentirte y…

La ojiverde se levantó de su cama y encendió la luz. No podía arriesgarse a que en un arrebato, Sasuke la violentara ahí mismo.

- No quiero ser hipócrita, Sasuke. Yo no te amo y confieso que me casé contigo sin sentir nada de cariño hacia ti. Ni siquiera apreciaba tu dinero porque para mí eso no es importante.

El rostro pálido de Sasuke de inmediato subió de tono y su boca temblaba por el repentino enojo que amenazaba con salir de su interior. No lo había dicho, pero en ese momento sintió que odiaba a Sakura.

- Eres un buen hombre, Sasuke, de verdad; pero no podemos seguir viviendo así.

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- Quiero el divorcio.- soltó muy seria.- Y cuanto antes, mejor será para nosotros.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada lacónica que no agradó para nada a Sakura. Con eso bastaba para responderle, sin necesidad de pronunciar palabras. Sin embargo, él las dijo:

- De ninguna manera.- tomó su mano izquierda y la junto con la de él.- ¿Ves estas alianzas? Son el símbolo de nuestra unión, del juramento que hicimos en el altar ante Dios. Fui muy claro en nuestra luna de miel que no pensaba dejarte ir, y así será hasta que uno de nosotros dos muera.- dicho esto, la abrazó lleno de un afecto posesivo que conmovió a Sakura.

No quiero ser hipócrita y fingir algo que te amo, Sasuke… no te lo mereces.

Sasuke ahogó un suspiro de aflicción y soltó a Sakura. Ya no se veía molesto, sino decepcionado de su esposa.

- Has sido una farsante desde el momento en que te casaste conmigo y pronunciaste tus votos.

El moreno salió de la alcoba muy molesto, diciéndole antes de cerrar la puerta que no quería volverla a ver en lo que restaba del mes, y que tomara sus comidas en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera el comedor. De nuevo, por impulso, Sakura tomó uno de los cojines y lo arrojó. Ya estaba decidido: si Sasuke no le devolvía su libertad por las buenas, ella la recuperaría por la mala…

* * *

_**Un poco retrasada con el capítulo de esta semana, pero tuve que hacer algunos cambios de último minuto a fin de mejorar la trama y la calidad de la misma. Espero y continúen disfrutando de este fanfic como siempre.**_

**_Cuídense mucho, pórtense mal y ya saben que un review nunca está de más. ¡Gracias por su apoyo, mis queridas lectoras!_**

**_Firey Girl Out._**


	7. Corazón Eclipsado

**_Sean bienvenidas de nuevo, mis queridas lectoras a una entrega más de este lío amoroso. Antes de comenzar a leer, quisiera responder a algunos reviews que me dejaron la semana pasada:_**

**_ROSEBUD: Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer mi historia, analizarla y comentarla; pero si bien leíste en las notas de autora del primer capítulo, "Las Dos Caras del Espejo" está basado en un proyecto en el que trabajé por seis meses. Ten por seguro que no he plagiado ninguna obra, y cualquier parecido con otra obra es pura coincidencia. Puse especial atención a las irregularidades que me enlistas y bueno, novelas situadas en un viñedo hay muchas (o eso supongo yo); ¿qué tiene de malo haber emparejado a Itachi con Kurenai? No soy la primera ni la única que lo hace; tampoco encuentro raro el nombre de Karin Strauss, era necesario para la trama que lo hiciera porque si ella tuviese apellido en el canon, se lo habría puesto. Si estás convencida de que he copiado alguna obra, mencionamela y si yo misma encuentro demasiado parecido, haré lo posible por cambiarlo. Créeme que odiaría tener problemas legales en el futuro a causa de malentendidos como este. _**

**_AMORE: Je, tal pareciera que Kami-sama te envió para defenderme. ¿Qué te puedo decir, amiga? Me gustó la forma en que te expresaste. Sé que Rosebud no quiso dar su crítica con malas intenciones, así que le pasamos el porrazo porque claramente ya dijo que no volvería por acá... o al menos eso creo._**

**_KITZIA: Claro que me leo tus comentarios, niña. Yo siempre presto mucha atención a lo que tienen que decir mis lectoras, y a veces hasta les concedo ciertos privilegios que muchos lectores de fanfics usualmente no tienen. Me parecieron buenas tus rugerencias, pero si no te los tomé muy en cuenta fue porque ya llevaba escrita la trama y es raro que se preste a cambios. Mil disculpas si te he hecho sentir ignorada u ofendida; pero no me molesta que anotes tus ideas ya que nunca están de más, quién sabe, a lo mejor y podría utilizar alguna a plazo futuro._**

**_Al resto gracias por seguir leyendo y prefiriendo mi historia. Ya saben que cualquier cosa estoy a su servicio. ^_^_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**CORAZÓN ECLIPSADO**

Tan pronto llegó el primer día de Julio, Sakura se levantó mucho más temprano que de costumbre para tomar su desayuno. A las seis de la mañana, Chiyo se despertaba para hornear el pan que habría de emplearse en el desayuno; pero ahora se sorprendió de ver a su patrona entrar tranquilamente a la cocina cuando el sol apenas se asomaba entre las montañas. Sakura no explicó los motivos por los que había madrugado; se limitó a dar los "buenos días", sonreír y sentarse en la mesa de la cocina.

Tomó un cuchillo y empezó a picar una manzana mientras tarareaba dulcemente.

- ¿Qué hace, señora?.- preguntó Chiyo.

- Mi desayuno. Hoy tengo ganas de comer bastante porque saldré de viaje y quiero llevarme el sabor de casa.

- ¿Y el señor irá con usted?

- No.- respondió Sakura muy seria.

La anciana no preguntó más. Ella tenía la sensatez suficiente para evitar meterse en la vida privada de sus amos; y la familia Uchiha agradecía que ella fuera una de las pocas personas sensatas que estaban bajo sus servicios. Se apresuró a colocar el pan recién horneado en una canasta y lo colocó frente a Sakura junto con un frasco de mermelada de uva. Ya iba a preparar huevos fritos, cuando la llegada de Sasuke la hizo detenerse.

Sasuke también había decidido dejar la cama dos horas antes de lo habitual. Desde que Sakura le había sugerido el divorcio, su sueño se vio muy alterado y ni siquiera estuvo de humor para tocar a Karin en toda la semana. No se sorprendió de ver a su esposa comiendo en la cocina porque él le había ordenado que lo hiciera fuera de su vista; pero aquella mañana parecía pensar distinto puesto que tomó asiento enfrente de ella y pidió que le sirvieran su acostumbrado café con huevos y tocino.

Sakura empezó a comerse la manzana y alzó la mirada para ver a Sasuke, quien también enfocó sus ojos en ella. Se veían como si nada malo o bueno hubiese ocurrido entre ellos, y aquello sólo podía significar que definitivamente se habían olvidado de sus diferencias.

- Me acabo de asomar en tu recámara para ver si continuabas durmiendo.- dijo Sasuke.- Y sólo encontró tu cama vacía con una maleta encima. ¿A dónde vas?

- A una exposición de arte en San Francisco.- respondió Sakura sin la menor intención de mentirle.

- Perfecto. Iré contigo

Al escuchar esto, Sakura se tensó. No esperaba que Sasuke quisiera acompañarla después de que ella le había dicho abiertamente lo poco que quería estar cerca de él. Se suponía que iba a San Francisco para encontrarse con Sai y trazar juntos un plan de escape, pero ahora Sasuke estaba intentando frustrar sus posibilidades de éxito. Tenía que evitar a toda costa que él la pillara.

- No es necesario que vengas, sólo será un fin de semana.

- Insisto. Eres mi esposa y no veo ninguna razón por la cual no debo ir contigo e interesarme por tus cosas.

- Te aburrirás.- refutó Sakura untando grandes cantidades de jalea en su pan.

- No lo haré.- apremió él sonriendo cínicamente.

- ¿Y qué hay de Karin, la vas a dejar sola?

- Eso me importa un cuerno. Karin puede valerse por sí misma.

Sakura empezaba a cansarse; para todos los peros que ella le ponía a Sasuke, él siempre encontraba una respuesta viable. Ahora se daba cuenta de que su esposo podía ser bastante persistente cuando se trataba de las cosas que a él le gustaban. Si continuaba poniéndole pretextos, levantaría las sospechas del moreno y eso no le convendría para nada. Por el momento era mejor que él la acompañara y en el camino pensaría en cómo quitárselo de encima un rato. Sasuke la apresuró a que terminara de desayunar para iniciar su viaje por carretera.

En un santiamén, Sasuke terminó su almuerzo y sorprendió a Sakura al terminar de preparar su maleta en tan sólo cinco minutos, a lo que él repuso que siempre tenía una valija lista para cuando necesitara hacer viajes inesperados. Esa cautela se esperaba no sólo en un varón Uchiha, sino en cualquier otro hombre de negocios. A ella nunca le hizo falta tomar esa clase de precauciones porque su padre jamás le había dado oportunidad de atender uno de sus negocios. De cualquier forma le dio lo mismo porque consideraba que si ella iba a estar junto con Sai, no le haría falta atender la empresa ni nada por el estilo.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, Sakura creía que aunque no se hubiera casado con Sai, no era necesario que supiera mucho de negocios porque ese era el trabajo de Sasuke. Sin embargo, haber estudiado en la escuela de comercio le había brindado los conocimientos necesarios para manejar un negocio si así lo quería; y ya que lo contemplaba, era conveniente que así fuera porque si se libraba de Sasuke, necesitaría algo de qué vivir. Con el divorcio ya era un hecho de que ella se quedaría sin un solo centavo. ¡Qué complicado era ser la hija de Ren Haruno! ¿Cómo había hecho su madre para tolerarlo durante los diez años que había durado su matrimonio?

Mientras ella iba en el asiento del copiloto de la camioneta negra, se quedó muy pensativa. Sasuke había decidido que el viaje sólo lo harían ellos dos, y por eso se prestó a conducir todo el camino. Hasta ahora no había dicho nada; sólo se limitaba a mantener las manos agarradas al volante, y la vista fija en la carretera.

Sakura lo miró de reojo y se abanicó con la mano para quitarse el calor que no dejaba de incomodarla. Sasuke parecía haberse dado cuenta porque de inmediato encendió el aire acondicionado, haciéndole los ajustes necesarios para que aliviaran el bochorno de su mujer. Ese pequeño gesto hacia ella la hizo sentirse aún más penosa porque nunca antes había pasado más de media hora a solas con Sasuke sin que se dijeran algo. ¿A qué venía ese nerviosismo justamente en momentos así? Sólo tenía que darle el avión y ya…

… pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Dio un gran suspiro de cansancio cuando Sasuke se hizo a un lado del camino y bajó en una gasolinera con tienda de autoservicio para que ambos pudieran hacer sus necesidades mientras se llenaba el tanque. Sakura salió solamente para usar el baño de mujeres, comprarse una revista y volver aprisa al auto. El calor realmente era molesto y al menos en el vehículo conseguía enfriarse un poco.

Cerró los ojos para intentar olvidarse de sus molestias y su aburrimiento, pero al sentir algo helado tocar su mejilla izquierda, dio un respingo en su asiento.

- Pensé que esto sería bueno para refrescarte un poco.- dijo, tendiéndole una lata de té helado.

- Gracias.

Antes de que Sakura tomara la bebida, Sasuke la movió y la retó a que se la quitara de las manos. ¿Pero quién se creía que era para burlarse de ella? Pensó Sakura cuando por fin le arrebató el bote de té verde. Si él creía que con esa clase de bromas iba a conquistarla, estaba en un error.

Se sonrojó un poco. Sai a veces le jugaba chorradas de ese tipo y ella le seguía la corriente. Al ver una mueca burlona en los labios de Sasuke, se percató de que él hacía lo mismo que su ex novio y concluyó que no deseaba continuar encontrándoles similitudes.

Porque eso la confundía… y le destrozaba el corazón.

**-o-**

En uno de los museos de arte de San Francisco se estaba llevando a cabo la exhibición de obras hechas por Sai Serizawa. Él había comenzado a pintar desde que era muy pequeño, y su estilo se había refinado muchísimo con el pasar de los años, llegando al nivel del famoso pintor japonés Hokusai Katsushika. Pero a pesar de su talento, nadie había querido darle la oportunidad de presentar su arte ante el mundo porque no se fiaban de un artista nuevo y joven. Aún así, Sai no se rindió y continuó dibujando hasta que por fin aceptaron hacer gala de sus creaciones.

Los expertos decían que el estilo de este joven pintor era una perfecta combinación de los periodos Fujiwara y Kamakura, lo que hacía que su arte fuera único y llamativo. La gran mayoría estaban hechos en tinta; pero también había algunos dibujos hechos a carboncillo como los que le regalaba a Sakura cuando eran novios. A Sai le gustaba mucho trazar animales porque ellos eran libres de ir a donde más les placiera, pero no se limitaba a eso, ya que también había unos cuantos retratos de personas en el museo hechos por él.

El que más llamaba la atención era un cuadro de pintura al óleo que mostraba a una bella mujer de cabello rosado y hechizantes ojos verdes sentada en la rama de un cerezo en flor. Los asistentes a la exposición asumían que se trataba de alguna ninfa del bosque, y quedaban maravillados con el deseo del artista de capturar la esencia del mágico ser con cada pincelada invertida en el retrato. Sin embargo, Sai era el único que sabía que aquella no era una hada, sino la mismísima Sakura Haruno, a quien amaba más que su talento.

Había contratado un detective para que le dijera cada paso que ella daba, y así fue como se enteró de que ésta vivía junto con Sasuke en Napa. Él había sido advertido por la propia Sakura de que no debía volver a acercársele para no arriesgar su integridad, pero Sai insistía en quererla ver personalmente para zanjar el asunto. Le escribió un telegrama para anunciarle que él estaría en San Francisco para dar a conocer sus cuadros y que con ello podrían verse sin que Ren se diera por enterado. Ella a su vez le contestó con otro telegrama para confirmarle su asistencia y eso lo llenó de anhelo.

Aunque al ver en la entrada a Sakura acompañada de su marido, chasqueó la lengua porque sus planes se habían visto arruinados. No tenía ningún rencor contra Sasuke, pero sí que le cabreaba verlo ahí y rápidamente trató de pensar en un plan B.

- ¿Quién me dijiste que era el artista que exponía?.- preguntó Sasuke al entrar.

- Sai Serizawa.- contestó Sakura indiferentemente.

- Ah. Seguro tiene buen gusto para esto…

Ella giró los ojos con exasperación. ¿Qué iba a saber Sasuke de estas cosas? Seguro que aún siendo rico e inteligente, su cónyuge no sabía nada de arte ni de cómo apreciarlo. Él carecía de la fibra sensible que sólo un auténtico virtuoso poseía. Sakura sonrió. Podía apostar a que Sasuke ni siquiera sabía quién era Andy Warhol o Rembrandt… bueno, ella tampoco lo sabía hasta que Sai se lo contó en una de sus citas. Pero ahora que ella echaba un vistazo a su alrededor, olvidó de nuevo quiénes eran aquellos renombrados pintores; las obras de su ex novio le traían muchísimos recuerdos gratos de los momentos que vivió a su lado, las veces en que se sentaron bajo un árbol del parque para que él dibujara mientras ella lo observaba, las risas, los besos…

Sakura sacudió la cabeza para no dejar que las ensoñaciones románticas afectaran su sagacidad. Era preciso que se quitara a Sasuke un rato para poder hablar rápido con Sai y hacer que su viaje no fuera en vano. No era fácil puesto que él la tenía tomada del brazo y a cada rato hacia comentarios respecto a los dibujos que requerían respuesta.

Se mordió el labio en medio de su lluvia de ideas y el grito de una chica le dio la clave:

- ¿No es él Sasuke Uchiha?

De inmediato varias mujeres concentraron su vista no en la pareja, sino en Sasuke. Éstas a su vez hicieron que los periodistas presentes se congregaran alrededor del matrimonio Uchiha, apuntándolos con sus cámaras, gritándoles preguntas y ensanchando sus micrófonos hacia ellos. Sakura nunca antes había sido el blanco de la prensa, pues en su boda fueron cuidadosos de no dejar pasar a ningún reportero y sólo una reconocida revista pudo obtener la exclusiva del evento. Los flashes de las cámaras cegaron a Sasuke por un instante, y ella aprovechó para escabullirse por entre la multitud.

Después de salir, apresuró el paso para despistar a la prensa y caminó sin rumbo fijo hasta que alguien la jaló disimuladamente hacia un rincón.

- Sakura…- el joven pintor la estrechó delicadamente y respiró su aroma.- No sabes lo difícil que es trabajar sin mi musa inspiradora a mi lado.

- Por poco pensé que ya no te volvería a ver, Sai…- dijo ella conmovida.- No sabes cuanto odio a mi padre por forzarme a dejarte solo. Tener que verte a escondidas de mi marido…

- No digas eso ni en broma. El odio no es algo que deba existir en tu corazón. Debes saber perdonar porque esos sentimientos sólo terminarán por destruirte y ocasionarte sufrimientos aún mayores. No me importa si estás casada con otro, yo seguiré amándote… y si me permites sugerirlo, me gustaría que nos fuésemos muy lejos de aquí.

Sakura se apartó de Sai al escuchar esto y le dio la espalda.

- No puedo irme contigo, Sai.

- ¿Por qué?

A ella le comenzaron a temblar los labios, y él insistió en escuchar sus razones.

- ¿Ya no me amas?

- No es eso. Pero en el tiempo que estuvimos separados perdí mi virginidad con Sasuke. Esa es la razón por la que no podemos estar juntos.

- Sakura, eso no me importa. Si aquello no cambia tus sentimientos hacia mí, yo aún así estoy dispuesto a permanecer contigo.- argumentó Sai tomando sus manos.- Si por el contrario, decides que es Sasuke a quien amas, yo inmediatamente te desearé la mayor de las dichas. Lo único que realmente quiero es que seas feliz.

- Sai…

Sakura sonrió y se contuvo para no llorar ahí mismo. Ambos se estrecharon y se dieron un último beso antes de separarse. Intercambiaron direcciones para poderse escribir, aunque Sai le hizo prometer que ella tomaría una determinación definitiva antes de poder hacer nada.

Sin llamar demasiado la atención, Sakura se puso a buscar a Sasuke hasta que lo encontró frente a un cuadro en una habitación especial. Él tenía la mirada fija en la pared y parecía estar muy absorto en sus pensamientos. Ella se preguntó qué le ocurría, pero entonces volteó hacia el frente y se sorprendió de ver su propio retrato.

La pobre ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que aún para ser un cuadro bello, Sasuke se inquietaba por dentro nada más verlo. ¿Quién era realmente Sai Serizawa? ¿Qué relación tenía con su esposa? Lo ignoraba, pero intuía que ellos no podían ser sólo amigos. El pensar en la posibilidad de que había existido algo entre ellos le encolerizaba mucho y sólo atinó a tomar de la mano a Sakura y llevársela de regreso al hotel.

- Vámonos. Ya he visto suficiente por hoy.

- ¿Qué? Pero si ni siquiera he terminado de recorrer el museo.

- Te compraré un programa si quieres, pero ya no quiero seguir aquí.

El oír a su esposo maldecir a lo bajo en medio del repentino regreso definitivamente no podía significar algo bueno. Sakura temía que Sasuke la atacara con preguntas respecto a la efigie y ella no pudiera responderle todas sus cuestiones; pero lo que le aguardaba era algo aún peor que un interrogatorio…

**-o-**

Mientras se cepillaba el cabello, Sakura pensaba en la pintura donde ella aparecía y que tanta conmoción había causado en Sasuke. ¿Cuál era el propósito de Sai al exhibirla de una manera tan pública? Estaba segura de que su marido le pediría una explicación y ella se devanaba los sesos en tratar de encontrarla. Su instinto de mujer le decía que él era un hombre extremadamente posesivo al que nadie debía desafiar. Ni siquiera ella debía agotarle la paciencia porque entonces volvería a experimentar el sabor de un infierno de hogar como el que había vivido con su padre.

No quería que eso ocurriera, y el sólo pensar que Sasuke también podría llegar a odiarla, le asustaba muchísimo…

- Lo que son las delicias del matrimonio…- murmuró abatida.

- Y que lo digas…

Sakura se volvió sobresaltada, esperando ver un intruso, pero se alivió de ver a Sasuke mirándola silenciosamente. Llevaba solamente una bata encima, listo para retirarse a dormir, aunque parecía que no deseaba hacerlo sin llevarse a su esposa con él. Había algo sombrío y oscuro en su mirada que le provocaba escalofríos y no pensaba quedarse ahí para descubrirlo.

- Estás mucho más hermosa que en el cuadro, Sakura...- susurró ásperamente.- Quisiera saber si yo también puedo capturarte de esa forma en mi mente…

La conciencia le dictaba a Sakura que se echara a correr, pero las piernas no le respondían. Sasuke la agarró dolorosamente de los hombros y la miró inmutablemente, directo a los ojos. Su mirada carecía de brillo pero su sonrisa denotaba malicia, y ésta infundió en ella un temor inexplicable…

…aquél no podía ser Sasuke… éste desconocido que la amenazaba era primitivo, salvaje y vengativo.

- Sasuke, me estás lastimando.- pidió Sakura tratando de soltarse. Sasuke la abrazó firmemente contra su pecho.

- Soy el único que puede hacerte feliz…- musitó seductoramente.- Cualquiera que se atreva a cruzarse contigo, tendrá que retarme a mí primero. ¡No quiero que nadie te arrebate de mi lado! ¡Y volveré a hacerte mía ahora mismo!

¡Estaba loco! ¡Sasuke por fin había enloquecido de celos! Sakura empezó a luchar para apartarse de su lado y huir lo más lejos posible. Ambos forcejearon en una lucha enardecida para conseguir sus propios objetivos. Era la fuerza de él contra la de ella, aunque a decir verdad, no era la gran cosa. Sakura tenía una constitución un poco delicada y flexible, ya que ella sólo había practicado aerobics; pero Sasuke era atlético, fuerte y determinado… estaba tan dominado por la angustia de perderla que su raciocinio y temple habían desaparecido.

Finalmente él terminó por tumbarla en la cama y comenzó a desnudarle los hombros en medio de empujones y caricias bruscas.

- ¡Para! ¡Me haces daño!

- No más del que tú me has estado haciendo a mí.- protestó Sasuke posesionándose entre sus piernas.

Había llegado a su límite. Estaba harto de levantarse por las mañanas sólo para no encontrar a Sakura a su lado. ¿Porqué ella no comprendía de una buena vez que él no estaba hecho de palo? Aunque su exterior se mantenía frío para alejar a las emociones no deseadas, su interior rogaba por una mujer que le hiciera mantener vivo su fuego interior.

Sakura parecía no comprenderlo y ahora no dejaba de preguntarse horrorizada porqué él se estaba comportando de esa forma tan irracional. No quería que Sasuke la besara con tanto coraje ni que la tocara tan rudamente… en otras circunstancias podría haberle gustado su contacto, pero ahora le parecía repugnante.

- ¡¡Sasuke!! ¡¡Por lo que mas quieras, detente por favor!!.- chilló Sakura con desesperación. Una patada en el estómago hizo que el moreno recobrara su cordura.

La venda de la ira se le cayó de los ojos al ver que ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Sasuke vio que Sakura temblaba y sollozaba por el miedo. Ella lo miraba muy afligida mientras intentaba cubrirse su cuerpo semidesnudo. Él jamás olvidaría la imagen que su atrocidad había causado y se sintió terriblemente culpable. ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer?

- Lo siento, Sakura.- se disculpó con fervor.- Yo no quería herirte de esta forma…

No sabía ni cómo actuar para obtener su perdón. Su impulso le hizo ayudar a Sakura a levantarse y la refugió en sus brazos como si él no hubiese sido el causante de todo. Ella le golpeó el pecho varias veces antes de darse cuenta de que en aquel abrazo había calor y un inmenso deseo de protección; era realmente extraño e irónico que el atacante hubiera pasado a ser el protector en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- No me odies… no tenía la intención de…- la palabra "violarte" se le atoró en la garganta, pero tampoco era necesario decirla.- Tu rechazo me pesa demasiado y a veces siento que no soy capaz de contenerme… perdóname.

- Te perdono, Sasuke.- le aseguró, recargando su cabeza contra su pectoral.- Yo también lamento ser tan cruel contigo. Lo único que has hecho es amarme y yo hago mal en repudiarte todo el tiempo.

- Esto no puede seguir así.

Sasuke depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de Sakura antes de vestirse y salir de la habitación. Necesitaba dejarla en paz y ahora más que nunca debía hacerlo. Él ya no haría nada por presionarla porque quería que ella le demostrara su afecto de forma voluntaria. Se sentía como el peor de los hombres… había caído demasiado bajo… se sentía solo y perdido tanto como la misma Sakura.

* * *

_**Vaya, esto se ´va poniendo cada vez más interesante ¿no creen? Espero que la masa de este "pastel" no se vaya a salir del molde XDDDD**_

_**Aviso que probablemente entraré a trabajar en este mes y las actualizaciones. Se verán lentas. De hecho planeaba tomarme un tiempo sabático para seguir reuniendo material de publicación, pero ALGUIEN me incitó a dejar otro capitulo. Podría decirse que eso es bueno, pero creo que más bien resultó contraproducente porque seguro las he dejado bien picadas. **_

_**Cuídense mucho, pórtense mal y tomen suficiente vitamina C para que no acaben resfriadas (y afónicas) como esta humilda fanfickera.**_

_**¡¡Mata Kondo Ne!!**_

_**Firey Girl Out. **_


	8. El Espejo Roto

**¡Hola de nuevo mis estimadísimos lectores! Hoy les traigo la continuación del fanfic que llevan tanto tiempo esperando a que lo actualice. Si bien la memoria continúa perdida, pude recuperar este capítulo mediante una técnica bastante inteligente (más el soborno a cierta sobrina). Eso sí, los demás son un caso perdido y habrá que reescribirlos, pero lo que importa ahora es que por fin hay conti. ¿Me acompañan a leerlo?**

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMON.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**EL ESPEJO ROTO**

Durante los siguientes cinco días que siguieron después del desagradable incidente en San Francisco, la relación entre Sasuke y Sakura había sufrido un cambio drástico y evidente para todos. A ella le extrañaba que su marido fuera demasiado amable al tratarla, y no sólo eso, sino que también era simpático. Pensaba que él debía sentirse culpable por atacarla y dudaba que aquel cambio estuviera basado en auténtico afecto.

Esto no era del todo cierto, ya que si bien Sasuke tenía sus remordimientos respecto a su violenta reacción, él continuaba teniendo la pequeña esperanza de conquistar el corazón de Sakura. Esta misión no sólo era complicada sino también un poco degradante, pues él nunca antes había sido tan atento y dócil con una mujer, y tampoco esperaba serlo con su esposa. Pero en fin, a tiempos desesperados había que tomar medidas desesperadas.

Sakura ya le había escrito a Sai una carta en la que le contaba con detalle cómo Sasuke se esforzaba en ganarse su amor. También le agregó que ella esperaba a ver qué era lo que tramaba antes de que ella pudiera darle una respuesta definitiva. Estaba segura de que el pintor tenía las cualidades que necesitaba para hacerla feliz, así como una infinita paciencia. Tal vez a Sai no le importaría esperarla un poco más…

… sólo un poco más…

La comida entre ellos había transcurrido en medio de una gran tranquilidad. Esto no era extraño para Sasuke, ya que cuando Chiyo preparaba su estupendo guiso de chile con carne al horno, él no conocía a nadie. Aun para no estar aclimatado a consumir alimentos picantes, Sasuke disfrutaba mucho este platillo junto con una copa de vino Syrah porque a su mente le llegaban los recuerdos de sus veranos en Uchiha Vineyard, las risas al jugar con Itachi, el olor de su primer Merlot, la adrenalina de recorrer los viñedos a caballo, el rocío matinal de napa Valley. Qué bien se sentía recordar todo eso, y sería mejor si lo compartiera con Sakura, empezando por caminar juntos en el jardín mientras bebían ese estupendo Cabernet Sauvignon de diez años.

Tragó el último bocado y se volvió hacia Sakura con un gesto de confianza en el rostro. La tomó de la mano, provocando que ella se sonrojara ante tan inocente gesto.

- Quisiera pedirte algo.- le dijo Sasuke.

- ¿Eh… qué?

- ¿Te parece si salimos al jardín y…?

Un ruido a sus espaldas los alarmó. Alguien bajaba de las escaleras con mucha prisa y le daba un gran abrazo a Sasuke. Éste, por reflejo, soltó la mano de Sakura antes de notar que Karin continuaba hospedándose en su casa a pesar de que ya habían terminado de elaborar la etiqueta para la botella de vino en la que habían trabajado arduamente. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de eso y ahora el estar cerca suyo le resultaba incómodo.

¿Cómo decirle que ya no requería tenerla en casa hasta la próxima temporada? No era fácil echar a la amante sin provocar una discusión; pero tampoco fue necesario que pensara en algo puesto que Sakura dejó caer sus cubiertos y abandonó el comedor pretextando náuseas y mareos.

La verdad era que a ella le molestaba tener que compartir la mesa con Karin. Ignoraba desde cuándo le había empezado a incomodar su presencia pero no tenía ganas de ahondar en ello. No quería admitir que eso tal vez se debía a que comenzaba a sentir celos de la pelirroja. Si se le ocurría decírselo a Sasuke, su ego volvería a elevarse hasta rebasar el Empire State.

Sin embargo, no hacía falta que ella dijera algo porque su actitud y gestos faciales le indicaban a Sasuke la frase "estoy celosa" como si éste estuviera marcada en su frente con luces de neón.

Vaya que la cosa había tomado un rumbo interesante…

Aquella tarde, Karin le insistió a Sasuke que salieran a nadar juntos a la pequeña piscina ubicada en la parte trasera de la casa, muy cerca del jardín. A él no se le había ocurrido entrar ahí porque no tenía ganas de hacerlo, y hasta la fecha continuaba sin ánimo. Para no tener que oír más su voz, accedió a refrescarse un poco, dejando a su esposa en su habitación. En tardes así, a ella le daba por leer una novela o hacer punto.

Sakura consideraba que tejer, más que un simple pasatiempo era un método excelente para recrear la paciencia, el silencio y la armonía con cada puntada. Su madre le había enseñado todas estas maravillas poco antes de fallecer; aunque terminó por agarrarle gusto después de quedarse huérfana. El dolor de tan irreparable pérdida ocasionó que Sakura se pasara catorce noches enteras tejiendo una larguísima bufanda roja que aún conservaba hasta la fecha. Ahora estaba haciendo una parecida, pero ésta sería para Sasuke. Quería agradecerle todas sus atenciones con al menos un pequeño obsequio, y precisamente por esto enredaba cuidadosamente cada punto porque pensaba que cualquier error sería imperdonable.

Si continuaba trabajando en ella como hasta ahora, probablemente lograría terminarla justo a tiempo para el otoño. Ya quería ver la cara que Sasuke pondría al ver aquel regalo hecho a mano. Si se alegraba, tal vez Sakura no sentiría tanto remordimiento si le pedía después el divorcio.

Dejó un rato su labor para ir a la cocina por un poco de limonada para refrescarse. Mientras la tomaba, se encaminó a la entrada para sentir un poco de brisa veraniega en su cara, pero, por el contrario. Sintió que un gélido estremecimiento recorría su espalda y dejó caer el vaso al quedas frente a frente con Ren quien la miraba con esos ojos tan terroríficos que la habían asustado ya cientos de veces.

- ¿Qué te ha traído aquí?.- le preguntó Sakura, iniciando otra batalla entre ellos.

- Vine a comprobar yo mismo que tu matrimonio era tan perfecto como me dijiste por teléfono.- respondió su padre acercándose.

- No debiste molestarte. Como te dije antes, mi marido me trata mucho mejor de lo que tú jamás lo hiciste.

Su progenitor permaneció impávido ante este comentario, pero sonrió sardónicamente.

- Si vas a mentirme a mí, que te conozco desde que viniste al mundo, deberías esforzarte más en que te crea.

La sonrisa de Ren cambió por una mueca de aborrecimiento, pero Sakura se mantuvo firme. Ella no pensaba amedrentarse por aquella mirada tan llena de arrogancia.

- Dime, querida hija, ¿aún piensas en el pintor?.- inquirió tomando un mechón del cabello de Sakura. Ella le apartó la mano con furia.

- ¡No tienes derecho a meterte más en mi vida!.- gritó.- ¡Puedes estar contento con habérmela arruinado cuando me obligaste a casarme con alguien que apenas y sí conocía!

- No me hables en ese tono. Lo único que hice fue resolver tu futuro porque los padres siempre quieren lo mejor para sus hijos.

- No te creo nada…

La entrada de Sasuke y Karin hizo que Sakura palideciera. El moreno también se paralizó al ver a su suegro porque suponía que éste iba a echarle la bronca por serle infiel a su hija. Pero por alguna razón no terminaba de entender, los ojos de Sakura no mostraban alegría alguna por ver a su padre. Tampoco se esperó que Ren Haruno soltara una carcajada sarcástica que hizo eco en el vestíbulo.

- Según veo, no eres capaz siquiera de retener un esposo por más de cuatro semanas. ¿Acaso te has rehusado a cumplir tus deberes de esposa?.- las mejillas de Sakura se enrojecieron aún más, pero antes de que ella pudiera hablar, agregó.- Creo que la droga que puse en tu copa de champán la noche de tu boda no sirvió de mucho.

Al escuchar esto, el rostro de Sakura palideció bruscamente, y Sasuke abrió aún más los ojos porque la revelación le sorprendía tanto como a ella. Los dos apretaron los puños y ella tembló por el esfuerzo que hacía para tratar de mantener la calma.

- No importa.- añadió Ren.- Eso y más te mereces por haber destrozado mi felicidad…- su mirada se ablandó un poco al recordar en ese momento al amor de su vida.- Mi Sayuri…

- ¡Te odio!.- estalló Sakura con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- ¡Siempre te he detestado! ¡Has destruido mi vida y mis ilusiones!

- La culpa es tuya por ser tan estúpida.

- ¡Basta ya, padre! ¡La única satisfacción que tuve en haberme casado con Sasuke era la de no volver a verte nunca más! ¡Ojalá te pudras en el infierno!

Sasuke no pudo creer la rapidez con la que Ren había levantado su mano para darle una bofetada dura y cortante en la mejilla a Sakura que la hizo tambalearse. Karin tampoco podía salir de su asombro; sus progenitores nunca le habían pegado ni siquiera cuando se portaba muy mal, pero este hombre sí que lo había hecho con su propia hija. Sakura se llevó una mano a su pómulo enrojecido para intentar aliviar la quemazón que sentía y echó un atisbo hacia su progenitor. Sus ojos aguamarina atravesaron su alma fracturada como si fueran cuchillos de hielo y salió corriendo de ahí.

Su marido se encolerizó ante tal escena. Ahora ya sabía quien había golpeado a Sakura el día de su boda, y también lo hipócrita que era Ren Haruno. Lo odiaba tanto o más que su mujer.

- Que yo recuerde, usted no es bienvenido aquí.- le dijo fríamente.- Si vuelve a tocar a mi esposa, le puedo asegurar de que yo mismo lo estrangularé con mis propias manos.

Ren encaró a Sasuke y notó en él un gesto tan helado y cargado de resentimiento como el suyo propio. Por un segundo sintió temor de ver una copia al carbón de sus propios ojos, pero se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

- Te advierto que Sakura no es tan inocente como tú crees.- dijo, sin verle la cara.- Ella ha hecho cosas terribles y no dudará en traicionarte a la menor oportunidad.

Sin hacer caso de sus palabras ni de Karin, Sasuke salió en busca de Sakura para intentar confortarla y casi fue arrollado por Estrella Fugaz. En el instante en que iba a reclamarle a Haku por soltar a la yegua, se percató de que Sakura iba montada en ella y se alarmó. Inmediatamente fue por Relámpago para perseguir a su esposa, pues seguramente con lo alterada que estaba no vería ni por dónde iba. Tuvo la fortuna de que su caballo fuera muy veloz y alcanzó a Sakura justo cuando ella perdió el control y cayó al suelo.

El moreno se asustó porque pensaba que ella se había lastimado gravemente, pero sólo estaba inconsciente por la caída. La tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta su recámara. Llamó a su médico de cabecera para asegurarse de que estuviera perfectamente bien. Éste le aseguró que Sakura sólo se había luxado el tobillo y le curó todos los rapones que tenía.

La noticia alivió a Sasuke y éste se comprometió a cuidar a Sakura hasta que ella se repusiera por completo. Se sentó junto a ella y no se levantó de ahí en todo el tiempo en que permaneció desmayada.

Sakura nunca antes había sentido una tortícolis tan fenomenal en todo su cuerpo, y sin embargo, así era. Admitió ante Sasuke que había sido una imprudencia subirse en Estrella Fugaz con semejante estado de ánimo, pero él se limitó a seguirle tratando los raspones en los dos días que ella permaneció en cama. La furia provocada por su padre era algo que Sakura no podía olvidar tan fácilmente y siempre que intentaba decírselo a su marido, él le ofrecía algo de comer. ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta de que ella no estaba de humor para alimentarse?

Esa actitud tan rara hizo que Sakura se constipara cuando Sasuke le llevó una canasta llena de madejas de estambre en colores surtidos. Él había notado que a su mujer le gustaba mucho tejer, y de nuevo pensaba hacerla sentir mejor con ese detalle. Pero al verla fruncir el cejo, dejó a un lado la canasta y tomó asiento junto a ella.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?.- le preguntó tomándole la mano.- ¿Te sigue doliendo el pie?

- Un poco.

- Sé que no estás de humor, pero estoy en mi derecho de saber qué fue todo ese alboroto. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

- Tú no tienes idea de lo mal que nos llevamos mi padre y yo, lo que viste es poco comparado con lo que hemos lidiado en los últimos diecisiete años.

La cara de Sakura se volvió amarga y silenciosa. Estaba deseosa de explicarle a Sasuke su pasado, pero no era fácil puesto que nunca antes lo había hecho con alguien. Sólo Ino, por ser su mejor amiga, sabía su historia familiar. A Sai no le contó mucho porque no deseaba arruinar su noviazgo con detalles siniestros de su vida. Si Sasuke estaba ahí para apoyarla, entonces sería bueno que le contara sus penurias.

- ¿Por qué le guardas tanto rencor?

- Cuando mi padre se casó con mi madre, esperaba que su primer hijo fuera un varón tan recio como él; pero a cambio obtuvo una hija de carácter fuerte que para colmo nació prematura, y dejó a su madre imposibilitada para volverse a embarazar. Estoy hablando de la historia de mi nacimiento, Sasuke…

- Y supongo que eso no le cayó en gracia a tu padre. ¿Cierto?

- Supones bien. Él amaba con locura a mamá y no le reprochó su falla en darle un heredero varón, pero su frustración fue a dar precisamente conmigo. Siempre fue serio, pero me dejaba hacer lo que quisiera porque mi madre intervenía a mi favor. Ella fue muy feliz con nosotros e iluminó mi infancia hasta que…

Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron, al llegar a este punto. A su memoria llegó la imagen de un río en medio del bosque y se enfurruñó tan pronto escuchó los gritos suyos mezclados con los de su progenitora.

- Tranquila. No necesitas decírmelo todo.

- No. Te contaré todo hasta el final.- se secó las lágrimas con el borde de su mano.- Después de que cumplí 8 años, fuimos un día de campo en el bosque. Aunque me advirtieron que no jugara en el río, yo no hice caso y me caí, la corriente era demasiado fuerte y pensé que moriría ahogada… pero mi madre intercambió su vida por la mía. Al morir ella, se llevó la poca bondad que mi padre tenía. Nunca pude perdonarle que me culpara de lo ocurrido. ¿Te das cuenta de que el amor que ella me tenía fue exactamente lo que la mató?

- Es natural. Las madres lo dan todo por sus hijos.

- Bueno eso es algo que él no comprende, y cada vez que me mira a los ojos, se acuerda de cómo murió su adorada Sayuri. Como verás, no puede evitar odiarme por haberle quitado su tesoro más preciado. Inclusive una vez me dijo que habría sido mejor si yo hubiese muerto en lugar de ella.

- Debí habérmelo descontado cuando pude.

- Ya no tiene al caso pensar en eso. Aquí la que está mal soy yo por no saber defenderme. Siempre que le planto cara, me siento como una niñita de primaria.- confesó Sakura sintiéndose humillada.

- Si te soy sincero, pienso que eres la mujer más valiente que he visto... y eso es algo que me encanta de ti.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida. No se esperaba que le dijera eso a mitad de una situación lacrimógena y no pudo evitar reírse dolorosamente. Menuda forma tan rara que tenía Sasuke para confesarle que a él le gustaban las chicas valerosas.

Tomó la bola de estambre más cercana que tenía y la estrujó suavemente. Tener a su marido tan cerca de ella, con su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en la barbilla le hacía sentirse un tanto nerviosa. La mirada ardiente que Sasuke tenía sobre ella le parecía de lo más fascinante y no opuso resistencia cuando él la besó suave y despacio en los labios. Se sentía demasiado bien como para querer echarlo de su lado y un continuo aumento de presión arterial la hizo aún más vulnerable.

- Sakura...- pronunció Sasuke con voz ronca.- No hay momento en que no piense en ti; paso las noches sin dormir, y ya me estoy volviendo loco.

- Quédate conmigo toda la noche, Sasuke.

Había llegado el momento en que Sakura finalmente había decidido qué hacer. Ella ya no podía negar que Sasuke logró cautivar su corazón, aunque fuera un poco. En su corazón existía una pequeña flama que pedía a gritos un poco de afecto y calor que la hiciera crecer aún más hasta quemarle por completo el pecho. Probablemente el sentimiento había nacido desde el día de su boda o un poco después, pero dicho fuego no creció al instante porque ella se esforzaba en matarlo para evitar que su amor por Sai desapareciera. Sin embargo, su plan no dio resultado porque de una forma u otra, Sasuke siempre estaba ahí, pensando sólo en ella aún si se encontraba con otra mujer.

Por su condición, Sakura no se podía mover demasiado, así que Sasuke se encargó de desvestirla cuidadosamente. Él si que tenía motivos para dudar de seguir con el plan que cruzaba por su mente y la de su esposa; ella estaba lastimada, y él no la había tocado en más de un mes, por lo que temía hacerle más daño. Usaba las yemas de sus dedos para rozarle la piel a Sakura y hacerle experimentar un poco de emoción antes de continuar.

- Qué rico…- murmuró Sakura al sentir aquellas caricias tan ligeras en sus piernas.

- ¿Prefieres que me detenga? A mí no me importaría esperar hasta que te recuperes…

- No. Continúa por favor…

Sasuke se irguió para quitarse la camisa, los zapatos y los pantalones como pudo. No quería hacerla esperar demasiado ni tampoco quería renunciar ahora que tenúia la oportunidad. Esta iba a ser su verdadera primera noche juntos. La luna de miel no contaba porque Sakura estaba demasiado borracha como para haber siquiera protestado o guardado un fragmento de pasión en su memoria. En este momento sí se notaba que ella quería esto tanto como él porque sus manos no dejaban de explorar con vehemencia su torso y espalda desnudos. La tenue luz de la habitación creaba para ellos un espectáculo de sombras que nunca antes habían disfrutado tanto.

Con cuidado, Sasuke se inclinó sobre Sakura para trazar con su lengua las coyunturas de sus pequeños pero firmes pechos. Les dio un pequeño mordisco a sus pezones mientras ella pasaba sus manos por su cabello y tiraba de él. Sus caderas ya estaban casi juntas, pero aún no era el momento de unirlas completamente.

- Sasuke… mi Sasuke-kun…

- Adoro escucharte decir mi nombre... Sakura…

Sus cuerpos pegados, calientes e hinchados de deseo hacían que Sasuke y Sakura perdieran el control hasta con el más mínimo desliz. Él sentía un deseo imperativo de penetrarla y llevó una mano a la entrepierna de Sakura para ver si ella estaba lista. Sintió muy poca humedad y decidió introducir un par de dedos y moverlos frenéticamente. Sakura comenzó a gemir tan salvajemente, que tuvo que llevarse una almohada a la cara para ahogar sus gritos y evitar que las criadas los escucharan. Estaba evitándose más allá de lo que había podido imaginar, y sabía que a él le ocurría lo mismo.

Conforme aumentaba la intensidad de sus gimoteos, Sasuke aplicaba más rapidez al movimiento de su mano, pero recordó que este acto tenía que ser de dos y sacó sus dedos del interior de Sakura. Ella frunció el cejo por el abrupto regreso a la tierra, pero sonrió cuando Sasuke se levantó para poder penetrarla. La unión de sus cuerpos fue tranquila porque querían que esto durara el mayor tiempo posible.

Cada estocada de Sasuke le arrancaba a Sakura un suspiro ahogado y la hacía abrazarse a él con más fuerza. El cuerpo de Sasuke ardía con mucha fogosidad y eso le gustaba mucho a su esposa; ésta respondía con unos movimientos tan sinuosos que no correspondían a la mujer fría y despectiva con la que él se había casado.

A cada momento que los acercaba al clímax, ambos se movían con desesperación. Sakura sintió algo muy parecido a una deliciosa descarga eléctrica recorrer cada célula de su cuerpo y que ella identificó como un orgasmo. Las secuelas de éste estrujaron el miembro de Sasuke, quien lanzó un poderoso gemido y se dejó caer sobre Sakura tan agotado como si fuera un corredor de maratón tras hacer la carrera más larga de toda su vida, eyaculando dentro de ella al poco instante.

Tal vez sonaba ridículo para un Uchiha, pero Sasuke se estaba dando cuenta de que hasta ahora él había permanecido virgen de corazón. La pasión vivida con otras mujeres no era lo mismo que amar en serio, aunque ahora estaba contento de haberse enamorado de la mujer correcta. Su inexperiencia en la materia no le permitía comprender que a veces en el amor existían secretos siniestros que amenazaban con destruirlo o alterarlo en sentimientos mucho más fuertes y negativos… y su nítida ingenuidad también se vería afectada…

… muy afectada.

Estrechó a Sakura contra su pecho y permitió que cada fibra de su ser se llenara de aquella fragancia dulzona y el aura cálida que ella desprendía.

* * *

_**Si me lo preguntan, se me hizo que el capitulo se mira cortito y no me habia terminado de convencer la forma en que murió la madre de Sakura, pero supongo que no tiene mucha importancia. Lo que sí valió la pena fue escribir ese lemon tan sencillo y delicioso para una mente romántica y apasionada como la de ustedes. Ahora sí les advierto que no puedo dar fecha exacta para el siguiente capitulo puesto que habrá que escribirlo nuevamente.**_

_**Cuídense mucho y no olviden su review como forma de expresar si les gustó o no el episodio de hoy.**_

_**¡Mata Kondo Ne!**_

_**Firey Girl Out.**_


	9. Tuyo es mi Corazón

_**De nuevo sean bienvenidos a un capítulo nuevo de este fanfic que sigue y sigue como ciertas pilas de conejitos rosas. En el tiempo que no publiqué recibí un par de reviews feos que ya me encargué de responder como sólo yo sabría hacerlo. Además, la cosa iba personal porque la ofensora se había atrevido a robarme uno de mis proyectos que tengo para el 2011 titulado "Mi Complejo de Edipo". Cabe destacar que fue bastante hábil al intentar plagiarlo pero habría fracasado si hubiese intentado seguir la historia por su propio pie, porque la única que podría escribirla adecuadamente sería yo, la autora original.**_

_**Dejémonos de rodeos y continuemos con la historia.**_

_**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, NARUTO**_**!**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**TUYO ES MI CORAZÓN**

En los ocho años que Rin, Ayame y Tamaki llevaban trabajando como sirvientas en Uchiha Vineyard, nunca habían visto tal show matrimonial que se ponía mejor cada día y superaba a las telenovelas mexicanas que diariamente pasaban por la televisión. Primero fueron testigos de la llegada de una pareja que se trataba con mucha indiferencia, después vino la amante por parte de él, luego se armaba un revuelo en la casa, y por último, un día el mismísimo matrimonio Uchiha amanecía compartiendo la cama que originalmente les pertenecía a ellos pero que había sido utilizada más por Sakura en el primer mes.

Rin aún se avergonzaba al recordar la mañana de mediados de Julio en que había entrado a la recámara de Sakura para llevarle su desayuno; pero en vez de encontrarla sólo a ella, también se topó con la imagen de su patrón con el torso desnudo. Tal sorpresa la hizo liberar un gritillo que ella intentó apagar con sus manos. Esto había sido en vano, pues Sasuke se despertó inmediatamente y con un simple gesto le ordenó permanecer callada y salir de la habitación. Ella así lo hizo y sus amigas se dieron por enteradas de todo cuando vieron a sus amos bajar juntos a desayunar y conversar tranquilamente, como si las cuatro semanas de discordia entre ellos jamás hubiesen existido.

De esto ya habían transcurrido cinco semanas, pero para la castaña no era algo tan fácil de olvidar. ¿Cómo era que su jefe la impactara hasta tal punto? Esto era algo que no le diría a nadie, ni siquiera a Kakashi, el supervisor de los vinos que se guardaban en la bodega y su novio.

A pesar de que Chiyo casi no participaba en el chismorreo de sus jóvenes compañeras más que para apaciguarlas; ahora se había mostrado bastante contenta de ver que sus patrones se llevasen mejor, y que por fin se hubieran reconciliado. También le gustaba recordar la cara de Karin cuando ésta se había percatado del nuevo romance, pues las cuatro estaban de acuerdo en que se lo tenía bien merecido. Chiyo sabía de estas cosas mejor que nadie, pero a su edad ya no venía al caso hundirse en los vagos recuerdos de sus amores de juventud. Ahora era más ameno disfrutar de la felicidad que Sasuke y Sakura compartían, pues ella los estimaba como si fueran sus nietos.

Lo que su vasta sabiduría no alcanzaba a ver era la enterrada confusión de Sakura. Ella ya no podía negar que realmente se había enamorado de Sasuke y no quería dejarlo; pero aparte estaba Sai. Él continuaba escribiéndole con una frecuencia alarmante, preguntándole cuando podían fugarse. Sakura le respondía sus cartas en raras ocasiones porque sentía que ya no debía seguir engañando a Sasuke ni dándole alas al ilusionado pintor. Ellos significaban mucho para ella, y no tenía deseos de herirlos, así que en su última carta, Sakura le explicó con mucha claridad la situación en la que se encontraba le reveló que sus sentimientos hacia él habían cambiado, y que tal vez sonaba frívolo y cruel de su parte, pero que su determinación final era la de permanecer casada con Sasuke hasta la muerte. También le deseó lo mejor y le suplicó que no volviera a buscarla, pues prefería pensar en que él sería feliz con otra mujer tanto como ella lo era con Sasuke.

Aunque esto era lo mejor, la intuición de Sakura le dictaba que para Sai ella seguiría siendo su primer y único gran amor. A Sakura le daba pena imaginar que él pudiera quedarse solo el resto de sus días. Sai debía conseguir una compañera tan pronto reflexionara que ella ya no pensaba fugarse con él ni volverle a escribir. Al menos esperaba que no se tomara la noticia tan a la tremenda, porque siendo un artista tan sensible era probable que él cometiera alguna locura.

Para evitar agobiarse por ese pensamiento, Sakura acudió a las caballerizas para pedirle a Haku que le enseñara a montar su yegua, pero en vez de eso encontró a Sasuke poniéndole la silla a Relámpago. Tal vez sería bueno que ella aprovechara su presencia para que él fuese su maestro, pero no dijo nada y se limitó a observarlo. El moreno se percató de que no estaba solo y le sonrió confiado a su esposa con la intención de impresionarla.

Sakura permaneció en su sitio sin hablar, pero Sasuke supo leerle el pensamiento a través de sus ojos.

- Te gustaría montarlo?.- le preguntó y a Sakura se le iluminó la mirada.

- Yo… no…

- No te preocupes, estaré contigo en todo momento para asegurarme de que no te pase nada.

Convencida de que él iba a protegerla, Sakura se subió en el magnífico semental. Sasuke notó que su esposa estaba muy nerviosa, y no era para menos, pues recién se había recuperado de su tobillo. Era mejor que practicara con relámpago, pues a pesar de su fiereza, resultaba ser inofensivo. El caballo titubeó un poco mientras lo sacaban, pues podía sentir las emociones de su jinete y relinchó fuertemente.

- Tengo miedo, Sasuke…- musitó Sakura con preocupación.- ¿Podrías… subirte conmigo?

- Seguro.

- Con mucha habilidad, se subió detrás de su mujer, y tomó las riendas. Sakura se relajó un poco y unió sus manos con las de Sasuke para saber exactamente como manejar un caballo.

Resultó ser más fácil de lo que pensaba, y comprendió que Relámpago no era tan bravo como se imaginaba. De hecho, le recordaba a su amado cónyuge, y a lo mejor Estrella Fugaz se parecía a ella en cierto sentido. Si así era, entonces ya tenía la clave para poderla montar sin problemas en el futuro.

Ambos recorrieron los viñedos a paso normal porque Sasuke no quería separarse de ella tan pronto. Albergarla en sus brazos y brindarle seguridad eran móviles suficientes para continuar mostrándole las maravillas de Uchiha Vineyard. Él podía cabalgar y cabalgar por horas, pero a Sakura le dio hambre y decidieron volver a la casa para comer.

**- o -**

Mientras Sakura comía silenciosamente su estofado de cordero, puso especial atención en el aspecto de Sasuke. Su cara estaba libre de vello porque él se rasuraba diariamente y siempre usaba esa colonia de Chipre que podía reconocer de inmediato. Su cabello nunca estaba sucio, pero ahora que lo veía mejor, lo notaba un poco desaliñado.

El moreno la volteó a ver y ella se tensó. ¿Debía de hacerle notar este pequeño defecto? No, era mejor no decírselo o podría hacerlo enojar. Total, nadie era perfecto. ¿Para qué buscarse problemas por unos desajustes al peinado?

- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Sakura?

- ¿Qué?

- Te veo un poco distraída, ¿te sientes bien?

Sakura sonrió y se mostró dubitativa, pero al final decidió revelar disimuladamente sus pensamientos.

- Un corte de cabello no te sentaría mal.

Sasuke se quedó de a seis. ¿Acaso había dicho corte de cabello? ¿A su esposa no le gustaba su cabello? Era increíble que a todas las mujeres con las que había estado les encantaba su cabello negro y lo encontraban sexy; pero a Sakura no le gustaba. ¿Hace cuanto que no iba con el estilista? De eso ya ni se acordaba. Su inseguridad le hizo llevarse la mano automáticamente entre su melena descuidada.

- No quise decirlo de esa forma.- se apresuró a decir Sakura.- Tu cabello es verdaderamente… sensual.

- Creo que de verdad me hace falta despuntarlo un poco.- dijo Sasuke tratando de no sonar incómodo.- Acompáñame.

Sin hacer preguntas, ella siguió a su marido hasta uno de lso cuartos de baño. Sasuke se veía tan serio que Sakura se imaginó lo peor, y más cuando éste sacó unas tijeras bastante afiladas de un cajón. Él sonrió mientras depositaba las cuchillas en sus manos junto con un peine.

- Dejaré este asunto en tus manos.

- Pe- pero yo no tengo experiencia en esto. ¿Por qué mejor no acudes a una barbería?

- Porque quiero tener el cabello exactamente como a ti te guste, y si hace falta raparlo, conseguiré una rasuradora.

- ¡No hace falta!

Sasuke se sentó en el suelo y Sakura se inclinó sobre sus rodillas, un tanto nervioso de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Nunca antes le había cortado el pelo a nadie, ni siquiera a sus muñecas ¡y ahora iba a hacerlo por primera vez con su pareja! Las manos le temblaron, sudaba copiosamente y aspiraba grandes bocanadas de aire. Finalmente tomó uno de los mechones que le caían a Sasuke sobre la cara y le dio el primer corte.

- Cuidado con esas tijeras, querida.- le advirtió Sasuke, un poco exacerbado.- No vayas a cortarme una oreja.

- Descuida, verás que te voy a dejar irreconocible.

- Eso es precisamente lo que temo…- murmuró en broma.

- Jo, qué malo eres…

Después de ese primer tajo, Sakura se fue relajando conforme daba vueltas en torno a Sasuke y le recortaba cuidadosamente el cabello. Alegremente observaba cómo las oscuras hebras se apartaban de su lugar de origen y caían graciosamente al suelo, formando una ligera masa peluda y brillante. Constantemente comprobaba que el pelo de Sasuke estuviera parejo, aunque para ser francos, sólo estaba consiguiendo que pareciera un nido de pájaros.

Sasuke la escuchó soltar un gemido ahogado y pensó que Sakura se había equivocado, pero él se limitó a bufar. A todos los hombres de su familia les crecía rápido el cabello, y por eso él no se preocupaba tanto de pensar en la posibilidad de tener un corte de lo más extraordinario. Ella continuó dando tijeretazos a diestra y siniestra, hasta que por fin comenzó a ver unos resultados aproximados a los que tenía en mente.

Tan pronto dio por acabado el trabajo, le peinó la cabeza, le sacudió el cabello cortado de los hombros y le incitó a verse en el espejo. Esperaba que Sasuke pegara un grito y le echara en cara su ineptitud, peor él no lo hizo. Sasuke sólo se vio fijamente a sí mismo mientras se tocaba su nuevo estilo.

- ¿Segura de que es tu primera vez cortando cabello? A decir verdad yo opino que no lo hiciste nada mal.- se cruzó de brazos e hizo su característica sonrisa altiva.- Ya está, tú serás mi nueva peluquera.

- Eh… claro. Trataré de mejorar mi técnica.

- ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a la piscina?

- ¿Ahora?

- Claro. A esta hora no hay nadie en el jardín, así que podemos estar solos sin que nadie nos moleste.

- Pero…

- Vamos, será divertido.

A duras penas Sakura accedió a pasar el resto de la tarde en compañía de Sasuke disfrutando la frescura de la piscina. No es que verdaderamente lo odiara, sino que el problema era que ella le tenía fobia al agua, y por ende, no sabía nadar muy bien. Al explicarle esto a su marido, él la tranquilizó diciéndole que la alberca no era demasiado profunda y que él estaría cerca para cuidarla.

Con cautela, ella se fue adentrando en el agua hasta que ésta le llegó a los hombros. Sasuke le tomaba la mano en las profundidades y luego la soltó para hacer bucitos. A Sakura le invadió un gran terror en un principio pero no se movió porque no quería hacer el ridículo chapoteando a lo tonto y procuró divertirse.

O al menos eso intentó hasta que se alarmó porque pensó que el moreno llevaba demasiado rato en el fondo. Temiendo que se fuera a ahogar, ella se sumergió y lo encontró inmóvil en lo más profundo de la piscina. Por un instante creyó que Sasuke estaba muerto puesto que no le salía ninguna burbuja de las vías respiratorias; sin embargo, su pareja abrió los ojos de golpe y ella se sustó tanto que tragó una gran cantidad de agua y pataleó como desquiciada para salir a la superficie.

- ¡¿Qué crees que haces pegándome esos sustos?

- Estaba comprobando que tanto me amabas.

- No era necesario que te fingieras ahogado para que sea evidente lo mucho que te amo.

- Ahora lo sé.- repuso Sasuke besándola.

Sakura no quería corresponder el beso ya que seguía enfadada, pero los labios de Sasuke envolviéndose deliciosamente con los suyos la convencieron de ceder ante él. Si fuera posible, le encantaría estar así de cerca toda la tarde pero el destino tenía planeado algo distinto para ellos.

- ¡Hola, temee! ¿Interrumpo algo?

La pareja rápidamente se separó al escuchar esa voz tan escandalosa y familiar para ellos. En la orilla se encontraba Naruto observándolos con una sonrisa picarona en el rostro, y la interrupción sí que molestó a Sasuke. Sakura también estuvo a punto de reclamarle, pero se quedó callada al ver que el rubio Uzumaki no venía solo.

Junto a él, su amiga Hinata estaba de pie con si mismo porte recatado de siempre. No se esperaba ver a una de sus amigas tan pronto, pero le alegraba tanto que salió del agua, se puso una bata y corrió para abrazar a la heredera Hyuuga.

Aún para tratarse de la visita de su mejor amigo, Sasuke no recibió de buena manera a Naruto porque quería pasar al menos seis meses en compañía de Sakura antes de siquiera ocurrírsele invitar a alguien a su casa, fuera un pariente o un amigo. Estuvo a punto de pedirle al rubio que se regresara por donde había venido, pero notó que a su esposa le encantaba recibir visitas, y desistió de sus intenciones.

Los cuatro tomaron asiento en el porche mientras bebían un vaso de sangría casera. Ya puestos con la idea de hospedar a Naruto y a Hinata por algunos días, Sakura les preguntó discretamente cómo era que ellos habían terminado juntos. El ojiazul arqueó ligeramente las cejas y prorrumpió en carcajadas.

- No creerás que Hinata y yo somos novios, ¿verdad?.- inquirió.- La verdad es que ella ha sido la única chica que no ha salido corriendo cuando le dirijo la palabra.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que no van a huir si te la pasas diciendo idioteces?.- comentó Sasuke sarcásticamente.

- ¡Cállate, temee! Como decía, Hinata realmente es una chica muy linda y agradable

, y como buenos amigos que somos pensé que sería buena idea viajar juntos para hacerles compañía. ¿Verdad que a ti no te molesta viajar de improvisto, Hinata?

- N-no… me gusta… me gusta estar contigo, Naruto-kun.

- ¿Ven? Les dije que era muy mona.

Como mujer que era, Sakura se percató de que Hinata estaba enamoradísima de Naruto ya que nunca antes se había comportado tan irresoluta y nerviosa ante la presencia de un chico. Probablemente Sasuke también veía lo mismo que ella, pero el que debía saberlo en primera instancia era Naruto; pero ni aunque le echaran las indirectas más directas que se conocían, él no iba a darse cuenta de nada. Con el Uzumaki uno debía decirle las cosas de frente para que las captara, o de lo contrario conseguiría confundirlo aún más.

- Por cierto, ¿dónde está Ino?.- preguntó Sakura a Hinata.

- Hace como un mes me llamó para decirme que se iba al amor. La verdad no entendí a qué se refería con eso, pero en su casa no está. ¿Crees que haya salido de viaje?

- Es lo más probable. Tal vez esté por ahí buscando inspiración para sus diseños. Aunque es extraño quee lla sea la única que no tiene una cita formal.

- Pareciera ser que a las mujeres les gusta mucho competir sobre quién puede ligar más.- bromeó Sasuke.

- Oye, si antes de casarme contigo no era capaz de pescar siquiera al chico más desesperado.- comentó Sakura, haciendo un mohín.

- Pero ahora me tienes a mí, así que ya no deberías preocuparte más por tener alguien que te ame.

- Oigan, tórtolos, cuando quieran pueden irse a su habitación que al cabo Hinata y yo nos haremos buena compañía.

Los tres sólo suspiraron profundamente por la ignorancia y el pésimo chiste de Naruto. Definitivamente caía en la definición del idiota simpático.

**-o-**

En el restaurant del hotel Windham los huéspedes disfrutaban las especialidades de la carta acompañadas de las mejores bebidas y vinos con los que contaba el lugar. Bien valía la pena pagar los precios tan exorbitantes sólo para gozar de lo mejor que se le podía brindar al paladar.

El único ahí que no parecía disfrutar la comida era Sai. Recién había recibido una carta de despedida por parte de su estimada Sakura. Aquella misiva había sido el hundimiento. Era larga, llena de expresiones de amistad, muy exquisitas, muy veraces, en la que finalmente le decía que sus relaciones no podían continuar ya que ella le pertenecía a otro. Y para rematar anteponía esa frase espantosa: "Espero que algún día llegue otra mujer que te pueda hacer más feliz que yo". Sai sintió una horrible pesadez que le atravesaba el alma como un cuchillo helado, haciéndole ver de golpe la dura realidad.

Sus palabras le deprimieron tanto que ni siquiera comer su cena favorita le ayudaba de mucho. Pareciera que con la lectura se le había escapado toda la esperanza y el ánimo que tenía. Cada bocado de la deliciosa paella de mariscos le sabía a hiel, y eso lo desalentaba aún más. ¿Cómo podría olvidarse de la mujer a la que tanto había amado y que ahora era feliz con otro?

Inmediatamente, Dios respondió a su pregunta.

- Paella valenciana de mariscos con vino Chardonnay... es una excelente combinación.- comentó Ino, tomando asiento enfrente de él.

- ¿Usted de nuevo?.- masculló Sai

- Vamos. Tú y yo estamos solos en este hotel y no creo que sea mala idea divertirnos juntos mientras podamos. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

- Discúlpeme pero no quiero su compañía, prefiero estar solo.

- Tus gestos no dicen lo mismo.

Sai la miró y quitó su cara de mal genio para mostrarle su falsa sonrisa que tanto lo ayudaba a salir de los problemas, especialmente los que tenían que ver con pleitos entre Sakura y él. Probablemente así la rubia se convencería de que estaba bien y no necesitaba a nadie. Contrario a lo que esperaba, Ino se molestó.

- Si crees que con esa sonrisa me vas a engañar estás más que equivocado, querido.

- ¿Desea ordenar algo, señorita Yamanaka?.- preguntó un camarero.

- Sí, un Sai por favor.- respondió efusivamente.

- ¿Disculpe?

- Nunca entenderé tus bromas.- dijo Sai, bebiendo con desgano su vino.

- ¡No es una broma! ¡Sai, cásate conmigo!.- le pidió Ino, con ojos suplicantes.

- ¡¿Que?

**-o-**

Esta era la última noche en que había luna llena y Hinata quería disfrutar tanto como pudiera. En su cada le era difícil obtener una vista tan bella como la que estaba teniendo desde el porche de Uchiha Vineyard. No era que la cama de su habitación fuera incómoda, sino que a la joven Hyuuga le emocionaba pensar que el cuarto de Naruto estuviera justo al lado del suyo. Le avergonzaba ser tan nerviosa y alterarse con su cercanía, seguro él debía pensar que era una extraña por actuar así.

Otro dato que la había hecho abandonar su cama era una serie de ruidos hechos por la pareja Uchiha, que ocupaban la otra recámara contigua a la de ella. No había sido su intención hacer caso de eso, así como tampoco sonrojarse y medio excitarse. ¿Pero porqué rayos experimentaba esas sensaciones? No era decente que una señorita como ella tuviera pensamientos pecaminosos con Naruto Uzumaki.

Qué desesperante era que el rubio sólo la viera como una amiga, pero en ella recaía que esa visión cambiara. Si su hermanita Hanabi tenía una actitud más desinhibida, entonces ella también podía ser osada de vez en cuando.

Sí, en cuanto estuviera a solas con Naruto le diría unas cosas realmente interesantes.

- Naruto-kun…- susurró para sí misma.

- ¿Qué quieres, Hinata?

La morena casi se cayó del balcón al reconocer la somnolienta voz de Naruto. Se dio la vuelta y él sólo llevaba una bata encima que dejaba ver su torneado y bronceado pecho. Se frotaba los ojos mientras bostezaba ruidosamente. Al parecer él recién se había levantado de la cama en medio de su quinto sueño, y ella lo encontró raro porque cuando ellos habían hecho el viaje en avión Naruto permaneció dormido tan profundamente dormido que no despertó ni cuando hubo una pequeña turbulencia.

- A ti tampoco te dejaron dormir esos dos, ¿verdad?.- preguntó el rubio.

- Bueno, en realidad… quiero decir… no.

- Aaargh, me pregunto si yo también seré así de escandaloso en la cama cuando esté casado. ¿Tú que opinas, Hinata?

- ¡¿Eh?.- la aludida se puso tan colorada que su cara brillaba casi tanto como un carbón encendido.

- Ah, discúlpame. Pensé que una chica tan guapa como tú ya tenía experiencia en el tema.

¿Guapa? ¿Naruto le había dicho que ella era guapa? Hinata sentía que si él continuaba diciendo esas ocurrencias ella se iba a desplomar por el sólo éxtasis que le provocaba imaginar5se a sí misma teniendo intimidad con Naruto. Si eso ocurría seguro los dioses la castigaban.

- En serio no quise faltarte el respeto.

- No te preocupes.- repuso ella con una sonrisa disimulada y un evidente sonrojo.

- ¿Sabes? Nunca antes en mi vida me había topado con una chica así de tímida, extraña y oscura.- el comentario de Naruto aporreó el ánimo de Hinata y a ésta le apareció una gota en la cabeza.- ¿Pero te digo una cosa? Me gustan las personas como tú.- agregó, sonriéndole y retirándose a dormir.

Hinata se quedó estática y observó cómo Naruto se perdía en la oscuridad de la casa. Ya no escuchaba a Sasuke y Sakura, sino el susurro que emitía su corazón al bombear rápidamente su sangre y repartiendo adrenalina por todo su cuerpo. Quería brincar, quería reír, quería gritar el nombre de su amado a los cuatro vientos, pero por ahora se rió despacio y volvió a la cama. Con eso ya podía decirse que ella tenía hecho un gran avance.

* * *

_**La frase de Ino "Me voy al amor" es similar a la que dijo la bailarina Isadora Duncan justo antes de morir ahorcada por su propia bufanda. Esa renombrada mujer era tan vanidosa como nuestra adorable rubia y por eso creí adecuado utilizarla en este capítulo. También me entró antojo de poner tintes NaruHina en honor a mi precioso kitsune que hoy cumple un año más de vida. ¡Es demasiado lindo como para ignorarlo! w **_

_**Ya saben que su reconocimiento es mi mayor recompensa. ¿Alguien se anima a echarme porras que me inciten a continuar? XDDD**_

_**Cuídense y nos vemos en la siguiente entrega. **_

_**¡Mata Kondo Ne!**_

_**Firey Girl Out.**_


	10. Reflejo Turbio

**_Noviembre ya comenzó y su desquiciada escritora se reporta con la actualización de mi fanfic estrella. He pasado por tantas cosas que solté la pluma por dos semanas y media antes de continuar escribiendo este capítulo. Planeaba subirlo hasta mañana, pero a petición expresa de una de mis lectoras, se los entrego por adelantado. Además, tuve de nuevo problemas con Nozomi no Kurotsuji porque de nuevo subió mi fanfic "Mi Complejo de Edipo" a pesar de que le reclamé por ello. Pero como bien les dije, solo yo sé de que va la trama completa y no hay forma de que lo pueda continuar más allá del prólogo, je, je..._**

**_Espero que disfruten su capítulo de hoy. No tienen idea de la serie de chorradas que le he puesto, a ver si no la regué..._**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**REFLEJO TURBIO**

Cuando Sasuke Uchiha aceptó hospedar a Naruto y a Hinata en su casa a tan sólo dos meses de haberse casado con Sakura nunca le pasó por la cabeza que ellos cuatro se iban a divertir tanto. No cabía duda de que para entretenerse su mejor amiga era toda una profesional.

Para empezar, Naruto intentó presumirles a las chicas su habilidad para montar a caballo, y aunque lo hizo bien durante los primeros cinco minutos, cometió el error de arrear demasiado al animal. Éste se alteró tanto que zarandeó al rubio como si estuvieran en un rodeo. En cambio, Hinata no tuvo problema alguno para montar el caballo de Haku, y hasta se ganó el apodo de "la frágil amazona" por su aspecto delicado y su facilidad para la equitación. Lo que nadie sabía era que a Hinata se le había impartido clases de dicho deporte desde los seis años.

El día que siguió a ese, se entretuvieron en la piscina nadando y haciendo una parrillada que atrajo la atención de Goliat. Nada más ver al perro, Hinata pegó un grito por el miedo que le inspiraba; pero éste no la atacó a ella sino que se dio a la tarea de perseguir al Uzumaki por todo el jardín y parte de los viñedos hasta que de nueva cuenta regresaron para luego tirarse a la alberca. Como premio por atrapar al "zorro roñoso" (como Sasuke decía) el moreno le dio la costilla más jugosa que tenía sobre el asador.

Después de eso vinieron otra serie de sucesos que Sasuke no olvidaría en toda su vida. Pero tres días de experiencias divertidas le parecían más que suficientes. Máximo esperaría una semana antes de que lo comenzara a fastidiar la invasión Uzumaki-Hyuuga.

Esa tarde había salido con Naruto para buscar un vino con el cual acompañar la comida y ambos se entretuvieron hablando de transacciones en el banco y el manejo del dinero que Sakura había heredado de su padre gracias a su matrimonio con el Uchiha. A Sasuke le parecía bien que su esposa manejara su propio dinero como a ella mejor le conviniera puesto que él no tenía interés en quedárselo. Naruto notó al instante que su amigo realmente se abía enamorado y aunque le alegraba mucho, sintió que era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerle infinidad de bromas respecto a su vida de casado.

Era una lástima que Hinata no se animara a seguirle la corriente y le entrara al juego. Simplemente le era extraño que se pusiera tan nerviosa cada vez que él la volteaba a ver. De cualquier forma le haría ver que el mundo no era tan tenebroso como se lo imaginaba.

Cuando ambos entraron en la sala vieron que las dos mujeres se encontraban tejiendo unos suéteres para cuando llegara el otoño. Naruto encontró dicho pasatiempo bastante aburrido porque para él no tenía mucha ciencia sentarse en un sillón a mover un par de agujas gigantes de un lado a otro. La forma en que Hinata lo hacía le recordaba a la de su madre; Kushina era una madre muy cariñosa que siempre estaba presta a vestir a su único hijo con prendas confeccionadas por ella misma. El ojiazul se sintió junto a su progenitora por un momento hasta que desvió su vista hacia Sakura. Ella tejía de manera tan primorosa que de inmediato hizo que su invitado pensara en una chorrada.

- Sasuke sin duda no pierden el tiempo. Apenas han transcurrido dos meses ¿y ya planean tener hijos? Rápido y efectivo que eres, temee.

Ninguno de los presentes se rió. A Hinata le dio pena ajena, Sakura se sonrojó ante tal posibilidad, y a Sasuke definitivamente no le cayó en gracia el chiste.

- Si vuelves a decir otra de tus estupideces, le voy a pedir a Zabuza que te saque a patadas de aquí.

- Ya, ya, pues, me callo.

- ¿Conseguiste el vino que te pedí, Sasuke?.- preguntó Sakura.

- Si. Uno de los mejores merlots que este viñedo ha producido.- contestó Sasuke con orgullo, mientras le enseñaba la botella.

Ni tardos ni perezosos, la pareja Uchiha tomó rumbo hacia el comedor para disfrutar juntos de una buena comida con vino, Naruto y Hinata se quedaron solos e intercambiaron miradas de complicidad. No era mala idea hacer como si ellos también estuvieran casados.

Con un ademán gracioso Naruto invitó a la morena a pasar para luego tomarla momentáneamente de la mano.

**-o-**

El carboncillo se deslizaba fácilmente por el papel para trazar una línea curva y estilizada. Los retratos y esbozos hechos con esta técnica eran los preferidos del artista, no sólo por ser rápido, directo y sensitivo, sino porque había sido con ese inseparable mineral negro que él se dio cuenta de que lo suyo era el arte. Resultaba una herramienta muy versátil, pero eso no le importaba al moreno. Su prioridad en ese momento era terminar su nueva creación como Dios mandaba, lo cual era un poco difícil porque la luz del atardecer no le permitía ver tan bien como en los retratos matutinos que hacía de Sakura. Al recordarla, se detuvo un momento.

¿En qué estaba pensando al dibujar semi-desnuda a una influyente chica con la que aparentemente no congeniaba en lo absoluto?

De hecho él no pensaba en nada. Sólo acataba las insistentes peticiones de Ino Yamanaka, a la cual le había rechazado amablemente su propuesta de matrimonio. Claro, después de haber recibido un tremendo shock por escuchar algo tan serio de un solo golpe. No la repudiaba por el hecho de que él fuera un pintor sin fortuna y ella una afamada diseñadora, ni tampoco porque se conociesen muy poco, sino que simplemente Sai no la quería. Bastante ya tenía con la tristeza de haber cortado con Sakura como para emprender una nueva relación de la noche a la mañana. No obstante, al carecer de amigos necesitaba que alguien lo escuchara y le alentara a seguir… fue por eso que aceptó la presencia de la exuberante rubia. Tal vez ella podría ser lo que él estaba buscando.

Ino sabía que el corazón de una persona no siempre sentía lo que uno deseaba, pero algo le decía que no debía aceptar una negación por respuesta. Pero por el momento cedió porque vio una expresión turbia en los oscuros ojos de Sai que le hizo entender que él estaba sufriendo. Al momento se propuso distraerlo y su primera idea fue pedirle que la dibujara medio desnuda, cubierta solamente por una sábana de seda blanca. Cualquiera podía decirle que era una idea insensata y sin sentido común, pero Ino siempre sabía lo que hacía.

- ¿Por qué estás tan serio, Sai-kun?.- preguntó ella, riéndose un poco.

- Quédate quieta, por favor. Ya casi termino.

- Cuando acabes, ¿podemos tener una cita?

- Si te quedas quietecita, te llevaré a cenar.- respondió Sai con la amabilidad que le restaba, pues ya estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

- ¡Claro! ¡No hay problema!

Ino intentó contener la alegría que sentía por tener una cita de verdad con su amado, pero el júbilo se le salía por las pupilas de sus ojos y Sai se encargó de capturarla magistralmente.

Miró con detenimiento el resultado de su trabajo, dejándose capturar por el encanto natural que irradiaba la rubia y comprendió que la vida le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad de volver a obtener la inspiración necesaria para sus obras, pero con una musa diferente. Sería estúpido y necio de su parte rehusarse a fructificar esa mágica iluminación.

Mientras Ino se cambiaba tras el biombo sintió que su piel estaba caliente, y que su corazón latía a un ritmo ardiente y fuerte que vibraba por todo su cuerpo, produciéndole un agradable cosquilleo. Aquella había sido la experiencia más erótica de toda su vida, mucho más intensa que cuando pasó a "segunda base" con un chico a los 17 años.

Riéndose picaronamente por su aventura entre sábanas y pinceles, la rubia salió con un elegante vestido turquesa para su cita prometida. Sai estaba terminándole de aplicar al dibujo una capa de laca en aerosol, y mientras lo ponía a secar, se acicaló un poco. No era de su estilo vestirse con esmoquin, así que simplemente se colocó su mejor chaleco sastre y sus lentes de montura cuadrada, los cuales le daban un aire más distinguido. Ino se acercó a ver su retrato y quedó asombrada con el resultado, aunque a Sai no le sorprendía para nada que ella le dijera alabanzas porque para todos sus dibujos siempre decía lo mismo. Se divirtió un momento viéndola maravillarse con su propia imagen trazada al carbón.

- Oh por Dios, está hermoso. Eres muy talentoso, Sai-kun.

- ¿En verdad te gustó?

- ¡Por supuesto!

- Me alegra mucho que te gustara.— se terminó de acomodar el cuello de la camisa —¿nos vamos yendo, señorita narcisista?

El apelativo "narcisista" sacó de onda a Ino, quien no rechistó ni un poco, ni siquiera cuando Sai la jaló a la puerta para ir con dirección al restaurante de comida italiana más cercano. Su corazón todavía dolía un poco por su fallido romance con Sakura, pero gracias a Ino ya no le acongojaba tanto como antes. Esta noche la trataría como a una reina, y las que le seguían iba a agradecérselo de la mejor manera que conocía…

**-o-**

A las siete de la tarde, las sirvientas retiraron los platos de la mesa que se había puesto sobre el jardín de Uchiha Vineyard para luego dejar sólo los del postre. Sakura había tenido ganas de disfrutar la excelente comida de Chiyo bajo el cielo claro, de un azul intenso. Para ella era un verdadero alivio sentir la brisa nocturna en su piel, pues a pesar de que ya comenzaba a hacer fresco, Sakura se abochornaba bastante seguido. El postre consistía en una deliciosa tarta de frambuesa que era el predilecto de la ojiverde. Al otro extremo de la mesa, Sasuke prefería abstenerse de la repostería, pero en cambio disfrutaba despacio del vino Sauternes que servía de acompañante. Su delicado aroma de albaricoques, miel y melocotones era embriagante, aunque tal parecía ser que Naruto estaba demasiado entusiasmado con el licor.

Sasuke sabía que a su amigo no se le daba mucho la bebida, y para todos era evidente que él se estaba poniendo cada vez más y más borracho. Hinata tampoco era muy tolerante al alcohol y estaba consciente de ello, pero no podía evitar sorber el vino sin medida porque la mirada lujuriosa de Naruto yacía sobre sus hombros.

Hinata no estaba acostumbrada a que un hombre la mirara de esa forma porque siendo una señorita tan reservada, ella se abstenía de compañía masculina, y cuando ésta era inevitable, procuraba no prolongar dichos momentos. Pero ahora no podía zafarse del abrasador contacto que los ojos de Naruto tenían sobre ella. Era agradable pero a la vez abrumadora la sensación de calor que invadía todo su cuerpo, invadiendo lentamente su rostro, los senos, el corazón, el vientre y las piernas… sólo el alcohol la distraía de todo eso, pero no era precisamente la solución idónea.

Sakura vio cómo un intenso rubor cubría las mejillas de su amiga, y mostrándose preocupada le preguntó:

- Hinata, te noto muy rara, ¿te sientes bien?

- ¿Eh? S-sí…—sonrió nerviosamente —¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que te noto muy agitada y colorada. Ya estaba comenzando a pensar que estabas igual de enferma que yo.

- ¿Estás enferma? —ahora la preocupada pasaba a ser Hinata.

- Qué va. Lo digo porque últimamente me he sentido fatigada, pero seguramente es por el calor.

Después de terminado el postre, Sasuke y Sakura se escaparon para dar una caminata antes de regresar temprano a la alcoba para pasar un momento aún más íntimo. La pobre de Hinata no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con un Naruto ebrio, y más cuando éste se puso a cantar a todo pulmón:

- _Estrellita de lejano cielo… Tú sabes mi dolor… Tú miras mi sufrir…_

- Naruto-kun… por favor no hagas esto o se van a molestar…— le suplicaba la morena, en vano.

- _….Tu eres la estrella… Mi faro de amor… Y sabes que pronto me iré a morir.._.— recitada esa estrofa, el rubio se acercó poco a Hinata hasta que un chorro de agua le cayó encima.

- ¿Hasta cuando vas a dejar de armar alboroto, dobe? —lo regañó Sasuke. Él y Sakura habían sido atraídos por el escándalo que provocaba su exuberante invitado.

- ¡Túuu! ¡Hic! ¿Como te… atreves a hacerme essstoo…? ¡Hic! Sabbbías que… eres un… igiota? ¡Hic!

- Ni siquiera puedes hablar bien.

A pesar de que todavía era muy temprano, la situación de Naruto obligó al trío a volver al interior de la casa. Sakura evitaba reírse de él y de Sasuke por llevarlo a su cuarto. La verdad era que estando borracho, Naruto se volvía aún más gracioso.

Mientras subían la escalera, Naruto resbaló y se cayó de sentón por el tercer escalón.

- ¡Naruto-kun! —Hinata se asustó porque lo vio muy callado, pero se alivió cuando él se empezó a reir a lo bajo — Recárgate en mi, vamos, yo te ayudo.

- ¿Sabes que eres muy bonita, Hinata? Muy bonita…

- N-no digas eso, Naruto-kun…

- Si, aparte de bonita eres muy buena…

- Ya déjate de ridiculeces y ponte de pie. Ganas no me faltan de molerte a palos… —masculló Sasuke, volviendo a levantarlo.

Sakura se les adelantó para prepararle la cama al ojiazul y así sólo sería cuestión de echarlo ahí. Vaya que sí lo iba a echar de menos cuando él regresara a Japón junto con Hinata. Nunca antes en su vida había tenido una semana tan divertida. Tenía que convencer a su marido de volverlo a invitar a la casa para Navidad, costara lo que costara.

- Acuéstate aquí.- le pidió Hinata, mientras Sasuke le quitaba los zapatos.

Lo que tú quieras, mi reina…

Hinata volvió a sonrojarse por el comentario de Naruto, pero supuso que a un borracho nunca se le debía de tomar tan en serio porque el alcohol nublaba su juicio, pero no pudo evitar sentirse contenta.

- Siento mucho lo que sucedió.- le dijo a Sasuke, haciendo una leve inclinación.

- Está bien. Ya estoy acostumbrado a tratar con él.- dijo el moreno mirando con indiferencia a su amigo.- Te recomiendo que no te quedes aquí mucho tiempo porque Naruto… a veces es difícil controlarlo mientras duerme.

Una vez que Sasuke y Sakura abandonaron la habitación, Hinata se quedó viendo al rubio con aire maternal y comenzó a quitarle despacio unos mechones de cabello que tenía sobre la cara, pero Naruto, en sueños y balbuceos, dijo:

- Hinata… tienes… unos ojos muy bonitos… tú no eres como las demás… gracias… por estar conmigo… ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

- Ay, Naruto-kun, no entiendo porqué te pusiste a beber tanto, pero… no voy a negar que me gustó mucho estar a tu lado… si supieras lo mucho que te quiero…

- Y yo a ti, Hinata…

La morena sonrió al oír esa frase salir de los labios de Naruto, aunque fuera en sueños. Mientras lo arropaba y volvía a su habitación, deseó que él se volviera a poner ebrio en su presencia para así escuchar de nuevo unas palabras tan dulces. Su emoción y alegría era tan grande que no podía dormir, así que intentó ahuyentarlo de su mente pensando en algo que le molestara del ojiazul, pero no se le pudo ocurrir nada. ¡Era el hombre ideal para ella! Nunca se había sentido tan feliz en toda su vida, aunque esa alegría sólo podría ser superada si conseguía la suerte de casarse con Naruto y formar una relación tan sólida como la que tenían Sasuke y Sakura. Era una verdadera lástima que él fuera a olvidarse de todo aquello por la mañana, pero Hinata no iba a dejar que eso arruinara su ilusión.

Empezó a imaginarse qué se sentiría tener el pecho de Naruto haciendo presión sobre sus senos, sentir sus manos acariciándole cada centímetro de su piel, su aliento chocando contra su oreja, su voz diciendo su nombre con un tono ronco, la esencia de un hombre dentro de su cuerpo, sus mejillas teñidas de rojo por el brío de una noche de amor...

Definitivamente le iba a costar trabajo conciliar el sueño con una fantasía tan grande y maravillosa como esa...

Su primera fantasía erótica...

**-o-**

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto y Hinata se habían levantado temprano para desayunar porque a los dos últimos les tocaba tomar el avión que los llevaría de vuelta a Japón en un par de horas. Ellos ya se habían puesto de acuerdo en que un día se irían de vacaciones a la Toscana para gozar de un buen clima, un ambiente acogedor y los mejores vinos de Italia. Sin embargo, Naruto no quería saber nada de vinos en lo que restaba del año, producto de la espantosa migraña que sufría a consecuencia de su borrachera la noche anterior.

- Siento que se me parte la cabeza…— murmuraba con pesadez.

- Cómo no va a dolerte si anoche bebiste muchísimo.— lo amonestó Sakura, que hasta ahora sólo había estado tomando jugo de manzana.

Ayame le sirvió a Naruto su especialidad contra la resaca: Ramen Diablo, una receta de su padre que consistía en fideos bañados con un delicioso caldo de res, chile habanero molido, pimienta de cayena y filete de cerdo. Naruto cometió el error de comérselo sin averiguar primero qué contenía y recibió la enchilada más grande de su vida, tan grande, que se quedó paralizado por tan brutal escozor que invadía su boca. Sasuke se rió al verlo sudar copiosamente y le extendió un vaso con agua…

- Qué bobo eres.— se burló el Uchiha —Tuve que ayudarte a subir la escalera y acostarte.—miró de soslayo a su invitada— Aunque Hinata me ayudó de mucho.— agregó, lento y claro para que su amigo lo pudiera entender.

- ¿Hinata me ayudó?

- Sí, ella lo hizo encantada, ¿no es así?—inquirió Sasuke, guiñándole un ojo a la aludida y sonriendo con sorna.

- ¡Sa-Sasuke-kun!

Sakura se carcajeó brevemente por el hecho de que su marido dejara en evidencia a su amiga, pero entonces sintió que algo le quemaba la garganta y se cubrió disimuladamente la boca con una servilleta. Hinata la vio y recordó lo que la ojiverde le había comentado en la cena sobre su reciente malestar.

- Sasuke-kun, estoy preocupado por Sakura, últimamente no se ha sentido muy bien.— le susurró, aprovechando que la pelirrosa platicaba con Naruto.

- ¿Te ha dicho algo más?

- Dice que se siente cansada, pero la conozco de muchos años y sé que tiende a ver las cosas más a la ligera de lo que en realidad son.

- Entiendo. Estaré muy al pendiente de ella, así que estate tranquila.

Sasuke regresó a su lugar y acarició la mano de su esposa, mirándola escrutadoramente. Ellos ahora se llevaban de las mil maravillas pero él no conseguía olvidar por completo el daño que Sakura le había hecho desde el momento en que se conocieron. La sola idea de que ella le estuviese ocultando algo hacía que su presión arterial subiera y calentara su sangre a un nivel considerable. Él ya le había confesado sus faltas y hasta le había pedido perdón, pero no contaba con la paciencia necesaria para evitar preguntarle si tenía algún secreto importante que él debía saber…

… pero Sasuke sabía que tampoco contaba con la bondad suficiente para perdonarle una traición…

**-o-**

Al volver del aeropuerto, Sakura se retiró a tomar una siesta porque le dolía la cabeza. Sasuke recordó la advertencia de Hinata y decidió que cuando su esposa despertara, la iba a llevar con un médico para que le echara un vistazo y descartara la posibilidad de alguna enfermedad seria. La estaba pasando demasiado bien con ella como para perderla de un día para otro.

Mientras se dedicaba a verla dormir, Rin entró a la habitación con una serie de cosas en las manos. Sasuke frunció el cejo por ser interrumpido tan de repente.

- ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece, Rin?

- Encontré esto en la vieja habitación de la señora y pensé que a ella le gustaría tenerlas aquí. ¿Dónde quiere que las ponga?

- Déjalas en la mesita, ya luego las acomodaré yo.

Obedeciendo a su amo, Rin dejó todo en donde él se lo había pedido y rápidamente salió de ahí haciendo una reverencia. A Sasuke le pareció raro que Sakura no terminara de mudar sus cosas a la recámara que ambos compartían y echó un vistazo a los cuadernos y el cofrecito que yacían en la mesita de noche. No era correcto revisar entre los objetos personales de su mujer, pero su morbosa curiosidad lo hizo tomar una de las libretas y hojearla, aunque sólo pudo ver que contenía dibujos de Sai Serizawa, el artista cuyas obras habían contemplado el mes pasado.

El cofre tenía seguro, pero bastó la ayuda de Zabuza para poderlo abrir. Dentro había un paquete de cartas escritas también por Sai Serizawa y dirigidas a Sakura. Sasuke se encerró en su despacho para leerlas en orden y se enteró de la historia amorosa de su mujer. Sai había sido el primer gran amor de Sakura desde el momento en que ambos se conocieron en un museo. Ambos se estuvieron viendo a escondidas de Ren durante tres años, pues sabían que siendo él un pintor sin fortuna, no tenían oportunidad de casarse sin que el señor Haruno se diera cuenta y les hiciera la vida imposible. Cuando el padre de Sakura descubrió el romance que existía entre su hija heredera y aquel gallardo artista, inmediatamente hizo los arreglos para casarse con él, con Sasuke Uchiha. También supo que la había amenazado con eliminar a Sai para siempre si ella se negaba a darle el "sí" frente al Uchiha en el altar.

Por un momento, Sasuke se sintió conmovido al verse inmiscuido en la idílica relación de su esposa y arruinarle la felicidad que tenía con Sai; pero también recordó que ahora ella era suya, y no veía motivos para justificarle un engaño. Desconfiando de Sakura, siguió leyendo.

Una vez que Sakura se casó, ella y Sai hicieron planes para fugarse y cambiar sus identidades. A Sasuke le enojó que la ojiverde se expresara de él de la peor manera a pesar de que la había tratado como una dama al principio. Cuando llegó a la carta que mencionaba los besos que se dieron en el museo de San Francisco y las fantasías que Sakura tenía en sueños, el Uchiha sintió que una ira tremenda se apoderaba de él y teñía su cara de un rojo vivo, marcando duramente las venas de sus sienes. Arrojó el cofre por la ventana y tomó el fuete que guardaba en el último cajón de su escritorio.

Había llegado el momento que Sakura más temía…

Que Sasuke se enterara de su secreto…

* * *

**_Sí que soy una villana a la altura de Ren Haruno por dejarles el capítulo hasta ahí, pero se tienen que aguantar porque es para que así lean con más ganas la próxima vez... y también para que aprendan a dejarme reviews XDDDDD _**

**_La canción que Naruto le dedica a Hinata se llama "Estrellita" y es una popular melodía mexicana de Manuel M. Ponce. Se oye chistosísima cuando la canta un ebrio..._**

**_Como ya comienza a hacer frío, es mejor que se abriguen bien y esta autora deberá tomar grandes dosis de vitamina C para evitar un resfrío que atrase aún más la coontinuación. Cuídense mucho y ya saben como hacerle para dejarme contenta._**

**_¡Mata Kondo Ne!_**

**_Firey Girl Out. _**


	11. Nido de Espinas

**_Es un verdadero milagro que les traiga dos capítulos en un solo mes, y eso se debe no sólo a que he aumentado la ingesta de mi preciado café con leche, sino también a los reviews que me han dejado. ¿Ven que la fe sí mueve montañas? Eso sí, no creo que se repita pronto porque exprimir tanto mi cerebrito me ha producido dolor de cabeza… a ver si con un merecido descanso vuelvo pronto a las andadas, y eso si es que no me cortan primero el internet jajajaja_**

**_Por otra parte, van a odiarme por todo lo que atravesará Sakura pero soy yo la que decide el destino de todos y cada uno de los personajes. Lo siento, pero esto es la realidad, y mí no ser precisamente un algodón de azúcar._**

**_¡Se abre el telón!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**NIDO DE ESPINAS **

Sakura abrió los ojos tras reponerse del cansancio que había estado sintiendo toda la mañana y al mirar su reloj supo que ya se acercaba la hora de almorzar. Por haber desayunado sólo un jugo de manzana, ella sintió un enorme hueco en el estómago y pensaba pedirle a Chiyo que le dejara comer algunos duraznos con crema. Ya suponía que la anciana iba a protestar por quererse llenar con dulces justo antes de alimentarse con algo más nutritivo; pero realmente ansiaba comerlos porque de lo contrario iba a sentir que el mundo se iba a terminar. Lo que en ese momento no se imaginó era que realmente su mundo se derrumbaría de forma espantosa.

—¡Maldita hipócrita! —bramó Sasuke, entrando de golpe a la recámara.

—Sasuke, ¿qué ocurre? —el moreno la sujetó bruscamente de los brazos y ella se paralizó por el miedo que le inspiraba su mirada —¡Sasuke, me lastimas!

—¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar? No sé cómo pude ser tan imbécil… ¡Debí haber sabido que una ramera como tú jamás me amaría de verdad!

Los ojos de Sasuke se empañaron ligeramente por el dolor que le provocaba la traición y Sakura supo que él ya se había enterado de su romance con Sai, ¿pero cómo…?

La respuesta llegó a su mente como rayo.

_Las cartas…_

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos casados, Sakura? —le preguntó, con un tono seco y estéril —¿Un mes? ¿Dos? ¿Tres? No importa porque ahora entiendo que no se puede llegar a amar a alguien en tan poco tiempo.

—Te juro que…

—¡Cállate! —Sasuke la sacudió y la arrojó contra la pared. Sakura comenzó a sollozar —De nada servirá que llores y jures. Tal vez yo no te amaba cuando nos comprometimos, pero me cautivaste en nuestra noche de bodas. Tomabas mi amor y lo escupías. No dudé en escatimar esfuerzos para llamar tu atención, ¡incluso me tuve que acostar con la perra de Karin para despertar tus celos!

Sakura palideció ante la furia de su marido y comenzó a temblar. Bajó la mirada y cuando vio el fuete en sus manos, abrió los ojos en completo terror.

—Sasuke, por favor… las cosas no son como tú crees…

—¡Dirías lo que fuera! —Sasuke alzó la mano y le dio el primer golpe.

El dolor del fuete impactándose contra su cara fue enorme. Era demasiado parecida a la sensación de estar bajo el cruel yugo de Ren Haruno.

—¡No, no, Sasuke! ¡Yo te amo!

—¡Mentirosa!

Vino otro golpe. Esta vez en su espalda.

—¡Sasuke!

—¡Te creí inocente! ¡Pensé que tu padre era un monstruo y que tú de verdad me querías… pero no era otra cosa sino hipocresía y rechazo hacia mí! ¡Tu actuación fue magistral! ¡Fui un estúpido al enamorarme de ti!

Al diablo con la piedad. Aplicó más fuerza en el siguiente azote, negándose a escuchar las súplicas y el llanto de Sakura. Quería lastimarla tanto como ella lo había herido a él.

Sakura intentó cubrirse la cara del maltrato por el que estaba pasando, estaba sumamente indefensa.

Por fin, un ápice de conciencia despertó en Sasuke. Éste se detuvo antes de que la rabia le hiciera seguir golpeando a Sakura hasta matarla. Vio las marcas en el rostro de su esposa y llegó a la conclusión de que esa clase de heridas iban a sanar en unos cuantos días, y lo que él quería era pagarle con la misma moneda, no con un sustituto de ésta.

—Te voy a decir algo , querida mía, y quiero que te lo grabes bien —se inclinó ante ella y le sostuvo la barbilla para que lo mirara —Si fueras cualquier mujer, te habría descartado como a las otras que durmieron en mi cama antes que tú; pero da la casualidad de que llevas mi apellido y me perteneces. No pienso dejarte ir jamás, así que te puedes olvidar de que te dé el divorcio. Te voy a tomar en cuenta cuando a mí me dé la gana y seguirás mi voluntad al pie de la letra— se acercó a su cuello y le dio un pequeño mordisco —… y me vas a satisfacer cada vez que yo quiera.

Una vez que le dejó bien claro sus términos, Sasuke se separó de Sakura y la dejó en paz, llorando no por el dolor de sus heridas, sino por la congoja con la que su corazón se oprimía. Rin acudió a la recámara, atraída por los gritos y presintiendo que algo terrible había ocurrido. Se llevó la mano a la boca al ver a su ama tirada junto a la pared, presa de la histeria. Presurosa intentó hacerla reaccionar, pero Sakura sólo respiraba ahogadamente en medio de lágrimas gruesas, intentando tomar aire porque sentía que el oxígeno se le agotaba. El vacio de su estómago se hizo aún mas grande y una sensación de nausea la invadió, aunque no pudo levantarse de ahí y dejó que sus entrañas siguieran revolviéndose.

—Me quiero morir, Rin… quisiera estar muerta…

La castaña abrazó a Sakura y le hizo arrumacos para tranquilizarla. Ella era una chica dulce y fácil de conmover, así que de cierta forma entendía la pena por la que atravesaba su patrona. Nunca antes había visto tan furioso a Sasuke e inclusive sintió cómo el fuego de su cólera le había quemado a pesar de no haber estado presente en la discusión, y pensó que la otra debía estar realmente lastimada.

**-o-**

Habían pasado siete días desde que Sasuke había decidido retirarle la palabra a Sakura, pero para ella era como si hubiera ocurrido ayer. Permanecía encerrada en la recámara matrimonial, y tanto el cansancio como la golpiza la obligaron a guardar cama casi todo el día. Las pocas horas que no dormía las dedicaba a tejer, a mirar por la ventana a los empleados trabajar en el viñedo o a escribir en su diario. En todo ese tiempo no vio ni la sombra de su marido y ella entendió que cuando Sasuke Uchiha decía algo, lo decía en serio.

Sasuke estaba demasiado enojado como para entender de razones, y Chiyo le sugirió que esperara hasta que se calmara para que así pudiera hablar con él con más calma, pero Sakura sabía que él no la iba a escuchar. Se sentía sumamente desdichada, y no entendía qué era lo que había hecho para que Dios la castigara tan cruelmente. Primero le arrebataba a su madre y la dejaba a merced de su inhumano padre, luego la separaba de Sai, y ahora de Sasuke.

Lo que le parecía extraño era que aunque durmiera bien toda la noche, siempre amanecía exhausta. Tampoco soportaba los olores fuertes porque éstos la mareaban, y cuando se negaba a recibir alimentos, parecía que iba a desfallecer de golpe. Aquella mañana en particular mientras se daba una ducha, notó que tenía los pechos crecidos. Al estarse vistiendo, su vista deparó en el canasto donde guardaba los estambres y una sospecha cruzó por su mente.

A pesar de que era una excelente administradora, había cuentas que nunca efectuaba, pero que hoy se vio en la necesidad de hacer. Ya tenía alrededor de tres semanas, o mejor dicho, casi un mes que no le llegaba el periodo.

Ya por la tarde, Rin acudió a su habitación para llevarle la bandeja con la comida. Sakura no tenía mucho apetito pero estaba consciente de que debía comer lo mejor que pudiera a sabiendas de que podría vomitarlo todo. Su sirvienta le contó que Sasuke se la pasaba cabalgando en sus viñedos, trabajando incansablemente o encerrado en su despacho.

En realidad, el moreno tampoco comía adecuadamente, fumaba demasiado y con frecuencia olía a licor, pero Rin omitió esos detalles para no preocupar a su ama y evitarle más angustias innecesarias.

—Creo que ya sé porqué me he sentido fatal estos últimos días: voy a tener un hijo —le reveló Sakura con una sonrisa discreta.

—¡Qué bueno, señora! —la felicitó Rin, y corrió a dejar la charola en la cocina y volver con tres clases distintas de postre.

Días después de haber concluido su viaje de bodas a París, Sakura compró una prueba casera de embarazo para tenerla de reserva por si había quedado preñada con su primera relación sexual. Se alivió al comprobar una semana más tarde de que no era así puesto que su menstruación llegó muy a tiempo. Esta vez, al utilizar la prueba y esperar un momento, el resultado había sido positivo.

La caja bien decía que la prueba no era cien por ciento segura, pero Sakura estaba convencida de que iba a ser madre. Sonaba inverosímil, pero ella ya podía sentirlo. Como mujer, sabía que una nueva vida se gestaba en su interior.

En otras circunstancias, Sakura se habría colmado de alegría pero su situación actual no era como para tener la risa a flor de labio. Ignoraba cómo iba a reaccionar Sasuke cuando lo supiera, porque era evidente de que algún día se daría cuenta al verle crecer el estómago. ¿Se pondría contento? ¿Se enfadaría y negaría su paternidad? O peor, ¿la obligaría a abortar?

Inconscientemente se llevó las manos al abdomen, jurándose a sí misma proteger esa indefensa vida a costa de lo que fuera.

Entonces se abrió la puerta de la alcoba y Sasuke hizo acto de presencia. Ya no parecía estar tan furioso pero tampoco se veía feliz de ver a su esposa.

—Tienes cara de tragedia— comentó, masticando una pasa— ¿Te ha amanecido bien?

—Eh…—se tardó en contestar porque estaba sorprendida de que él le hubiese dirigido la palabra— Sí, gracias.

—Quiero que esta noche tú prepares la cena y me demuestres qué tanto me amas. Si lo deseas, puedes pedirle a Chiyo que te ayude.

Sin más que decir, Sasuke volvió a retomar sus labores y Sakura rápidamente abandonó la cama. Pensó que a lo mejor su amado se había arrepentido de sus acciones tan drásticas. No obstante, le estaba pidiendo una gran hazaña, pues Ren no le permitió meterse a la cocina para otra cosa que no fuera entregar un recado o hacer el inventario de la despensa. Él consideraba que mientras su hija se casara bien, y supiera llevar una casa y un negocio, no tenía necesidad de distraerse en banalidades como aprender a cocinar.

Pero si Sasuke se lo pedía tan insistentemente, ella lo haría sin protestar.

En la cocina encontró a Chiyo preparando una jarra de limonada para ofrecérsela a Sasuke y hacerlo tomar otra cosa que no fuera whisky añejado. Al ver que Sakura entraba en la habitación, mandó a Tamaki lejos con la bebida, ya que así la ponía a hacer algo de provecho aparte de chismorrear con Ayame.

Aunque ella era la dueña de la casa, Sakura se inclinó ante la anciana para pedirle que le enseñara a preparar una buena cena para Sasuke, ya que con esto se le presentaba la oportunidad de reconciliarse con él. También le confió la noticia de su embarazo y ambas coincidieron en que la ocasión ameritaba una cena de lo mejor.

Las demás criadas también decidieron ayudar, y Rin rápidamente les dijo que Zabuza había atrapado un conejo al amanecer, por lo que podrían aprovecharlo. Ayame vino con la idea de preparar conejo a las hierbas, acompañándolo con puré de papas, sopa de tomate y una botella de Merlot Gran Reserva. Chiyo inmediatamente tomó el mando y asignó a cada una de las chicas una tarea mientras que ella y Sakura se ocupaban del guiso principal.

Sakura molió en sus manos un poco de tomillo, romero y perejil siguiendo cada una de las instrucciones de Chiyo al pie de la letra. La pelirrosa siempre pensó que cocinar era algo tedioso y aburrido, pero ahora que lo estaba haciendo, lo encontró bastante entretenido. A cada rato probaba la comida para asegurarse de que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, y se sintió muy orgullosa cuando logró terminar de preparar la cena justo a tiempo.

Ahora sólo sería cuestión de que Sasuke probara todo y le dijera qué tan bueno estaba.

Tomó su respectivo lugar en la mesa especialmente decorada con velas y la vajilla de porcelana fina que Tenten le había obsequiado como regalo de bodas. Ya se imaginaba la cara que pondría Sasuke y lo que diría al ver semejante festín. En el fondo de su corazón vivía la esperanza de que él la abrazara, la volviera a besar con dulzura y le diría cuánto la amaba en cuanto le diera la noticia de que sería padre. Tenía que estar lista para decírselo de la forma adecuada y relegar la paliza y los insultos al depósito de los asuntos sin importancia.

Su anhelo no se debilitó ni cuando llegaron las nueve de la noche, la cena ya se había enfriado y Sasuke no se presentaba. La paciencia que había aprendido a ejercitar mediante las tardes de tejido ayudó a que Sakura se mantuviera adelante. A pesar de esto, sentía que su cuerpo estaba más frío que la botella especial de vino. Cuando el reloj dio once campanadas, y él no venía, se dio por vencida. Ahora se le hacía obvio que Sasuke la había dejado plantada a propósito para hacerle experimentar en carne propia lo que era sentirse abandonada por alguien amado, justo como ella lo había hecho numerosas ocasiones. Finalmente comprendía lo mucho que dolía el rechazo, pero la realización venía demasiado tarde.

Una daga atravesó su corazón pero no lloró. Las lágrimas no le ayudarían a traer a Sasuke de vuelta.

Las náuseas la apremiaron a dejar la mesa, y junto con el contenido de su estómago se fueron siete horas de trabajo continuo en la cocina. Qué pesado era ser una madre en espera que no contaba para nada con el apoyo del padre aún si lo tenía viviendo en la misma casa.

**-o-**

—Sakura…

La voz oscura y aguardentosa de Sasuke se dejaba escuchar desde el fondo del sótano en donde él guardaba su colección privada de vinos. Durante las primeras ocho semanas de su matrimonio llegó a pensar que las únicas veces en que se encerraría en la bóveda sería para enseñarle a Sakura lo interesante que sería vivir en Uchiha Vineyard, probando el legado que sus antepasados habían dejado para que ellos lo disfrutaran.

Una sonrisa sarcástica afloró en sus labios.

—¡Un brindis por la traidora!

Sasuke le dio un ligero sorbo a la copa de vino añejo que se había servido en la boda de sus padres y del cual él conservaba una botella. No era precisamente rico, pues para él tenía un sabor insoportable, era pesado, fuerte y con un retrogusto muy agresivo para su paladar. Pero su alma se encontraba tan destrozada que eso pareció no importarle. De hecho, era el acompañante perfecto para sus penas.

Le dio otro sorbo, pero éste le supo tan amargo que fomentó aún más su tormento. Su mente se llenó de sentimientos contradictorios que él no supo interpretar. Sakura era la mujer más importante en su mísera vida, pero también la que podía hacerle más daño. ¿Cómo tratar con una mujer así? Día y noche pensaba en ella, con dolor, con coraje, con nostalgia, como fuera, pero no podía borrarla de sus pensamientos.

El despecho apresó el desolado corazón de Sasuke y lo corrompió, a tal punto que éste se imaginó a su esposa siendo besada por ése perro inmundo de Sai.

—¡No! —arrojó la copa hacia esos fantasmas que lo torturaban. Nadie más que él tocaba a Sakura y lo iba a demostrar ahora mismo.

Salió de su escondite, procurando cerrarlo con llave y se encaminó hacia la recámara que solía compartir con Sakura. Ya pasaba de la medianoche, pero a él le importaba un rábano. Las bajas pasiones no tenían horario preestablecido.

Entró al cuarto con lentitud y encontró a Sakura dormida como si no le importara que él la hubiese dejado plantada. Perfecto, esa era señal de que ella no tenía suficiente castigo pero si le otorgaba algunos favores, tal vez la llevaría a comer fuera o le compraría un regalo, como cualquier otra mujerzuela.

Retiró las sábanas y su esposa se retorció por el repentino frío. Estiró una mano para buscar a tientas la colcha pero al sentir otra mano estrujándole la suya, de inmediato despertó y se indigno de ver a Sasuke acechándola, mirándola con ojos de diablo y una evidente pestilencia a alcohol que ella difícilmente podía soportar. En un principio dejó que él la besara y la desvistiera con el propósito de tener una noche apasionada; pero Sakura sentía que sus caricias eran frías, rudas y sin cariño. Con un trato así, ella prefería no tenerlo ni un metro cerca.

—¡No me toques!— le gritó, empujándolo— Estás ebrio y me has plantado en la mesa, ¿ya lo olvidaste?

—Y tú te escribías y te citabas con tu amante, ¿ya lo olvidaste? Además, recuerda que tú ya no te mandas sola.

—¡Sólo fueron cartas, Sasuke! ¡El único hombre con el que he estado has sido tú!

—¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy… o que era? —preguntó, impasiblemente—. Porque no soy el tipo de persona que se deja pisotear por una mujer, ¡y mucho menos si se trata de su esposa!

—¡No sabes lo que tuve que aguantar para casarme contigo, así que no eres quién para criticarme! —las palabras salían de la boca de Sakura como si fuera sólo aire con el que respiraba.—Además, yo…

—¡Si vas a salirme con alguna estupidez, entonces no me digas nada! ¡Enciérrate y quédate sola si quieres!

—¡Entonces lárgate y déjame en paz! ¡Tu presencia me fastidia!

Sasuke se quedó callado ya que no se esperaba que ella le respondiera de esa forma y abandonó la habitación dando un portazo. Sakura cerró la puerta con llave y se dejó caer en la cama, tratando de sacarse el estrés que le producía discutir con un hombre tan necio como lo era Sasuke.

Se llevó una mano al vientre y se lo acarició. Por el disturbio se le había olvidado darle a Sasuke la buena nueva, pero tampoco mostró remordimiento por no hacerlo. Era mejor confirmarlo primero antes de tomar conclusiones apresuradas.

**-o-**

La sala de espera del consultorio de la doctora Tsunade Senju se encontraba medio vacía. Junto a Sakura estaban sentadas otras dos mujeres, evidentemente embarazadas. Una de ellas con una barriga tan enorme que parecía que iban a reventar, pero su cara mostraba mucha tranquilidad; mientras que la otra tenía un bulto relativamente más pequeño, y prefería enfocar su interés en leer una revista sobre cuidados prenatales. Sakura no tenía antojo de leer y su nerviosismo apenas le permitía sostener bien su bolso.

¿Hacía cuanto que no visitaba a un ginecólogo?

Ocho años para ser exactos, y sólo había sido para despejar ciertas dudas sobre lo que ocurría cuando una joven como ella iniciaba su vida sexual. El doctor le explicó todo con detalle pero esto no dejó de incomodar a Sakura por el mero hecho de que era un varón, así que por esta ocasión prefirió elegir una mujer. Alguien que fuera capaz de comprender lo que ella sentía en esos momentos.

Entonces una enfermera abrió la puerta y la llamó para concederle la entrada.

La doctora Senju era una mujer alta, rubia, de mirada fuerte y prominente busto. Aunque el anuncio en el directorio decía que contaba con 30 años de experiencia, la verdad era que aparentaba ser de mediaba edad y atribuyó eso a la bendita cirugía plástica. Fue muy profesional al realizarle las preguntas sobre sus antecedentes familiares, su historial médico y su reciente actividad sexual. Sakura se aseguró de contarle todo con detalle, inclusive los resultados de su prueba casera de embarazo.

—¿Podría estimar la fecha de su última regla?

—Creo que el 17 de junio. Duró cuatro días.

—Muy bien. Ahora vamos a asegurarnos si la cigüeña ha despegado o no.- le dijo, conduciéndola a una pequeña habitación contigua.

Tsunade le indicó a Sakura que le iba a realizar un examen pélvico y le pidió se quitara la ropa interior y se recostara en una camilla con canales para apoyar las piernas. Ninguna de las dos habló. Una por estar concentrada en su trabajo, y la otra por pensar en las cosas que más le habían estado preocupando en los últimos días. Las hirientes palabras de Sasuke resonaban en los recovecos de su conciencia.

_¡Debí haber sabido que una ramera como tú jamás me amaría de verdad!_

_¡Fui un estúpido al enamorarme de ti!_

_¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy… o que era?_

_¡Si vas a salirme con alguna estupidez, entonces no me digas nada!_

—Sasuke…

—Sakura-san, por favor relájese.- le pidió la doctora al notar que su paciente se tensaba —Tal vez en estos momentos sientes que el mundo se te viene encima, pero puedes estar segura de que no estarás sola.

Sakura respiró hondo y se repitió mentalmente que todo estaría muy bien, que las cosas mejorarían y obtendría nuevamente el perdón de Sasuke. Había prometido no llorar pero tampoco le era fácil evitarlo. ¡Qué estaba pensando! Claro que podía hacerlo, sólo era cosa de imaginarse que estaba en medio de otra batalla campal contra su padre y ya.

Al terminar el examen pélvico, la doctora procedió a preparar lo necesario para hacer un ultrasonido como lo había hecho ya tantas veces antes.

Sakura trató de no sentir nada cuando Tsunade introdujo la sonda que se había de emplear para realizarle la ecografía que lo determinaba todo. Fijó su vista en la pantalla del aparato, pero su absoluta falta de conocimientos ginecológicos no le ayudó en saber qué ocurría. La rubia no permaneció callada mucho tiempo antes de esbozar una leve sonrisa.

—Felicidades, no me queda ninguna duda de que va a ser madre. —confirmó, retomando su vista a la pantalla. Señaló con el dedo una mancha oscura— ¿Ve este círculo negro? Es el saco amniótico… y su bebé es ese puntito que se puede distinguir dentro. Si calculamos a partir de la fecha en que tuvo su último periodo, podemos estimar que se encuentra en la séptima semana de gestación— El semblante de Tsunade se volvió serio —¿Desea tener al niño?

Sakura se permitió derramar un par de lágrimas al ver ese ser tan pequeño que dependía de ella para llegar al mundo. Se veía tan frágil e indefenso que despertó en su corazón un deseo enorme de protegerlo y amarlo… ¿Sería eso a lo que llamaban instinto maternal?

—Quiero tenerlo…

—Entonces no me queda más que pedirle que vuelva en una semana para repetir el ultrasonido y asegurarnos de que no haya anomalías. Debería pedirle al padre o a algún familiar que la acompañe la próxima vez.

—… lo haré…

Y de verdad lo haría. No importaba qué clase de diferencias existieran entre ellos o qué cosas se gritaran, Sasuke era el padre de su bebé y como tal, estaba en su derecho de saberlo. Ahora más que nunca no se podía permitirse ser débil. El primer consejo práctico que Ren le había dado era enfrentar los problemas con las armas que fueran necesarias, e inclusive fingir más orgullo del que en realidad se tenía. La dura realidad no tenía espacio para andarse con cuentos rosados y rodeos sin sentido.

Cuando regresó a casa, se llevó un buen susto cuando Sasuke apareció de entre la plantación montado sobre Relámpago.

—¿Dónde estuviste? Te tengo dicho que no puedes salir sin que yo lo sepa.

—Fui a ver a la doctora Senju… —espetó Sakura con firmeza. —Es una ginecóloga.—añadió.

—Ah.

Interpretando la mirada de su esposa, Sasuke se bajó del caballo y le ordenó a Haku que lo regresara a las caballerizas. La pareja se adentró a la sala para hablar con más calma porque él presentía que así debía hacerlo.

—¿Qué te dijo la doctora esa? —preguntó, tratando de sonar relajado.

Sakura se quedó callada, tomó un gran bocado de aire y exhaló tranquilamente.

—Estoy embarazada.

Enterarse de esto hizo que Sasuke se atiesara. Su cara no mostró ninguna emoción, pero después su cejo se frunció muy sutilmente.

—¿Estás embarazada de mí? —preguntó, conservando su posición.

—¿De quien más si no? - hasta la pregunta sonaba estúpida.

—Es irónico que precisamente ahora se cumpla mi mayor deseo, ¿no crees? —comentó, en tono calmo. —Sé que no eres el tipo de mujer frívola y superficial que le guarda desprecio a la maternidad, así que he de suponer que no piensas abortar.

—Así es.

La boca de Sasuke se torció en una sonrisa arrogante y éste se puso de pie.

—Por mí está bien, mientras no te pongas fastidiosa. Al menos no fuiste un fraude en esa parte de nuestro matrimonio.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó Sakura al verlo salir.

—A enfrascarme en mis negocios. No tengo nada más que decirte.

Al quedarse sola, Sakura se levantó para tomarse un descanso. La reacción de Sasuke no había sido tan terrorífica como se lo había imaginado, pero eso no bastaba para cambiar la situación. Obviamente él seguía resentido, y aquello no podía significar que su relación progresara de forma positiva. Seguro que si Ren Haruno veía todo desde la primera fila, se regocijaría ante la maraña en la que se había convertido la vida de su hija.

La flor de cerezo atravesaba por una inclemente tormenta invernal, pero seguiría persistiendo a favor de los nuevos brotes que le acompañarían.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias, lectoras y admiradoras por tomarse la molestia de leer otro más de mis capítulos cargados de cosas desagradables... pero recuerden que siempre hay una luz al final del túnel. _**

**_No crean que no leo sus reviews (si así fuera ni siquiera los estaría pidiendo, ¿verdad?), a mí me agrada saber su opinión y responder sus dudas en el caso de los lectores registrados. Cualquier cosa que no sean spoilers pueden decírmelas con entera confianza. Seré una bruja con esto de los fanfics pero al menos no les destrozo el corazón a mis fans... pueden estar seguras de que sé cómo se siente que tus héroes te fallen, así que procuraré en lo posible mantenerlas contentas sin sacrificar mi propia voluntad._**

**_Nos veremos después con el seguimiento de este fanfic que no podría progresar tan bien sin su incondicional apoyo. ¡Se cuidan!_**

**_Firey Girl Out. _**


	12. La Esperanza del Perdón

_**Inspiración es inspiración, mis lectoras. Y debo confesar que también el notable incremento de reviews que hubo en el capítulo 11 me impresionó. La mayoría son bastante sencillitos, pero no por eso se les toma menos en cuenta porque yo sé que cuando me escriben una crítica, lo hacen de corazón y eso significa mucho para mí. **_

_**Recientemente he abierto una cuenta de Twitter cuyo link pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Resulta práctico porque así podré hacer anuncios de último minuto sobre mi vida diaria o el proceso por el que están atravesando mis fanfics, haciendo especial énfasis en "Las Dos Caras del Espejo". Espero que también a ustedes les sea de utilidad. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**LA ESPERANZA DEL PERDÓN**

Septiembre llegó con mucha tranquilidad para todos los viticultores porque la cosecha de uvas estaba progresando favorablemente. En los viñedos de la familia Uchiha la preparación del vino era algo que no se tomaba a la ligera, pues habían ganado su reputación a base de trabajo duro y exigente. Los hombres recolectaban las uvas y las metían en grandes tinas para prensarlas con el fin de extraer el mosto. Aunque Uchiha Vineyard contaba con los aparatos necesarios para prensar la fruta. Algunos preferían hacerlo del método tradicional usando los pies, especialmente las mujeres.

Sakura recientemente había decidido invitarse ella sola a la fiesta anual del viñedo que organizaban los empleados tras la primera semana de cosecha. Ya tenía dos meses de embarazo pero no la estaba pasando nada bien. Aparte de los mareos y el cansancio, tenía que soportar unas espantosas agruras que le quemaban la garganta y la nariz. Montar a Estrella Fugaz estaba fuera de consideración y la yegua no parecía comprender el porqué su dueña se rehusaba a correrla por la pradera. Para compensarla, Sakura había acudido al establo a llevarle unas manzanas. Desafortunadamente, Estrella Fugaz se negó a aceptárselas y relinchó por el disgusto mientras se echaba hacia atrás.

—Primero Sasuke me detesta y ahora tú — le dijo exasperada—. Y ni siquiera me dejan dar una explicación.

Y diciendo esto, Sakura salió de la caballeriza. Mientras regresaba al interior de la casa, se encontró con sus tres jóvenes sirvientas limpiándose cuidadosamente los pies para aplastar juntas una tinaja llena hasta la mitad de uvas lavadas y recién cosechadas.

—¿Ustedes también van a participar? —les preguntó.

—Cada año lo hacemos desde que entramos a trabajar aquí —respondió Tamaki, metiéndose a la tina, cuya capacidad le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas.

—No es parte de nuestras labores pero el señor nos lo permite porque es bastante divertido —comentó Ayame.

—¿Le gustaría unírsenos? —inquirió Rin, subiendo las pequeñas escaleras de madera.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

Sakura también procedió a quitarles a sus pies y uñas cualquier rastro de suciedad que éstos pudieran tener para luego introducirse en el tinaco. Las cuatro dieron un salto juntas y después comenzaron a darles grandes pisotones a las uvas. Al ser exprimidas, las uvas producían un efecto resbaloso y agradable en los pies hinchados de Sakura, quien pronto mostró mucho entusiasmo. Era mucho mejor que tomar plástico burbuja entre sus dedos, y relajaba más si pensaba que con cada pisada le regresaba todos los disgustos a su padre.

Cuando llegó el mediodía, Sakura volvió a la casa para pedirle a Chiyo que le preparara un pay de manzana. Siempre que tenía un antojo y demoraba en cumplirlo, ella se sentía morir. Tsunade le había ordenado que no debía subir demasiado de peso, así que su alimentación tenía que incluir de todo. Tampoco esperaba que Sasuke la entendiera puesto que él no le había dicho ni pío desde que supo de su embarazo. Inclusive ella pensaba que la noticia sólo había empeorado su relación.

Eso sumado a su tremenda revolución hormonal representaba todo un reto para la pobre Sakura.

Últimamente Sasuke ya no la miraba, y cuando se la llegaba a topar en algún rincón, hacía como que ella no estaba ahí. En veces le notaba la sombra de su barba en la cara por no rasurarse, y su olor a tabaco era más potente que el de su colonia. Se encerraba en su cuarto y prácticamente era Sakura quien repartía las órdenes día y noche, tanto en la casa como fuera de ella.

Si bien era cierto que la familia Haruno se especializaba en la producción de licores y dulces finos, no dominaban el campo de los vinos de uva, lo cual dificultaba la misión de Sakura.

El sake y el shōchū no eran lo mismo que un Chardonnay o un Cabernet Sauvignon, pero más o menos por ahí iba la cosa. Pensar lo contrario sólo estresaba de más a Sakura.

—¿De nuevo no quiso comer el señor? —le preguntó a Chiyo al verla bajar la escalera con la charola intacta de la comida.

—No. Ya tiene tres días que no prueba bocado y se niega a abrirme la puerta. Pero no creo que esté enfermo porque en la mañana llamó a Tamaki para que le subiera una botella de whisky.

—A este paso no tardará en enfermarse de verdad. La próxima vez que pida licor no le den nada.

—¿Y si se molesta y nos corre? Es el patrón después de todo.

—Pero yo soy su esposa, así que estoy en mi derecho de decidir qué es lo mejor para él.

Al encontrarse sola de nuevo, Sakura se sentó al pie de la escalera, exhausta por tan pesada carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros. De por sí no resultaba sencillo manejar correctamente una casa, a eso se le tenía que sumar los negocios y el cuidar de un marido alcohólico ¡y para acabarla de amolar, estaba de encargo! ¿Qué esperanza tenía su hijo de crecer bien con unos padres así?

No pudiendo aguantar más, se echó a llorar cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

—Vaya, no sabía que te pesara tanto ver a tu cuñado —dijo una voz familiar.

Sakura de inmediato se secó las lágrimas y casi pudo jurar que un par de ángeles habían venido a socorrerla. Se aferró a uno de ellos con todas sus fuerzas, y no se desilusionó en lo absoluto al comprobar que se trataba de Itachi y Kurenai. Como si nada, Itachi dijo que sabía que era temporada para cosechar uvas, y había venido a pasar un fin de semana de descanso justo al mismo tiempo en que tocaba celebrar la fiesta de los empleados. Sakura de inmediato los acomodó en una de las habitaciones de invitados, y los sentó en la mesa para que pudieran comer algo. Recordaba muy bien la promesa que su cuñado le había hecho el día de su boda y se alivió de tener alguien a quien confiar sus penas. Deseó que Itachi se quedara en Uchiha Vineyard lo bastante como para que la ayudara a reconciliarse con Sasuke. Al ver a Kurenai recordó que la pareja tenía un hijo pequeño, así que bien ella podría aconsejarle sobre la maternidad.

—Por cierto, Sakura, ¿dónde está Sasuke? —preguntó Itachi, curioso por la ausencia de su hermano menor.

Sakura dejó caer el tenedor y lloró silenciosamente.

—Ya la hiciste llorar… —le recriminó Kurenai, dándole un ligero golpe con el codo.

—Pero si no he dicho nada malo —se excusó su marido, y volviéndose hacia Sakura, le cuestionó— ¿O es que acaso algo no va bien entre ustedes?

—Es que Sasuke leyó unas cartas de mi anterior enamorado, entendió mal, se enojó, me pegó, se niega a hablarme, y se la pasa bebiendo —todo esto lo dijo tan rápido que ninguno de sus cuñados la entendió.

—Con más calma, querida —pidió Kurenai.

Tomando aire y secándose los ojos con una servilleta, Sakura confió a Itachi y a Kurenai todos los problemas por los que atravesaba su matrimonio. Confesó que ella tenía la culpa al no deshacerse de algo tan comprometedor como las cartas de su ex novio, pero también profundizó en las oscuras circunstancias que la habían llevado a comprometerse con Sasuke, al que después de muchas dificultades, llegó a querer de verdad, cuanto más ahora que esperaba un hijo suyo. Al Uchiha mayor no le agradó escuchar que su hermano la había golpeado con un fuete, pues él no estaba a favor de la violencia. No era necesario que le hicieran notar que para Sakura era un suplicio la indiferencia de Sasuke, y que realmente estaba arrepentida de sus acciones.

Nada más saber que Sasuke estaba aficionándose demasiado a la bebida, Itachi subió a su recámara y tocó la puerta.

El menor se negó a dejarlo entrar pero su hermano era tan perseverante que escuchar a cada rato sus peticiones para hablar con él no hacía más que taladrarle la cabeza. Tantos días de estar bebiendo alcohol le estaban pasando factura. Itachi abrió las ventanas porque la pestilencia era insoportable. Francamente nunca se esperó ver a Sasuke con los ojos rojos, la cara sin afeitar y un tono de piel realmente desagradable que oscilaba entre el verde y el gris.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Itachi? ¿A qué has venido? —preguntó Sasuke, recostándose en la cama y cubriéndose los ojos porque la luz le producía migraña.

—Sakura me lo ha contado todo, incluyendo lo de su novio secreto —respondió Itachi, sosegadamente, y añadió —Sin embargo, haces mal en tratarla de esa forma.

—No tienes idea de lo mal que me siento…

—Pero eso no te da derecho a maltratarla de la forma en que lo hiciste. Conociéndote, bien pudiste propinarle una cachetada en vez de pegarle como si fuera un animal.

Sasuke estiró la mano para alcanzar a tientas la botella de whisky, que ya estaba medio vacía, pero Itachi la tomó primero y vació su contenido por la ventana.

—¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

—Quitándote el vicio. —Itachi suavizó su temple y miró piadosamente a su hermano— ¿Qué crees que vas a ganar enfurruñándote aquí como un niño castigado y bebiendo más de lo que tu cuerpo puede tolerar?

—¿Y tú qué sabes? ¿Cómo puedes comprender mi dolor y mi tristeza? ¡No podrías entenderlo nunca, Itachi!

—Sasuke, estás tan lleno de pena y rencor que te desquitas con quienes menos se lo merecen. ¿Qué me dices del hijo que Sakura te va a dar? ¿Él también debe sufrir por los errores de sus padres? Lo único que haces es prolongar tu dolor —le puso una mano en el hombro — Para esto. Ya no te culpo de nada, pero debes enmendar tus errores o la perderás para siempre.

—Itachi… me alegro de verte, pero no esperes que olvide esto de la noche a la mañana.

—Lo sé. De momento aléjate del alcohol y el tabaco. También debes darte un baño porque realmente apestas —le dijo medio en broma.

Abajo, Kurenai apenas había logrado calmar a Sakura para que los nervios no le hicieran más daño, aunque todo su esfuerzo se fue al caño cuando vieron que Itachi bajaba a la sala… sin Sasuke.

Itachi, que poseía una extraordinaria intuición, y nunca se dejaba engañar por las apariencias, admitió su falla en conseguir que Sasuke bajara a pasar el rato con ellos. Pero rápido vino con una excusa para distraer a su cuñada con algo que no fuera su necio hermano menor.

—Así que, Sakura… ¿voy a ser tío? — preguntó con un tono más optimista en su voz para distraer a Sakura de sus pensamientos negativos.

—Sí. Apenas tengo dos meses y por eso no se me nota aún.

—Dentro de poco estarás gordísima, ya lo verás.

—A mí me sorprende que hayas quedado embarazada tan pronto —opinó Kurenai— Nosotros esperamos tres años antes de tener a Izuna.

—Lo único que recuerdo bien fue lo engorroso que se puso mi padre para que le diéramos pronto un nieto.

—¿Por qué Izuna-chan no vino con ustedes?

—Apenas entró a clases y no pudimos traerlo con nosotros pero lo hemos dejado en casa de mis padres. Está muy ansioso de verlos a ustedes.

—Procuraré mandarle algo.

Al mencionar esto, Itachi salió un momento de la sala y regresó pronto con algunas bolsas de compras que le entregó a Sakura. Dentro había varias cajas llenas de confiterías japonesas y bombones de chocolate bellamente decorados a mano. A Sakura le parecía un excelente detalle tener el dulce sabor de su tierra natal porque ya comenzaba a sentirse nostálgica. No perdió tiempo para ordenar el servicio del té para compartir con sus cuñados unos deliciosos dangos.

Mientras servía el té, Chiyo le recomendó a Sakura en voz baja que no dejara la caja de los dangos al alcance de Itachi. Este postre era su preferido y según la propia Chiyo, era capaz de arrasar con la caja entera en una sentada.

Y precisamente al decir esto, Itachi se terminó su primera ración de dangos.

**-o-**

El aeropuerto internacional de San Francisco estaba sumamente concurrido aquel día. Sai esperaba pacientemente a que anunciaran el abordaje del vuelo que lo habría de llevar a Roma. Pero más que el simple hecho de estar sentado era que podía seguir disfrutando hasta el último minuto de la agradable compañía de Ino, la cual no quería soltarle su brazo porque se negaba rotundamente a separarse de él.

Sai no la culpó en lo absoluto. Ambos habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, divirtiéndose yendo al teatro, a diversos antros y restaurantes. Inclusive tuvieron la oportunidad de ir más allá durante una noche especialmente romántica para ellos, pero la caballerosidad de Sai le impidió darle a Ino más que unos cuantos besos.

Se golpeó la cabeza, sobresaltando a la rubia. Exponiendo las cosas bajo una luz de franqueza, a Sai le había encantado el sabor de la boca de Ino, y juraba que aún podía sentir el calor de su piel como si esta se le hubiese quedado grabada en el cuerpo. Se parecía un poco a las sensaciones que había experimentado con Sakura, aunque con un tinte más erótico que lo dejaba trastornado.

Ino lo miró de frente y con sólo un simple atisbo adivinó lo que atravesaba por la mente del pintor y se sonrojó.

—¿Cuántos días estarás en Roma, Sai-kun? —le preguntó.

—No sé. Depende de lo que me digan mis patrocinadores.

—¿Y después a dónde irás?

—Eso tampoco lo puedo decidir yo.

La mirada usualmente alegre de Ino se ensombreció. Quería acompañar a Sai pero ella también tenía mucho trabajo porque ya se aproximaba la Fashion Week que se organizaría en Londrea. Aún no terminaba de preparar su colección primavera-verano para mujer y le restaba muy poco tiempo. Esto era de lo que ella subsistía y no le quedaba otro remedio más que hacerlo. Al verla triste, Sai estuvo a punto de hablar, pero otra voz femenina se le adelantó:

—A los pasajeros que viajarán en el vuelo 207 con destino a Roma, favor de pasar a la sala de abordaje.

—Ya es hora.—dijo Sai, levantándose.

Ino también se puso de pie y tomó las manos del moreno.

—¿Nos volveremos a ver? —preguntó, con voz ahogada.

Sai apretó suavemente sus manos, tragó saliva y adquirió un rostro serio.

—Ino, ¿estás completamente segura de que te quieres casar conmigo? — le puso un dedo en los labios para que no lo interrumpiera —Has de saber que a mi lado tu vida cambiaría mucho. Mi mundo es complicado como cualquier otro y existe la posibilidad de que no me haga famoso, así que tal vez no podré darte los lujos que tanto disfrutas. También es probable que tengamos que mudarnos mucho y te será difícil hacer amigos.

—No me importa. Mientras estés conmigo, yo estaré contenta. Esperaré hasta que decidas volver por mí.

—Muy bien. Entonces creo que necesitarás esto…

Al soltar las manos de Ino, ella sintió que le había dejado algo dentro de su puño izquierdo el cual abrió lentamente. Dentro le había puesto un sencillo pero precioso anillo de compromiso hecho de oro blanco con un solo diamante que brillaba tanto como las lágrimas que se asomaban por los ojos de la rubia.

—Esto es…

—Tenía pensado dártelo hasta que volviera de Roma, pero creo que es mejor que seas tú quien lo cuide. No vaya a ser la de malas y se me caiga en la Fuente Trevi o en uno de mis tarros de pintura.

—Sí… lo cuidaré mucho.

—Te quiero, Ino —le susurró dándole un beso tierno en los labios. Ella se entusiasmó tanto que lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. —Bueno, ya tengo que irme. Probablemente esté muy ocupado, así que no voy a poder escribirte tan seguido, pero haré lo que esté en mis manos por volver a tu lado.

—Anda ya vete o me vas a hacer llorar otra vez —lo corrió la ojiazul haciéndose la fuerte. Sai le sonrió y se dirigió a la sala de abordaje.

Ino no le quitó la vista de encima, hasta que él le guiñó un ojo antes de entrar al avión, y ella le mandó un beso volado que él atrapó rápidamente. No podía tener más motivación que ésa para cuando empezara a confeccionar su vestido de bodas.

**-o-**

Sasuke, en su recámara, observaba por la ventana cómo sus empleados se divertían rostizando carne y elotes al carbón mientras bailaban al ritmo de la música que emanaba de la guitarra de Kakashi. Desde que recibió la regañina de Itachi, no le habían quedado ganas de hacer nada y permaneció todo el día descansando, reponiéndose de la resaca, y recién había despertado al escuchar el algarabío de los presentes en la fiesta.

Alrededor del patio había una serie de lámparas que se destinaban para fiestas como esta. Con su vista intentó buscar a su esposa. Pobre Sakura, de seguro estaba llorando nuevamente, atormentada por el rechazo y el aborrecimiento que él destilaba al mirarla. Sí, debía estar metida en su cuarto y tumbada sobre la cama. Pero cuando la vio llegar luciendo un vestido blanco de corte imperio con gasa dorada, el pelo recogido de forma elegante y una sonrisa tímida, Sasuke simplemente no pudo evitar contener el aliento. Esa imagen estaba demasiado alejada de la que él tenía en la cabeza hasta ese momento. Se veía preciosa, y por un instante estuvo a punto de prepararse para correr a su lado e invitarla a bailar, pero Itachi se le había adelantado y eso bastó para hacerlo cerrar la cortina.

Afuera, Sakura continuaba sintiéndose cohibida por estar ahí sin una pareja, pero su cuñado le había hecho el favor de concederle una pieza. Al verlo vestido con una camisa sencilla de algodón y unos pantalones de mezclilla, se avergonzó por haberse puesto algo tan formal. ¿Pero cómo iba a saber ella de fiestas informales si nunca antes había ido a una en donde no se llevase traje y corbata o vestidos de gala? Claro, de nuevo la culpa la tenía su padre por controlarle la clase de eventos a los que ella debía asistir.

—La culpa la tengo yo también por tonta… —masculló a lo bajo.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Bailas de maravilla, Itachi.

—Gracias. Mi madre dice que soy muy bueno para bailar. —comentó el moreno, sonriendo.

Mientras Itachi la guiaba por el césped, ella dirigió una mirada hacia la ventana del cuarto de Sasuke y al notar la cortina cerrada, supuso que él continuaba durmiendo. Habría preferido disfrutar de la fiesta con él, pero aunque a su esposo se le hubiese pasado el enojo, la borrachera le habría impedido mantenerse de pie sin tambalearse.

… entonces vislumbró a Sasuke, mirándola con ese odioso gesto y Sakura perdió el equilibrio, pisando a Itachi y cayendo al suelo.

La música fue interrumpida por el susto y Sasuke cerró nuevamente la cortina.

—Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Itachi, sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

—Ay… sí, sólo fue un desmayo…

—Será mejor que te sientes por un momento en lo que se te pasa el mareo —le recomendó Kurenai, ayudándola a levantarse y dándole un vaso de limonada.

Sakura se dedicó a observar a sus cuñados bailar junto con otras parejas, mientras que Kakashi seguía impresionando a los presentes tocando de maravilla la guitarra en compañía de Zabuza que tocaba la armónica. Cuando Rin quiso bailar con Kakashi, éste le cedió la guitarra a Haku, quien no dejó de mirar a Zabuza mientras continuaban amenizando la fiesta. Sakura parecía estar tan endiosada comiendo bombones asados que no se percató que alguien tomaba asiento junto a ella.

—Qué interesante está la fiesta, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo?

Al voltear, Sakura vio que quien le hablaba era un hombre gallardo de alborotado cabello rojo y ojos cafés que reflejaban gran calma. No recordó haberlo visto antes y pensó que se trataba de algún empleado nuevo, aunque no esperaba que éste le sonriera tal y como lo hacían los bandidos en las películas del Viejo Oeste que Tamaki tanto veía por la televisión. Desconfió de él casi al momento.

—Lo siento, no me presenté. Me llamo Sasori y recién entré a trabajar aquí ahora.

—Sí, se nota —dijo Sakura, ácidamente.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Sakura.

Sasori la miró seductoramente e intentó besarla, pero ella se distanció hasta que topó con Ayame, quien estaba sentada al lado.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes, Casanova. Soy una mujer casada —le dijo, mostrándole su alianza de matrimonio.

Sasori vio el anillo y se rió.

—Qué graciosa eres… —murmuró, caminando hacia el establo.

—¡Pero qué grosero eres! —le gritó Sakura, evidentemente molesta.

—Nos veremos después, preciosa.

Sakura ignoró ese último comentario del pelirrojo y volvió a concentrarse sólo en la fiesta. Esa noche era de diversión y no tenía porqué evitar seguir festejando sólo por culpa de un mozo atrevido. ¿Quién se creía que era él para venir a coquetearle de esa forma?

Y aún si continuara soltera, no dejaría que él se aprovechara de ella como si no tuviera dignidad. Por otra parte, ella lo veía demasiado bajo y flacucho como para trabajar de peón, tampoco parecía lo bastante fiero para ocupar un puesto similar al de Zabuza, y Sakura llegó a preguntarse qué hacía un joven como él en Uchiha Vineyard.

Eso era algo que ella descubriría muy pronto…

* * *

_**Un detalle curioso de este capítulo es que Sasori no figuraba en el plot original del fanfic, pero en la última parte me quedé pensando y dije "Si las cosas van como las tenía planeadas, entonces Las Dos Caras del Espejo va a terminarse muy pronto", así que le doy la bienvenida al pelirrojo favorito de todas las Naru-fans XDDDD **_

_**Probablemente se estén preguntando si la presencia de Sasori en la trama cambiará radicalmente el curso de la historia. Mi respuesta es que él definitivamente modificará ciertos detalles del fanfic pero no al punto de olvidarnos de nuestra parejita principal. Tampoco vayan a imaginar que será un rival de Sasuke, sino más bien otra cosa que obviamente tiene que ver con el menor de los hermanos Uchiha. **_

_**Intentaré seguir escribiendo siempre y cuando no se me presente ningún predicamento significativo. De nuevo gracias por sus bellos reviews que me ponen de muy buen ánimo. ¡Y al diablo con los envidiosos que no tienen el valor de plantar cara para decirme las cosas de frente en vez de estar mandando anónimos que ni al caso! **_

_**Por eso mismo, no se extrañen si ni pueden mandarme reviews anónimos. He desactivado la opción pero la volveré a activar en su momento. De cualquier forma es un gusto para mí que continúen leyendo ^_^**_

_**¡Cuídense todas!**_

_**Firey Girl Out.**_


	13. La Subjetividad de la Felicidad

_**Lo sé, lo sé… en mi perfil había dicho que me piraba de vacaciones, pero no pude hacerlo sin dejar este episodio precisamente ahora que ya estamos tan cerca de festejar la Navidad. ¿A qué se debe ese cambio de parecer? Pues que cuando estaba echándole una repasada a la trama entera que tengo escrita, vi que en este episodio y el que le sigue se ubican en el mes de diciembre. Lo pensé un poco y me pareció que sería rarísimo traer dichos capítulos hasta quién sabe qué fecha, así que los dejo con uno de ellos. No esperen que lleguemos a Navidad inmediatamente, todo a su tiempo…**_

_**¡Se abre el telón!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**LA SUBJETIVIDAD DE LA FELICIDAD**

A la mañana siguiente después de la fiesta, Sakura decidió quedarse en la cama a propósito como una auto-recompensa por el trabajo duro de los últimos días. Se levantó de buen humor a pesar de las náuseas porque sabía que nadie estaría en el comedor para apresurarla a desayunar rápido. Itachi y Kurenai le habían dicho de antemano que montarían a caballo por los viñedos; también alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Sasuke temprano por la mañana, ordenándole a Chiyo una taza de café negro. Seguramente ya había vuelto a retomar sus deberes y por fin dejaría de verse tan terrible.

Sin embargo, su ánimo desapareció cuando vio que Sasori estaba comiendo en el lugar de la mesa que usualmente le correspondía a Sasuke.

—Buenos días, Sakura-chan —la saludó cortésmente.

—¿"-chan"? —se preguntó ella, ofendida por la forma en que él la había llamado —¿Qué te pasa? Esa no es la manera de hablarme, grosero.

—Vamos, no pongas esa cara. Sólo te di los buenos días.

—¿No deberías estar trabajando? Si mi marido te ve aquí, no dudará en despedirte.

—Pero si estoy a mitad de mi jornada. El señor Uchiha accedió a contratarme porque alguien aquí le dio muy buenas referencias de mí —explicó Sasori, comiéndose un trozo de tocino.

—¿Quién te recomendó?

Sasori esbozó una sonrisa ladina y se acercó sutilmente a Sakura.

—¿No lo adivinas, Sakura-chan?

Sakura contempló los rasgos de la cara del pelirrojo, pero por más que lo comparó con alguno de sus empleados, no logró encontrarle similitud con nadie. Ya iba a salir con que era algún primo segundo de Ayame cuando unas manos arrugadas dispusieron ante ella un desayuno completo que incluía dos panquecitos con nuez recién horneados. Justo cuando iba a tomar uno de ellos, Sasuke estiró la mano para comerse el más grande.

—Sasori, no hagas eso —lo regañó Chiyo.

—Lo siento, abuelita. A mí no me diste panqués y realmente se ven deliciosos.

Frente a los ojos de Sakura apareció un enorme letrero que señalaba a Sasori como el nieto de Chiyo. Abrió la boca por un momento y después se levantó de la mesa.

—Dile a Rin que me lleve el desayuno al porche. Quiero comer allá. —ordenó.

—Como usted diga, señora.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la pelirrosa. Sasori tenía toda la pinta de ser un lunático. El desconocer su verdadera razón para estar en Uchiha Vineyard y el exceso de confianza que se tomaba para con ella le hacían pensar en eso y más. ¿Qué tal si Sasuke lo había contratado para enloquecerla, o peor aún, matarla y así librarse de ella?

No, eso no podía ser. Sasuke era incapaz de matar a alguien nada más porque sí. Apenas tenían cuatro meses de estar juntos pero ella estaba completamente segura de que su esposo era de todo menos un asesino.

Agitó la mano para espantar de su mente los malos pensamientos. Ahora que llevaba un hijo en su seno, debía considerar todos los cuidados que ella necesitaba y en el régimen que debía seguir… eso incluía no tener ideas negativas.

Mientras degustaba sus alimentos en completa calma, Itachi llegó para hacerle compañía mientras Kurenai se duchaba. Ella ansiaba ir de compras con todos para conseguirle regalitos a Izuna y sus suegros.

—Hola, Sakura, ¿dormiste bien? —preguntó.

—Sí, hasta que me encontré una rata muy fea en la cocina.

—¿Rata? —Itachi enarcó una ceja porque parecía no entender a qué se refería su cuñada.

Sakura de inmediato le describió al moreno todas y cada una de las características que recordaba de Sasori, inclusive su nombre y el hecho de que fuera el nieto de Chiyo. Itachi no parecía sorprendido por eso, al contrario, le divertía mucho que ella dijera todo eso del pelirrojo. Después le confesó que él ya estaba al tanto de la contratación de Sasori, además de que tenía su misma edad y lo conocía de la preparatoria. Ella no cabía de la sorpresa, y se negaba a creer que todas las cualidades que "ése chico" supuestamente tenía fueran ciertas.

—Lo que te digo es verdad. Sasori tiene tendencias un poco extrañas, pero es de fiar. Y si te dice todas esas cosas es porque no quiere pasar desapercibido para sus jefes.

—Pues que se vaya enterando que yo ya no tengo 8 años como para que me esté llamando "Sakura-chan".

—En eso tienes razón. Se lo diré.

—Por cierto, ¿tienes idea para qué lo contrató Sasuke?

—No. Tal vez deberías preguntárselo tú misma a mi hermanito.

Después de comer, Sakura pensó que sería bueno para ella y el bebé dar una pequeña caminata al aire libre porque después el clima ya no se prestaría para esa clase de paseos.

El sol del mediodía no era tan fuerte como en otras ocasiones, pero de cualquier forma a Sakura no le importaba porque ella llevaba puesto un vestido de lino sin mangas que resultaba muy fresco, y sobre su cabeza posaba un sombrero de paja con un girasol artificial que realmente le quedaba muy lindo. Caminando por el jardín encontró algunos dientes de león que se dedicó a soplar mientras continuaba su camino por los terrenos. A lo lejos vio los establos y se resolvió visitar a Estrella Fugaz para al menos pasear juntas sin la necesidad de montarla.

Pasando por donde se encontraban la bodega de las herramientas, el granero y la cabelleriza escuchó el ruido de un martillo golpeando con algo. Junto a un árbol estaba Sasori, sin la camisa puesta y componiendo una carreta vieja que seguramente debió haber sido construida desde la época de los abuelos Uchiha pero que el tiempo se encargó de estropear, aunque no demasiado. A unos metros de ahí estaban algunas de las chicas que trabajaban en la cosecha, mirándolo embobadas porque el brillo de su torso resultaba encantador.

Lo que llamó la atención de Sakura no fue eso, sino un tatuaje rojo de escorpión en el hombro derecho de Sasori. Ella tenía la certeza de que sólo los ex-convictos, los cantantes de rock y los yakuzas tenían las agallas necesarias para portar un tatuaje así. Ni siquiera le parecía bonito.

La ojiverde pasó de largo. Cuando entró al establo, Relámpago se alzó en sus patas traseras y relinchó fuertemente, como si la culpara del mal genio que se cargaba Sasuke en los últimos días. Ella tomó distancia para evitar algún accidente y se acercó a su yegua. Estrella Fugaz se retiró al rincón y le dio la espalda. Obviamente seguía molesta por ser abandonada tan de repente por quien más confiaba.

—Venía a sacarte con la intención de pasear juntas, pero supongo que tendré que llevarme a Strudel ya que tú pareces estar indispuesta.

Al decir esto Sakura pretendía manipular a su potra para que hiciera su orgullo de lado, y al parecer su truco había funcionado, pues Estrella Fugaz se acercó a su dueña para acceder a que ésta la acariciara y le abriera la portezuela.

Ambas pasaron de nuevo junto a Sasori, caminando elegantemente como si él fuera un mero adorno que debía pasar desapercibido. El pelirrojo dejó lo que estaba haciendo y rápidamente se aproximó a ellas.

—Tengo entendido que vas a tener un bebé, Sakura-chan, así como también sé que extrañas montar a caballo. Así que he buscado una solución a tu predicamento.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Sakura, sin mostrar verdadero interés.

—¿Ves la carretela de allá? —le preguntó, señalándole su trabajo terminado —Acabo de hacerle unos ajustes y está lista para que la uses.

—Buen intento, genio, pero dudo que Zabuza o Haku tengan tiempo para llevarme a pasear en carreta.

—¿Quién necesita a esos dos? Conmigo basta y sobra.

Sakura se rió sarcásticamente y continuó su camino. Esto tenía que ser una broma. Ni loca permitiría que Sasori la llevase de paseo, y Estrella Fugaz tampoco pensaba dejarse tocar por un completo desconocido al que su dueña no aprobara.

Unos cuantos metros más adelante, Sakura vio a Sasuke caminando entre los viñedos para examinar la calidad de las uvas y así detectar a tiempo algún desperfecto que pudiera arruinar el sabor de su preciado vino. Aparentemente sintió la presencia de alguien y volteó hacia donde ella estaba. Por inercia, Sakura soltó la correa que sujetaba a Estrella Fugaz y se olvidó de lo que tenía pensado hacer.

—¿A dónde crees que vas con esa yegua? —le preguntó Sasuke, en un tono de regañina que disgustó a Sakura.

—Quiero pasear.

—Si la montas yo mismo te bajaré aunque tenga que jalarte de los cabellos. Estás embarazada y no permitiré que le hagas daño a mi hijo.

—No pensaba subirme en ella —se defendió Sakura —, y recuerda que también es mi bebé de quien estamos hablando.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa odiosa tensión que hasta los animales rehuían. Ambos no querían dejar que el otro lo hiciera sentir menos y defendían sus prioridades a capa y espada. Pero Sasori intervino, mostrándole a la pareja la carreta equipada con Estrella Fugaz.

Al verla, Sasuke ablandó su expresión hizo un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza.

—Bien, si vas con Sasori puedes irte en carreta a China si así se te antoja hacerlo.

—¡¿Y por qué habría de ir a la China? —le gritó Sakura, sin comprender el chiste.

—Oye, ¿por qué dices "la China"? —preguntó Sasori.

—¡Eso es algo que a ti no te importa, metiche! —espetó, subiéndose a la carreta.

Sasori bufó por el mal carácter de su patrona y tomó las riendas para hacer que Estrella Fugaz tirara del vehículo aunque no pudo lograr que avanzara a la primera. Nada tonto, el pelirrojo dedujo que el animal era igual a Sakura en lo que a carácter se refería y se dulcificó con ella. Ese mejor trato bastó para que la yegua echara a andar despacio.

A Sakura le gustó el recorrido que hacia por los alrededores. En los viñedos se respiraba paz, y el olor a hierbas frescas del campo producía un efecto relajante. Los colores de la vid presentaban una vistosa gama que era todo un regalo para su vista. Estaba enojada por la estupidez de los hombres que la rodeaban. La paz del hermoso día y su inesperado viaje en coche la tranquilizó. Se encaramó sobre la orilla, mirando con languidez el verde derredor del valle, ideando toda clase de sueños, y ya se imaginaba estar viajando alrededor del mundo, disfrutando sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie. Solamente volvió a la realidad cuando la carreta dio un ligero brinco a causa de un bache en el camino.

Miró a Sasori de soslayo. Le resultaba molesto que alguien tan soberbio como él irrumpiera en su vida y se esforzara por sacarla de quicio. Su estado no era el idóneo para que su paciencia fuera puesta a prueba. Pero tenía que reconocer que la idea del paseo en carretela la complacía mucho.

El pelirrojo no había reparado el vehículo sólo por ocio. Su abuela le había comentado que las circunstancias por las que Sakura atravesaba actualmente le impedían disfrutar plenamente de su embarazo. Sasori no tenía idea del porqué sus patrones se llevaban tan mal, pero él no había sido contratado para estar perdiendo el tiempo en averiguarlo. Aunque en su contrato no decía nada acerca de que él no pudiera hacer algo para aligerar la carga de la peculiar mujer que dormitaba detrás suyo. El viento acariciaba su cabello rosado y sus blancas mejillas. Con eso le bastaba para darse por bien servido.

Sakura recordaba una conversación que había tenido con Itachi la tarde anterior. Éste le había revelado que Sasuke deseaba una familia feliz tanto como ella. Al haber crecido en un hogar estricto, lleno de normas a cumplir y retos a superar, era normal que anhelara el amor de una familia. Pero Sakura no sabía si creerle o no. De ser verdad, eso significaba que el bebé no le sería arrebatado tan pronto naciera. Eso sí, debía ser paciente y darle tiempo a su cónyuge para que su orgullo se repusiera.

Como no sabía qué hacer para que algo así ocurriera, le pidió consejo a su cuñado cuando concluyó su paseo por el valle.

—En realidad es más sencillo de lo que tú imaginas —le dijo Itachi —. Lo que Sasuke necesita es amor y confianza. En conjunto funcionan como la mejor medicina para las heridas del alma.

—¿Y con eso lograré que Sasuke olvide todo?

—No. Pero sí lo dejará atrás. Como te dije antes, tendrás que esperar porque él no es el tipo de hombre que pasa de una etapa a otra tan rápido. Confío Sakura, en que seas lo bastante confiable para poderte encargar mi hermano. Entenderé si quieres que me quede aquí más tiempo y lo convenzo por ti.

Sakura medio se ofendió ante la falta de fe que tenían en ella, pero lo disimuló.

—No creo que sea necesario. Hay que darle tiempo al tiempo, y primero debo darle prioridad a mi hijo.

—Buena idea. A Sasuke no le haría gracia ver cómo te desmejoras por estarlo asediando a cada minuto.

—Oye, eso sonó rudo.

—Lo siento.

Itachi sonrió. En realidad había dicho todo para presionarla y que ésta se animara a restaurar su relación. Desde el desde el principio supo que Sakura era la mujer idónea para Sasuke, así que debía hacer lo que estuviera en su poder y evitar una separación. Para compensarla por la insensibilidad de su hermano menor, Itachi actuó como un padre sustituto para su sobrino nonato. Durante una semana se comprometió a llevar a Sakura de compras, acompañarla en una de sus consultas médicas, y hasta jugar un poco con el vientre aún plano de ella. Kurenai no parecía enfadada por todas las atenciones de su marido para con su cuñada, aunque a Sakura sí le incomodaba y hasta lo encontraba raro. Lo bueno era que todo eso no le daba tiempo para ver al odioso de Sasori.

Pero en realidad no hacía falta que lo viera para saber que él estaba cerca, vigilándola… o acechándola.

Sólo cuando Itachi y Kurenai volvieron a Japón, Sakura se abrió espacio para pensar un poco en las verdaderas intenciones de Sasori. No era tan obtusa como para tragarse el pretexto de que él le tuviera tantas consideraciones sólo por una mera simpatía de empleado a patrona.

—**o—**

Conforme las hojas amarillas y rojas que cubrían las vides abandonaban sus ramas, y se dejaba de oír el canto de los pájaros por las mañanas, el propio embarazo de Sakura comenzó a crecer. A sus 5 meses lucía una pancita realmente hermosa, y ahora debía estar usando ropa de maternidad. Los pantalones ajustados y las blusas pegadas al cuerpo eran cosa del pasado. El volumen de sus senos había aumentado, lo cual no era del todo desagradable porque siempre había querido tenerlos así de redondos.

El ambiente festivo que tanto alegraba a los demás desencadenó en ella una actitud depresiva. Detestaba el invierno porque aparte de que éste hacía marchitar sus amadas flores, le traía recuerdos desagradables, y la situación actual en la que se encontraba aumentaba su desdén hacia el mes de diciembre. Tras la muerte de su madre, Sakura pasaba las Navidades sola en casa, solamente acompañada por la nieve que caía fuera. Su padre se dedicaba sus propias vacaciones de unos cuantos días, siempre en algún país extranjero que estuviese de moda, y siempre solo. Nunca la llevaba a ningún lado, y no llamaba por teléfono ni siquiera para preguntarle cómo la estaba pasando. Esporádicamente le enviaba obsequios, como el vestido rojo del año pasado, los cuales en realidad eran elegidos por su secretaria. Cuando conoció a Ino, Hinata y Tenten durante la preparatoria sus días se alegraron un poco más porque aunque cada una festejaba en sus propias casas, procuraban mandarle tarjetas navideñas y regalos.

La casa de Uchiha Vineyard ya había sido decorada en su totalidad por los sirvientes en colores rojo, verde y dorado. Todos los empleados se encontraban de vacaciones, con excepción de Zabuza y Haku, cuyos puestos no les permitían ausentarse demasiado tiempo y sólo tomaban una semana de vacaciones. En cambio, Chiyo y las tres criadas de la casa tenían que esperar hasta el segundo y tercer día del año nuevo para permitirse un descanso.

El árbol que Zabuza había traído estaba ya siendo adornado por Rin, Tamaki, Ayame y Sakura con las luces y las esferas que se guardaban en la bodega. La pelirrosa sólo podía hacerlo desde la mitad de la base hasta abajo ya que no alcanzaba más arriba y Sasuke le tenía tajantemente prohibido que utilizara la pequeña escalera en la que Tamaki estaba trepada.

Mientras ésta colocaba la estrella en la punta, Sakura se vio atraída por un delicioso aroma a jengibre y vainilla. Chiyo hizo su entrada en la sala llevando en sus manos la casa de dulce más vistosa que se hubiese hecho jamás. A la ojiverde le entró tentación de tomar un muñequito de azúcar muy similar a Juanito Escarcha, el cual devoró lentamente.

—¿No le parece que últimamente le ha estado aumentando mucho el apetito? —le preguntó Rin.

—¿Cómo?

—No seas boba —intervino Tamaki—Se supone que las embarazadas comen por dos.

Sakura había dejado al pobre Juanito sin cabeza y sin el brazo izquierdo cuando divagó en la pregunta de Rin. Algunas veces pensaba que en verdad podría estar comiendo todo el día, sin pensar siquiera en el sabor de lo que se llevaba a la boca. A menudo pedía combinaciones extrañas y en cantidades considerables, siendo el sukiyaki con miel su predilecto. La noche anterior ansió codorniz, helado de pistache y galletas de chocolate. El mes anterior recién había podido librarse de las molestas náuseas, y su peso era el correcto, pero ahora era momento de volver a checarse.

En su visita premeditada con Tsunade, enfrentó la dura realidad:

—Me alegra saber que ya se te pasaron las náuseas, pero esa no es razón para que ganes tanto peso de una sentada.

—Pero si estoy embarazada…

—¡No de un elefante! —exclamó Tsunade, contrariada ante la falta de sentido común de su paciente—Engordar demasiado puede ser no sólo perjudicial para usted sino también para el niño. Podría desarrollar problemas en el parto, así que intente mantener una dieta más equilibrada y un poco de ejercicio nunca está de más, ¿vale?

Después de que su doctora le escribiera unas cuantas recomendaciones nutricionales y concertaba su siguiente cita, Sakura salió del consultorio con el rostro pintado por la vergüenza de oír que estaba pasada de peso. Faltaba poco menos de una semana para Navidad y ella creyó por primera vez que debía guardar ayuno precisamente ese día. Cabía reconocer que desde que superó la crisis de los vómitos y los mareos, le había dado por comer todo lo que se le antojase al momento. Sasuke no le decía nada porque creía que todas esas comilonas fortalecían al bebé. Realmente iba a ser muy difícil para ella contenerse durante la cena de Navidad a sabiendas de las delicias que se iban a servir.

Cuando volvió a casa, Sakura se alivió que ya fuera la hora de la merienda porque sentía que moriría de hambre. Mientras esperaba pacientemente en el comedor que le sirvieran la cena, Sasuke tomó asiento donde lo hacía siempre… y por primera vez en meses la miró fijamente un buen rato.

—¿Sabes ya cuándo te toca dar a luz? —preguntó.

—Creo que a finales de marzo o principios de abril. Igual no sería raro que naciera justamente en mi cumpleaños que es el 28 de…

—No me interesa saber eso. Sólo te he preguntado cuándo nacerá mi hijo —la cortó Sasuke, fríamente —. En la familia Uchiha todos somos fuertes y sanos. Es tu responsabilidad lograr que este bebé se logre bien y nazca teniendo lo que yo espero de un hijo mío: inteligencia, fuerza y seguridad. No me importa lo que tenga qué ocurrir para que así sea.

Las palabras de Sasuke golpearon el corazón de Sakura con toda la crudeza del viento que soplaba afuera. A ella le deprimía que él no se preocupara en lo absoluto de su destino. Sólo quería un heredero y nada más.

Se levantó de su lugar, tomó la mano de su marido y la puso sobre su vientre.

—¿Puedes sentirlo? —inquirió, evitando sonar dolida— Es vida. Puedes comprobar que nuestro hijo está más impetuoso y saludable que nunca. Lo he estado cuidando más que a nada en el mundo. ¿Pero qué has hecho tú por él, Sasuke?

Sakura miró a Sasuke a los ojos, como retándolo a que siguiera tocándola. Lo contemplaba con una pasión e intensidad tal que le resultó imposible al moreno desviar la mirada, y entonces… sintió movimiento justo debajo de sus dedos medio y anular. Era una patada realmente fuerte aún para ser todavía un feto muy pequeño. Por reflejo, él intentó retirar la mano, pero ella mantuvo firme el agarre.

—No me vas a dejar así como así. Si de verdad amas a tu hijo, aprende a sentirlo, a quererlo, a conocerlo desde mi seno. Es tuyo…

—Ya déjame tranquilo y vete a tejer chambritas o algo.

Ella iba a decir algo en contra, pero sonó el teléfono y se dirigió al despacho a contestar. No le importó dejar a Sasuke con el coraje. Es más, agradecía al que le estuviese haciendo la llamada, así fuera Karin o algún vendedor.

—Diga.

—¿Debería llamarte señorita Haruno o señora Uchiha? —dijo una voz de mujer mayor.

—¿Tía Tsubaki? —Sakura sonrió y se olvidó de su esposo— Realmente no esperaba tu llamada, pero me da gusto que me llames justo ahora. ¿Alguna novedad que deba saber?

—Sí, y no son buenas noticias.

Sakura se llevó una mano al pecho y adquirió un gesto de preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tiene que ver con la empresa?

—Se trata de tu padre. A él… le han disparado.

La tía le explicó a Sakura que Ren había sufrido un intento de asesinato a manos de un empresario rival cuyo negocio había ido a la quiebra por culpa suya. Ren Haruno tenía una herida de bala a unos milímetros de la columna vertebral. El proyectil estaba incrustado en la espalda, cerca de las vértebras sexta y séptima. A pesar de que los médicos consiguieron extraerle la bala, el disparo le había afectado la médula espinal. Ren Haruno no volvería a caminar.

—¿Acaso no se merecía que le ocurriera eso? -dijo, sin estar demasiado impresionada.

—No tiene nadie con quien contar, cariño. A pesar de que es mi hermano, no puedo hacer mucho por él. Eres todo lo que él tiene. ¿No lo entiendes?

—¡No! ¡Ni quiero entenderlo!

—Sakura, querida… no te voy a decir que cuides de Ren, pero va a seguir viviendo varios años más y sigue siendo tu padre. Al menos dale una visita para que sepa que sigues interesada en él.

La ojiverde suspiró. Su tía tenía razón. Su padre le había dado la vida, y si no hubiera sido por él, ella no estaría casada con Sasuke. Vio en esto una excelente oportunidad para reconciliarse con su progenitor, darle las gracias por haberla acercado a su verdadero amor, y brindarle aunque fuera un poco de ese amor fraternal que él siempre le había negado.

—Iré inmediatamente —respondió, antes de colgar.

* * *

_**Sé que las cosas van lentas, pero hay que darle tiempo al tiempo. Sólo esperemos que no alargue demasiado la trama tal y como lo está haciendo Kishimoto-sensei con el manga original. Su mejor regalo para mí sería un lindo review bien detallado je je. y si no es mucha la molestia, chequen la encuesta que puse en mi perfil para así estar más al pendiente de los gustos de mis queridos lectores. Su apoyo es lo que más ayuda a estimular mi imaginación, después de todo. Ahora sí me tomaré mi merecido descansito antes de volver a las andadas. **__**Como ya no tengo tiempo y aún tengo muchos regalos qué preparar, me despido. **_

_**¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo 2010! ¡Pásenla bonito!**_

_**Firey Girl Out.**_


	14. El Rastro de Tu Amor

_**¡Por fin llegó el año 2011! Comenzando con el pie derecho, viviendo la vida a full y con un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic. ¿Cómo la pasaron ustedes? ¡Se fijaron nuevas metas a cumplir? Espero que tengan suerte y fuerza de voluntad para llevarlas a cabo. **_

_**En lo personal yo no tengo otro propósito sino el de seguir escribiendo y ahorrar el dinero necesario para costearme una cirugía óptica porque siento que cada vez estoy más ciega, ¡Aunque no tengo para cuando! ^_^U**_

_**Por primera vez en el año… ¡Se abre el telón!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**EL RASTRO DE TU AMOR**

_22 de Diciembre._

A tan sólo dos días de que llegara la Nochebuena, Sasuke no mostraba ninguna excitación al respecto. Las pocas personas que le acompañaban no podían descifrar en qué pensaba cada vez que miraba por la ventana de la sala.

No prestaba atención al árbol ni a las vistosas decoraciones navideñas. Lo único que se había dedicado a observar era a Sakura, pero siempre en secreto. Pero ahora ella no estaba ahí, y ese era el motivo por el que se encontrara mirando el exterior, viendo cómo toda la vegetación se sumía en un letargo, justo como él lo había hecho con su matrimonio.

Arrepentido, lo estaba. Desde que vio el primer ultrasonido de Sakura y empezó a notar cómo su vientre se hacía más ancho, a Sasuke le invadió un enorme sentimiento de culpabilidad. Se despertaba por las noches anhelando el calor que sólo podía darle el cuerpo de su esposa, y a menudo condenaba la rudeza de su corazón. Intentaba corregir su mal carácter, pero siempre que lo creía dominado, surgía peor que antes. Sabía que él era capaz de hacer cualquier atrocidad cuando la efusión lo dominaba. De hecho, Sakura ya se había dado cuenta de ese gran defecto de la peor manera. Él la golpeó despiadadamente, y hasta con gusto.

Sasuke daba miedo, él mismo lo creía así. Temía que un día hiciera algo terrible y estropease su vida por completo, convirtiéndose en el aborrecimiento de todos a su alrededor. Ren Haruno era un vivo ejemplo a eso.

La soledad que se suponía que ya había aprendido a dominar mucho tiempo atrás comenzó a salir de Sasuke de tal forma que también le robaba su ánimo de vivir.

Debió haberle dicho a Sakura que no se fuera sin él. Cuando la vio salir por la puerta de enfrente quiso decirle que él podía acompañarla y serle útil. Pero era demasiado orgulloso para haber siquiera dicho un "que te vaya bien". ¿Y si le ocurría algo malo estando en otro continente? No, no podía darse el lujo de esperar hasta verla muerta para pedirle perdón. Algo tenía que hacer al respecto.

¿Pero qué?

—**o—**

Apenas bajó del avión, Sakura aspiró profundamente el aire helado de Tokio. Nunca pensó que llegaría a extrañar tanto su ciudad natal en sólo siete meses de ausencia, y una gran nostalgia la cubrió. Quería pensar que había vuelto para vacacionar y rodearse del amor de sus seres queridos…

Pero no era así.

—Sakura-chan, el auto nos está esperando. ¿Podrías avanzar trece pasos más? —le pidió Sasori, quien estaba detrás de ella.

—No necesito que cuentes mis pasos. Trae mis cosas y súbelas al coche.

—Sí, majestad… —repuso el pelirrojo sarcásticamente.

—No sé porqué demonios permití que me acompañaras —masculló Sakura, abordando el vehículo.

—Porque es parte de mi trabajo escoltarte a dondequiera que vayas —contestó Sasori, subiendo después de ella —. Además, yo sé que te agrado.

—Claro que no.

—Claro que sí.

La respuesta de Sasori era más que estúpida y carente de sentido. En los tres meses que tenía de conocerlo, él se había negado a explicarle exactamente en qué consistía su trabajo. Siempre le decía que era su deber servirle sólo a ella. La verdad era que Sasori la seguía como un perro guardián, cuidándole las espaldas, sin despegársele un solo segundo. Todo a costa de estarle tomando el pelo a cada rato. Quizás Sasuke lo había contratado especialmente para protegerla porque de otra forma, no estaría tan tranquilo de saber que él la acompañaba. Sólo esa explicación se le ocurría para el comportamiento que Sasori tenía hacia ella.

Mientras el auto hacía su recorrido a la mansión Haruno, Sasori observaba los edificios para grabarse bien el camino y evitar perderse. Ya había tenido la precaución de consultar un mapa pero era más sencillo ver las calles con sus propios ojos. Cuando vio la casa donde su patrona había crecido, se asombró. Al ser huérfano y pobre desde pequeño, Sasori encontraba impresionante la forma en que vivía la gente rica. Pero él no tenía interés en obtener una fortuna porque había aprendido a vivir satisfecho con las cosas simples de la vida, siendo la mecánica y la construcción de objetos sus actividades preferidas.

A Sakura, en cambio, le daba tristeza ver la fachada de su casa. Los jardines que antes lucían hermosos, ahora estaban marchitos y sin verdor, salvo por las gardenias, que le daban un poco de color al paraíso durmiente.

Cuando entró a la mansión, detecté un terrible silencio aún más grande que cuando vivía ahí. Nadie la recibió además de la tía Tsubaki, la cocinera, el jardinero y una sola criada que ella no reconoció. No le extrañó que no hubiera adornos navideños porque éstos habían quedado estrictamente prohibidos desde la muerte de su madre. La única vez en que Sakura osó poner un calcetín con el nombre de su padre, éste lo descolgó de un tirón y lo lanzó a la chimenea sin siquiera revisar su contenido. La tía Tsubaki la abrazó y la felicitó por su embarazo, pero no preguntó nada más porque aparentemente tenía prisa por deshacerse de la pesada carga que conllevaba el cuidar a un cascarrabias inválido. A Sakura le pareció raro porque su tía, una solterona majestuosa y amante del cotilleo, siempre se fijaba en cada detalle de las vidas privadas de la gente que conocía.

Mientras los demás subían las escaleras, Sakura no pudo evitar mirar el retrato de su madre. Extrañaba más que nunca el brillo de su largo cabello dorado, el hechizo de sus ojos verdes, l encanto de su melodiosa risa y el dulce aroma a flores y vainilla que de ella emanaba. Pero quien sin duda debía anhelarla más era Ren, el hombre que más la había querido en la vida, y que aún después de muerta seguía profesándole un ferviente amor.

Sakura percibió una pequeña irregularidad en el cuadro y en la baranda de la escalera. Pasó el dedo por él, detectando una fina capa de polvo.

—¿Por qué están tan sucios los muebles?

—Bueno, cielo, desde que tu padre salió del hospital hace dos semanas, las cosas ya habían cambiado bastante —explicó la tía, con una entonación que sugería vergüenza —. Sabes que no me gusta permanecer encerrada, porque de ser así me habría hecho monja, y ni qué decir de…

—Tía, no quiero ser grosera, pero te estás desviando de mi pregunta.

—¿Qué? Ah si, si, claro…

Sasori se rió a lo bajo. A su parecer, la tía Tsubaki era una señora mojigata pero con la habilidad de hacerlo reír.

—Cuando llegué aquí, Ren ya había despedido a la mitad de la servidumbre.

—¿Por qué?

La mujer explió que el perder la movilidad de sus piernas agrió aún más el carácter de Ren. A todo lo que hacían las doncellas le encontraba infinidad de desperfectos por mucho que ellas se esforzaban en no cometerlos. Que si sus camisas olían a perro muerto, que si las sábanas tenían una arruga, que si se tardaban en abrirle las cortinas, que si la comida sabía peor que la del hospital, en fin. Las sirvientas eran despedidas una por una. Después de que llegó la tía, el resto de las doncellas se iban por su propio pie, no deseando escuchar las injustas exigencias del señor Haruno.

Lo mismo ocurría con las enfermeras. Tsubaki Haruno había nacido para vestir santos pero no para atender a su hermano menor. Por eso lo primero que hizo ante la falta de servidumbre fue contratar una enfermera para que hiciera esa liturgia por ella. Pero ésta se fue de la mansión a los tres días de haber comenzado. Entonces contrató a otra, que no duró más de dos días. La tercera tampoco soportó el mal carácter del señor Haruno. La que peor lo pasó fue la cuarta porque cometió el gravísimo error de cortar las azucenas preferidas de Sayuri que se guardaban en un invernadero y ponerlas justo al lado de Ren. Él se enfureció tanto que le gritó a la pobre hasta que ella salió corriendo de la casa al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Sasori escuchaba todo con mucha atención y por lo que ambas mujeres decían, Ren Haruno debía ser temible. Y pensó que mientras éste permaneciera postrado en la cama, no había de qué alarmarse.

Sakura no quería ni debía hacer de niñera de su progenitor, pero tampoco deseaba perderse la oportunidad de ver a su padre derrotado. Tenía una pizca de sadismo en ella, herencia de él.

Finalmente se detuvieron en la recámara del señor Haruno y los tres entraron sin más.

Ren se encontraba en una silla de ruedas, mirando desinteresadamente el exterior mientras escuchaba música instrumental en una pequeña grabadora. No se dignó a voltear para ver quién había entrado. De alguna forma, ya se lo intuía.

—Ren, aquí está Sakura-chan… —le anunció Tsubaki.

—¿Es que no pueden llamar a la puerta antes de entrar como un montón de barbajanes? Recuerden bien que sólo porque se estén haciendo cargo de mí no quiere decir que vaya a ser dócil. Ustedes hacen esto porque así lo decidieron. No recuerdo haberle pedido a nadie que lo hiciera. —explicó Ren, conciso y arrogante.

En casos como este, Sakura de inmediato alegaba con él y comenzaban a decirse insultos. Pero ahora ella era una persona diferente y prefirió tomarse las cosas con un poco más de calma.

—Yo me ocuparé de ti mientras me sea posible —dijo Sakura.

—Me parece bien que lo tengas claro.

En un segundo Ren se dio la vuelta para ver a su hija y la desconoció momentáneamente. Sakura irradiaba belleza y mucha energía. Había en ella un cambio drástico que él no supo apreciar fácilmente, y el verla embarazada fue un golpe total. Ahora la de la mirada intimidante y valerosa era Sakura, y cuando ella lo miró fijamente, él intentó ocultar su incomodidad. Sasori supo interpretar eso como una profunda humillación, y la sonrisa de Sakura como esplendoroso orgullo. No lo dijo abiertamente, pero el viejo estaba recibiendo su merecido.

Mientras Sakura desempacaba sus cosas en su vieja habitación se sintió contenta. Por fin tenía a su padre donde lo quería y podía hacerlo pagar por todo el sufrimiento que le infringió durante muchos años. Pero su tía tenía razón: él sólo contaba con ella para salir adelante. Tuvo que tragarse las ganas de hacerlo pasar la noche fuera en medio del inclemente frío.

Sasori se deslindó de su trabajo como guarura por orden directa de Sakura. Mientras estuviera en la mansión Haruno, él tendría que ayudar con los quehaceres tanto como pudiera y evitar a toda costa que la última sirvienta se fuera.

Lo que éste no se esperó fue que su jhefa le enjaretara todas esas tareas para poderse dar un respiro. Quería divertirse un momento sin arrastrar al repelente de Sasori ni oír sus impertinencias.

Mientras caminaban por la ciudad, Sakura miró con alegría los numerosos hombres vestidos de Papá Noel, los juguetes que se movían en los escaparates de las tiendas y las sonrisas de la gente que compraba obsequios para sus seres queridos. Ella sintió el impulso de entrar y comprarle algo a Sasuke.

Cuando apenas dio tres pasos en el centro comercial, su estómago crujió ruidosamente y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. No había comido en toda la mañana.

—¿Qué dices, bebé? —preguntó mirándose su bulto y acariciándolo cariñosamente —¿Quieres una hamburguesa doble? No, tesoro, ya sabes que no puedes.

El timbre de su celular la sacó de su ensimismamiento y se apresuró a revisar el mensaje que recién le había llegado.

Era de Ino.

"_MIRA HACIA ARRIBA, FRENTESOTA"_

Obedeciendo la petición de su amiga, Sakura volteó hacia el segundo piso, buscando alguna señal hasta que dio con la rubia. Ino estaba siendo acompañada por Hinata y Tenten, que la saludaban con la mano.

—Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Sakurita —dijo Ino, intentando abrazarla pero la barriga de la otra se lo dificultó —Oh, vaya, ahora ya no podrás decirme "cerda", amiga.

—Lo sé, estoy deforme. Pero te aseguro que vale la pena.

—No dije que estuvieses fea. Al contrario, creo que me has traído a la mente un montón de ideas para nuevos diseños.

—¿Y a mí no me vas a saludar, querida? —inquirió Tenten, enfadándose de broma.

—¿Cómo crees que podría olvidarme de ti? —dijo Sakura, abrazándola —Ino y tú han sido las únicas que no me han llamado desde que me casé —y guiñando un ojo, añadió—: Son unas desconsideradas.

—Bueno, nosotras también hemos estado ocupadas, frentona —se excusó Ino —. Adivina qué significa este anillito que traigo puesto…

—Eh… ¿un regalo de cumpleaños de tu padre?

—¡No! ¡Me casaré el año que viene!

Sakura sonrió cálidamente y tomó ambas manos de su mejor amiga para expresarle sus mejores deseos. Las cuatro fueron a un stand de comida para tomar las energías necesarias para hacer sus compras navideñas. Las chicas criticaron a la ojiverde por ocurrírsele ordenar un helado en pleno invierno. Hinata se convirtió en la comidilla de sus amigas cuando Tenten sacó a colación que ésta había comenzado a salir oficialmente con Naruto. La heredera Hyūga intentó decir que esas salidas no eran formales, pero Sakura la dejó en evidencia al decirle lo que el rubio había hecho en su casa estando borracho.

Tenten también confesó haber probado los trozos más jugosos de Neji Hyūga. A ella le gustaban los retos, y a pesar de que era una completa locura lanzarse a la conquista de un ejecutivo mucho más poderoso que ella, no se amedrentó ante ninguna circunstancia. Neji descubrió que la personalidad de Tenten era un elemento muy refrescante en su vida y la convirtió en su novia. Ninguno de los dos perseguía el matrimonio al menos en los próximos tres años, y ese fue un gancho muy tentador para ambos, especialmente para un espíritu libre, femenino y aventurero como el de Tenten.

Sakura fue la siguiente en pasar por el interrogatorio de Ino y Tenten. Las dos llegaron a la conclusión de que para haber quedado embarazada tan pronto, la pareja Uchiha debía hacer el amor muy a menudo en medio de copas y copas del mejor vino. Ante esos comentarios hacia su vida personal, Sakura se sonrojó y se ocultó tras el parfait de chocolate que estaba comiendo.

Cuando llegó a la mitad de la copa, el helado adquirió un horrible sabor justo cuando Ino comenzó a preguntarle las razones por las que Sasuke no había vuelto a Japón con ella. Sakura se atragantó e hizo a un lado el postre. Sus amigas eran maravillosas y sabía que podía contar con ellas en las buenas y en las malas, pero no quería que fueran a enredar aún más la situación si se enteraban de todas las cosas feas que Sasuke le había hecho.

—Cuéntame de tu prometido —pidió Sakura para evitar ser el centro de atención —¿Es atractivo?

—Como no tienes idea —respondió Ino, emocionada —. No te ofendas, amiga, pero creo que Sai es mucho más encantador que tu Sasuke.

La sonrisa en los labios de Sakura desapareció y la reemplazó una mueca de incredulidad. Nunca creyó volver a escuchar el nombre de su antiguo amor justo ahora.

—¿Dijiste Sai?

—Sí, Sai Serizawa. Es un magnífico pintor, me trata como una reina, es fascinante, refinado, y… me enamorado de él como una estudiante de bachillerato.

Sakura escuchó todo con un nudo en la garganta. Ella misma había renunciado al amor de Sai para obtener el de Sasuke aún cuando sabía que eso lo destrozaría. Ella vivió días de pasión con su amado sin pensar ni un momento en cómo la estaría pasando su ex. Ella dejó de mirar por completo los dibujos que Sai le había dibujado con tanto cariño por prestarle más atención a los ardientes ojos de Sasuke.

Si Sakura había cambiado fácilmente a Sai por Sasuke, ¿acaso él no tenía derecho de cambiarla por Ino e iniciar de nuevo?

—Claro que sí… —murmuró.

—Ahora está haciendo arreglos para cuando nos casemos, pero cuando esté disponible te lo presentaré. Mientras tanto, ¿te conformas con ver cómo me está quedando mi vestido de novia?

—Quizá más tarde —contestó Sakura, levantándose —. Apenas llegué hoy y todavía tengo muchas cosas qué hacer. Cuídense chicas.

La ojiverde se despidió de las tres con un beso rápido en las mejillas y se marchó. Sus amigas sabían que Sakura se traía algo raro, pero no lo tomaron demasiado en serio. A lo mejor actuaba así por las hormonas del embarazo.

En parte, las hormonas hacían que Sakura se convirtiera en un remolino de emociones que ella no podía controlar. Era incapaz de entender porqué le afectaba tanto el compromiso de Sai e Ino, y tampoco podía detener el molesto lagrimeo que salía de sus ojos nublándole la vista.

Alguien la tomó del hombro y ella, por inercia, le asestó un golpe con su bolso al responsable. No le importó que Sasori fuera el desafortunado en recibir tal ataque.

—¿Se puede saber porqué te saliste de la casa sin mi supervisión? —le preguntó Sasori.

—¡Vete! ¡Lo último que quiero cerca es a una maldita niñera! —chilló Sakura, provocando que los transeúntes los voltearan a ver.

—Hey, tranquila, Sakura-chan. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás herida?

—No…

—¿Alguien te ha hecho llorar? —le preguntó, mirándola suavemente. Luego sonrió de forma maliciosa —Porque te ves horrible con el rímel todo corrido.

—Cállate y llévame a casa —le ordenó Sakura, olvidando la razón por la cual lloraba.

Sasori no se molestó por la orden y hasta prometió comprarle unos pralinés para subirle el ánimo. Después de todo, aunque fuera tan gruñona, Sakura era bastante linda y la quería más allá del plano profesional. Pero como lo suyo no era sostener relaciones sólidas con mujeres, prefería trabajar para ella cuidándola y haciendo lo posible para hacerla feliz.

—**o—**

El relajo de las personas en el restaurant de autoservicio "Jack Domald's Grill" hizo que el suspiro de Sasuke Uchiha no se pudiera escuchar con claridad.

Era un alivio que hasta ahora nadie se diera cuenta de que él estaba ahí, o al menos que no hicieran demasiado alboroto por saber su identidad. Bueno, sólo la cajera lo sacó de sus casillas por su exceso de servicio. ¿A qué cabeza se le ocurriría comer una tarrina de fresa con el frío que hacía afuera? Además, los hombres de verdad como él no comían dulces. Él mismo se lo hizo saber con sus ojos de diablo que daban terror.

Sasuke no sentía el menor remordimiento por haberse comido una hamburguesa doble, un refresco de cola grande y dos órdenes de patatas medianas. Alguien tan adinerado y distinguido como él no comía nunca en locales de comida rápida junto con la gente ordinaria. De hecho no le gustaba ese tipo de alimentos, pero después de tanto pensar en Sakura misteriosamente sintió el impulso de ir a la ciudad sólo para devorar una hamburguesa.

Tan pronto acabó de comer, aprovechó la salida para caminar un poco y ver qué estaban haciendo los demás. No tenía prisa en volver a casa cuando no había quién lo recibiera. Su auto se encontraba a dos calles de ahí, pero él avanzó en sentido contrario.

Las tiendas ofrecían ostentosamente sus mejores productos, algunos con rebaja por las épocas navideñas. Ahora que se ponía a pensar en ello, no había regalos debajo del árbol que tenía en la sala. Tal vez sería buena idea comprarle un obsequio de Navidad a Sakura.

No… mejor dos…

Uno para ella, y otro para el bebé.

Sonrió inevitablemente al recordar que pronto sería padre. Que él supiera, Sakura no había elegido todavía una habitación para el primer hijo de ambos. Aún estaban a tiempo de hacerlo con el mayor esmero. Lo primero sería visitar cuantas tiendas de maternidad y bebés existieran en la ciudad, su gusto para eso no era bueno pero ya se las apañaría.

Al pasar por una boutique, se detuvo en seco. Miró los maniquíes y se sintió un bobo por confundir a una de ellas con Sakura. Pero bueno, era natural si aquella cosa tenía proporciones tan parecidas a las de su esposa cuando era soltera. Seguro el vestido que la muñeca lucía le quedaría perfecto a Sakura y la haría ver aún más radiante. Era de tela de chiffon color verde pálido que adquiría un tono limón por el escote y el pliegue de la falda, la cual llegaba hasta los tobillos. Algunas flores que casi parecían naturales adornaban el pecho y la orilla de la falda. Los tirantes se entrelazaban por los hombros y el cuello, haciéndolo verse aún más exquisito. Definitivamente ese vestido tenía que ser para Sakura.

Mientras pagaba por él, su teléfono móvil se resbaló de su bolsillo y cayó al suelo. No se había roto, pero le hizo acordarse de la regañada que Itachi le había puesto en la mañana. Su hermano tenía razón en decirle que ni Sakura ni el niño necesitaban de su dinero cuando lo que en realidad necesitaban era su cariño y su protección. Una forma de empezar era llamándola para saludarla aunque fuera de forma casual.

Marcó el número del celular de Sakura y presionó la tecla de "llamar".

Se oyó que la línea punteaba del otro lado unas cinco veces antes de que le respondieran.

—¿Diga?

Movió los labios, pero no dijo nada. Su voz no quería salir de su garganta. Su corazón se agitó repentinamente y una gota de sudor le recorrió el lado lateral del cuello.

—Sa…

Colgó, tomó la bolsa con el vestido, y salió atropelladamente de la tienda.

"_Fantástico, Sasuke. Acabas de verte como el mayor idiota de todos"_ se recriminó mentalmente.

Del otro lado del mundo, Sakura miraba desconcertada la pantalla de su celular. Había contestado antes de ver quién la llamaba, y cuando revisó el número, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. No se esperó que él tuviera el corazón para acordarse de ella.

* * *

_**Y pensar que en esta historia apenas llegará la Navidad cuando nosotros ya la disfrutamos dos semanas atrás… pero bueno, supongo que así pasa y que debo agradecer a las que se acordaron de mandarme un review por las fiestas del año pasado, y también a los nuevos lectores que empiezan a leer. Poco a poco voy progresando, y así pienso seguir hasta que lleguemos al final. Con su apoyo yo sé que podré.**_

_**¡Cuídense y sigan pasándola bonito!**_

_**Firey Girl Out.**_


	15. La Fuerza del Corazón

_**Ya sé lo que están pensando… están pensando que qué demonios hago aquí después de tanto tiempo. Si se preguntan porqué tardé tanto en poner algo tan "simple" como esto, sólo aclararé que estuve montando guerra en el vecindario y las estrategias consumieron toda inspiración para escribir. Vaya, ni siquiera puse algo para el 14 de Febrero como yo quería, pero bueno, ya estoy aquí antes de que se me vaya la conexión… de nuevo XDDD**_

_**Un agradecimiento especial a kaoruchan17 por su review constructivo. Le aclaro que a todos nos pasa eso de cambiar situaciones de un día para el otro, pero que me da gusto que me lo haya hecho notar para corregirlo del texto original. **_

_**Las canciones recomendadas para este capítulo son "Listen To Your Heart" de Roxette, y "Silent Night" de Ayumi Hamasaki con Gackt. Ambas son una delicia para el oído. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**LA FUERZA DEL CORAZÓN**

_23 de Diciembre_.

Apenas había transcurrido un día desde que Sasori llegó a Japón junto con Sakura y ya sentía que iba a enloquecer.

Por haberse ido a buscarla la tarde anterior en vez de quedarse en la casa como ella le había ordenado, le dejó todas las labores a la última de las sirvientas que aún trabajaban para los Haruno. La pobre limpió, sacudió y todavía se hizo cargo del señor Haruno, pero en cuanto éste comenzó a gritarle, ella empacó todas sus cosas en una sola maleta. Sakura y Sasori la habían visto salir justo cuando ellos apenas volvían a la mansión.

Sakura ya la conocía desde que era una adolescente e intentó detenerla. Le prometió que le doblaría el sueldo y que le permitiría tomar vacaciones más largas. La criada finalmente se había dado cuenta de que era mejor vivir tranquila a pan y agua, que nerviosa comiendo pastel y leche. Y en vez de molestarse por su ingratitud, la pelirrosa dejó que se marchara. Le agradeció por todos los años de servicio y le dio suficiente dinero para que pudiera vivir bien por seis meses.

Ahora sólo quedaban la cocinera, el jardinero, Sasori y ella.

Sasori ahora tenía que ayudar con el orden de la casa mientras que Sakura asumía la insoportable labor de atender a su padre. El pelirrojo no podía creer la paciencia que su patrona le tenía a Ren. A cada rato escuchaba reproches y gritos, pero nunca de Sakura. Ella a veces abría la boca para hacer un comentario aunque con tono calmo, como si no pudiera escuchar los insultos. Nada tonto, Sasori evitaba quejarse con ella por obligarlo a lavar el baño. Era eso o ser el enfermero del viejo.

En tanto, Sakura manejaba su carácter de modo que no fuera a afectarle a la criatura que llevaba en su seno. Ya había escuchado tanto los agravios de su padre que éstos habían dejado de perturbarla. Es más, si no hubiera sido por él, ella no estaría casada con Sasuke ni a punto de ser madre. Pero como no le gustaba sobresaltarse siempre que Ren gritaba para llamar su atención, Sakura le había comprado un pulsador de avisos que él podía usar cuando necesitase algo. Resultaba odioso para todos escuchar a cada rato el molesto zumbido, pero no quedaba de otra.

Sakura parecía tener todo bajo control. La espalda le dolía y daba gracias al cielo que Sasori se diera tiempo para masajearle los músculos adoloridos por el peso de su barriga. Él también se esforzaba por ayudarla y eso contribuyó a cambiar la visión que tenía respecto a su forma de ser.

Cuando por fin cayó la noche, todos se retiraron a descansar exceptuando por Sakura. Ella ya conocía los hábitos de su padre, así como también sabía que no por estar inválido iba a dejarlos atrás. Ren acostumbraba dormir hasta tarde por estar atendiendo detalles de sus negocios y después bebía una copa de jerez antes de irse a la cama. Debido a este ritual, Sakura no podía irse a descansar hasta que su progenitor quisiera acostarse. En tanto, pasaba el rato sentada frente al escritorio del despacho escuchando música clásica porque la ayudaba a relajarse y a estimular el desarrollo intelectual del bebé.

—¿Tienes que estar escuchando eso mientras yo estoy trabajando? —inquirió Ren, molesto, despegando la vista de sus documentos. Sakura se quitó uno de los audífonos.

—¿Qué?

—Deja ya esa porquería y llévame a mi habitación.

Sakura se vio en un verdadero lío para subir a su progenitor con todo y silla por la escalera. Estaba embarazada y no podía hacer esfuerzos demasiado grandes. Bajarlo hasta su despacho había sido sencillo porque fue Sasori quien lo hizo en primer lugar; pero ahora él debía estar dormido y ella sola tendría que hacer el intento antes de que a Ren se le quitara el sueño y comenzara a reñirla.

Tomó la silla, apoyó las ruedas delanteras en el primer escalón y comenzó a empujar. Juró que en ocasiones futuras le llevaría los papeles a su habitación para evitarse esta clase de problemas.

—Oye, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo, Sakura-chan? —le preguntó Sasori, bajando las escaleras.

—Eh… bueno…

—Subiéndome a mi cuarto, ignorante —contestó Ren, mirándolo con desdén—. Y tú, date prisa o me va a dar el sereno. No se te olvide subirme el jerez.

—Deja Sakura, ya lo hago yo —se ofreció el pelirrojo.

—Gracias, Sasori.

En lo que Sasori se llevaba al señor Haruno escaleras arriba, Sakura empezó a buscar el preciado jerez de su padre en el estante de los licores que él tenía en su despacho. Ren sólo bebía lo mejor de lo mejor, pero la razón por la cual era tan aficionado al jerez era que ésta era la única bebida alcohólica que su esposa Sayuri aceptaba tomar. A Sakura no le gustaba demasiado, pero cuando era soltera debía tomarse una copa frente a su padre en las ocasiones especiales si no quería que éste la humillara frente a todos. Esa costumbre sólo le hacía menospreciar aún más el jerez.

Ella sacó la botella y sirvió lo justo en una copa. Se dio prisa en subírselo y lo encontró alegando con el pelirrojo. Aparentemente Sasori había intentado desvestirlo para colocarle el pijama, pero Ren lo tomó a mal y arremetió contra él para que desistiera de su labor. Para cuando Sakura entró al cuarto, su papá estaba sin camisa. Ella tuvo que hacerle oler el vino antes de que se le ocurriera sacar su pistola. Ren le quitó la copa y apuró el jerez, haciéndole señas para que se retirara.

Sasori le prometió a Sakura que él sería más diligente con las tareas pesadas y desapareció tras la puerta de uno de los cuartos de servicio. La ojiverde bostezó y comenzó a prepararse para dormir. Mañana le esperaba otro día de arduo trabajo por ser víspera de Navidad.

Mientras el camisón de seda se deslizaba por su cuerpo, Sakura se vislumbró en el gran espejo de su habitación y contempló cuidadosamente su fisionomía. Se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer diferente no sólo por haber perdido su esbeltez, sino también por haber ganado más fortaleza de corazón. Le resultaba un poco fastidiosa su torpe forma de caminar porque la hacía sentirse como un pato grande y gordo. Una vez que se acomodó en su cama, comenzó a acariciar cariñosamente el bulto producido por el cuerpecito de su bebé. Ciertamente pasaba por una etapa difícil en su matrimonio, pero mientras tuviera a su hijo con ella podía sentirse afortunada.

Apagó la luz y cerró los ojos sin dejar de tocar su vientre.

—**o—**

El veterano psicoterapeuta Jiraiya Sennin pensaba que la mayoría de sus pacientes tenían vidas sumamente aburridas o disfrazadas de pormenores sensacionalistas. Él sabía distinguir cuándo alguien decía verdades y mentiras, así que nadie le ganaba a la hora de aconsejar sabiamente a un cliente o darle por su lado a un excéntrico con deseos de llamar la atención. En sus ratos de ocio le daba por escribir una serie de novelas cargadas de drama, tragedia ardiente, secretos perversos, y el hermoso amor entre un hombre y una mujer mezclándolo todo maravillosamente. Su fama no se debía precisamente a sus dotes de oyente, sino a que ninguna mujer en edad fértil regresaba para una segunda consulta: Jiraiya no hacía el menor esfuerzo en ocultar sus tendencias voyeristas y su afición a las jovencitas.

Así que para su desencanto, sólo le tocaban citas con hombres y mujeres poco agraciadas, frente a los cuales casi se dormía en más de una ocasión. Por años estuvo convencido de que ninguna persona vendría a contarle una historia digna de su atención hasta que un paciente exclusivo atravesó la puerta de su consultorio esa tarde:

Uchiha Sasuke.

Jiraiya ya había oído mencionar ese nombre en numerosas revistas de gastronomía, agricultura y enología. En ocasiones anteriores tuvo oportunidad de tratar con empresarios a punto de enloquecer por el estrés o que carecían de orden emocional por hundirse en sus patéticas rutinas laborales. Esa clase de pacientes sólo le daban razones de sobra para arrepentirse de no haberse convertido en ginecólogo como la doctora Tsunade Senju, su amiga de toda la vida.

La historia que Sasuke le contaba lenta y profundamente despertó en él una especie de iluminación. Si todo lo que decía era verdad, entonces ésta se trataba de algo mucho más interesante que cualquiera de las tres novelas que ya había escrito. Era tal su fascinación por la relación entre Sasuke y su esposa Sakura que Jiraiya olvidó que él debía escucharlo para luego orientarlo a un mejor camino. Si el Uchiha se daba cuenta de que su terapeuta le prestaba la misma atención que una ama de casa a las telenovelas, se iría; y Jiraiya no quería que eso ocurriera por nada del mundo.

—Puedo jurar por mi hijo que mi matrimonio está en el punto "C" de caos.— le dijo Sasuke, claramente abatido por los más recientes eventos en su vida.

—Habrá que hacer algo —dijo Jiraiya, mirándolo a él y después a sus apuntes.

—Ya lo sé. Por eso le estoy pagando, para que me diga qué hacer.

—Trágate tu orgullo y anímate a llamarla. No hace falta que te disculpes al momento. Haz de esto algo casual. ¿No es eso lo que quieres? ¿Saber si ella está bien?

—Dudo que siquiera acepte escucharme…— murmuró Sasuke, fijando su vista al techo.

—No lo sabrás hasta que la llames.—insistió el galeno.

—Fui demasiado severo con ella… me consta que se casó conmigo por dinero, me rechazaba a cada rato y cuando por fin la creí mía… supe que había otro y enloquecí.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que perdiste los estribos sin tener fundamentos reales para hacerlo. Puede que se haya casado por obligación pero después se enamoró y tú también la quisiste. Aún estás a tiempo de remediar las cosas. Que se note que estás arrepentido. Serenidad ante todo.

Esa última frase de su doctor hizo recodar a Sasuke que él era un Uchiha, y que los Uchiha nunca perdían el control. Tenía de ejemplo a su hermano Itachi quien estoicamente terminó su relación de ensueño con una novia de la oficina para casarse con Kurenai por mandato de sus padres. Lo notó meditabundo por dos días, y después regresó a la normalidad. Claro estaba que no tardó mucho para ver a su nueva pareja con mejores ojos.

Justamente era así como debía actuar. No reprimir sus sentimientos pero si cualquier reacción negativa que pudiera salírsele al hacer contacto con Sakura.

Al menos no tenía que preocuparse demasiado por su seguridad mientras Sasori estuviera con ella. Había sido una estupenda idea hacerles creer a todos que el pelirrojo sólo se trataba de un simple sirviente cuando en realidad era uno de los guardaespaldas más eficaces de la familia Uchiha, recomendado por Itachi.

Luego de que Jiraiya diera por terminada la sesión y Sasuke saliera de su consultorio, el galeno releyó sus apuntes para sacar de ellos la chispa necesaria para que sus novelas estuvieran completas… ahora sí podía retirarse tranquilamente del negocio para dedicarse a su verdadera vocación: la escritura de novelas eróticas.

—**o—**

_24 de Diciembre._

Afuera hacía tanto frío que Sakura no tuvo ganas de abandonar la cama con tal de permanecer caliente pero se tuvo que aguantar. Sus suegros la habían invitado a ella y a su padre a cenar en su casa y ella no podía desairarlos. Lo bueno era que no tenía muchos deberes y hasta le sobraba tiempo para emplearlo como ella quisiera. Lo que más hacía falta en este momento eran los regalos y se recriminó por no haber pensado antes en comprarlos, pero es que con Sasori pegado a ella como el velcro, no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo. Sólo le daría su desayuno a su padre y saldría de compras a la tienda de Tenten. Seguro que ella tenía cosas muy monas para regalar en esta temporada.

Bajó a la cocina para disponer en una charola algo de arroz con castañas, ciruela picada y una taza de café negro. Ella ya sabía que su progenitor no desayunaba mucho, por lo que era mejor darle algo nutritivo y que se pudiera comer rápido.

Subió presurosa las escaleras y mientras se acercaba hacia el cuarto de Ren creyó escuchar algo. Agudizó el oído y avanzó por el pasillo sigilosamente hasta que el sonido se le hizo bastante claro, descubriendo que se trataba de suspiros.

¿Pero quién podía estar lamentándose en vísperas de Navidad?

A Sakura le costó trabajo creer que podía tratarse de su padre, el hombre más duro e impío que ella conocía. Pero tenía que tomar en cuenta que él era humano, y que como tal, también podía tener sentimientos que guardaba en lo más profundo de su corazón por convicción más que otra cosa.

Abrió la puerta cautelosamente y vio que Ren sostenía en sus manos una fotografía de su difunta esposa. Su mirada carecía de la dureza que expresaba al resto del mundo y sólo miraba el retrato con el dolor de un amante frustrado por haber perdido lo que más quería. Sakura sintió piedad hacia él porque hasta ahora era capaz de comprender cómo se debía de sentir. Ella atravesaba por una situación similar, pero sin el final trágico que habían tenido sus padres.

—¡Sakura! ¡¿Dónde demonios estás?—gritó, recobrando su rigidez y haciendo que ella casi tirara la bandeja de puro susto.

Ella fingió que no había visto esa escena y se enderezó. Llamó a la puerta, entrando hasta que su padre se lo autorizó. Lo saludó a secas, sin esperar una respuesta y le dejó la comida antes de volverse para salir tan rápido como había entrado.

—Espera—le ordenó Ren, levantando la taza de café para darle un sorbo.

—¿Se te ofrece algo?

—De hecho, sí. No quiero que te la pases tonteando por ahí porque no tendrás tiempo para darme mi baño.

Una sensación de asco se apoderó de Sakura en ese instante. ¿Había escuchado bien?

—¿Qué tanto me estás mirando? —inquirió, molesto por el gesto que le dirigía su hija.

—Nada —se apresuró a contestar ella—. Es sólo que pensé que sólo recibías baños de esponja.

—De una vez vete enterando que necesito una ducha cada siete días. No estoy tan débil como para que te limites a limpiarme con un trapo—le explicó, tomando los palillos y el arroz—. Eres una mujer casada y ni siquiera dejaste pasar un año antes de darme un nieto, así que no vas a ver nada nuevo si eso es lo que te preocupa. Ahora lárgate, que no puedo comer contigo viéndome de esa forma.

No tuvo que decírselo dos veces ya que Sakura salió de la habitación atropelladamente, casi chocando con Sasori. Éste le preguntó qué era lo que le ocurría, y cuando ella le dijo lo que le tocaba hacer por su papá, el pelirrojo prorrumpió en carcajadas.

—¡No te rías! —amonestó Sakura, con las mejillas coloradas.

—No puedo evitarlo. El viejo tiene razón, no vas a ver nada que no le hayas visto antes a Sasuke. A lo mejor son un poco diferentes pero…

—Olvidémonos de eso y mejor vayamos a comer algo porque todavía tengo muchas cosas qué hacer.

Sakura se adelantó en bajar al comedor y Sasori se pellizcó para contener la risa. Ignoraba que ella no se podía sacar de la mente lo que había presenciado antes, hasta que encontró extraño su prolongado silencio mientras iban por la calle.

—¿Te has preguntado por qué a veces la gente finge no tener corazón, Sasori?

—En realidad no porque me he dado cuenta de que todos fingimos alguna vez en la vida —respondió el pelirrojo —. Yo solía hacerme el enfermo cuando niño porque mis padres viajaban mucho por sus trabajos, y aunque ellos me querían, casi no pasaban tiempo conmigo. Cuando murieron, tuve que fingir que no me afectaba mucho para no agobiar a la abuela, así que se me hizo costumbre hacerme el duro.

—Pero… no poder llorar cuando estás sufriendo es algo muy doloroso.

—Lo es. Aunque es normal negarlo antes que admitirlo —miró a Sakura con seriedad—Las cosas no cambiarán por mucho que uno llore. Además, en el mundo actual uno no se puede dar el lujo de ser débil.

Sakura no estaba tan de acuerdo con Sasori, pero le daba su punto respecto a la frialdad porque ella ahora era capaz de entender un poco más la actitud de Sasuke con el resto de las personas. Al principio lo tildó de ser un demonio de sangre helada y nervios de acero, pero ya luego de conocerlo mejor vio que no era así. De hecho, él podía ser cálido y atento con ella cuando estaban solos puesto que no se le daba mucho las muestras públicas de afecto.

Por otra parte, ella también había usado sus máscaras en el pasado. Al poseer un corazón noble, requería de mucho valor para enfrentarse a su padre. De lo contrario, sólo traería más sufrimiento a su ya grisácea existencia. Saber que podía confiarle a Sasori sus debilidades sin que él la criticara le hacía apreciarlo un poco más. Sin haberse dado cuenta, él se encontraba siempre a su lado y se había vuelto una costumbre tratarlo normalmente.

—**o—**

Después de venir de sus compras, Sakura comenzó a planchar el traje que iba a usar su padre para la cena de esa noche. Apremió sus movimientos porque se le estaban acumulando las tareas y lo que menos le sobraba era tiempo. Todavía no le había dado a Ren su necesario baño semanal.

Llenó la tina hasta donde lo creyó prudente y disolvió en ella un poco de esencia de eucalipto. No tuvo el valor de quitarle la ropa hasta que él comenzó a presionarla para que se diera prisa y dejara de mirarlo tan morbosamente. Sakura encontró la tarea bastante desagradable, y terminó mojándose toda la ropa cuando lo metió en la bañera, casi de un empujón.

—Demonios, Sakura, el agua está demasiado caliente —se quejó Ren, apretando los dientes —. Me haces pensar que lo has hecho adrede.

El señor Haruno rezongó y protestó varias veces, pues Sakura siempre cometía algún errorcito que él nunca fallaba en notar. Ella no dijo nada y se enfocó en frotarle las piernas y la espalda. Estaba recordando la tarde de agosto en que ella y Sasuke habían compartido el baño. La esponja con la que su esposo la enjabonaba se movía con una sensualidad tal que ambos terminaron haciendo el amor en medio de las burbujas.

Ver la entrepierna de su padre, y su bien dotado miembro arruinó su apasionado recuerdo. No sabía si también debía limpiarle ahí, pero Ren se le adelantó y le quitó la esponja.

—Trae eso, yo lo hago —dijo, entre dientes.

Se había acumulado tanto el vapor en el cuarto de baño que Sakura no pudo ver bien por dónde caminaba y casi resbaló, llevándose un buen susto. Su padre ni se inmutó por eso y continuó enjuagándose el pelo, hasta parecía desear que se hubiese caído y perdido al bebé. Un poco molesta, ella abrió ligeramente la puerta para que se ventilara un poco y comenzó a preparar las toallas junto con la bata y la silla.

—Sácame de aquí ¿Qué quieres, que me quede metido hasta que me arrugue?

—Hazme el favor de serenarte, papá —le pidió Sakura, mirándolo con el cejo fruncido —. No es un buen día para que me hagas perder la paciencia.

Después de secarlo y vestirlo, la pelirrosa se dispuso a darle los últimos toques antes de que ella pudiera acicalarse. El caso es que por mucho esfuerzo que Sakura le pusiera, ella nunca podría recuperar el atractivo perdido de Ren Haruno. Alguna vez él había sido extremadamente guapo, y de hecho, estaba bastante bien conservado para su edad, pero su carencia de vanidad, su desprecio por la estética y el no tener motivación para lucir bien eran la causa de que esa cualidad física no resaltara a la vista.

Su empeño por enfrascarse en los negocios y el fallecimiento de su mujer, le había creado varias arrugas en la frente y los ojos. Un rictus amargo le bajaba por la comisura de sus labios, y para colmo, estaba paralítico. Ya nadie recordaba bien la cara de Ren cuando él aún era capaz de amar.

Cuando él se cansó de que Sakura le tirara tantas veces del pelo mientras lo peinaba, Ren le arrebató el cepillo y se lo arrojó, expulsándola de su habitación. Al menos ya se había terminado su martirio. Ahora sólo era cosa de que ella se diera un baño rápido, eligiera la vestimenta adecuada y se maquillara un poco.

Dos horas después, Sakura, Ren y (para desconcierto de éste) Sasori, se dirigían en el auto hacia la mansión Uchiha. Ella estaba usando un vestido de terciopelo rojo y su cabello lo llevaba recogido con un elegante moño. Los tres fueron recibidos por la señora Uchiha, pero la supuesta cena familiar estaba bastante concurrida, casi tanto como en la fiesta de compromiso de Sasuke y Sakura.

Decenas de personas lujosamente ataviadas iban de un lado para otro, riendo, hablando; y en un rincón, se alzaba un enorme árbol de Navidad que refulgía con cientos de lucecitas. Sakura se sintió como en un cuento navideño que su madre solía leerle de niña. Conforme el resto de iba dando cuenta de su presencia, les abrían el paso como Moisés con el Mar Rojo. Algunos de los familiares empezaron a criticar a Sakura por traer con ella a "su criado" pero Itachi intervino a su favor, mirándolos a todos con un gesto frío y aterrador. Ren se dirigió solo a donde estaba Fugaku, junto a una fuente dorada que emanaba un líquido ambarino claro, probablemente licor.

La familia Uchiha era bastante extensa, por lo que se podía apreciar, Sakura apenas pudo reconocer a algunos ya que sólo los había visto en su boda y ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de aprenderse los nombres de todos. Mikoto parecía muy interesada por su estado y le prodigaba sabios consejos:

—Escucha música de Mozart; sal a caminar donde te pueda dar aire puro y fresco, para que el bebé aprenda a amar el mundo antes de nacer; él sabrá que le está esperando un futuro próspero.

El hecho de que Sakura estuviera embarazada y sola en la fiesta, despertó la suspicacia de varios, pero entre ella, Kurenai e Itachi les hacían creer a todos que Sasuke se encontraba de viaje en Borgoña, Francia por negocios. Nada más alejado de la realidad, en esa época del año los convenios de la producción de vino se veían muy reducidos y sólo quedaba vender lo que se hubiera podido aprovechar. Aunque nadie parecía darse cuenta de que les estaban tomando el pelo.

Para distraerse un poco, ella caminó por entre los invitados deteniéndose de vez en cuando a conversar con alguien. Su hijo no tardó en impulsarla a ir a la mesa de los bocadillos para tomar algunos canapés dulces. Precisamente estaba devorando el octavo cuando sintió unos tirones en su falda que le daba su sobrino Izuna. Éste venía acompañado de Obito, un niño de primaria que seguramente pertenecía a la familia. Ambos la miraban curiosamente y ella se sintió un poco incómoda.

—Tía —dijo Izuna —, ¿es cierto que vas a tener un bebé?

—Así es, cariño —le respondió Sakura, sonriendo.

—¿Y será niña o niño? –preguntó Izuna.

—Baka — interrumpió Obito—, eso no se sabe hasta que nace.

Era una pregunta interesante…

Aunque Tsunade le había preguntado un par de veces si deseaba saber el sexo de su hijo, Sakura nunca supo sarle una respuesta específica. No sabía si adelantarse para así poder comprar todo lo necesario en vez de vestir a su bebé con ropa blanca; o esperar hasta el nacimiento y dejar que la sorpresa fuera aún mayor. Tampoco estaba segura si Sasuke tenía curiosidad de saber a quién le confiaría todas sus posesiones en un futuro. ¿Esperaba que ella diera a luz a un recio y astuto varón, o a una adorable y delicada niña?

De lo único que sí tenía mucha certeza era que el bebé era tranquilo pero con ratos de impetuosidad como Sasuke. A lo mejor y llegaba a ser un niño bastante parecido a él.

Salió al jardín trasero para tomar un poco de aire y perdió su vista en el cielo nublado. Se estaba aburriendo un poco porque su familia política no sabía hablar de otra cosa que no fuera negocios o cosas banales que a ella le habían dejado de importar hace mucho tiempo. Sasori estaba distrayéndose con unas cuantas chicas, y el ver a Itachi con Kurenai la ponía de mal humor. Le pesaba demasiado estar sola, ya no lo soportaba más.

Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, cuando se sobresaltó al sentir una vibración en el bolsillo de su chaleco. Con las manos temblorosas sacó su teléfono y contestó.

—¿Qué? —respondió, con la voz entrecortada.

—Sakura…

El móvil se le resbaló de las manos al reconocer la voz de quien le estaba llamando. Por tres segundos se quedó paralizada, y cuando volvió en sí, se apresuró a sacar el celular de entre la nieve.

—¿Sa… Sasuke?

—Feliz Navidad, Sakura —dijo él, sin más.

Sakura no articuló ninguna palabra más por el shock que por otra cosa. Sintió que algo frío le escurría por los ojos, y comenzó a frotárselos con las mangas de su vestido. Del otro lado de la línea, Sasuke suspiró.

—Oh, vamos, ¿estás llorando?

—No… —mintió ella.

—… y…. ¿Cómo están todos por allá?

—Bien…

Sasuke le llamaba desde la sala de su casa, sentado en un sillón reclinable y tomando una taza de infusión de canela con unas gotas de whisky de malta. Se encontraba completamente solo, pero en ese momento no parecía importarle demasiado.

—¿Sabes qué? No sé ni porqué te estoy preguntando esto a ti. Si de verdad quisiera saber cómo está mi familia, ya le habría llamado a Itachi —dio un sorbo a su taza, y prosiguió —. En realidad te llamé para… para pedirte que vuelvas a casa.

Los ojos de Sakura dejaron de producir lágrimas, pero seguían un poco turbios. No sabía ni qué decir.

—¿Sigues ahí?

—Sí —respondió Sakura, manteniendo un tono tranquilo —Lo intentaré… Feliz Navidad, Sasuke…

Y dicho esto, colgó.

Se llevó ambas manos al pecho y respiró hondo. Volvió a enfocar su atención en el cielo, de donde empezaron a caer esponjosos y helados copos de nieve. Las piernas le tiritaban por el frío, pero también porque sentía que su vida se volvía a iluminar, como la luz al final del túnel. Aunque no pensaba demostrarlo. Primero tenía que dejarle bien claro que Sakura Haruno no era alguien a quien se podía maltratar sin que ella tuviera algo que decir.

—**o—**

Tres días después de Navidad, Sakura y Sasori se encontraban empacando de nuevo para volver a California. Ella se había esforzado mucho para restaurar el orden en la casa, contratando nuevos empleados y haciendo numerosas entrevistas de trabajo para el puesto de enfermera. No fue fácil porque varias no cumplían con lo primordial que Sakura esperaba de alguien que fuera a cuidar a su padre: agallas.

Lo que pasaba es que cuando Sakura les imponía alguna labor, Ren terminaba volviéndolas locas o asustándolas con tan sólo una mirada. A ella le urgía regresar a su respectivo hogar, y no podía hacerlo mientras no contratase a una enfermera que fuera capaz de lidiar con los desplantes del patriarca Haruno.

Cuando la última de las aspirantes casi tumbó a Sakura por salir huyendo, ella decidió tomar medidas y darle un par de bofetadas para hacerle entender que ya no iba a permitir que siguiera frustrándola más.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó, con los brazos cruzados.

—Haciendo que pagues por…

—¡Sea lo que sea que yo te haya hecho, ya pasó! ¡Tienes que superarte en la vida! —gritó Sakura, en un arrebato de desesperación. Irguió la cabeza, y en su rostro se dibujo el brío de la rebelión.

Ren palideció y abrió más los ojos.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Lo que escuchaste, no estás para darme órdenes. Tu reinado de despotismo ha terminado.

El señor Haruno se sentía más indefenso que un león al que le hubiesen cortado la melena. Sakura ahora tomaba el mando y usurpaba el trono que por derecho le pertenecía. Ren no podía creer lo que estaba viendo: por primera vez en su vida le tenía miedo a su propia hija.

—Me siento orgullosa de ser la dueña de mi vida, y por mucho que te duela, no me vas a detener.

—¡Lárgate! —exclamó Ren, preso de una furiosa agitación —¡No quiero oírte! ¡Sólo has venido a burlarte de mí!

Esto era demasiado para ambos. Sakura sintió que la criatura se inquietaba por los gritos, y se volvió para terminar sus entrevistas pendientes. Pero el inconfundible sonido de un llanto masculino se dejó escuchar detrás de ella. Su padre por fin se había desprendido de su dura coraza para desahogarse sin importar que Sakura estuviera ahí para verlo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, en un intento por reprimirse. Pero para él, la tristeza de saberse solo era tan grande que le dolía en lo más vivo, justo como en el día en que su esposa había fallecido.

—Mi Sayuri… —musitaba, como un poseso— No puede ser... estoy solo… solo... Sayuri... ¡Sayuri!

Sakura apretó los puños porque el sufrimiento de su padre se le estaba contagiando. No creía posible que se pudiera apiadar de él, pero tampoco podía dejarlo así. Ella no era cruel en ningún sentido, ni siquiera con los que consideraba sus enemigos.

—Papá, tranquilo…—le dijo suvemente, pasándole la mano por la espalda— No estás solo. Me tienes a mí…

Ambos permanecieron así un rato, hasta que ella le suministró un calmante que él guardaba en su cajón. Todo esto era demasiado raro… ¿qué otras sorpresas le estarían reservando en el futuro?

No estaba dispuesta a quedarse para verlas todas. Ella quería dejarse de dramas y concentrarse más en cómo ponerle orden a su propia vida. Por lo menos en Uchiha Vineyard no se estresaba tanto, y tenía que reservar su calma para la conversación que habría de tener con Sasuke.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Con esto ya nos estamos acercando más y más al final… porque sí, no pienso hacer este fanfic demasiado largo. La verdad es como un resumen un poco menos estupendo que mi novela original (por el bien de la misma). No puedo asegurar cuántos capítulos me faltan porque y a lo mejor le agrego detalles extra o le resto enredos a la trama. Además, quisiera terminarlo lo más pronto posible para así despejar la mente y ver con qué comienzo después. Discúlpenme si presento inconvenientes, ya saben que leo sus reviews y mensajes respecto a cualquier cosa. **_

_**Muchas gracias por leer, cuídense de la fiebre primaveral que ya viene. **_

_**Firey Girl Out. **_


	16. El Reflejo de Mi Alma

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**EL REFLEJO DE MI ALMA**

Mientras Sakura y Sasori iban de camino a Napa Valley, ella no podía mas que sentirse agradecida por haber dejado a su padre en unas manos mejores que las suyas.

Su salvación llegó personificada en Sachiko Ando, una mujer paciente y afable que tenía 15 años de experiencia siendo enfermera. Ella llegó muy temprano, solicitando con una amabilidad increíble ser puesta a prueba como cuidadora del señor Ren Haruno. Sakura la retó a que preparara la comida de Ren y se la llevara para así probar su capacidad. Resultó ser que Sachiko era buena lidiando con él, y que al señor Haruno tampoco le molestaba su presencia. Inclusive le pidió a su hija que ya se podía ir porque mientras "la señorita Sachiko" estuviera en casa, todo estaría bien.

Desde que lo vio desahogarse tan devotamente por su fallecida madre, Sakura comenzó a mirar de distinta forma a su padre. Comprendió que a lo mejor él la trataba tan mal porque no soportaba ver que ella tuviera exactamente los mismos ojos de Sayuri, y que la "asesina" de su esposa fuera su propia hija. Pero después de ese emotivo momento, Ren volvió a recobrar la compostura pero ya no era tan esnob como antes.

Cuando venían por la carretera hacia Uchiha Vineyard, Sakura sintió una leve arritmia cardiaca nada más recordar que su encuentro con Sasuke estaba próximo. No estaba segura de qué hacer en cuanto lo tuviera enfrente. Si se ponía a reclamarle sus maltratos, arruinaría cualquier posible intención buena que él tuviera para con ella; si se arrojaba en sus brazos y se ponía a besarlo, la haría verse desesperada, y ella no quería eso porque también tenía su orgullo. Tenía que decidirse rápido.

Contuvo el aliento al ver que el vehículo se detenía frente a la casa del viñedo. Estaba cubierta de escarcha y los campos eran tan blancos, que se podía distinguir uno que otro conejo enano corriendo por ahí. Pero eso no fue lo que atrapó la mente de Sakura. En su cabeza sólo atravesaba un pensamiento: "¡Por favor que no eche esto a perder!". Sólo hasta que Sasori la llamó, se permitió reaccionar.

Sakura no sabía qué había estado esperando, pero definitivamente no era lo que tenía en mente. No había nadie cerca. Se reprendió a sí misma. ¿Qué creía? ¿Qué él estaría ahí con un ramo de flores y una aura pasional en los ojos? Sí, cómo no.

Caminó hacia la sala y sonrió al ver un letrero en la pared que decía "Bienvenida". La chimenea estaba encendida, pero ni rastro de su marido o los sirvientes.

Sin que se diera cuenta, Sasuke estaba de pie en el umbral, mirándola con una mezcla de ternura y la suficiencia que todos los hombres Uchiha llevaban en la sangre. Sakura sintió su presencia, y dio un respingo cuando se dio la vuelta para verlo.

—Sakura—dijo Sasuke muy serio—, sea cual fuera la razón por la que tenías esas cartas ocultas, creo que yo exageré.

Fue como si las últimas semanas no hubieran existido, como si Sakura viera a Sasuke por primera vez después de haber sido declarados marido y mujer.

—Lo has comprendido, ¿eh? —contestó Sakura, resentida—. Te ha costado trabajo.

—Dime algo…

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Fuiste injusto conmigo tanto como yo lo fui contigo. Nuestra red de engaños fue tan grande que no sólo nos dañó a nosotros, sino también a Sai.

Sasuke frunció el cejo y apretó el puño nada más oír ese nombre. El que estuviera intentando reconciliarse con Sakura no significaba que él pudiera olvidar lo que ése hombre había tenido que ver en todo el asunto. Pero ella tenía algo de razón, aunque no lo creyera Sai también había sufrido tanto como ellos.

—Debiste habérmelo dicho antes de casarnos y habría cancelado el compromiso.

—Eso habría sido imposible. Mi padre era capaz de todo con tal de salirse con la suya, y si no me casaba contigo, él lo mandaría borrar del mapa sin parecer sospechoso. No es alguien que se deba subestimar.

—¿Entonces te casaste conmigo para salvar a tu novio? —preguntó él, tratando de comprenderla.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y demoró en contestar. Tenía que darle una respuesta sincera y prudente.

—Así es. Por eso también rechacé tus intentos por cortejarme. En ese entonces pensaba que no podrías parecerte jamás a él, y de hecho, sigo opinando lo mismo. La diferencia es que yo ya no espero ni quiero que seas como Sai.

—¿Y qué es lo que esperas de mí?

—No lo sé, ¿por qué no me demuestras lo que quieres ser? ¿O tendré que ser yo la que se arrodille de nuevo a pedirte piedad?

Sasuke pareció ofendido porque puso una cara que daba a entender que estaba a punto de vomitar sangre. Hasta el cabello parecía erizársele pero Sakura no se amedrentó por ello. Ambos estaban haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para controlar sus temperamentos volcánicos.

—No me provoques, Sakura —le advirtió Sasuke, borrando la ira de su rostro —Mi intención no es discutir contigo. Bastante culpable me siento por como te traté antes como para todavía añadir otro remordimiento más.

—Sasuke…

La ojiverde se sintió un poco conmocionada. Por lo general era ella la que sentía culpabilidad por cualquier cosa que hacía aunque ésta careciera de importancia. No sabía cómo reaccionar cuando alguien de repente le confesaba que estaba arrepentido. Era algo parecido a la felicidad pero también con su respectiva dosis de compasión.

—¿De verdad estás arrepentido? —le preguntó ella, suavizándose.

—Como no tienes idea —respondió él, casi en un murmullo —Quise disculparme cinco minutos después de haberte golpeado pero tengo un orgullo y un deseo de venganza tan enfermizo que me fue imposible ignorar que alguien pisoteara mi dignidad. Si le hubiera pasado algo a nuestro hijo, no me lo habría perdonado.

—Opino lo mismo. Porque él no tiene que pagar por nuestras equivocaciones —le tocó la cara con una mano —Es por nuestro hijo que te pido que hagamos las paces.

—¿Sólo por él? ¿No deseas reconciliarte por nosotros? —inquirió con un atisbo de anhelo en la mirada.

Sakura odiaba esa mirada que la hacía verse como la mala del cuento. No fue capaz de decirle ni de moverse cuando Sasuke se acercó a ella para besarla con ternura y después con más energía. Era demasiado confuso para ambos, les parecía que actuaban como dos adolescentes con una revolución hormonal en vez de dos adultos civilizados. Y es que ninguno de los dos se vio antes metido en tal exaltación psicofisiológica. Se trataba de un sentimiento involuntario, irracional y carente de cálculo.

Ella no sabía qué contestarle cuando dejaron de besarse. Su silencio aplastaba el corazón de Sasuke hasta que…

—Señor Uchiha, disculpe que lo moleste pero Kakashi-san dice que necesita los nombres y las direcciones de los pedidos de Merlot y Cabernet que se hicieron este año —los interrumpió uno de los peones del viñedo. Sasuke bufó con fastidio.

—Dile que en un momento se los llevo.

—Pero las camionetas ya llegaron y están esperando la hoja de destinatarios.

Maldiciendo para sus adentros, Sasuke se dirigió a su despacho para buscar los dichosos documentos. Sakura se quedó en su sitio hasta que él se desocupó. Sin necesidad de repetírselo verbalmente, Sasuke parecía estar esperando su respuesta. Pero suspiró cuando ella bajó la mirada, aparentemente sintiendo vergüenza de sí misma.

—Está bien. Puedes irte a descansar, yo entiendo —la excusó Sasuke, con una sonrisa que denotaba una profunda melancolía angustiosa.

Sakura intentó decirle algo, pero Sasuke no le dio la oportunidad que ella misma había dejado ir. Tal vez si le obedecía y descansaba un poco podría llegar con una solución a su predicamento. Sí, eso era lo mejor por ahora.

Entró a la recámara y lo primero que llamó su atención fue un precioso moisés que estaba entre la ventana y su cama. Claro, cuando el bebé naciera primero dormiría una temporada con ella antes de mudarlo a su propio cuarto, así lo mantendría controlado y protegido. Era blanco, con volados y listones azules.

Simplemente le encantó, definitivamente no se esperaba que Sasuke se interesara lo suficiente por su hijo como para comprarle eso y pasó un buen rato tocando el suave interior de la cuna mientras pensaba cómo decirle que todavía lo amaba… y que estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo por ellos, no sólo por el bebé.

—**o—**

En el departamento del pintor Sai Serizawa se coló un ventarrón que barrió de la mesita de la sala las invitaciones de su boda. Como él se iba a casar en una ceremonia privada, no tenía pensado invitar a muchas personas. Además, se había encargado de elaborarlas personalmente. Nada más desocuparse de sus asuntos de trabajo, se reunió con Ino para ponerse de acuerdo con la lista de invitados.

Al principio Ino deseaba una boda cara y ostentosa, pero comprendió que Sai no podía darse ese lujo, y que si ella costeaba todo él se sentiría inferior.

—Ya invitamos a tus padres, tíos, a tu abuela, a tus primos y a tus amigas Hinata-san y Tenten-san —dijo Sai, contando los sobres —¿Quién más crees que nos falta?

—¡Ah si! ¡Me olvidaba por completo de la frentona!

—¿Quién?

—Mi amiga Sakura Haruno, seguro te hablé de ella, ¿no?

El moreno se tensó al escuchar ese nombre y permaneció en silencio. No se imaginaba que la mejor amiga de su prometida se trataba de la misma mujer que él había amado intensamente y luego rechazado repentinamente.

—¿Sabes? Estuvo aquí el otro día y quise presentártela pero la muy necia se escaqueó ¿Puedes creerlo? —comentó Ino, cruzando los brazos —Va a tener un hijo y yo la noto muy contenta muy contenta por ello… qué envidia me da.

—…

—Le mandaremos una invitación a ella y a Sasuke así que aprovecharé para darle un regalo y puedas conocerla.

—No creo que eso sea conveniente— la cortó, bruscamente.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Porque presiento que algo malo ocurrirá.

—Sai…

—No insistas. Mejor te llevaré a repartir las invitaciones.

Ino no comprendía nada. Por muy bien que ellos dos se llevaran, había algo que incomodaba a Sai. Siempre que a ella se le ocurría preguntarle, su novio rápidamente cambiaba el tema. Ella comprendía que a él no le gustara hablar de su pasado si así no quería hacerlo. Pero extrañamente, ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo con Sakura. Era obvio que ésa no era la primera vez que él oía hablar de ella, y no sería extraño que también se conocieran.

Por ahí Sai le llegó a contar que se había mantenido casto toda su vida debido a una mujer de quien no debió enamorarse. Para la rubia eso fue notorio desde que en su primera cita juntos lo notaba meditabundo y renuente a siquiera tomarla de la mano. Su mayor secreto yacía tras el cuadro de la mujer en el árbol de cerezo que se llegó a exhibir en el museo de arte de San Francisco, pero Ino, que no era nada tonta, se reservó el derecho a preguntar por la modelo.

Mientras salían del departamento, Ino cerró los ojos y exhaló profundamente. Tenía el presentimiento de que Sai le ocultaba algo que ella no querría saber pero el cual debía escuchar antes de contraer matrimonio.

—**o—**

A Sasuke le fue imposible conciliar el sueño esa noche. No sabía qué hacer para sacarse del pecho esa molesta sensación causante de su insomnio. Por respeto a la decisión de Sakura, no ocupó la pieza matrimonial pero en realidad quería sentir el calor de su cuerpo y aspirar el aroma de su cabello por la mañana al despertar.

En su ausencia, él no dormía tan tranquilo como todos pensaban. Sasuke no hacía mas que pensar en Sakura, ya fuera con el gran amor que le tenía, o con el desprecio que ocasionalmente hacía mella en él. Después se decidía a dejar su cama para recorrer la casa con el sigilo de un fantasma, o en el mejor de los casos, se iba a dormir en la cama de su esposa. De alguna forma el dulce olor de su perfume se quedaba sutilmente impregnado en la almohada y los recuerdos de sus noches de pasión despertaban en lo más vivo de su corazón.

Olvidando que Sakura estaba en la casa hizo eso precisamente. Levantarse e ir a la recámara contigua para intentar dormir ahí.

Al abrir la puerta, la vio durmiendo apaciblemente sobre la cama y por poco retrocedió. Pero mejor optó por sentarse junto a ella cuidadosamente. No quería que se despertara y él tuviera que irse de ahí. No resistió la tentación de acariciarle el rostro y aspirar la fragancia etérea que emanaba de su cuerpo.

En ese momento Sakura se movió y suspiró entre sueños al sentir el cosquilleo producido por el aliento de Sasuke chocando contra la piel de su cuello. Deseoso de comenzar enseguida a reparar su falla, él levantó la cara y la miró con una expresión enteramente nueva, sensible.

—Dejé que el enojo se posara sobre mi cordura. No la quise antes; y ahora ella me odia. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan rencoroso? —dijo Sasuke a media voz, inclinándose sobre su esposa y pasándole sus dedos por su cabellera rosada —Me odio a mí mismo por no saber controlarme, por ser tan imbécil al no darle el beneficio de la duda y por hacer que alguien más sufriera las consecuencias de mis impulsos.

Como si lo hubiese oído, Sakura abrió los ojos y le dio una sonrisa que le llegó a lo más profundo del corazón. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien disculparse con ella mostrando verdadero arrepentimiento y no sólo un superficial "lo siento".

—No digas más, Sasuke… mejor quédate a mi lado.

—

Ni uno ni otro pronunciaron una sola palabra, pero se abrazaron estrechamente, a pesar de las mantas y del abultado vientre de Sakura, y todo quedó perdonado y olvidado con un beso sincero.

—**o—**

A Ino le tomó dos días y tres noches armarse de valor para matar su angustia (o hacerla peor) preguntándole a Sai porqué no quería que invitaran a Sakura a su boda. Decidió hacerlo en el invernadero de la florería Yamanaka, mientras elegían las flores con las que ella habría de posar para el cuadro al óleo que el moreno pintaría de su exuberante prometida. No sabía si decidirse por unos girasoles que reflejaran su vivacidad o unas flores de cosmos que reflejaran su belleza.

—Sai, me gustaría una explicación razonable por la cual no debería invitar a mi mejor amiga al que podría ser el día más importante de mi vida.

—No querrás que te responda a eso —dijo Sai, mirando cuidadosamente una rosa amarilla. En el Hanakotoba, éstas representaban celos.

—Si, sí quiero que me contestes, por eso te o estoy preguntando —repuso Ino, perdiendo la paciencia.

Sai sintió que el mundo se hacia más y más estrecho, y que él se encontraba en un callejón del cual no podía salir. Comprendió que si iba a casarse en serio y tener una relación saludable, debía empezar a sincerarse con su novia. No quería herirla, pero debía correr el riesgo y suspiró con pesadez.

—Sakura Haruno fue mi novia —dijo sin más.

Ino, que en ese momento podaba un arreglo floral, dejó pasar la tijera a diestra y siniestra, arruinándolo todo. Sai dio en el blanco al suponer que ella se sentía devastada de saber que su querida amiga había tenido algo que ver en la vida del hombre que ella amaba. Se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar con tanta fuerza, que intentó taparse con un pañuelo para ahogar sus gemidos. No duró mucho antes de que él tomara una de sus manos y la apretara suavemente.

—Entre Sakura y yo no hubo algo más que un amor sencillo, y aunque haya decidido casarse con otro, no le guardo ningún rencor.

—¿Y aún… la amas? —preguntó Ino, tratando de hablar claro. El temor estaba reflejado en sus ojos.

—Puede y que un poco —respondió Sai, nostálgicamente —Pero el estar contigo me ha hecho pensar muchas cosas. Mi querencia hacia ti es diferente pero no menos importante para mí.

—No me digas mentiras, Sai— lo imputó ella, un poco molesta.

—Lo que te digo es verdad. Si me lo preguntas, la belleza de tu alma es tan grande como la de tu cuerpo. Sakura quedó en el pasado, tú eres mi presente… y mi futuro si todavía lo deseas.

Ino dejó de llorar al escuchar las palabras de Sai. Eran adecuadas a su personalidad tan serena y elocuente, razón por la cual seguía amándolo a pesar de todo. No quería arruinar todo comparándose a sí misma con Sakura, y por mucho que le doliera no tenerla presente en su boda, aceptó cumplir con el deseo de su novio. Seguramente ella comprendería perfectamente ese desaire, y hasta se lo agradecería.

—Entonces… ¿qué te parece si usamos las cosmos para tu retrato? —propuso Sai, colocándole una en el cabello.

—Claro.

—**o—**

Como dueños de una empresa de confitería de lujo, la familia Haruno poseía una serie de recetas únicas que mantenían recelosamente guardadas, como por ejemplo la del panqué de frutas. Este postre sólo se consumía entre los miembros de la familia, en las fiestas decembrinas.

El secreto era remojar las pasas, las frutas y las almendras en ron de primera calidad al mismo tiempo que se le daba un toque de miel pura de abeja a la masa.

Lo que motivaba a Sakura a preparar estos deliciosos panquecitos era que por la noche se iba a celebrar una reunión para esperar la llegada del nuevo año.

Mientras Sakura sacaba del horno otra tanda de panes y los espolvoreaba con un poco de azúcar glacé, añoró los días de fiesta de su infancia, cuando su madre aún vivía y no tenía que lidiar con problemas serios. Ella siempre hacía panquecitos como estos para los empleados porque quería agradecerles de alguna forma todo lo que por ella hacían. Los pasteles eran una verdadera institución en la mansión Haruno, pero una vez que Sayuri falleció, dicha costumbre murió con ella. La pequeña Sakura estaba demasiado sumida en su pena y sus estudios como para poder hacer algo al respecto. Pero ahora que ya tenía su propio hogar, no veía razón por la cual no revivir esa tradición.

Qué lejanos le parecían ahora esos días de felicidad cuando su mamá aún vivía. Sakurs esperaba que con esos pasteles volviera a ella la alegría olvidada, cuando ella aún no sabía que pronto perdería a su madre para siempre, cundo ignoraba que se convertiría en la enemiga jurada de su padre por muchos años, cuando no sabía que se casaría en contra de su libre albedrío y viviría un romance tormentoso con su marido. La vida se había encargado de enseñarle que las cosas no eran tan fáciles, y que sólo siendo muy astutos se podían realizar los deseos que uno se imponía.

Toda la tarde y parte de la velada estuvo pensando en esto hasta que finalmente comenzó a repartir los panqués a los presentes en la sala sin importarle que eso fuera algo mal visto para una mujer casada de su condición y estatus social.

Sasori estaba de pie junto a la chimenea, observando fijamente el fuego que emanaba de ésta. Parecía tan absorto que no miró que Sakura estaba a su lado y lo llamaba, hasta que ella le dio un ligero jalón de orejas.

—No deberías ignorar a una dama que te está hablando, grosero —lo riñó, haciendo una media sonrisa.

—Pensé que volver con tu maridito te haría ser de nuevo una mujer dulce y alegre, pero veo que eso de ser una bruja regañona te viene de nacimiento.

—Guárdate tus chistes para otro momento. Mira lo que te traje —dijo ella, sacando el último panqué.

—¿Es comestible? —le preguntó Sasori con un tono burlón—¿No me voy a morir si me lo como?

—¡No! ¡Lo hice para agradecerte el que hayas estado cuidando de mi en los últimos meses!

Sasori se quedó pasmado. No se esperaba que alguien le fuera a agradecer por su trabajo, después de todo, para eso le pagaban. Saura le explicó que ya sabía que él se mantenía siempre cerca porque él había sido contratado por Sasuke para que fuera su guardaespaldas, ya que en el fondo a él le preocupaba la seguridad de su esposa e hijo. Además, ella pudo ver con el tiempo que Sasori también la cuidaba por motivos personales más que por razones de trabajo.

—Me gustaría que siguieras rondando por aquí. Y cuando nazca mi bebé, ya sabré a quién llamar para que lo proteja cuando Sasuke o yo no estemos presentes.

—Lo haré con mucho gusto —dijo Sasori, dándole una mordida al pastel —Gracias, Sakura-chan.

Después de esto, Sakura se volvió hacia donde estaba Sasuke, mirando el gran reloj que colgaba de la pared. Él le sonrió y le extendió una copa con jugo.

—Feliz año nuevo, Sakura —le dijo, con una mirada profunda.

—Feliz año nuevo, Sasuke…

* * *

_**Las Dos Caras del Espejo ya cumplió un año de publicación, y todo se debe a su apoyo y al escándalo que me estuvieron echando las musas inspiradoras. Es bueno que sigo contando con su preferencia, pero lo malo es que… ¡Ya nos aproximamos al final! No me decido aún si escribo uin capitulo largo y un epílogo o dos capítulos tamaño normal. El caso es que este fanfic ya está por terminar y pienso hacerlo, ya es tarde para arrepentirse. Pero creo que dudo arrepentirme por lograr un éxito más en mi haber. **_

_**Vayan haciendo sus apuestas con respecto al final. Yo por mi parte seguiré escribiendo y procurando que todos se queden satisfechos. **_

_**Vengo de entrada por salida, así que de momento eso es todo. Agradezco los comentarios constructivos y los deseos de buena suerte. **_

_**¡Mata Kondo Ne!**_

_**Firey Girl Out. **_


	17. Un Nuevo Amanecer

_**Después de OCHO meses (sí, señores, ocho meses) de no traer continuación de este fanfic, heme aquí con la conclusión. Me he ganado aplausos y abucheos a lo largo de su publicación que casi tomó dos años, pero su escritora se las apaña para seguir adelante aunque sea tardado. Cuando acaben la lectura sigo con el monólogo ya para no quitarles las ansias de leer. Disfruten el "espectáculo" que lo escribí en medio de muchos dilemas solo para su deleite (y obviamente, el mío propio). **_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**UN NUEVO AMANECER**

_**3 meses después…**_

Sakura contempló satisfecha el resultado de dos meses de arduo trabajo. Las paredes verde manzana, el buró blanco que al mismo tiempo era una mesita para cambiar pañales, el móvil de estrellas, la mecedora y la lámpara de catarinas eran su obra y orgullo. Había preferido no saber el sexo de su bebé hasta que éste naciera, así que se esforzó en hacer que su cuarto fuera lo más unisex posible. Sin embargo, Sasuke no le hacía fácil su labor porque sólo aportaba cosas de varón a la habitación. La prueba estaba en el diminuto caballito de madera que evidentemente sólo sería montado por un niño con tendencias hacia los vaqueros.

Y ahora que hablaba del diablo, tomó el peluche de oso que le había comprado el día de San Valentín y la estrujó con fuerza. Ese tarado se había ido hacía tres noches a un viaje de negocios a Italia tras recibir un correo de la ciudad de Toscana, en donde decía que su propuesta para abrir un viñedo en ese lugar había sido aceptada y debía ir allá inmediatamente. Sasuke estaba emocionado por la buena noticia ya que estaba un paso más cerca de internacionalizar su empresa de vinos. Como se suponía que no eran vacaciones, él no consideró llevar a su esposa, y de sólo recordarlo, Sakura se enfadaba muchísimo. Él le había prometido llevarla a Toscana, pero no cumplió con su palabra.

_**/Haciendo Flashback…/**_

— ¡¿Te vas a Italia? ¡Pero Sasuke, este no es el momento para que salgas del país! —se quejó Sakura y aferrándose al brazo musculoso que metía ropa dentro de una maleta. La decisión había sido repentina y él no volvería en varios días.

Finalmente, Sasuke la estaba tratando con el respeto que ella merecía y que él le debía, de afecto de quedaba un poco corto porque no era muy bueno expresando sus sentimientos, aunque regularmente se mostraba cálido y generoso con Sakura.

—Sakura —dijo Sasuke con voz firme—, solamente será por una semana. Puedes llamarme al hotel cuantas veces quieras y te estoy dejando en muy buenas manos, así que no hay porqué agobiarnos tanto.

—Se te olvida que pronto nacerá nuestro hijo, y tenemos que estar preparados.

—Lo sé, pero este viñedo también es importante para mí —puso una mano sobre su vientre y lo acarició—. Recuerda que será el patrimonio que le dejaremos en el futuro a los hijos que tendremos, porque después de este vendrán uno o dos más.

Sakura se rió por su ocurrencia y lo miró enarcando una ceja.

—Eso es lo que tú crees… —murmuró entre dientes, y Sasuke se concentró en seguir empacando.

_**/Fin del Flashback/**_

Y sin importarle sus súplicas, Sasuke partió a Italia dizque porque la firma del contrato y el acuerdo de los términos con los proveedores no se podían dejar para más tarde. A ella le había despertado mucha sospecha el súbito y misterioso viaje porque viajaba en compañía de Itachi, Kakashi, y Karin, que seguía siendo su publicista cuyo talento no podía irse con la competencia. Además, él se rehusó a ahondar en detalles y parecía fastidiado cuando ella lo despidió con un beso rápido y un simple "que te vaya bien".

Ahora que habían pasado tres días desde su partida y Sasuke no daba santo ni seña, a ella le cundía el pánico. Temía que su marido hubiese sufrido un accidente de avión y no le hubiera dado oportunidad de darle una despedida más cálida. No quería enviudar cuando su hijo no siquiera había llegado al mundo. Bah, esas cosas tan melodramáticas sólo podían ocurrir en las telenovelas, aunque pensándolo bien, su matrimonio había sido todo un drama, y hasta la fecha seguía siéndolo.

Caminó por el jardín para ventilarse del enfado que aún tenía, y le sonrió a Juugo cuando él pasó junto a ella. Las flores ya comenzaban a recobrar su vida, pero al ver las azucenas blancas sintió una inmensa alegría. Esas eran sus flores favoritas, por su belleza, olor y porque le recordaban a su madre, después de todo su nombre significaba "pequeño lirio".

Eso le recordó que su bebé aún no tenía un nombre. Sasuke había comprado un libro con nombres de bebés y ambos lo leyeron juntos, anotando en un papel los que más les gustaran. A decir verdad, no apuntaron más de cinco, y tras releerlos, ninguno les convenció. Sasuke quería hacer como Itachi y nombrar a su hijo por algún pariente fallecido, pero Sakura deseaba que su primogénito tuviera el nombre de alguna flor. Para niñas había un extenso surtido de dónde elegir, pero para niño solo se le ocurría Ren, que era el nombre de su padre.

Al cortar algunas azucenas para ponerlas en su habitación, sintió que el bebé pataleaba. Sakura sonrió, pero rápidamente puso una mueca de dolor porque luego de las patadas vino un horrible calambre en la parte baja de la espalda. Casualmente, Haku pasó por ahí, y al ver a su patrona hincada en el suelo quejándose por el espasmo, pensó que ya estaba en labor de parto y rápidamente avisó a todos. Para cuando a ella se le pasó la molestia, Sasori se acercó alarmado a ella y la ayudó a levantarse. Sakura agradecía que él le arrimara el hombro, pero no entendió porqué se veía tan nervioso.

—No te asustes, todo saldrá bien. Estoy contigo —le dijo para "calmarla" mientras él trataba de no perder la compostura que su puesto exigía.

— ¿Qué?

—Es normal sentir miedo la primera vez, pero recuerda respirar hondo. Acabo de dejarle un mensaje a Sasuke, y en cuanto lo reciba, vendrá para acá.

—No comprendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo. ¿Para qué llamaste a Sasuke?

La pregunta de Sakura desconcertó al pelirrojo, quien notó en ese preciso momento que ella estaba demasiado tranquila como para ser una parturienta primeriza.

—Espera, ¿no vas a tener ya al mini-Uchiha?—preguntó, y Sakura se puso las manos en las caderas.

— ¿Luzco como alguien que ya va a dar a luz? —inquirió ella, indignada —Además, si así fuera tendríamos mucho tiempo para llegar porque la primera etapa del alumbramiento tarda horas. Ahora llama a Sasuke y dile que fue una falsa alarma, eso claro suponiendo que sigue en Italia.

El bebé volvió a patalear y Sakura se sintió muy pesada. Nunca antes se había sentido tan dolorida. Durante los últimos días, se despertaba por la noche con dolores, y algunas mañanas también, pero no se quejaba porque no quería preocupar a Sasuke, ni impedirle que terminara de cimentar su sueño. Ella creía que los dolores significaban que se estaba acercando la hora, aunque a Sasori no le hacía ninguna gracia que lo trajeran de allá para acá en vano. Con esta ya era la tercera vez que surgía una falsa alarma, y si no fuera porque le pagaban por vigilar que Sakura estuviera bien, no se le ocurriría acudir a brindarle ayuda hasta que un crío brotara de entre sus piernas.

—**0****—**

Antes de salir al jardín del hotel donde la esperaban el sacerdote, los invitados y su novio, Ino Yamanaka se miró por última vez al espejo. Esta sería la última vez que vería su reflejo como la vivaracha soltera que causó tanto revuelo en su época de colegiala y que la próxima vez que se viera a sí misma a los ojos, lo haría siendo la señora de Sai Serizawa.

Eligió el 22 de Marzo para hacer esa transición. Sai estuvo de acuerdo, aunque pidió que se casaran fuera de una iglesia ya que él no era un hombre muy religioso. Esto no desagradó a Ino, por el contrario, le dio una excusa para pronunciar sus votos en medio de sus queridísimas flores.

Su boda era la culminación de diez meses de tribulaciones para la joven pareja, pues las penas personales del novio habían sido difíciles de superar. Ino tampoco se pudo quedar tan campante al enterarse de esas pesadumbres, pero estaba tan enamorada de Sai, que estaba dispuesta a emprender el reto de hacer que la amara más de lo que había amado a Sakura. No le importaba si se tardaba años en lograrlo.

Inoichi Yamanaka, el padre de la novia, la llevó del brazo por el pasillo adornado con guirnaldas de rosas blancas, entre las miradas expectantes y los suspiros de los presentes a la boda. Ella les agradecía su presencia con una sonrisa y miraba al que sería su futuro esposo con una mezcla de inocencia y pasión en los ojos. Al verla de cerca, Sai no dudó en susurrarle que estaba preciosa. Claro, el vestido de Ino tenía escote discreto pero con un delicado y espléndido bordado en el talle, parte de la falda y la cola del mismo. El velo era bastante largo sin llegar a ser voluminoso, más bien, le caía perfectamente con una transparencia inigualable.

Ino se mantuvo tranquila todo el tiempo y no se escandalizó ni siquiera cuando Sai casi tiró el anillo, lo cual se decía que significaba un mal augurio en l matrimonio. Esta firmeza y serenidad ante las adversidades, habría de acompañarla durante el resto de su vida. Por lo menos así convenció a Sai de que podía contar con su nueva esposa para cualquier problema que le fuera a surgir.

Tras intercambiar los votos y ser declarados marido y mujer, la pareja se dio la vuelta hacia el público con sonrisas en sus rostros y tomados de la mano.

Esa noche, en vez de lanzar el ramo de novia, Ino fue directo con Hinata y se lo puso en las manos. No le importaba que Naruto estuviera de pie junto a ella, de hecho, así era mejor.

—Con esto yo sé que vas a tener mucha suerte —le dijo, guiñándole un ojo y luego se volvió hacia Naruto— A ver si de una vez dejas de hacer el tonto y te le declaras. Es increíble que aún no lo hayas hecho concluyó, dejando atrás a la pareja. El rubio parecía anonadado por lo que había escuchado.

—No puedo creer que haya dicho eso… —musitó Hinata, sonrojándose.

—Ni yo… —Naruto quiso voltearse e ignorarla, pero aún cuando estaba tan o más rojo que Hinata, se armó de valor— ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo, _Hinata-chan_?

La morena se quedó callada un segundo, y el otro sonrió con mucha dulzura. Esta era la primera vez que Naruto la llamaba con ese apelativo tan afectuoso. Nadie jamás le había dicho "Hinata-chan", ni siquiera su madre.

—Claro.

Esa noche, Sai e Ino abordaron el crucero que los habría de llevar por el Caribe. A los dos les excitaba emprender un viaje de bodas tan exótico. Entre el sonido de las olas chocando contra sí y la brisa nocturna, ambos hicieron el amor, sellando de esta manera el pacto que ahora los unía para siempre.

—**0—**

Sakura se dejó caer en la orilla de la cama con mucha pesadez. Estaba sola, aburrida y sin nada qué hacer. No podía estar obligando a las criadas a que dejaran sus deberes de lado para que platicaran con ella mientras tomaban el té, aunque pensándolo bien, eso último no era tan buena idea porque la primavera ya había llegado y ella sentía un poquitín de calor. Sasori estaba trabajando en el cuarto que sería del bebé, pegando unos diseños muy bonitos en la pared. Por alguna razón, él parecía estar especialmente atento con cada detalle pero eso no significaba que perdiera la oportunidad de hacer mofa del aspecto de su ama.

Se miró al espejo del tocador y practicó un par de posturas antes de bufar con pesadez. Estaba gorda… muy pero que muy gorda. Qué va, cuando Sasori le decía que parecía una foca era poco… ¡más bien era una vaca que andaba en dos patas! Sus pies estaban hinchadísimos y no soportaba caminar tanto sencillamente porque odiaba la forma en que lo hacía. Extrañaba su figura delgada, pero si tenía que verse fofa por un par de semanas más con tal de tener una pequeña familia, bien valdría la pena el sacrificio.

Sintió un ligero espasmo en su vientre, y su hijo la golpeaba enérgicamente como si fuera un saco de boxeo. Por ahora se lo pasaba sólo porque le dolía la cabeza y no estaba de humor para alegar con nadie.

Si alguien tenía la culpa de esas constantes molestias era Sasuke, sí señores, el perfecto don Sasuke Uchiha por haber invertido todos y cada uno de los genes Uchiha en ese niño. Ya sabía de antemano a qué atenerse e imaginaba que tendría que trabajar mucho para suavizar el ímpetu de su primogénito.

Constipada y adolorida como estaba, bajó porque quería pedir algo refrescante de beber antes de echarse una siesta. De verdad no se sentía nada bien y esperaba que un largo descanso le ayudara a desaparecer su malestar. Si aún con eso persistía, iría a un chequeo con Tsunade cuanto antes.

Mientras tomaba un vaso de limonada, los ojos se le humedecieron porque ya no aguantaba sentirse enferma y porque las malditas hormonas le hacían llorar siempre que pensaba en Sasuke. Es más, ahorita podía jurar que estaba viendo a través del fondo del vaso su imponente silueta en la puerta principal. Sólo cuando se bebió todo su contenido, escuchó un silbido exactamente igual al que Sasuke empleaba cuando llamaba a Relámpago.

— ¿Así que estás llorando por tu jinete? —dijo, esbozando una sonrisa cínica. Sakura dejó el vaso y corrió a abrazarlo, tomándolo posesivamente del cabello y besándolo.

Entre risas, Sasuke correspondió su beso con la misma pasión y hasta se les olvidó que una gran panza se interponía entre ellos. Saboreó el dejo agridulce que tenían los labios de Sakura e hizo señas a las sirvientas para que en silencio se llevaran sus maletas a la recámara. Luego de separarse, le explicó a la pelirrosa que estuvo dos días sin dormir bien porque deseaba concluir sus negocios en tiempo récord ya que el remordimiento de haber dejado sola a Sakura no lo dejaba en paz. Y cuando oyó el mensaje de Sasori urgiéndole que volviera, él se alarmó aún más y casi tiraba a Itachi por la ventana cuando intentó calmarlo porque generalmente un nacimiento tardaba varias horas.

— ¿Y qué tal te fue con el nuevo viñedo? —preguntó Sakura, cuando dejó de reírse.

—Excelente, gracias. Tal vez en un par de años comenzarán a brotar las primeras vides y será cuestión de una década para que se cimente por completo. Tendremos Chianti, Vino Carmignano, Morellino di Scansano y Vin Santo, ¿te imaginas?

—Ay, Sasuke, tú y tus vinos… —comentó ella. Entonces dejó de prestarle atención al moreno porque sintió que algo caliente le escurría por las piernas.

— Es a lo que me dedico, ¿qué esperabas?

—Buenas noticias, Sasuke…

— ¿Qué?

—Acabo de romper fuente —dijo Sakura, aparentando tranquilidad.

—**0—**

Para el momento en que el que la pareja llegó al hospital después de informar dicho acontecimiento, Tsunade ya los esperaba y le hizo un chequeo rápido a su paciente y la conectó a un monitor cardiaco. La mirada que le dirigió después provocó un gran temor a Sakura: el bebé presentaba sufrimiento fetal agudo puesto que el cordón umbilical cortaba el suministro de oxígeno, de ahí la falta de movimiento y el errático ritmo de su corazoncito.

—Sakura, no te alarmes, pero tu bebé está en serias dificultades.

— ¡¿Qué pasa con mi hijo? —preguntó histérica la ojiverde.

—El cordón umbilical está comprimiendo su cuello. Tendremos que realizar una cesárea cuanto antes.

Sakura comenzó a llorar por el dolor de sus contracciones y de angustia por miedo a que su bebé naciera sin vida o con algún daño cerebral permanente. A Sasuke le afectó mucho saber que el parto no iba bien, y de cierta forma se sintió culpable por haber presionado a su esposa en el pasado para que le diera un heredero sano. Verla sufriendo así no le agradaba para nada y la abrazó para brindarle su apoyo. Ahora más que nunca se necesitaban el uno al otro.

Dos minutos más tarde, Sakura fue llevada al quirófano. Ella tenía pánico, le gritaba a Sasuke que no la dejara sola y respiraba ahogadamente. Sentía que se moriría de pena si a su hijo le pasaba algo, y de vez en cuando se ponía a rezar. Apenas sintió entumecido el cuerpo de la cintura para abajo, la cirugía comenzó. Todo el tiempo permaneció despierta y en un intento por mantenerse tranquila apretó de más la mano de su esposo, y él se lo permitió con tal de calmarla, aunque tenía que admitir que Sakura tenía una fuerza de los mil demonios.

—Lo estás haciendo bien —la alentó.

Por su parte, Sasuke evitaba mirar la cintura de Sakura porque había demasiada sangre y la visión de sus tejidos siendo cortados era francamente repulsivo. Acarició la cabeza de Sakura y tamborileó ansiosamente el pie. No es que tuviese miedo, claro que no, él era un Uchiha y…

—Enfermera, limpie eso —ordenó Tsunade, señalando un exceso de sangre que salía por la incisión. En un santiamén la esponja quedó remojada del vital líquido rojo.

Okey… eso sí era espeluznante.

El corazón de Sakura latía rápidamente y los veinte minutos de su operación le parecieron eternos mientras rogaba que su bebé saliera pronto. Y cuando menos lo esperó, sintió que éste salía de su interior y volteó a ver a Sasuke, quien parecía absorto por lo que estaba viendo. Al diablo con su aversión hacia la sangre, el diminuto y rosado cuerpecito de su retoño era como una joya en medio de la arena del desierto. No, era más que eso…

En vez de aliviarse, la pelirrosa se desesperó aún más. Se había dado cuenta de que su bebé no lloraba… ¿Había nacido demasiado tarde?

— ¡¿Qué está pasando? —exclamó, sumamente angustiada— ¡¿Por qué no está llorando, Sasuke?

—N-no lo sé… —logró articular, un tanto mortificado.

Sakura se quiso incorporar para ver qué ocurría, pero la incisión le impidió hacerlo. Sasuke sólo pudo ver que los galenos intentaban hacer que el bebé llorara. Tsunade le masajeó su pechito y luego de darle un golpe suave en la espalda, se escuchó su llanto. Uno fuerte y alarmante que hizo temblar los corazones de sus padres, como si les estuviera diciendo "No se preocupen, lo he conseguido".

Ambos se conmocionaron e intercambiaron unas miradas llenas de júbilo. Ahora sólo esperaron ansiosos a que una de las enfermeras depositara a la criatura envuelta en una manta blanca con bordados azules. Seguía llorando, aunque poco a poco se calló cuando se sintió cerca de su madre. Tanto Sasuke como Sakura le veían maravillados. Sus cabellos eran dorados y ligeramente rizados, lo que le consternó un poco a él porque casi pensó que su mujer le había puesto el cuerno con Naruto, pero se dejó de bobadas al concluir que si Sakura tenía el pelo claro, entonces alguien de sus familiares debía ser rubio. Fuera como fuera, era el bebé más precioso y dulce del mundo, todo un querubín.

—Felicidades, es una niña —anunció Tsunade, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

Sasuke se quedó pasmado al escuchar eso, y cuando Sakura lo vio, su sonrisa desapareció y temió que con su hija fuera a repetirse lo mismo que ocurrió con ella y Ren. Ella sabía que una de las razones por las que su padre la rechazaba era por que habría preferido dejarle su negocio a un varón.

—No… no sabía que tuvieras tantas ganas de tener un niño —comentó Sakura sumisamente y por instinto se aferró al bebé.

—No es eso… —murmuró Sasuke, mirando a su hija con amor— Es nuestra, no me importa que sea niña.

La pareja compartió un beso suave en los labios, que sólo se vio interrumpido cuando Sakura sintió movimientos en la mantita. Su rubicunda pequeña hacía puchero para que le prestaran atención. Ambos se rieron ante el hecho de que se habían atrevido a ignorarla con tan pocos minutos de nacida, y que al parecer ella estaba queriendo tomar el mando. Sin duda tenía el carácter mandón de Sasuke.

—Tenemos a la hija más preciosa del mundo, ¿no lo crees? —inquirió la pelirrosa, tocándole las mejillas a la niña— Mi madre debió ser igual que ella cuando nació.

— ¿Te gustaría que le pusiéramos su nombre? —sugirió el moreno, también tocando a su heredera.

—Ningún otro nombre le quedaría mejor —aceptó Sakura, sonriendo y permitiendo que las enfermeras se llevaran al bebé a que la revisaran más exhaustivamente. No porque se hubiera salvado de morir estrangulada significaba que ya estaba fuera de peligro. Sakura estaba orgullosa por haberse realizado como mujer, y pensó en su madre mientras intentaba descansar un poco.

—**0—**

Nunca antes en la familia Uchiha se había recibido con tanta alegría a una niña como lo fue la venida al mundo de Sayuri. Aunque no se parecía demasiado a sus padres, sí era evidente que era la viva imagen de su abuela homónima, y que ella parecía saber que Sasuke y Sakura eran los que la habían engendrado. Bastaba con lo tranquila que se quedaba cada vez que ellos dos la cargaban en brazos.

En dos días, ya todo el mundo había conocido a la primera hija de la joven pareja Uchiha. Los padres de Sasuke, su hermano, cuñada y sobrino viajaron a California apenas se enteraron de que Sakura estaba de parto. Alcanzaron a verla cuando aún seguía en el hospital, y esperaron poder pasar más tiempo con ella cuando volvieran a Japón para las vacaciones de verano. En realidad, Sakura no tenía planes de esperar tres meses para volver a su tierra natal, quería hacerlo cuanto antes, tal vez cuando ya fuera seguro viajar para ella y para su hija.

A Sakura le divertía la manera en que Sasuke le hablaba a Sayuri. Era como si esperase que la bebita entendiera sus palabras, sus promesas, los planes para su educación. Siempre que venía de fuera, llegaba con varios paquetes bajo el brazo y la cara iluminada por la emoción, subiendo inmediatamente a la habitación donde reposaba Sakura con la niña a su lado, durmiendo en el moisés.

Chiyo le ayudó a Sakura a organizar las cosas de Sayuri. Entre Sasuke y Sasori metieron todos los regalos que habían recibido de sus familiares y amigos para que las sirvientas los pusieran en su lugar.

—Es bueno que tengamos una recién nacida ahora —dijo la anciana— El nacimiento de un niño hace desaparecer las sombras que nuestros problemas dejan atrás. Y además, es una niña muy hermosa.

Sakura le agradeció su comentario y pidió que le trajeran el servicio del té como pretexto para que la dejara a solas con Sasuke. Él adivinó sus intenciones y se sentó en la orilla de la cama donde su mujer descansaba.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? —inquirió Sakura, tomando las manos callosas de Sasuke— Aunque tengo un marido que lucha como un león y una hija preciosa, todavía siento que algo empaña mi felicidad.

— ¿Tu padre? —preguntó Sasuke y ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien sabes que él siempre ha sido un hombre difícil y ahora está pasando por una situación delicada. Aunque lo sentí diferente la última vez que lo vi —un dejo de esperanza se reflejó en su mirada—Si conoce a su nieta, a lo mejor…

— ¿Y arriesgarme a que le haga un desplante a mi hija porque ella tampoco nació varón? —la cortó Sasuke, frunciendo el cejo— De ninguna manera. Ya sabes que no le tengo respeto a tu padre desde que descubrí su jugarreta cuando insistió en que nos casáramos sólo para hacerte sufrir.

— Pero de no haber sido así, dudo que estaríamos disfrutando del tesoro más grande que la vida nos ha ofrecido —lo contrarió Sakura, sonriendo—. Por otro lado, tengo el presentimiento de que no nos irá mal. Él jamás podría dañar algo que le hiciera pensar en mi madre

Sasuke se quedó pensativo. Por supuesto que confiaba en la palabra de su esposa, y si ella decía que Ren Haruno se mostraría encantado con la niña, era porque así sería. Tenía sus dudas al respecto, y sólo accedió a realizar el viaje de vuelta a Japón hasta que Tsunade y Shizune, la pediatra de Sayuri, consideraran óptimo volar hacia el otro lado del mundo.

—**0—**

Ren observaba con profunda nostalgia los lirios que había en el jardín. Hacerlo le ayudaba a olvidarse un poco de su depresión de años por la felicidad que había perdido. Aunque le dijeran que debía olvidar su luto, él no tenía corazón para sacar de su ser la memoria de su esposa. Últimamente ya no le afectaba pensar en ella , sobretodo ahora que era primavera, la época en que sus preciadas flores recobraban su máximo esplendor.

Había pasado un mes desde que escuchó de boca de su consuegro que su hija había dado a luz una niña muy sana. Sinceramente, eso le dio gusto porque sabía que su yerno no sería mezquino y estaría más que encantado de cederle su viñedo a una mujer. Pero le entristecía que Sakura no le hubiese llamado para avisarle del nacimiento de su nieta. No la culpaba si no lo hacía nunca, pues él se lo tenía merecido por maltratar a la hija que Sayuri le encomendó en su lecho de muerte. Quería verla y pedirle perdón por todo el daño que le infligió.

Sintió que el viento le golpeaba el cuello, y ya pensaba en estrellarse contra alguno de los coches que pasaban por la calle para ver si así se moría, cuando sintió que una mano blanca y suave le tocaba el hombro y él la tocó de regreso.

—Papá…

El patriarca Haruno respiró profundo dándose la vuelta y vio a Sakura más radiante que nunca, sosteniendo en brazos un bulto envuelto en una cobija blanca con holanes. Él la miró con serenidad, pero le estaba costando trabajo ocultar la vidriosidad de sus ojos.

— ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó Ren, con una gentileza que la otra nunca antes había oído.

—Bien… —respondió Sakura, sorprendida. Miró a su bebé y sus ojos también se empañaron—. Vengo con tu nieta… para que la conozcas —una lágrima escurrió de su ojo derecho, pero no dejó de sonreír—. Se llama Sayuri.

Sakura levantó la toquilla y Ren vio a la recién nacida más hermosa que había contemplado en su vida. Su tez era blanca como la porcelana y su cabello rubio era igual al de la mujer que más había amado en la vida. Su expresión durmiente le hizo sentirse indefenso por tanta belleza. Además, el hecho de que se llamara igual que su esposa lo conmovió profundamente y sonrió acongojado.

— ¿Sayuri? ¿Dices que se llama Sayuri?

—Sí…

Ren apretó la boca y las lágrimas se le salieron, siendo tanto de alegría como de melancolía.

— ¿Puedo cargarla?

—Por supuesto, papá —accedió Sakura, pasándole con cuidado a la niña y secándose las lágrimas. Su padre arrulló a la bebita y la miró con orgullo.

—Sayuri… tu madre ha sido muy generosa al darte ese nombre —le dijo hablándole suavemente—. Perteneció a una mujer noble de corazón y nada me haría más feliz que tú también puedas heredar su alma ilustre.

El amor brillaba en los ojos de Ren, y Sakura pudo comprobar que en todos aquellos años no había muerto la pasión que tenía por su fallecida esposa. Ahí supo que había hecho bien en presentarle a la niña porque se notaba que había caído bajo el hechizo de su carita angelical. La pequeña Sayuri también pareció gustarle estar rodeada por los brazos de su abuelo, e hizo una encantadora sonrisa que fascinó al rígido patriarca Haruno, derritiendo la barrera de hielo en la que él mismo había envuelto su corazón.

Emocionada por lo que había visto, Sakura regresó sigilosamente hacia el interior de la casa, donde la esperaba Sasuke. Ellos se quedaron ahí un momento hasta que Ren volvió hacia el interior de la casa, le entregó la niña a su yerno y le pidió a su hija el favor de hablar a solas con ella.

Caminando hacia el despacho de su padre, Sakura recordó las veces en que ella había tenido que ir ahí a sostener pláticas serias con su progenitor. La primera fue a los 8 años, justo después de que enterraron a su madre. Ella jamás olvidaría la dureza con la que Ren doblegó por completo su frágil voluntad, culpándola por la muerte de la original Sayuri Haruno. La última conversación que tuvieron en esa habitación se tornó en una acalorada discusión cuando Ren le advirtió a Sakura que si ella no se casaba con Sasuke Uchiha según lo acordado, él se encargaría de desaparecer a Sai para siempre.

Tras cerrar la puerta, Sakura sintió un poco de nerviosismo porque no quería imaginar que le quisiera dar otro golpe bajo cuando todo parecía marchar de maravilla.

—No tienes derecho —dijo Ren, parsimoniosamente—… a no haberme avisado.

— ¿Eso qué mas da? —repuso Sakura, aliviada pero sin entender porqué su papá estaba ofendido— Lo importante es que ya conociste a tu nieta.

— ¿Y si te hubiera pasado algo mientras yo estaba aquí empecinado con mi orgullo? No me lo habría perdonado.

Sakura se asombró de escuchar que aún bajo la dura coraza que su padre proyectaba día con día, él conservaba intacta la promesa hecha ante la tumba de Sayuri acerca de cuidar a su hija. Pero claro, su aflicción no le había permitido ejercer correctamente esa promesa que se le hizo más y más pesada con los años hasta que ya no pudo más.

— Cuando murió tu madre, no sabía qué hacer contigo. No sabía qué hacer conmigo —en su mirada había un gran remordimiento—. No soportaba mirarte a los ojos porque en ellos veía a Sayuri, y eso me dolía, por eso me alejé… pero creo que te lastimé de más… perdóname…

Tan conmocionada estaba por esa confesión, que Sakura no se movió de su lugar y sólo miró hacia la nada. Ren se resignó a que ella no lo había perdonado, y no la culpaba pues le había ocasionado demasiado daño. Pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta para mirar por la ventana, sintió las tersas manos de Sakura tocar sus hombros y susurrándole "te perdono". Con esto le quedaba claro que Sakura también poseía la misma bondad que su fallecida madre.

Al salir de ahí, Ren le pidió a la pareja que se quedaran un tiempo más. Originalmente ellos planeaban permanecer sólo tres días en Tokio, pero Ren insistió en que de una vez estuvieran ahí la semana completa. Ellos aceptaron porque creyeron que se debía a que el abuelo Haruno se había encariñado mucho con su nieta, y aunque así era, pronto descubrieron que había otra razón adicional para prolongar su estancia.

Durante el desayuno de la mañana siguiente, Sasuke le informó a Sakura que su padre no podía comer con ellos porque había acudido temprano a la oficina para hacer los arreglos necesarios para cederle la presidencia de Industrias Haruno a ella, y si todo se resolvía pronto, para antes de la próxima semana Sakura capitanearía en el mar de los negocios. Por lo repentina que le resultó la noticia, la ojiverde casi se atragantó con el jugo de naranja y no probó bocado en el resto de la semana.

—Descuida, te ayudaré a reestructurar la empresa, contrataremos un equipo directivo más fuerte y así no tendrás que dedicarle demasiadas horas al trabajo —le dijo Sasuke, intuyendo que a su esposa le daba miedo esclavizarse en la oficina y no disfrutar a su pequeña familia.

Inesperadamente, el que se empezó a sentir incómodo tres días después fue Sasuke, pues mientras arreglaba el papeleo de su esposa para que ésta no tuviera problemas con su nuevo puesto, encontró una bella invitación de opalina tornasol y letras doradas que decía:

"_Sayuri Uchiha le invita cordialmente a su fiesta de bienvenida que se celebrará en los jardines de la casona Haruno este sábado a partir de las cuatro de la tarde"_

Cuando le fue a reclamar a Sakura por hacer una fiesta a sus espaldas, ella se rió y alzó las manos como si la fueran a arrestar.

— ¡A mí no me veas! ¡Cuando me enteré ya se habían enviado las invitaciones!

Sasuke odiaba las fiestas, y más si eran de sorpresa, pero no podía desairar a su suegro por querer demostrar su cariño por su única nieta y terminó por acceder a que se realizara el evento, pero eso sí, a regañadientes. Lo que más le mortificó fue saber que Ren no había hecho esto solo, sino que sus padres también estaban metidos en esa confabulación, sobretodo su madre. Bueno, era de esperarse porque Fugaku y Mikoto hicieron lo mismo a pocos días de nacer su sobrino Izuna por ser el primer nieto y próximo heredero de la familia Uchiha. Sólo que a diferencia de Sasuke, Itachi lo tomó con más tranquilidad y hasta supervisó algunos detalles porque sabía que no venía al caso protestar por tamaño derroche monetario.

Ese mismo día llegó la madre de Sasuke con varias bolsas de distintas boutiques porque según ella, Sayuri debía lucir espléndida para su primera fiesta. Le compró unos vestiditos y zapatitos bastante monos. A Sakura también le entusiasmó vestir a su niña una y otra vez, aunque tanto Sasuke como su hija fruncían el cejo cada vez que ambas mujeres chillaban entre cambio y cambio. Al final, la pequeña rubiecita comenzó a llorar de puro fastidio y sólo se calmó cuando su padre vino a su rescate. Para entonces Sakura y Mikoto se decidieron por un encantador vestido de seda y organdí blanco bordado sobre raso, cinturilla de seda en rosa y marfil, encaje en el cuello y las mangas.

Sasuke tenía intenciones de llevar a Sayuri a que le diera un poco el sol porque había vuelto a llorar. Pero a medida que cruzaba por la sala de estar, se detuvo a mirar el retrato de la difunta señora Haruno. Él nunca había prestado mucha atención a esa imagen, pero ahora que la veía detenidamente pudo entender porqué todos hablaban bien de ella, y que además había sido muy hermosa. Volteó a ver a la bebita, que curiosamente se quedó callada, como si supiera dónde estaban parados y Sasuke sonrió con orgullo.

—Eres una versión blandita y calva de tu abuela, ¿sabes? —le dijo, en uno de sus múltiples monólogos— Me pregunto si así te verás dentro de veintinco años…—murmuró, y como respuesta Sayuri sólo hizo unos gorgoritos.

—**0—**

Camareros y camareras vestidos de uniforme entraban y salían del jardín con bandejas cargadas de vistosos canapés, _hors d'œuvres_, dulces japoneses hechos por la empresa Haruno y copas vacías para que cada quien pudiera servirse champagne helado que brotaba de una peculiar fuente de cristal. Para esto se habían mandado hacer doscientas copas de flauta especiales con la orilla dorada y el nombre de Sayuri en letra Vladimir Script.

En una gran mesa decorada había asado de jamón, pollo, hileras de colas de langosta y bandejas de caviar. Todo con muy buena pinta y servido en vajilla de porcelana. Al parecer no se habían escatimado los gastos, y no había quien envidiara a la festejada por ser la protagonista de tan espléndida fiesta.

Los señores Uchiha y Haruno tuvieron mucho cuidado con cada uno de los detalles, ya que les interesaba mucho quedar bien ante sus invitados. Parecía mentira que a ellos les hubiera tomado sólo cinco días en organizar todo a la perfección. Fugaku bebió más que de costumbre pero se las ingeniaba para lucir vívido y hablar de lo espabilada que era su nieta a pesar de ser tan pequeñita.

De hecho, la belleza y los ojitos vivaces de Sayuri pronto formaron parte de los temas principales de conversación. Los que habían conocido a la abuela materna de la niña no tardaron en asegurar que ella sería idéntica a su homónima, argumentando que los niños se parecían más a menudo a sus abuelos que a sus padres. Sakura estaba contentísima con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, y hasta desconoció a Sasuke, quien sostenía a Sayuri y la mostraba a todos los presentes con gran orgullo. La agraciada bebé no paraba de recibir las atenciones y regalos de familiares y amigos. Viéndolos, ella sintió que no necesitaba nada más en la vida.

Caída la noche, el bullicio disminuyó un poco porque Itachi contrató a una cantante italiana y a una pequeña orquesta para que tocaran sinfonías conocidas. Sakura notaba que Sayuri se movía mucho ante el compás de la música, y sonrió porque supo que la niña estaba recordando la música que llegó a escuchar cuando estaba dentro de su vientre.

—Creo que sabe que esta fiesta es suya —murmuró a su marido, riéndose por lo absorta que estaba Sayuri.

—Lo sabe, y lo disfruta —corroboró Sasuke, aplaudiendo cuando acabaron de tocar la pieza en turno.

En medio de la función, Ren hizo que Sasuke y Sakura fueran a la sala con su bebé. Los tres se situaron junto a una cortina roja de terciopelo para que les tomaran una fotografía familiar. El señor Haruno se aseguró de traer a uno de los mejores fotógrafos del país para que hiciera esta labor, pero también aprovechó para que retratara a Sayuri en la misma cuna donde durmió Sakura en su infancia y en los brazos de los familiares más cercanos. El fotógrafo supo realzar el verde de los ojos de la niña y la brillantez de su cabello rubio. Al terminar la serie de fotos, Sakura decidió que su hija ya había tenido suficiente por aquel día y subió junto con Sasuke a su antigua habitación de bebé.

Sayuri se sintió en paz al ser depositada en la cuna y se quedó viendo fijo a sus padres. El corazón de Sasuke saltó de la alegría porque su hija no había hecho eso antes. La pareja contempló a la pequeña mientras ésta cerraba sus ojos. Dormida tenía un aspecto adorable y sosegado, haciendo que al joven matrimonio le fuera difícil creer que ellos pudieran haberla concebido.

— ¿Sabes lo mucho que te amo? —susurró Sasuke.

—Déjame pensar… —replicó Sakura, haciéndose la desentendida— No, ¿cuánto me amas?

—Más que a mi propia vida —contestó Sasuke, plantándole un beso y sonriendo—. Y cada día te quiero más.

—Eso no es cierto

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque no hay nadie que te ame más que yo.

Ambos se volvieron a besar con intenso placer antes de salir del cuarto silenciosamente para montar su propia fiesta en la recámara de enfrente.

* * *

_**Y por fin, damas y caballeros llegamos al final de "Las Dos Caras del Espejo". Bueno, el casi final porque todavía nos falta el epílogo. Sí, mis lectores, habrá epilogo aunque creo que será mucho más cortito que este capítulo. Me he tardado muchos meses en traerlo, no lo dudo, y si a últimas cuentas resulta que no les agradó cómo lo acabé, me suicido con el pan de blanco. **_

_**Jajajaja no se crean, es broma. Lo que sí me importa es saber qué les pareció. En lo que a mí concierne tuvo muchos defectos que no supe ver en su momento y que ya no se pudieron corregir por el bien de los que siguieron la historia desde el principio. Ustedes ya saben que esta escritora es de leer mucho y se escabecha todos y cada uno de sus reviews de principio a fin.**_

_**Como el epílogo será más corto, espero poder traerlo en Navidad o Año Nuevo, como un bonus especial para darle el punto final al fanfic. Cuídense mucho y que tengan un invierno inolvidable. **_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_

**_Firey Girl Out._ **


End file.
